Fine… Let's raise a demon child then!
by Beelzebub Fan
Summary: Just my take on the Beelzebub story. There will be new characters that try and thicken the plot, existing characters that act differently and an author who is trying to expand the universe of Beelzebub. Why not take a read at my first ever Fanfiction attempt?
1. The Journey Begins

Title: Fine…. Let's raise a demon child then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub. That right belongs to Ryuhei Tamura for creating the concept and illustrating the manga. Weekly Shonen Jump for distributing the manga. Studio Pierrot who expanded the universe by creating the anime. The following is an enthusiastic fan's delusion trying to become a reality and no money is being made from this.

Tatsumi Oga quietly sat upon a pile of stacked up metal planks, eating his well-deserved croquettes. For him croquettes were a wonderful food to which no man or woman could decline. He was at peace of mind when eating this delicacy.

For if a random person were to walk past they would see a handsome, young man alone relaxing by a riverbank, peacefully enjoying his youth. Absorbing the wonderful atmosphere, with lush green grass and the cloudless blue sky. Not to mention the sight of a calm flowing river to which portrayed the sky like the heavens.

However this delighted young man was not all as it seemed. Tatsumi Oga in this scenario could not truly portray his full image. To many others he was known as the rampaging ogre that possessed monster like fighting strength. Throughout elementary and middle school Tatsumi Oga, also known as Oga would always fight. Without hesitation Oga would deliver a thrashing to anyone who would mess with him or his friend. Anyone of any age would suffer the wrath of Oga if they dared even to insult him or his family behind his back.

But that does say Oga would lay a beating without reason. To be next to him technically would be borderline safe, but if messed with it would be fatal. Also the other reason being that if a surprise attack was aimed at Oga, it would lead the person next to him into a hell of destruction.

Now this story begins at this riverbank location. What Oga liked was to take a nap when finished eating his beloved croquettes. To lay back relax on this warm April day, but unfortunately it was a bad day. Not for Oga but for a group of delinquents happened to be passing by. For they recognised the sleeping fellow for Oga, the legendary one-punch monster.

Having thinking they could get the upper hand on him all five rushed him at once. A thug with green spiky hair grabbed one of the metal poles a few metres away from their target. Another one put on his hardened knuckle gloves, the rest of them feeling confident and extremely cocky just smirked and rolled up their sleeves.

The green haired man started to run at full speed with the metal pole in hand whist being supported by the gloved man. They thought that they could just beat up the legendary Oga and teach him a lesson without preparing a plan, and boy were they wrong. Oga was able to sense their presence and dodge the incoming pole that was about to impale him straight to the head!

Faster than the delinquents could keep up or even see, Oga had punched the green headed bastard in the face sending him flying in to a metal meshed fence. That poor guy now lay unconscious half his body on one side and the other dangling the opposite direction.

The beating that Oga applied to the gloved man ended up with a back handed slap to the face. A dull sound could be heard when skull made contact with the metal planks to which Oga was just sleeping on. This poor bastard didn't even see it coming and now his face resembled a baboon's asshole with numerus cuts.

For the rest of the cannon fodder one got buried instantly head first and knee deep. The other two tried to run but were unable too, due to the fact that a monster was latched on to them to feed upon their souls. When said monster was done feasting the two delinquents laid on their backs murmuring the word demon repeatedly.

Tatsumi Oga now stood smiling upon the battleground feeling refreshed. With the sunlight still upon them the physical characteristic of Oga were now visible. A tall man with jet black hair, 181cm to be precise with medium length hair and bangs across this forehead. He had a muscular build with a widespread but it could not be properly identified with his uniform on. His clothes consisted of a long sleeved white buttoned shirt. Upon that was a black blazer, this was cut down to his lower chest. Below that were standard black trousers and black academic shoes.

Upon identifying Oga's facial express, he wore a gentle smile and looked at the bodies of the fallen. Breathing in slightly and changing his mouth to an evil grin he uttered the words, "Kneel before me!"

Upon hearing the words the delinquents all rushed to get up and gather their bearings. Knowing where they were, they all got down to their hands and knees. Well most of them one was still passed out and looked as if he was bathing in his own urine.

"Umm… we are really really REALLY sorry about getting carried away earlier… we just thought that with the great and mighty Oga-kun sleeping silently….err… a few ideas came into our minds." The gloved man said with a stuttering voice. The stuttering was caused by the fear of having his short life fly past his eyes or the pain he was feeling on his face that resembled and certain mammal's rear end.

"Ha ha ha!" Oga bellowed, "Ideas are a wonderful thing aren't they?"

"Yer, it was too bad it failed right… oh well back to the drawing board I guess." Replied the man lightly chuckling.

"Oh no it was great; it was just too bad I got lucky, but it could be called unlucky for you that I didn't get hit. Right?" confessed Oga, "Because if I did I would be dead right now." Oga carried on to lightly chuckle with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Oh well it was too bad, it would have been better if you had died right." giggled the gloved man. Oga and the delinquent lightly laughed at each other, both with smiles on their faces. Oga grabbed the man from his heels and shoved his head right into the river they were close to and carried on laughing heartily towards the bubbling water.

"Demon!" replied one delinquent.

"Devil!" was the worded the other delinquent used to describe Oga

"Heartless bastard" whispered the green haired man. The last delinquent did not say anything but his bladder did the talking.

While Oga was doing the laundry, something caught his eye. Floating down from upstream the river came a large, old man with a moustache. From what was visible, he has black hair and a heavily muscled chest wrapped up in a white tank top. Said assets had an arrow penetrated through them with blood leaking out. All eyes… well most eyes if not for drowning in a river or your own bodily fluids, were on the large old man.

With everyone in shock Oga to the initiative. Feeling that he had a good day, it was only mandatory to repay his emotions back. To save the life of that old man would be a good enough deed. Without even hesitating or giving a second thought he threw his laundry, a.k.a the gloved monkey ass bastard, at the old man. To Oga's delight it had worked just like he thought it would.

The old man's trajectory had changed and it was coming closer to the river bank but not close enough. To Oga's delight he remembered that there were more of the idiots left to help out. Turning his gaze towards the other delinquents he put on an evil grin and narrowed his gaze, but where the other four should be was a lone man who had lost his dignity… to be more precise, lost it through his pants.

Not fast enough to out run Oga's eyes, the delinquents failed attempt had them tossed into a river. Oga was no athlete but he was on par to a superhuman level in terms of abilities. So it was easy work to catch up the idiots and use them to help save the old man. It sure felt good saving a life.

Oga was about to fling the last poor soul into the river but did not. Now Oga may not be the smartest person around but he did know that if touching that last man, it would lead to him being quarantined. Oga just averted his eyes from the biohazard.

Upon pulling the man from the shallows of the river, Oga realised the big, old man was much bigger than he expected. This guy must be over 2 metres tall! Thought Oga.

Upon inspecting him further the old man was only wearing lilac boxers, and not a tank top but a very tight white t-shit with the arms cut off at the armpits.

Thinking of what to do Oga plucked the arrows out of the man. Oga was shocked when this old man stared to glow and then he SPLIT. `WHAT THE FUCK` mentally yelled Oga. Upon the phenomenon Oga's eyes rested upon, there in the centre of the halved man crawled out… a baby.

Oga was surprised to say the least. There in from of him sat a green haired, green eyed, butt naked baby.

A series of questions stared creeping into Oga's mind. This baby materialised when that old man split and where the fuck is that old man now. Looking around furiously, Oga tried as hard as possible to find any evidence to what happened to that old fart.

"Ahh ahh dah." A soft sound was heard by Oga and turning around it was clear that the baby was calling for him. Oga just gave a blank stare back. This is just ridiculous; no way this is real, however a thought came to Oga's mind. This is a set-up, concluded Oga.

Turning away from the baby, Oga smiled up and said, "The camera crew can come out know and if you don't…" Oga's expression changed to that one of a pure evil, "…there will be hell to pay!" upon saying the last comment, the baby's green eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sun. This caught Oga's attention.

"So you want a piece of me brat!" This threat was thrown at the baby with no concern. What amazed Oga even more was that the baby started to crawl towards him. Well try too, it was more of a drag and wiggle of the hands and knees to get from one place to the other.

Oga then realised that this was not setup. Of course this was not planned, if they had seen me beat up those guys they would have been cops here by now. Not that I wouldn't have punched the cops as well, it just did not add up. But just what the hell is this brat?

As many more thoughts came into Oga's mind, he disregarded them all. He was thinking too deep. If I wanted to properly think about how this came about, I wouldn't do it. I would just let Furuichi do it. I just need to think of the most rational and simple thing to do in this situation.

Oga concluded in his mind on what to do. Squatting down directly in front of the green haired infant and opened his hand out to place his palm on the child's head. Breathing in slightly Oga's eyes met directly with the baby's.

With a smile Oga started to say "Come lets …" and then he did a total one eighty with his expression "…gut you and see what colour your blood is!" roared Oga. The baby's eyes gleamed with joy to see such a great performance; however for Oga he was really confused. With his mind becoming more and more degraded, Oga came to the conclusion that, this is no normal child.

Thinking of what to do next, there was a sound of something emerging from the water. Oga frantically looked for the source of the sound, hoping that the half dead, old fart had come back. Unlucky for Oga it was not the old man, but for someone else it was even more unlucky.

The source of the sound was the emerging delinquents Oga had used to save that man from the river, plus he himself did not get wet so it was a win-win situation.

"I'm going to kill that fucker, even if it's the last thing I do!" yelled the green hared man.

"I'm going to kill that bastard Oga!" yelled another idiot.

"I wanna …go home..sob" the gloved man just looked down trying his hardest not to let the tears escape his puffed up eyes, but failing miserably.

What was even worse for these pitiful guys was that they did not realise Oga was still there. As four of them swam to towards the river bank, Oga stood before them. Cracking his knuckles and giving an evil grin, Oga opened his mouth to state.

"Just perfect…" assessed Oga in a calm manner. For the thrashing that was given to them was anything but calm but in all honesty it soothed Oga's mind and soul. When the final burring was done, Oga admired his work. As he looked behind him he saw the baby. The child had such huge gleams in his eyes. He was so overjoyed that he tried rushing towards Oga.

Oga did not know what came to him but he did not care much either. That child had clearly gotten attached to him. Those infants eyes did not dare look at anything other than Oga's face. Both their eyes meeting each other's, Oga closed the gap between them and once again squatted in front of the baby to reduce the height difference. Oga with a neutral look on his face exhaled slightly.

"Let's go home." In a calm and controlled voice Oga sort of asked this statement. The baby just replied with a simple,

"Dah." But Oga could tell he was all for it. Taking of his blazer and wrapping it around the naked child, Oga took great care to lift the child and started his ascend towards the main road, above the riverbank.

With Oga now gone, the unconscious delinquent regained his senses, but for that poor fellow his dignity would never return. Upon seeing an empty, grassy riverbank he thought he was safe but his gaze shifted towards the four buried friends. With that he passed out again.

Back with Oga, he now had the baby in his arms. Thinking a little and opening his mouth he told the child that.

"When shit like this happens or when in doubt, I always go to Furuichi's house." All the baby did was agree and reply with.

"Ahh, dah."

Having the baby wrapped in his black blazer, Oga walked down the pavement at a faster than usual speed. He bee lined his way to his friend's house once he got to the backstreets of the residential area he stopped. Facing a familiar house, Oga just walked in like he owned the place. It wasn't a big surprise to see that the door was unlocked seen as though it was only half past four.

Oga took his shoes of at the door way and placed them near the shoe rack, there were only one other set and they were similar to his. Making a judgment that Takayuki Furuichi was the only one at home. His sister may still be at clubs and both his parents must be out for work. This made things easier for Oga to drop this kid of at Furuichi's house. Heading straight upstairs and trying to make as little noise possible, Oga was faced with Furuichi's bedroom door. Placing the baby that was bundled in the blazer outside, Oga smashed the door wide open to alert the resident of his presence.

"What up bitches!" shouted Oga.

"Normal people knock before entering someone else's house idiot" replied Furuichi.

Takayuki Furuichi was a white haired, pale skinned guy. He had straight silky hair and a small build. Currently he was sitting on a sofa placing a cake onto a plate. For Takayuki Furuichi, Oga coming in here like this was nothing new. If Oga had actually used the doorbell then there was something wrong with him.

Like any other day Oga went by the rules of what's mine is mine and what's yours is also mine. Seeing the cake Furuichi was about to stick a fork through, Oga took the initiative to pick up the plate, snatch the fork and take a seat on Furuichi's desk chair.

"Hey!" cried Furuichi as his cake was taken. He was not fast enough to stop Oga, and even if he did there was no way he could beat him. "So what do you want? We got of school an hour ago, and I came home and you went to get some food right?" Furuichi opened his bedside cabinet that was next to him, and pulled out a set of tweezers and a mini mirror.

Oga ignored everything Furuichi had said and started his own conversation. "There was one a kind, loving and handsome young man who everyone respected." Oga said this while he imagined the delinquents he had just beat up and buried head first.

"Let me stop you right there." Interjected Furuichi, "If you are talking about yourself, then that description matches nothing. Seriously in that flashback of yours, those lot are most likely in hospital."

"Ok idiot Furuichi." Replied Oga, "There was once a strong, unstoppable youth who was trying his best make the most of his high school li…"

"That's an even bigger lie if you think you are making the most of your high school life. Take out you beating people up, sending them to hospital, robbing them, violating them, abusing them and not giving two shit's to who those people actually are. You will find out that you have no such thing of this high school life you speak of." Furuichi blatantly stated. "Seriously we have been to Ishiyama for less than two week and in that time you have sent countless first, seconds and even third years to hospital."

Oga was about to retort back but Furuichi beat him to the punch.

"Plus the amount of money you stole from the idiots at school, who ironically stole it from kids who were from other schools was absurd. And this was all to add to Oga's croquette trust fund, was it not?"

Having had enough of Furuichi's banter Oga got annoyed.

"Okay I get it! Let me get back to the story." Oga recalled what happened at the riverbank and when he got to the point of the old man splitting Furuichi suddenly screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO SPLITTING!" taking a deep breath, "Do you honestly believe that I will think that this bullshit coming out of your mouth is actually true. Come on seriously who would believe a baby coming out of a big dude!" Oga having enough of the idiots screaming put the left over cake slice in his mouth and headed towards the door. Opening it up, Oga picked up his blazer and the contents inside and laid it all out on the bed.

Furuichi now seeing what was in the blazer had his mouth hanging open. There sat a naked child with green hair, green eyes and a pacifier in his mouth, while an idiot stood next to the kid with finger on chin and a smug grin.

"You must be feeling really stupid now that you have seen the proof huh Furuichi?" mocked Oga.

"What the fucking hell dude, did you just kidnap a kid so you can come up with a story and prank me? Come on man this is going too far, the cops will be on your tail you know?" The now panicking Furuichi added. "Ah shit dude, why did you have to bring me into this!"

"Don't worry if they do I'll just kick there asses like back when I was in middle school remember?" laughed Oga.

"This is too far Oga even for you!" shouted Furuichi.

Started to get slightly pissed because of Furuichi, Oga picked up the child and hit the white haired idiot across the head." Dude don't start a hissy fit, it's all true. Now let me carry on."

Upon nearing the end of the story Oga finished it up with, "…like that the brat just got extremely attached."

"Dah buuu ahhh" could be heard from the baby as Oga laid out a sour face and Furuichi expression had darkened to the point her could no longer retort.

"Humph… you seem to misunderstand." A new voice entered the conversation, "The young master would never become attached to the likes of you." This new voice belonged to a woman. "Move aside or better, just die gutter filth!" the last phrase was definitely said with a sneer.

All three males turned around to find the source of the voice, and they were not disappointed. There, on the desk perched a blond haired bombshell in an elegant, black, short skirt, gothic Lolita outfit. Slender arms and legs covered by elbow length, black sleeved gloves and long knee high leather booths with laces running up them respectively.

Glossy, shoulder length hair covering her left eye completely with bangs, and the back of her hair being platted into a bun. Her only exposed right eye was a solid green that could pierce anything. Also thin, slightly raised eyebrows on milky white skin. Further down were a set of parted, full pink lips.

To finish off, she had a well-developed chest propped up by her slender hands due to the reason of hold a bright, pink umbrella.

An ear piercing scream came from Furuichi when it finally hit him that there was someone standing on his desk and the person was female. Oga slapping him on the head with his free hand to shut the idiot up and proceeded to take a step forward towards the unknown woman.

"You got a lot of gut to waltz in here and utter insults at me woman." Oga stated and carried on, "Why don't you just pick up your shit and leave, or do I have to throw that toy in your hand so a blond bitch can go play fetch?" Not to dare blink the two had a stare down, the first to fail would be the first to fall. Neither of them was going to back down.

"That's some vocabulary for a sewer rat, did the mad doctor make a mistake and ended up creating you?" retorted the blond haired woman with a slight squint in her eye.

"That's rich coming from a person who has no manners in another person's house, take of your shoes woman. I would slap you but I'm afraid I'll end up making you more attractive than you are, plus I'd get arrested for animal abuse." Oga cracked his knuckles one handed as he said his comeback.

Furuichi thinking about It's not even your house and manners, kind off being a hypocrite here aren't you Oga? As things were about to get out of hand Furuichi got at the side of them and raised his hands.

"Ok let's all calm down."

"Humph..." completely ignoring Furuichi, the woman descended from the desk. Jumping down and elegantly landed on her left foot. Walking past Furuichi, she headed towards the baby.

Oga did not look away. His eyes were slightly squinted but never left the woman.

Said woman walked towards over Oga and lowered her height by bending over to allow a better line of sight with the baby. Putting the umbrella aside, she opened up her arms to welcome a hug.

"Come here young master, you are safe now let us take our leave." This lady said these words with a genuinely loving tone with a warm smile. That was delight written on her face.

The baby on the other hand stared at her with a blank reaction. Simply turning his head and nuzzling on Oga's shirt he replied with,

"Dah!" That was all that needed to be said to show his intentions that he did not want to go with the woman. She on the other hand now had an expression of shock plastered on her face. Now squatting and arms still stretch out, she was frozen in place.

Now Oga had a slight sadistic side to him. With a horrible smug like face, he slowly said thin the most mocking tone he could muster,

"Ha ~ ha ~ ha … he hates you~!" This statement must have cut the woman much deeper than he had thought. Oga imagined she would lash out but instead she started to tremble.

"Co..come …young master let not .stay here. We we….we have to go." These words were uttered in a stuttering voice and trembling hands. However the actions of the baby completely disregarded any idea of going with the woman.

"Let's go now young master!" Having lost here patience, her words almost sounded like a command. What made her even more desperate was she grabbed onto the baby's legs. This however made the baby grab even harder onto Oga's shirt. Throughout this whole fiasco, Oga was silently laughing with a smug face and arms propped behind his head.

"Guess the bitch had to do some begging if she didn't want to be stuck in the dog house." Oga comment was ignored by the woman because she herself knew that she was in a pitiful position.

At this point in time Furuichi decided to cut in. Raising his hand and calling out to Oga,

"OI isn't this your golden opportunity to get rid of the kid before this goes on any further?" Having something click in Oga's brain he stopped laughing and locked at Furuichi.

"You know I was… um…just. I had to prove a point and not lose to this woman. Any way that's enough kid just get lost already!" Oga now started pushing the baby off but to no anvil did the kid ease on his grip.

Furuichi now backing away from the trio and exiting the room before this got serious. No doubt that this may lead to a punch out. With the tug of war going on the woman stared to say something.

"If you don't let go…. Young master will cr…" unfortunately she was cut off because the child had started to tear up and cry. Now a normal child would just give up everything and cry if they were being forced into something they did not want to do. This was no exception to this baby either.

As this child wailed, the trio were surrounded by blue lightening. The woman lost her grip when she was shocked, and Oga was also detached from the baby but it did not save him from the deadly shock that the child emitted as he bawled his eyes out.

Luckily Furuichi was out the door by now and he did not get hit. The lightning was intense enough to blind him momentarily, but there was no doubt that he would see spots for an hour. This was the least of his worries.

Jaw hanging wide open and sanity gone. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" was yelled as he saw three, smoking bodies lying on his bedroom floor.

(scene break)

After sometime everyone calmed down. The table, which now had scorch marks had been moved into the middle of the room. Having wanting to do something that would get him out of the tense atmospheres, which was created by his best friend and unknown woman, he decided to get tea.

When he arrived back and the mood had calmed down, both were sitting on opposite sides on the table. The woman had chosen the one closer to the window and Oga by the door. The baby was sitting in Oga's lap.

The blond woman had chosen to take off her boots, which were laid on the side on her right. She was sitting in a seiza position, with hands resting on her knees and eyes closed. Her attire was not as graceful as before, most likely the electricity had done a lot of the damage. The skirt was ripped at the ends and her neck bow was out of place.

Her right glove also had a slight rip, but nothing major. Her beautiful face now had scorch marks under her right eye. Her hair was now frizzed in certain places, but it did not seem to bother her in the slightest.

As Furuichi went to place the cup of tea on the table in front of her, his eyes caught onto her assets. He could see down her outfit, but only the top of her breasts were visible. As his eyes glazed down her body, his attention was concentrated onto her knees. Realising what he was doing, Furuichi snapped out of it. Luckily her eyes were closed and did not realise she was being ogled at.

Placing the cup down, Furuichi also placed down two more for himself and Oga. Now Oga was in a similar position of the woman. He did not know what just happened but it hurt a lot. The difference between the two was that Oga had his eyes open. He had witnessed his best friend stay in one position way to long.

Oga had watched Furuichi as he lusted over the woman's body. As Furuichi came down to sit next to his friend, Oga was giving him a questionable look with eyebrows raised. Furuichi just averted his eyes and stared at the cup of tea.

The woman now realising that the tea was for her, she opened her eyes and reached out for the cup of tea. There was a slight twitch in her hand as she grasped the cup and sipped on the hot beverage.

"My apologies." she spoke this as something she needed to say, not wanting forgiveness or feeling the slightest bit sorry. She really did not care. Placing the cup down she continued, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Hildegarde and I am a demon maid serving that baby there."

Both boys made a serious face and thought, `DEMON`. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, she may act like a demon but she clearly looked human. Maybe it was a foreigners pronunciation mistake.

Furuichi imagined a double horned goat head with a star in the centre of its head.

However his thought process had a wild side. The next image that came into his mind was that of a succubus, a big breasted, hourglass figure, long hair and devilishly good looks were all included. As his mind went deeper into the fetish areas he got aroused. A tail that had a heart shaped end, and a skimpy, tight bondage suit which covered barely anything.

This succubus sexily called out Furuichi's name in a lustful tone, "Please… Takayuki… I need …you..."

In the real world Furuichi now had glazed eyes and a nose bleed, which everyone ignored. Oga on the other hand imagined something completely different. To him a demon was that of a skinny build and tired looking faced man. That man was also wearing a devil costume with artificial wings and a magic wand. Clearly both boys were not thinking right.

Having their doubts Oga raised an objection.

"Wait just a minuet…." But before he could finish he was interrupted by the now named Hildegarde.

"…And that child there is the future of our kind. Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub The Fourth, conceived and named by our great king, the overlord. To put it in simple terms that child there will one day be our Demon King." Completing what she had to say, she continued to sip quietly on her tea.

Both Oga and Furuichi let the information sink in, for a while there was complete silence and then,

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Both boys retorted, they imagined what the Demon King could do with his mighty power. Furuichi Imagined a giant tyrant, clad in the finest black cloth, cape blowing in the wind and a three horded face covered by an iron mask. Around him lay nothing but the destroyed world and countless copses.

Oga also imagined a Demon King but not in the terms the other teenager did. A corporate executive stood above the world, with a diamond fine suit and a kingdom made out of gold, said _demon_ had a sword made out of money notes.

Time froze and both imaginations looked at each other. The Tyrant looked at the suit clad being and fired a beam destroying Oga's imaginative thought bubble. Now both thought bubbles fusing into one showed the Tyrant Devil King laughing inhumanly with his arms raised half way and fingers spread, to form two half bowled hands.

Now that both boys were on the same page they started to panic. Things started to fit into place. This could explain the whole lightening fiasco earlier they thought. Furuichi took it upon himself to sort things out.

"Err…Hildegarde-san was it…" attracting the attention of the woman, "... I see that you have stuff to do and it must be hard." Saying this Hildegarde raised an eyebrow. "Oga has misinterpreted the situation and accidently bought this child home, yes?"

Trying to sort things out, Furuichi just wanted them out his house. He could see Oga nodding to his excuses.

"Well with all said and done you can just take back….." Furuichi had to stop midway because the lady had just raised her hand.

"No, that is impossible." Placing the tea cup down, "Unfortunately, it is not that simple now."

Both Oga and Furuichi gave her questioning looks. Pointing her slender finger towards Oga, and making direct eye contact.

"The reasoning behind this is because YOU have been chosen as the young master's parent!"

This did not sit well with Oga, there was no way he was going to babysit a brat let alone a demon king.

"Wait just a minute. Your train of thought is all wrong, how does randomly picking up a brat make me the parent?" said Oga.

"Hump, then let me explain…"

(Flash Back)

"I the _Great Demon lord,_ one who is the _Strongest,_ me _Greaty,_ will destroy the humans…. Once I've finished this level. Once I've finished the boss level, come on that's more important right? Because you get the spear at the boss level and then you can use it to enter the unexplored caves near the beginning of the game near the village."

A being with a round helmet, and two big horns stated his commands… as he sat on a swivelling chair with many monitors in front of him and a console controller in hand. In the dimly lit room, long, dark green hair and a black cape were visible from the light of the monitors.

Behind this great being stood two lines of robed old men. Each of these were also demons, and on their faces could see the years etched deep into their skin. One of them cleared his voice, while flipping through a book.

"My Lord, it seems from my research that the spear is actually not obtained from the next boss." Stated the robed man.

"Soooooooooo annoying!" Continued the Demon Lord.

"It is my sir. But it is also written here that the spear will not drop but must be forged from individual drops sir." Read the old man.

"Wait I have to kill the human one by one. That is soooooooooo annoying. They're kinda… you know. As well as, there are sooooooooo many of them it will take ages."

"Erm… sire we mean the spear in the game not the humans." Another robed man raised his voice to reply to their king.

"What spear, I'm here playing a fighting game and I passed the human level ages ago. There are no weapons in this game, but anyway where was i… oh yes. Tomorrow I will destroy the human world… oh look I just got a sixteen hit comb, achievement unlocked."

All the robed figures, looked over to see that their majesty had changed over to another game. They all sighed and carried on with the previous conversation.

One robed man pulled out a thick diary and calmly stated that, "My Lord, It seems that tomorrow will be the Hell Dragons first litter. You have first pick which you must then send as a wedding gift to next weeks wedding."

"Oh pooo-yyyy. Well after that I will definitely go and get the sequel to this game, I must confess that it is a guilty pleasure of mine" replied the demon king.

"Sire we were talking about the humans…." Said one robed man trying his best to get back on course but.

"You bring up good points, these humans are you know… getting out of hand. Ill go destroy them when I'm free… oh next level."

"The thing is my lord, you do not seem to have any free time. With all the games coming out, as well as parting and not to forget that thousand day mahjong game that you promised some company too. Oh yes and the winner would then decide whether the new brand of toilets will either spin clock wise or anti-clock wise when flushed. This was all decide by you sir."

"Oooooo I remember that, the chupacabra faced guy will be there, don't you worry I remember, ha ha ha ha …. Now how do I change the optics on this gun?" Questioned the demon lord.

"Thats good to hear my lord, but…. That so called chupacabra faced guy is in fact the head of construction. You have a meeting with him over the matter of moving homes. You said, and I quote _That house over there looks good… get someone to rotate my castle by exactly 24.23 degrees my direction._ "

"oh yes.. did I say that?" wondered the demon lord.

"Yes sir and.." Another robed man started but was cut off.

"Ok, call Hilda in here and get me a soft blood bane shake" Ordered the demon King.

When Hilda arrived with the shake the king stated that,

"Hey Hilda, take my new son and get him a portable gaming console."

"My lord you mean destroy the humans right?" Replied a robed man.

"Hilda, take my new son and get someone to raise him in the human world. Then get him to destroy it okay. Oh did you see that goal I just scored!" shouted the Demon lord.

(End Flashback)

"So to end it all of you must be the one to raise the child and annihilate this world." Hildegarde finished her story up and drank the last bit of her tea.

Both boys looked at each other with uneasy faces. The fact that the world would be destroyed played a large role in their worries, but how did the demon world operate with such a stupid king!?

Furuichi gave Oga a gentle smile and rested his right hand on the other boys shoulder. Keeping eye contact, Furuichi said.

"Good luck Oga, may God and every other spiritual beings in Japan help you." Closing his eyes and nodding slowly Furuichi was trying to make a beeline towards the door.

Oga quickly got up and grabbed Furuichi's wrist with his free hand. While holding the child in one hand, and stopping Furuichi with the other he yelled,

"Oi, don't go deciding things for me and running of!"

"Don't pull me into this crap I'm leaving… no better you get out because this is my house!" Retorted Furuichi.

Completely ignoring the other teen Oga turned around to face Hildegarde, "And you!" Locking eyes with the woman "This kid. Don't even think that I'm looking after it! Just pack up and go back to your delusional world of shit!"

Hildegarde just kept eye contact and kept her pokerfaced expression. Oga on the other hand carried on his rant.

"Don't act all high and mighty with your back story of some shit demon lord. Come on, do you actually think I care about this brat? Just because he likes me, you're just going to drop him on me? Well the answers NO! So this is the last time I am going to say it, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Hildegarde slowly put the cup onto the table and calmly stated, "So you refuse to uphold the opportunity?"

"Are you deaf? Of course I don't want him." Oga argued back.

"This in fact makes me so happy. However there is a slight request I would like to make if that is fine?" Hilda said. Oga was suspicious to this calm demeanour.

Hilda now placing an open lip and eye smile ordered, "Please die." Picking up her pink umbrella and pulling the handle, revealing a sharp thin blade.

Furuichi had already started to back away. Walking backwards towards the door and trying to leave unnoticed. Oga on the other hand did not back away, he locked eyes with the woman and said, "Bring it bitch!"

Hildegarde went for a side slash but Oga already on his feet had dodged out of the way. Both fighters now standing facing each other got into a stance. Between them was a table with a few cups and a baby griping onto the male youth's shirt.

Oga was the first to react as he side stepped to his right to stay out the path of her sword. She also took the initiative to try and get a better angle. They were slowly going round the table in an anti-clockwise motion.

Hildegarde was the first to take action, placing her foot on the table and getting her height to be over his, went down for a direct slash to Oga's head. Oga saw this coming and kicked the table leg to break it off. This reduced the balance of the table and made it till towards him. She knew she was in a bad position, Hildegarde jumped back to withdraw from the now approaching fist of Oga's.

This small scuffle was enough to tell Hildegarde that this man was no push over. She smiled to herself and called out to him.

"It seems that this level of combat is not suited for you? Well then we will have to adjust to a higher form of attack." Infusing her demonic power into her arms and hence sword she went to a dash and slice horizontally.

This was bad for Oga, he was backed against the window and he could not move fast enough in this closed area. Just about avoiding the woman's last attack had been difficult. There was a loud noise of crashing and Oga looked behind him. The window side wall had been completely demolished. Oga was stunned that she could do something like that, hell he was glad that he was still alive.

Looking outside he saw Furuichi with tears in his eyes and Oga's shoes in hand. Oga did not give it two thoughts and jumped out the newly formed exit. Upon landing he went towards Furuichi and sighed.

"Damn… lucky I survived that."

"You bastards! What the fuck have you done to my room?!" Yelled the white haired boy.

"Calm down idiot. Now I have more space to show her who she is messing with."

"Hell no, did you see what she just did. All these houses could become like that. What if some innocent bystander gets hurt?"

"Too bad for them. Anyway help me get this brat off of me."

"You idiot why did you bring him along, he is the reason we're in this mess."

"He won't let go. What am I supposed to do?"

Hildegarde took her chase and stepped onto the edge of the broken room. She now wore her boots and a piercing stare.

"Oga, let's go" yelled Furuichi and running down the path. Oga followed suit while putting on his shoes.

Hildegarde eyed them as they went into the distance. Leaping from her current spot and gaining a lot of air perfectly landed on the roof opposite of Furuichi's house. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she quickly caught up with the two boys. Perfectly gliding and standing high upon a telephone pole.

"You naïve fool. Do you honestly believe you can run away from a demon?" Hildegarde's monotone voice stated. "Death shall be quick and… lets say… eventful."

Oga looking up gave the woman a dirty look.

"This bitch is really pissing me off Furuichi. Oi…" Getting the blonde woman's attention, "We can see your white panties from here!"

A tic mark appeared on Hildegarde's face as she got annoyed. Furuichi on the other hand got excited.

"WHHAA… REALLY!?" Yelled Furuichi. "White panties on a gothic Lolita cosplay do not match idiot, it has to be black, has to be!" This statement was whispered to Oga, just in case the woman decided to end his ass right there.

"You insolent piece of shit! Let you death be horrendous and a sight to behold, may this beast tear out your innards and feat upon your corpse!" Hildegarde yelled.

"AK-BABA!"

There were sounds of flapping wings and a change in the wind. A giant shadow loomed over the four, as a bird like creature circled around high above the air.

Oga and Furuichi just gazed up at the new sight. They had never been in a situation like this and it was all new to them. Swooping down and landing hard on its claws created a slight quake which both boys felt. The floor itself was in no good shape. The beast's claws had cracked the concrete and put small craters in it.

Both boys got a better view of the beast. A long neck and tail, menacing red eyes and a duck like face. The wings span of this beast was massive, far bigger than the residential houses. Taking a stance that increased its intimidating factor, the beast opened its mouth.

"GuGuGuGuGuGuGuGuGuGuhughWAuggugukkaa….!"

Oga had rushed and drop kicking the living hell on to the beasts head. Furuichi who was frozen solid came out of his dazed state and backed away.

The beast now bleeding from his head was trying to stand as full mast but this was not the right choice. Oga seeing an opening with the exposed underside wasted no time to continue his attack. Kicking the beast in the belly made it lean forward, this gave Oga a chance to use his arms and wrap the base of its neck. With this vulnerable position, Oga lifted the beast from its neck and slamming it down behind him.

"Don't blank out Furuichi, hurry up" shouted Oga, continuing to run. The white haired teen went along not saying.

On the other hand, the blond woman was shocked. She was amazed at what Oga had done. She thought that this man is something else.

Oga and Furuichi carried on running until they reached an open area. The area was a grassy flat ground next to an electricity pylon. Further down was a set of houses, similar to the residence they had just came out of.

Furuichi, now out of breath, turned around to Oga and said,

"You know how I really respect you about fighting that beast and fighting in general but can't you think just a little bit when you do something like that?"

Oga who was not out of breath but looked it due to the baby's earlier rant, replied with,

"You can do all the thinking for me, thank you very much. I have a score to settle with this BITCH!"

Behind both the boys stood the blonde woman with sword out and pointing it in their direction. Oga confidently turned around and met eye to eye with her.

"Back away Furuichi, this is going to get messy." Oga ordered. He wanted his friend out of harms way. This woman had a sword and she, like him, would not hesitate to get really violent.

"DAH buu da!"

Everyone focused on the new sound. It had been a while since the baby had made any noise. It had seemed that the baby had loved the whole scenario of running and playing that he had been happy. Furuichi thinking about it realised this whole mess was the kids fault….. ok maybe Oga's as well but this kid was all happy at a time like this.

"Do not worry young master, you will soon be leaving that filth and moving on."

"We'll see if you can keep those words when your head is buried four feet under."

Both fighters got into a stance and never dared blink. Oga was the first to react. Moving quickly to close the gap, he pushed out his fist while keeping his distance from her right side. It would be foolish to run straight into her with that dangerous sword out.

Hildegarde reacted just as fast. Stepping back to avoid the blow she wanted to slash down with her sword but never got the chance. Oga had anticipated it and had gotten on to her left side.

At a clear disadvantage she once again backed away. Having the distance again she rushed in with sword again. Trying to go for a horizontal lash that Oga did not want to meet, he ducked under it and when for her legs.

Swiping his legs towards her, he found only air. She gone to the defence and jumped up. This is what Oga was expecting. If he was thinking right, an opening should appear when she landed. That would be a key moment to strike. A hit right to the abdomen would stunner her long enough to put on a finishing blow.

This was the rare occasions Oga used his mind. When fighting in a serious battle he would use his outstanding smarts. But in normal everyday life, Oga was laid back and never felt the tension.

This would have all gone to plan if he had not been fighting a demon. Hildegarde new she was at a disadvantage in close quarter combat. The man's fist would reach her in no time but because she was using a sword it would render weaker in that environment.

When she jumped back to avoid the leg sweep she put in some demonic power to give her even more height. This now lead to a very large gap between them.

Truth be told both of them were surprised to the others power. It was even more surprising that both were not going at full power. Yes they were fighting hard, but that push come to shove moment had not been presented.

Hildegarde needed to get faster. Pushing some more demonic power into her legs to give her a speed boost, she went sword pointing forward like a sabre.

Oga was taken back by the speed. She had clearly kicked the level up so it forced him to do so as well. It was kind of restricting with the brat on his back but he had to make it through.

As the blond fighter went in for a strike, Oga got ready to dodge but it was a feint. Her real intention was with her free left hand grab the man's wrist and pull it into and awkward position.

With Oga's defence now lowered and right side exposed, he had to come up with something. Pulling of an unorthodox move which consisted of putting all of his weight onto his grasped arm and shoving into the woman. He broke free and grabbed the woman's sword hand and pulled it up.

Having the height advantage, Oga hand incapacitated her right hand and was going to apply a hard sideways chop onto her exposed rips. However Hildegarde was having none of it.

Wrapping her legs around the upper parts of his arm, one foot on the neck and the other placed on his chest. Oga suddenly lost his grip, she took advantage of this and with her right hand free she bent her back backwards and placed both hand on the floor.

Both of them were in a weird position. Oga was shocked with her sudden change in fighting technique. Her moves were not to inflict large amounts of damage but to render the opponent useless.

Oga used his free hand to grab the foot that was firmly placed at his neck. Trying to break free of the grasp, Hildegarde took the golden moment and contracted her legs. This caused Oga to jerk forward and was now on his knees. Hildegarde carried on her attack and sat up to grab her sword.

Oga was now pissed. His left arm felt numb but that was not going to stop him. As she turned around to pick up her sword, but he got up and pulled her leg back. She rolled back onto her back and fisted him right in the face. There was a dull noise as the demonic powered punch connected the face.

As Oga was momentary sunned, the woman was able to get her sword. As she went to strike the man, he was already back on his feet and was now griping her right hand and sword with one hand and she held his other hand with her free hand.

Blood was dripping from his left hand and down his arm. They were both in a deadlock and neither one of them was going to let go. Hildegarde was using her demonic power but having just entered the human realm she could not fully call upon her true strength.

She tried to put her leg around his to get him on the floor but no anvil. He was strong and fast. Trying to break free of her locked right hand, while simultaneously not allowing the man to get any leeway.

Bending her right hand to beat his grip, his left hand went behind his back. It hurt Oga as the blade now scraped his palm further.

Oga had beat up countless idiots who wielded knifes, shivs, knuckle dusters and a wide variety of creative, deadly weapons. Most of them were complete amateurs at using them but on the rare occasion, some actually showed skill. This woman on the other hand had a lot of skill. She knew her shit with and without a weapon.

Oga was at breaking point as to how much more pressure he could take. Getting desperate, he was going to head butt her but his body started to hurt and twitch.

"Fu…uu…egu…" Whimpering could be heard behind him. The woman ears also picked up the sound and loosened her grip. Oga also letting go felt something twitching inside of him.

"Young master..?" Hildegarde questioned the baby.

"Oi something does not feel ri…." Oga started but was interrupted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yelled the baby.

Lightning instantly surrounded the three. Loud cracking noises at ear piercing levels were being emitted. What was even louder was the screams of the child.

Furuichi who was positioned far away ran even further. As he looked back at the sight, his eyes squinted to the intensity. What was even more intense was when a pink like object was fired like a projectile towards him.

Luckily dodging it my millimetres, he only realised it was the very sharp sword of one hot blond woman. Feeling like the he had just survived death he saw something right of the electric storm.

There lay Hildegarde in tattered clothing and looked as if she had passed out. Furuichi picked up the sword, and to his surprise it was a lot heavier then he thought, and ran over to the woman. Trying to keep as much distance away from the lightning he saw the woman starting to get up.

Raising her head and putting on a worrying expression she started getting up. Slowly edging forward to close the distance between her and the lighting, she tried to bring the child's senses back.

"Master… Young Master… Beel… Please calm down. Let us not cause too much of an uproar before we are prepared." She crept a bit further but was flung back by a type of lightning whip.

Furuichi ran to her but once again she was back on her feet. Seeing the situation getting worse Furuichi wanted this to stop.

"Hildegarde-san, there must be away to stop this right? Please there has to be a way?" The desperation in his voice and actions could clearly be seen.

The lighting sphere was increasing in size at a drastic rate. It was also sending out whips of electricity that were causing damage and setting some of the grass on fire.

This situation was also getting the attention of a lot of people. The residence in the houses nearby were investigating the source of the sound and where this light show was coming from.

"I.. don't know. We need to calm down the young master as soon as possible! We have not been in the human realm for very long! He is not adapted to this environment! Master could wear himself out, or… or go into a power deficit… he could die!"

There was no denying the panic in the woman's voice. Even as smallest of fractions of time went on, the situation was getting worse.

She once again tried to get closer to the mass of bolting energy, but it was no use. She was once again flung like a ragdoll across the field with even more force.

Students from school could be seen trying to get a look at what was happening. They were still in uniforms, most likely coming back from club activities or extra studies. Neither was really a thing at Ishiyama. Furuichi saw this and started to warry if these bystanders my get hurt because of them.

The Lighting was now getting closer to the houses. It was also closing onto the growing audience. The storm was already engulfing the near pylon, sending sparks flying high and wide. Electricity could be seen being emitted out. If not for the direness of the situation it would have been a sight to behold.

To Furuichi's mind came something else. OGA. His best friend was in that death ball. What could have been of him now? Dead or alive? Whole or in pieces?

"You have to do something!" Yelled Furuichi at Hildegarde. "If you don't both of them will die!"

"I know!" Yelled back Hildegarde. Smashing her fists on the singed grass.

"You do not clearly grasp the impossibility of this situation." She said this in a quiet voice.

"But you can do it, can….." Furuichi started but was cut off.

"This level of crying is not something I can take care of. My failure has led to the master crying. Only the Great Demon Lord or young master's mother could do something about this. Even if I could get them here it would be too late." Tears could be seen forming in the eye of the woman.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" This statement was yelled from her mouth with a pathetic looking face.

But then silence. The moment the sentence was screamed everything calmed down.

The lightning that that was about to hit the houses was not more. The wailing of the baby was also gone. There in the centre of a crater was a man and child.

A tattered man with multiple scorch marks running on all the visible, red skin on his body had his big hand on the small green haired child, who had tears in his eyes.

"Listen here kid." Started the young man. "If you want to be demon king and destroy this world, first you got to be man!"

The baby just looked at the youth with esteemed eyes.

"NO matter what happens, if you want to be strong, never freaking cry. You will never accomplish anything. Giving up hope while the thing you want is out your reach, that makes you weak!"

Hildegarde could have sworn that those words were aimed at her. Her mind was going a mile a minute. The young master had stopped crying altogether and looked really happy.

Furuichi was just pleased that Oga and the child were alive. There was also the fact that nobody from outside had gotten hurt.

Oga could be seen walking away from the kid who was following like a love struck puppy.

"Oi kid no more crying, and stop following me. Scram!" As Oga continued his antics with the kid, shouting could be heard.

The crowd from above were all yelling and pointing upwards in Oga's direction. This got the attention of the three and they looked up.

The pylon was about to drop. One of the four legs was destroyed and the other two had bent inwards from the damage and weight.

Creaking could be heard as it was getting louder and louder. The pylon was going to collapse in seconds.

"OGA WATCH OUT!" Furuichi franticly yelled trying to get the attention of the black haired teen.

"NO SHIT DUMBASS!" Yelled Oga back. He seriously did not care now he was free of the kid… THE KID.

Turning back to see the child sitting on the floor tied. Oga eyes widened. The pylon was going to fall directly on that kid and most likely the people near the houses.

Without thinking he ran faster than he had ever. The race against time was impossible. No matter how fast he got there he could not get the both of them out of danger.

Him running while the Pylon was falling simultaneously was not a good combo.

Hildegarde was still getting out of her shock. Witnessing her beloved young master in yet again in a death situation, her heart could not take it.

Furuichi could have sworn time stopped for him. One minuet he was holding a pink handled sword, and the next that exact same sword was thrown.

Hildegarde had flipped up her hair bangs over her left eye and grabbed her sword and threw it.

With the pylon closing into to crush the baby and teen, time was not on their side.

Oga's mind was set to auto pilot to save the kid. But he knew he would not make it in time. As the metal came closer to make contact with the child something flew in that direction.

A sword was used as throwing knife to slowdown the decent of the pylon. The metal hit the pink handle first which slowed it down by a fraction of a second. But that bought time from Oga. No matter how little it was still a gain.

Oga threw himself on top of the kid. Making a cave out of his body to try and protect the child within.

With the pylon millimetres away from hitting Oga there was a shout.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" This sound came from the child. A massive amount of lightning could be seen coming from the ground, but it was coming from Oga.

From Furuichi's point of view, this destructive lighting was too bright to look at. Closing his eyes momentarily and feeling a shock wave knocking him back to the floor. Upon opening his eyes again, he was gobsmacked.

The pylon had disappeared. And there lay Oga with child in hand and now an even bigger crater.

Furuichi's mouth was open due to his shock. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.

The audience from above had gone. Most likely ran away from the falling pylon, everyone would have. The Four of them just lay on the ground.

Hildegarde was also pushed back form the shockwave. She was also amazed. This man was not normal. What is this… Just what is this? She questioned herself.

Furuichi slowly got up feeling tired. Funny how all he did was run and he was already exhausted. Coming to his senses he saw what situation they were in, and they would be in big trouble if they did not get out.

Looking around he found the woman already over the pair of unconscious boys. She was squatting over them and reaching out to picking up the child. She placed the sleeping child close to her chest and embraced him very mother like.

The first thing that came to Furuichi's mind was if Oga was awake. If he was then once again he could look up her skirt and see her panties. Furuichi would hold this grudge against Oga for the rest of his life. Oga got to see her panties earlier and all he got was the colour of the cloth. Life can be unfair.

Putting this out of his mind, he walked over to the trio. As he approached, a massive bird like thing was flying low and heading in their direction. It was the Ak-Baba, the thing Hildegarde called earlier. It stopped right next to Hildegarde and she rubbed its beak with her free while cuddling the child with her other hand.

The flying beast itself was damaged as well. It's head was bleeding where Oga had applied a drop kick, furthermore when Oga smashed it on the floor as well, that could not be good. Never the less it was still able to get airborne.

Furuichi approached them and tried to give a heads up on the situation to her.

"You need to get out of here. There will no doubt be trouble if someone were to come up here and see this mess. There are already witnesses."

Furuichi went over to Oga and see what type of condition he was in. Furuichi was not pleased. Oga's skin was still red from the lightning and there were patches as well. His clothes were in a state where they could not be called clothes anymore. Was he even alive thought Furuichi?

"Worry not." Hildegarde started. "This man is still alive."

Furuichi let out a sigh of relief. He proceeded to try and pick up Oga and lift him over onto his shoulder, but it was a harder task than the white haired boy to accomplish. Damn… this guy is no light bastard, thought Furuichi.

"Tell me, where does this man reside at?" Asked the blonde woman.

"If you're asking where he lives then it's not too far away from me." Explained Furuichi. "Just carry on down …err…. west from my house and when you get to a bridge cross it to get over the river. From there head towards a station. You'll identify it pretty easily from the about of people it will have. Near that area will be a road called xxxxxxxxxxxx. Find the house that says ~Oga~ and that should be it."

The woman memorised the information and started to get onto the beast. She signalled Furuichi to put Oga on the back of the beast and she held him down so he would not fall off.

"Very well." Calmly said Hildegarde. "You should also get out of here before the authorities get wind off this. I will drop this man off at his place of stay."

She pulled the leather straps that were fastened to the beast. It screeched and took off in a vertical direction, straight up.

Furuichi squinted as his best friend when out of view. He thought to himself about the wellbeing of Oga. He did not look right after induced by lighting twice. It may have not been for long but he was literally inside lightning or the lightning was inside him.

Furuichi rubbed his temples as he jogged out of the area trying his best to avoid all types of contact with anyone.

As he was about to go, he did a double take. Running into the big crater he went into the centre and moved some rubble. To his delight he found the object that he expected to be there. A pink handled sword.

Picking it up, he got out as fast as he could and went back on track, back home. Lucky nobody was here but his hearing did pick up the slight noise of police sirens.

He knew this area because he lived quite close but took the long way around just to be safe.

As he when off home he put a smile on his face. Oga was alive and he laughed at that.

"Geeze that bastard…" Furuichi talked to himself as he looked at his busted up house. "…to still be alive after all that. You defiantly owe me one."

With Hildegard, she was also doing a lot of thinking. As she followed the instructions, she was able to identify the so called train station by the bridge, and was now currently looking for the road to which the residence lay upon.

After some time she finally found it. She was currently annoyed with the lack of information and decided not to go land on the road itself. She landed the beast in a secluded area away from prying eyes. It was just at the end of the road to which she had to get to.

Jumping of the beast, she carefully held the child in one hand and gave the man a fireman lift treatment. Patting her Ak-Baba on its back, it flew into the sky and out of sight.

Walking down the road she identified the house. It had a sign saying ~Oga~ on its right side on a plaque. Studying the house she decided best not to alarm the household of their presence. She opted to enter the house her own way.

Jumping high above the wall and first floor, she saw an open window at the front of the house and entered through there. It was lucky as she identified it as the man's living quarters.

In her view she could see a bed with undone bed sheets right beneath her. The room itself was a moderate size. It was not messy except for a few magazines lying around near the book shelf and some dirty clothes in the corner of the room ready to wash.

Entering she unpleasantly dropped Oga onto the bed. It had started to get darker now and chillier. She opted to close the window and curtains and proceeded to turn on the light. Now getting a clear look at the man she could see he was not in a good state.

His red skin had now started to return to normal and the cuts across his skin had also started to fade. There was no doubt about it. In her eyes it was clear as day that this man now formed a contract with the young master.

She questioned herself. Was the key to the contract blood or the level of trust the young master showed to this fool?

Anyway she placed the child next to the man and pulled a blanket of the both of them. Both boys were sleeping soundly and she could see their chest rise and fall with each breath.

Her heart and mind was in an unexplainable state. Her beloved young master nearly dies today and she did not know what to do. Was she really that pathetic?

Slowly taking off her boots, she sat down on the floor and extended her legs. Placing the boots near the door, she stretched her muscles in her shoulders and arms. Removing her long gloves she also proceeded to flex her toes and tense her legs. She felt exhausted but she would stay awake.

No matter how long it would be she would stay awake until the young master came too. He mind now wondered onto the man. He had performed a miracle, to calm down the young master and bring out that much power was amazing. There was no doubt that the master needed someone like that to parent him.

What she concerned herself about was that man's mental attitude towards the both of them and life in general. He had casually away from the falling pylons trajectory, like he had no care whatsoever.

But she was equally surprised to how he risked his own life to protect her young master. She was in his debt.

Putting it out of her mind she leaned back on the book shelf. A magazine caught her eyes; she could not make out most of the writing but started to decode it. It was about the latest fashion, gossip and popular shows currently airing.

Picking it up, she immediately got hooked on it. It was rare for her to indulge in this type of this, but this new culture forced her to know how to fit in. She thought to herself to why a person like Oga would have this type of material in his room, it defiantly did not go with his character.

She concluded that it mostly likely belonged to another relative or person who lived in this house.

She once again glanced at her young master, Beel. Then her eyes went towards the man, the parent of Beel. She smirked and said to herself.

"Now, I do wonder how this will turn out?"

Thanks for reading and please do leave feedback as this was my first time. I also added and removed chapters because I am new to this site so thank you for putting up with my lack of computing skills.


	2. Setting Up HQ

Chapter 2 – Setting Up HQ

 **Thanks for the love on the first chapter. I was nervous to see it being read for the first time, there was no beta just me. Well anyway here is the second chapter and I'm going to try and aim for an upload every two week. There is university and work which really take up a lot of time, there is only a Sunday to which I can sit down to plan and type.**

A swirl of blue and white lights enclosed upon a green gem. Heavy creaking sounds could be heard all around with no sign of the source, but then silence. A mysterious force could be felt pulling while simultaneously pushing in every direction. The incapability of breathing suddenly came into realisation and the feeling on paralysis set of the panic button.

Slowly losing the one sense of sight, a new feeling came into acceptance. _Nirvana_ would be the only thing to explain this phenomenon, a moment to which all the senses were active and pleasurable except the sense of sight. This rare sensation lasted only momentarily before Tatsumi Oga opened his eyes in a jolt of alarm.

Seeing his plain white ceiling being illuminated by the sunlight which seeped through the curtains, a felt of ease came about. A familiar sight to put a bad dream behind him, this mood of safety made him close his eyes again.

Feeling a heavy fatigue on his body, Oga stayed lying down. This feeling reminded him of one of the _parties_ that he went with his sister with years ago. A battle of over a hundred men against their small group, an enjoyable victory that left him really tired but satisfied. He started to question himself on the sudden nostalgia but only got a headache form it, so he dropped the subject.

Starting to feel awkward he realised he was in a cold sweat, on top of that his other senses started to pick up abnormalities. His skin felt as if something was crawling under it and zapping him. His muscles felt tense and found it hard to move.

Wanting to know what was going on with him, will power urged him to get out of bed. Forcing himself to sit up, he did not know what time it was but from the sunlight he concluded it was morning.

Suddenly images started to flash into his mind. A baby, a storm, blonde hair, metal and… pain? This was his dream right?

He started to collect his thoughts and combed his hair with his left hand, this felt kind of irritating. Slowly opening his eyes to look down on his hand, he found his palm to be a slightly pink colour.

Confused, he also examined a scar like mark on his hand. More images started to flood his mind and filing in the blanks. Mentally disregarding them, he did not want to believe what happened.

Rotating his head to the left he wanted to know what time it was. The digital clock read 7:06 am in red numbers.

Oga thought to himself how he had gotten here, there was too much of gap from the last time he was conscious and now, what happened? Turning back he faced the other way only to find something unexpected. There by the book shelves was a blonde woman in a black gothic Lolita outfit, sitting in the seiza positon.

Her one visible eye was focused on him and she expressed a neutral face.

"You… wait, what are you doing here?" Question Oga in an alarmed state and started to borderline hyperventilate.

"Silence fool. Can you not see the young master is resting?" Replied Hildegarde in a quiet hissy tone.

Looking down Oga found a small bundle of flesh rapped with him inside the blanket. Seeing the familiar green hair and eyes, Oga did not want to believe what was happening.

Leaning onto the window, he rubbed his eyes and tried to make heads and tails of the situation. The butt naked baby with green hair and eyes was sleeping peacefully with a pacifier in his mouth was all the evidence he needed to know something he did not want happened.

The sleeping posture of the baby was classic. His raised hands were parallel with his head and the smooth chest could be seen being raised up and down with each inhale and exhale. Such carefree innocence.

Oga sighed and slowly sat up on the side of the bed. Having not wanting to face of annoyance, he carefully placed the blanket back over the sleeping baby.

"Too think that you would still be here after… I can't really remember, but I am sure I dreamed that I told you to get lost…right? No wait I… died?" Oga tried sounding serious, but he was not making any sense to himself either.

"You have slept continuously for more than half an Earth rotation. Personally I did get my hopes up about the fact that you had died, but sadly that did not seem to be the case." She was surprisingly blunt but completely avoided answering the directed questions.

Oga realising that she was still being a bitch, he did not want to deal with that now. But he did hear a change in her voice. The bile which she spat out last time they held a conversation seemed to have gone.

Oga continued on while ignoring the last comment, "I can't exactly recall what happened after our fight." Explained Oga. "There we were outside near a pylon… something happened… it hurt like hell and then… I don't fucking know!" Oga rubbed his forehead with frustration.

"What you did was save the young master. By doing that the young master was able to call upon his… let us say power." Hildegarde wanted to add many more things to this and in much more detail, but she did not. She was not inclined to tell this man that he executed an extraordinary feat that the majority could only dream about and quite marvellously. So she kept her mouth shut on those facts clearly not wanting to discuss certain matters further.

"That then in return saved you." Finished of Hildegarde.

"It doesn't make any sense to me but, at least I'm alive. Also I want to keep it that way." Oga said this while hinting the last bit heavily to the woman.

"I take full responsibility for what happened." Hildegarde told Oga. To this Oga looked up with raised eyebrows and a questionable expression.

"If I had only been more aware of the young master, he was placed into a dangerous life or death situation by my hands." She continued while looking in the direction of the child. "I thought I was in control of the situation, but unfortunately I was mistaken."

Oga felt weird and amused to see her like this. Her character did not fit at all with their earlier meeting. This sure was odd thought Oga, he remembered how she was worried how the brat was in danger, his memory was not all that clear but she was desperate.

"The blame also comes under your authority as well. To fight against me with the young master on your back, how irresponsible." She said while now facing him.

"Yer yer, well I had it under control. I may not have gone full power but that also goes for you. You were holding back a lot right? Was it because the kid was with me or you did not see me as a proper challenge?" Requested Oga.

"Well you could say there were complications from just coming into your world. Well anyway the least you can do now is become the parent of the young master. From today onwards we shall work together through thick and thin to raise a brilliant demon king." Hildegarde said this with the up most confidence and surety.

"HELL NO!" Roared Oga. The sleeping baby started to shift to this outburst but stayed asleep.

Hildegarde ignored his retort and watched the child sleep. Oga looked down and saw he was still in his uniform, if you could call his attire a uniform. His pants were ripped in numerous places and his shirt hardly covered his torso. He even just realised he was still wearing his shoes.

Sighing he got up and walked over to his wardrobe on the other side of the room. 'Damn' was a word that came to Oga's mind, it hurt a lot just to move around the room. This feeling was not new to him but there was a clear secondary tingling going around his body.

There he picked up a plain tee-shirt and a pair of knee length fabric shorts. Turning around he then picked up a towel which was on the back of his desk chair.

The layout of his room was pretty standard. From the door's point of view, it was the shape of rectangle from its width. When entering the room, on the left was a single bed with shelf space on the headboard.

On the right from the door side was a set of book shelves filled with all types of material. Next to that was a television stand which rested a small standard T.V and a games consol.

Further down on the left was a desk with chair. It was hardly used by Oga other than putting stuff on there and sitting on. On the far right side was the wardrobe that kept his belongings.

The room was big with only a few pieces of furniture but, it did give a lot of space in the centre to do many activities.

Walking towards the door, he took of his shoes and placed them behind the door. Turning around he looked at the woman who was still sitting in the same place.

"Hey listen. Stay in this room got it? I'm going to go for a shower, so I will be back. If anybody calls me don't answer, just stay here quietly." Instructed Oga to the woman he did not trust.

Hildegarde merely gave a look that screamed, DO NOT ORDER ME FOOL.

She responded with, "I will not leave the masters side."

Oga took this as an OK and proceeded to open the door slowly. Making sure not to make too much noise, he really did not want his annoying family to get involved. Peeking out to see if it was clear, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Making his way towards the bathroom, he could hear the T.V from downstairs and stopped in his tracks. Most likely his sisters were watching the morning news, or his father.

"Misaki remember to pick up eggs from the supermarket near your university ok."

Oga recognised this voice as his mother's.

"Also pick up some rice from your way back home from work dear." She continued.

"Yes honey." Replied a male voice.

Oga also recognised this voice which belonged to his father.

"Mom I'll be late home today, can't dad do it?" replied a third voice.

This voice belonged to his older sister; Tatsumi was carefully listening to the conversation and was worried as one voice was missing.

"Oh are they talking about the missing electrical pylon?" A sigh of relief came out of Tatsumi's mouth. The final voice belonged to his younger sister Kahori; she was downstairs so he was in the clear upstairs.

"Yes this news has baffled the authorities, some sort of terrorist attack probably covered up by the government. Anyway don't worry Misaki-chan I'll do it for you, what is a father for?" His father changed his attitude and happily responded. He could sure be an idiot at times thought Oga.

"I was texting Honoka last night and her house was also hit by the attack, and to make it even worse the whole of that area had no electricity." Kahori carried on.

Tatsumi did not know what was exactly going on downstairs but his name or presence was not bought up into the conversations, he felt relieved that that they currently had no knowledge of the situation upstairs. The whole pylon incident has definitely attracted a lot of attention and problems, but Tatsumi dismissed it as not his business and moved on.

As he headed towards the upstairs shower he started to think. `How am I supposed to get rid of those demons?`

Tatsumi started to strip in the changing room. Placing his trousers in the laundry and shirt in the bin, he got completely naked and entered the shower room. He placed the towel on the towel rack and tuned on the water.

He was thankful to the layout of this house. There was a toilet, shower and bath on the first floor; but also a shower and toilet on the second floor. He was really pleased that he did not have to interact with any family members in his current state.

Only now looking at himself in the mirror as he sat down on the stool did he see what he went through. His skin colour was not completely red but a light pink; there were red spot in certain areas but none too visible.

His face only had a few minor cuts which were not unordinary, however on some places of his torso there were red lines mimicking the shape of lightning bolts. The places he could see these were on his abs, right leg and left shoulder, there were placed near the red patches of skin.

Not really being the one to dwell on this sort of thing he switched the shower temperature to a colder choice and relaxed under the shower head while looking up. It felt really nice feeling the cool splashes of water on his face.

As he relaxed his brain started to think of ways to get his uninvited guests out. He wanted them out before things got out of hand. He knew the longer he waited the harder it would be for them to leave.

Having thought of some factors that might hinder his plans he needed to try and avoid them. He thought that the main thing is that neither the woman nor the baby is to make contact with the other residence. Better yet he wanted it to be that neither party had any idea of the other party's presence.

Realising that he did not know what the woman could be up to he quickly started to shampoo his hair and soap up his body. 'She had been quite cryptic about staying in the room' Tatsumi thought. She could go downstairs with the kid and stay true to her saying about _staying with her young master._

Or better yet why would she need too. She had already shown that, like himself, she could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

Quickly tuning off the shower he got up and grabbed his towel. Not properly drying his body or hair he exited the shower and got into the dressing room. Pulling on his tee-shirt and getting in to his fabric shorts he threw the towel in to the laundry basket which had most of his other clothes.

Creeping out and heading to his room, he could still hear the T.V on and his mother talking to his father. Seeing his bedroom door slightly ajar, alarm bells started ringing. He entered quietly trying his best not to wake up the child or alerting his family members.

As he entered he found the woman sitting on the bed with the baby in her lap. The kid was awake and she was happy to see him. More than likely she checked if he was all healthy.

Tatsumi closed the door behind him and moved over towards the book shelves. He stood before them and cleared his voice and laid it clearly and direct to them.

"I don't want anything to do with this. Just leave and don't come back. Use the window to jump out and call your bird. Then go back to your own world or jump of a cliff, I really don't care." Putting a lot of emphasis on the last bit.

"Fool do you really think it is that simple?" she snapped at him. Beel made no noise and just looked between the two.

"Yes I do. There is nothing more you have to do here. Go to where you need to be and leave me alone. This never happened for me, you or the kid." Tatsumi bent over and picked up one of her boots and tried handing her it.

"Just take your stuff and be free of me… right?" He tried to justify his idea by going down her ideologies.

Hildegarde however did not take any of this and completely ignored his pressure. She stood up and made direct eye contact and started walking.

"Move fool!" Pushing him out the way and heading towards the door Tatsumi tried calling her back.

"Oi wait! Don't go downstairs."

She opened the door and carried on going. Her eye caught the staircase and she made a direct way towards them and started to descend.

Tatsumi threw the boot onto the floor and followed her down. He saw her standing with baby in hand outside the kitchen, which also had a connected small living room, trying to gain entrance.

From the sound of it the news was on, it was rambling on about how half of Ishiyama went without power for the last twelve hours. There was also something about a terrorist attack on some residential houses and some schools being closed for the day.

It was only natural for Hildegarde to go straight to the room that had sound coming from it. By the time Tatsumi had caught up to the demons, she had already stated to open the door. Trying to stop her, the trio simultaneously made their noisy entrance.

When entering all eyes inside turned towards them, and then focused on the new blond woman and butt naked baby.

Tatsumi's family members stared out in curiously towards the new comers; God only knows what was going through their minds.

Hildegarde took steps closer towards the centre of the room and then crouched down to be supported by her knees. She placed the child next to her and put her outstretched arms and fingers in front of her meeting in the centre. This position really emphasized her breasts splendidly.

Bowing her head slightly to look at the floor, she closed her one visible eye and started reciting slowly.

"This may be a bit sudden for you and I, but unfortunately that is how it is to be. From today onwards this child and I will be under your care. I am known as Hildegarde and this is Beel. I maybe a little rough around the edges and inexperienced, but we are counting on you for help from today onwards."

Beel also added an "ADA" to make his presence known.

But after that there was a long silence.

Tatsumi was the first to react from the unexpected turn of events.

"Oi… hey … if you say it like that it will cause misunderstandings."

"Hmmmm…" started Hildegarde putting on a look of confusion and turning around to look at him, "Did I make a mistake?" she questioned herself.

"A BIG ONE!" Shouted Tatsumi, "Just look at the expressions of these idiots. Do you not see they have been petrified since you opened your mouth!?"

Youjirou Oga's glasses slowly slid of his face.

Shouko Oga's ladle slowly slipped through her hand.

Misaki Oga's ice-cream slowly melted onto her tee-shirt.

Kahori Oga's mobile phone slowly slipped through her fingers and onto the floor.

All four of them were in a state of shock.

"But…" Hildegarde collected her thoughts, "…from the research I did… is this not how you do it in this country?" giving a blank look.

"Hell no idiot!" retorted Tatsumi, "Your research is as wrong as you are. Where the hell did you even come up with an idea like that?"

Slowly the other family members came back to their senses. They were still stuck in the same place, but the gears in their brains started to turn.

'Wow…is she some sort of foreigner?' Thought Tatsumis father.

'What is up with Tatsumi, bringing a woman home like this, and a blond bombshell to boot? Just look at those knocker.' Shouko Oga questioned herself.

'Why would a woman like that want anything to do with Tatsumi?' Questioned the youngest female.

The eldest daughter of the Oga family just stared at the blond woman. To be more specific, stared at her chest and said "TITS!" out loud.

Slowly the family members' eyes started to wonder onto the second newcomer. That child had been with the woman, who was he?

Tatsumi having enough of this crazy woman form brainwashing these idiots wanted to lay it out straight.

"Listen here for the last time!" Pointing his finger at Hildegarde, "I will absolutely not take any responsibility in being this brats parent. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"WHAT!" Shouted both of their parents.

`OH DAMMMN!` Thought Misaki.

Kahori just sat there with a frozen express comprehending just what was stated.

Tatsumi only now realised he was adding oil to the fire. Hildegarde however thought it best for her to speak up, but she proceeded to only add much more flammable liquids to the mix.

"I may have not said it back than but, it was truly amazing what you did to take it up all the way to that."

 **'How you pulled out the master's great strength and destroyed that tower.'**

"It was in all honestly exhilarating, it has forever been etched into my memory." She closed her eyes and slowly nodded with a slight smile on her face.

Hildegarde assumed she was putting Tatsumi in a good light where she and her young master were able to get residence in the household, but she was wrong.

"TATSUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIII!" Shouted his father while banging his hand on the table. "To do that kind of thing without taking responsibility. Going as far as baby making, and leaving the child alone. You BASTARD!"

Tatsumi was taken back by his father's sudden outburst.

"You will take responsibility; I will make you do it." Youjirou continued.

"Hey you got the wrong idea. It ain't like that. That's not my kid!" Tatsumi tried his best to sort the situation out but was failing miserably.

"Shut up and just look at that kid. His eyes are just like yours. There is no way I am letting you leave it just like that." Tatsumi's father was really laying it on him.

Everyone turned their eyes to the baby.

Beel just stared back and replied with, "DAH!" He clearly did not know what was going on.

The four family members silently agreed to the fact he was definitely Tatsumi's child.

"Are you all retards!?" Barked Tatsumi, "I am not the father, it can be anyone!" He was beyond pissed right now. He saw the woman was about to talk and he felt like he was going to be thrown even deeper now.

"You were the first one and the only man to ever do it." Explained Hildegarde, to which everyone's face went into shock.

"There is no other way of putting it." She went on. Her understanding and naivety to the situation was becoming a hindrance to Tatsumi if he wanted to kick them out. She continued,

"Even if it was rushed and unplanned, it did all happen within the first hour of us meeting, did it not?" she tried justifying her claim with a question.

All the other members of the family glared at Tatsumi as if he had forced himself upon her like some beast.

Tatsumi did not like his odds. He had been getting the shaft ever since this bitch opened her mouth. He needed to do something fast or it will be to the point of no return.

"Hey she doesn't mean it like that." Tatsumi said this trying to sort thigs out. "Oi tell it to them straight, stop putting everything you say in some sort of cryptic form. It's really putting me in a bad light!"

His message did not get through as his mother walked forward and went to pick up the child.

"Let me see him properly. Wow he really does look like Tatsumi." Shouko stated as she inspected the child.

"Wow mom you're right." Added Misaki as she also came closer to inspect the child.

"Can I have a go holding him?" Kahori also joined in to admire the infant.

"So where do you come?" Misaki asked as she leaned onto the sofa.

"Well you could call it Makai." Answered Hildegarde.

"Oh so you're from Macau, well you really must really stand out then with your blonde hair?" laughed Misaki as she further questioned Hildegarde.

"That's in China for those who do not know." Kahori added information mainly aimed at Tatsumi showing off her arrogant side, she was holding hands with the baby and pulling funny faces.

"You could say I was born in a new era. My place of birth was the west of Makai, I had to move when I got to a certain age." Hildegarde was looking at the baby as she said this.

"So you were born in Monaco, I know that's in the west of Europe so your blond air is justified. Well anyway why did you move?" Misaki carried on her question to know more about their new guest.

"To put it in simple terms I was summoned, I did not remember much at such a young age but that was all in the past."

"Ah well I guess everyone has a backstory." Misaki stopped asking questions here as it felt rude to get more details. "Well anyway your Japanese is amazing and sorry on behalf of my idiot brother." She sighed at the last bit and placed her hands on her forehead.

"This makes me a grandmother now." Shouko started, "For me to be this young and to see my grandchild. For someone like me to be grandma, I don't know if I should be happy or…. Ufufufu." Misaki's, Tatsumi's and Kahori's mother blushed and laughed as she held the baby closer to herself.

"This makes me an aunty now then! Hey there Beel I'm your aunt Kahori… I sound old saying that." She dropped the subject as Misaki started to laugh.

"Mom let me hold my nephew for a while before I head off." Misaki said this as she out stretched her arms to pick up the baby.

Tatsumi sighed as he tilted his head back. This is bad he thought, placing his hand over his eyes and leaning back he made a face of frustration. There was no turning back; she had gotten the women of the house on her side. All hopes of getting rid of the two demons now were diminishing. His father was an idiot so there was nobody to go against this motion.

Here on mother Earth's beautiful face, was the one place Oga had no power. He thought it could not get any worse but he was wrong.

"HLL-HILL-HILDEGARDE-SAAAAAAN!" Shouted his father. Tatsumi knew instantly that shit was going to go even south when that idiot opened his mouth.

Running and jumping in the air, Youjirou landing perfectly into a grovelling position and slid right in front of the blond woman. The sliding bow was the name of this technique. A feat only capable by one man, named by his wife and he had performed this countless times.

"I will make my good for nothing son, this bastard child, take responsibility." Youjirou was shouting with is face plastered to the floor. "It was my fault for raising this pathetic excuse for a human into what he is today."

Tatsumi closed his eyes even tighter as a tic mark bounced onto his forehead.

"For this act please forgive me. OI YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR HEAD DOWN HERE!" Youjirou grabbed Tatsumi's hair and yanked it down. His head made a dull noise as it made contact with the hard floor.

He could easily beat up his father but of course he would not, he had already lost track of what was going and gave up. Tatsumi however was surprised to how his father had attacked him. His own body started to ache as his hair was being pulled. More than likely he was still feeling the effects of the yesterday's incident.

"You can stay here as long as you need too, NOOOOOO… it will be our honour for a beautiful lady like you to live with us. It is the least this stupid boy could do for ruining your life and trying to abandon you. It will be my pleasure to welcome you." This speech was said with great authority but, it felt a bit weak due to the head of the house having his face on the floor.

As Tatsumi looked up he made eye contact with Hildegarde. As she looked down to him, Tatsumi swore that he could see a glint in here eye. He could overpower his father but did not… he knew and so did that woman … he had lost.

That expression of hers said it all.

"Thank you." Replied Hildegarde with a loving smile and eye smile. "But please…call me Hilda" As she tilted her head to the side and carried on smiling.

(Scene break)

Breakfast was issued with Tatsumi sitting in silence on the sofa facing away form is family. He watched as all his family members interacted with Hilda and Beel from the corner of his eye. Tatsumi's mother had started cooking and was pulling out all her best dish's to impress Hilda.

Youjirou had left immediately to go to work. He had started crying earlier after the incident, he was on about how this is probably the best and only highlight of Tatsumi's life. Getting a beautiful daughter in law and being able to actually see his grandchild made him cry.

Tatsumi tried to raise an objection but he was completely shot down… well more like completely ignored.

With only his mother and sisters left, they started to get to know Hilda better but did not questioned her too intensively.

"Hey why is Beel naked?" This question was asked by Kahori as she dangled her phone strap in front of the infants face. "I know he looks cute and all but get some clothes for him to make him even cuter."

"By the way why do you wear a maid outfit? Don't you have any other clothes? Wait…did Tatsumi force you to wear that?" His mother had also stated to question the new guest.

Shouko gave her son a glare and then his older sister also added her own verdict.

"I didn't know Tatsumi had that kind of thing. Maybe Taka-chin has been rubbing off on him?"

"Do not worry this clothing is more than suitable to carry out my duties. It was the only article of clothing I have bought with me so it is fine." Hilda confirmed this to reassure the other two women.

"That's not right. We have to get you more clothes, for the time being you can borrow mine but we have to take you shopping." Misaki was super excited to be able to get along with Hilda; she really did see her as a sister in law. "Or better yet get that idiot to take you out shopping, spend all the money he has. I promise going shopping will really make it all better." She nodded to herself as she came about the resolution.

"That would be very convenient." Hilda replied as she looked down to her attire. The clothes in question were ripped in certain areas and they really did stand out in this environment.

Grabbing a napkin Hilda proceeded to wipe her mouth as she ate another plate of food. Misaki looked and the clock and gave Beel to Kahori.

"Ok I'm going to head out now, got an early lecture today. Oi Tatsumi..." Gaining the attention of her younger brother by slapping him on the head, "…make sure you take care of them. This is probably the only good think coming to you in your existence, other than having two awesome sisters in your life." She proclaimed this as she heading towards the door.

Tatsumi who had been sitting on the sofa the entire time was really getting fed up. Hearing their conversation like he didn't exist to them really annoyed him. Like hell he did anything wrong, he was the victim.

All over Ishiyama and some parts of japan, countless delinquent and normal people had a chill run down their backs. To them it felt as if a critical point in their life held no meaning, the biggest impact was on one white haired teenager who had half his house blown up.

But anyway Tatsumi was really being labelled as the bad guy by his family. As he turned around from the TV he saw Hilda give off a yawn and cover her mouth with her right hand.

"My Hilda you do seem sleepy and your eye does look quite tired." Tatsumi's mother assessed as she looked over to the blonde woman. "Are you eating right? Do you want some more breakfast? Do you want some tea? Better yet, why don't you go to sleep? This must has been hard for you? Giving birth and raising this child by yourself while my good for nothing son abandoned his duties."

Tatsumi really did not care anymore, they could say whatever they wanted and he really did not have any fucks to give.

"I will humbly accept your proposal" Hilda said as she slowly got up and picked up the baby from the youngest daughters lap.

"OK mom I'm off, I'm already late from all this excitement." Kahori also got up, "I was meant to meet Honoka early because she wanted to talk about somethings and because of her house, oh well. I'll be home later because of club activities." She straightened up her skirt and checked her reflection on her mobile phone screen.

She skipped towards the door to leave but stopped just before, "Tatsumi you better look after them, a good for nothing like you probably will never see such a good opportunity in your life. BYE BYE!" She yelled out the last in a happy voice and then ran out.

Tatsumi watched as she left and then heard the front door slam. 'Cheeky Brat' he thought and turned his non existing attention back to the TV he was not watching. He was in a pissy mood right now.

The next person to leave was Hilda as she made her way towards the door she exited and the corner of her one eye made contact with the corner of his and she went on her way upstairs.

He saw and noticed the slight bags under her eye. Did she sleep last night he wondered?

Seeing he was left alone with his mother, he got up and headed towards the table to get something to eat. As he walked over to the table he saw that there was no food left, looking at the analogue clock in the kitchen it read eight o'clock. He had about an hour before he had to leave for school, like anyone gave a crap what time you come to school in Ishiyama High.

Seeing his mother cleaning up, he asked if he could get anything to eat.

"Hey mom is there anything to eat?"

"Sorry but it's all gone. You can make something yourself?"

"Yer… ill just warm some leftovers from last night."

Tatsumi walked over to the fridge and opened the door; only to realise that it was mostly empty. There had to be something from last night because he never ate, he was passed out.

"Oh Tatsumi, Hilda-chan already ate it. She must have endured a lot from what she went through, she was really hungry."

'BITCH' thought Tatsumi. Further advancing his mission to find food he noticed there was no milk, no eggs and even his stash of ready to heat croquettes were gone. 'DOUBLE BITCH'

Picking up a sports drink and shoving it in his mouth, he closed the fridge door and headed to the kitchen counter. Going over to the rice cooker to see if there was anything in there, opening it up only to find it empty.

Getting to the overhead cupboards, he started to look for anything edible, as he picked out some high quality biscuits that his older sister hid away but his mother's hand intervened.

"Great idea Tatsumi, Hilda will love these biscuits. They really go well with the tea." His mother grabbed the tin and took the last three and put them on a plate.

'FUCK IT! I'll just get something to eat on the way to school.' He was feeling really annoyed and getting to the point of punching the wall down.

'What am I doing', Tatsumi thought? 'Why the hell am I looking for food when that bitch is still in my house? What the hell, this is my golden opportunity to get rid of her now that most my family is out of the way.'

Putting the sports drink down, he made straight for the door. When about to leave someone called back for him.

"Tatsumi, can you please give this to Hilda-chan." His mother said a request but it was definitely an order. She was holding a clay cup in a small tray with the three biscuits, it was the tea.

"This is type of tea that will let her have a good sleep, it's a mix of a variety of bases for a relaxing slumber." His mother explained but Tatsumi did not care.

"Make sure Hilda-chan drinks that, she looked as she has not had any proper rest for some time." Tatsumi stayed quiet as his mother droned on, "I could see the bags underneath her eyes and messy completion, but it would have been rude of me to bring such things up at that extent."

Tatsumi did not care, he would have called her many names related to animals if he had picked up on her looks earlier.

"Remember Tatsumi, girls are delicate when it comes to these types of things so please treat her nicely. You are a supporter of a family now and a father. Take care of the both of them, they are your life now."

Tatsumi nearly laughed when his mom said the word delicate. That _being_ was the furthest thing from delicate. He could have argued that she was as violent as him, only if Tatsumi had confessed to being violent himself.

Taking the tray from his mother, Tatsumi headed out and started ascending the stairs. When he got upstairs he went straight for his room. Upon getting there he opened the door and entered. Seeing the woman sitting he was surprised to see her smiling at the baby. Beel lying in her lap with a bottle in his mouth and Hilda holding it.

"You're a right bitch you know." Oga started. "Coming in here and misleading my family so you can free load. I ain't having any of that shit." He walked over towards his desk and placed the tray on top.

"So when I go to school soon you're coming with me. You are going to leave this house and never come back. I'll make some shit excuse to my family so don't try to make contact with them, all you have to do is take yourself and the kid and leave here. Either go back to your hell world or someplace else, just leave me alone."

When he finished his rant Hilda gave him a blank look and picked up the cup of tea. Taking a sip she replied with,

"There was no other way."

"Yes there was, oh… how about you two getting your asses out before this mess even started!"

"As I said it is not as simple as that. If you stop being the fool you are you may be able to see that the master has chosen you to be the parent." Hilda said this while having the child in her lap and tea in hand. "Also breakfast was delicious; I must remember to thank your mother about it."

"I am not being the parent of that kid. You really are a demon to trick my family with all those lies of yours but you're not conning me."

"Fool, I told now lies." Hilda put on a seriously pissed off look. "I retold the incident between you and the young master, exactly how it happened. I also requested that we be placed in this household. I even explained your brilliance about bringing out young masters power, even though I felt disgusted doing it. Maybe that is the lie you were speaking of?"

Sipping on her tea and continuing.

"From my information, that was the right and most respectable way of doing the introductions." Hilda finished and once again sipped her tea.

"Well from whatever _research_ you got your information from was donkeys years off. From their point of view I'm seen as some sort of criminal and you the victim. What the hell it's the other way around."

"Well that seems odd…" Putting on a confused look Hilda put the tea away from her lips. "I obtained all the information form this room." She extended her finger and pointed right in front of herself.

Oga followed her trail to see some of the magazines, manga and books that were once on the shelves but now on the floor. Most of this stuff was his older sisters; she stored all her old magazines and books she had and dumped them into his room. She claimed that she had a valid reason on the terms ' _because I ran out of space in my room_ '. So basically it was all her leftover junk.

"You…you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Oga declared this with slightly frowned brows.

"Quiet fool!" Hilda snapped as a tic mark formed on her forehead. "I explained the situation in reference to the conditions. A scenario with a female and child who did not have any residence; I explained the situation and backstory, was there anymore?"

"It's not that you didn't say enough, it's the fact that you said too much. Think about it logically, what would normal people think if a male who brought a female home with a child and words such as _parent_ came up and ideas of demon kings and power did not exist?"

Oga bent over and picked up the open magazine that was about gossip and fashion. Flipping it back to its most recent page, Oga showed it to Hilda and said read.

Hilda squinted her one visible eye and tried reading through. The article itself was about how a woman got pregnant while in an affair. She got divorced and could not raise the unborn child on her own. She went seeking help from the child's father but he refused. The article explained further how she was able to get in to the family by going to the father's family.

"Well go on…read." Ushered Oga.

"Fool I'm reading… it's just all these words and symbols are completely new to me. I deciphered most the words I know from the picture books!"

"You mean manga?" Oga asked as he wondered how she did that. "Anyway what my parent think is that this kid here was born form you and I they have no concept of the ideas of demons and occult shit." Tatsumi explained the situation.

Hilda was slowly understanding what he was saying and felt stupid for giving off that feel. She felt that she was not worthy to give birth to her master.

"Well with everything said and done it worked out. We were able to get residence within this house and now you can play the role as the father to the fullest." Stating out her plans she took another sip of the tea and put Beel down.

"Hell no!" Tatsumi responded with a monotone voice and a lazy expression. "Doors there, leave."

"Let me explain, I have said it is not that easy." Hilda started but he paid no attention.

Beel on the other hand had different ideas. He saw that his dad had come back and wanted pick-up. Waddling and barley crawling, Beel had made it to Tatsumi's leg. Grabbing it Tatsumi noticed this and picked up the kid with one hand.

"Back off brat." Tatsumi threw the happy baby onto the bed.

"You idiotic piece of trash!" Hilda spat this insult to his face, reaching out to pick up her young master. "What do you think will happen if the master cri…"

But it was too late tears had already swelled up in the child's eyes.

"BEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE-WAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Beel started to cry and the entire room was filled with lightning. Tatsumi was once again electrocuted and so was Hilda. Both of them felt massive amounts of pain.

Hilda fought her way through the lightning barrage and calmed down Beel. However Tatsumi was gobsmacked, he was not even touching the kid and he got hit…how he thought.

Hilda now sitting on the floor with Beel on her lap while patting his head said,

"Well…something like that will happen." Saying something like that in a calm tone, don't bullshit me thought Tatsumi.

He was on the floor with scorch marks on his body. Breathing hard he regained his composure and sat on the bed.

"Judging from the masters reaction earlier…" Hilda started, "… My calculations say that if you are separated from the young master for anything more than… fifteen metres… an automatic response will trigger his death level crying. My advice would be to watch out."

Tatsumi's mouth was just hanging open. Saying all that in a cool demeanour, she really is a demon or even a devil he thought. Standing up, he walked over to his desk while Hilda picked up her tea cup.

His life was on the line here. Tatsumi Oga had a thing where he could always keep his calm but ever since those two came into his life, his cool was constantly breaking. Normally he gave no shits to the situation but now this was something different altogether.

"So you're saying that I cannot go anywhere without the kid?" Tatsumi asked as he started pacing the room.

"Correct, however it is not always fifteen metres. If the master may lose visual of you or master is provoked to crying, you will feel the force of … pain."

"Great I have to look after a kid that can't leave my side. Normal parents don't wonder with their kids twenty four seven you know." He complained.

"Well this is your task as the father. To bring out the full power of the young master and lay waste to the human race and this world."

"Yer, yer I got it." As Tatsumi said this he heard someone come upstairs. As someone opened the door he saw that it was his mother.

"Tatsumi hurry up or you will be late getting to school." His mother said. "Hilda-chan how was your tea?"

"It was very nice."

"Good to hear, I will get you some of Misaki's clothing so you can get some sleep."

As Shouko exited the room, Tatsumi turned to towards Hilda.

"Wait… are you just going to drop this brat on me and sleep?" he asked the woman as realisation kicked in.

"The master and you need to deepen your bond, I will be playing a supporting role but right now I need to regain the energy I have lost"

"I don't want to go any further from this point, my life here is on the line!"

"Well all the more reason for you to stay with the young master."

"Let me get ready and then I'm heading off to school." Tatsumi went towards his wardrobe and opened it, finding the necessary items he made his way out and went to the bathroom.

Changing his clothes again, he needed a quick shower to clean up. It was twenty past eight and he had plenty of time, but he wanted to get out the house and clear his mind.

Only now realising it, how far was he away from the kid? Would that kid blow his top of because the distance or because they could no longer see each other. Not wanting to find out Tatsumi quickly got out the shower.

Quickly drying himself, he put on his boxer, socks, trousers and shirt, he realised that he had left his blazer at Furuichi's house. Getting out of the changing room he headed back to his bedroom.

When he entered he saw the child on the floor playing with a blue rattle with a bear on it. The woman was also there, sitting on his bed with one leg on top of the other skimming through a gossip magazine. Her face had scorch masks like how his did moments ago but she seemed pretty relaxed.

Thinking now was the best time to address the issues, Tatsumi started to question Hilda.

"So how is this going to work? I need to get to school but the kid will be more than fifteen metres away."

"Stupid fool." Hilda said without looking up from her magazine. "You will have to take the young master with you."

Tatsumi really did feel stupid for asking such a question. Was he losing his mind, Beel took it upon himself to make his presence known and give his daddy a happy look.

"DAH!" Bell waddled over to Tatsumi as he went and put on his shoes.

As Oga sat on the floor with his back turned to the child, Beel took it upon himself to latch onto the back of Oga like yesterday. Oga felt the pressure on his back and then tuned around to see a very happy, naked baby grabbing on with his head on his shoulder.

Tatsumi sighed and got up, Hilda also got up and went towards Beel.

"Now young master have a good day." She said this with a big smile and encouraged the baby.

"Wait… aren't you going get him dressed?" Tatsumi asked.

"Fool, young master is a demon lord, there are no clothes that can contain him." Hilda snapped back.

"So basically this brat does not like wearing clothes right?"

"Young master prefers not to." Hilda admitted. She locked eyes with Tatsumi and got serious. "The master is now under your care, Make sure he stays safe."

Tatsumi just tuned away and started leaving his bedroom, looking back he saw that Hilda had gone and sat back down and picked up the magazine again. He could really not see that woman being this brat's maid or wet nurse.

As he descended the stairs, he heard his mother call out to Hilda who were both now heading towards his older sisters room.

"Hilda-chan I have warmed up the bath downstairs and left some clothes in the changing room, tell me if they fit because the chest area might be a bit tight." Shouko laughed near the end of the sentence.

As Tatsumi went towards the front door he opened it and heard his mother call out to him.

"Have a good day Tatsumi and make sure you look after Beel."

Ignoring his mother he exited the house. Upon leaving Tatsumi felt like a weight had been lifted from his body. Not being in that house anymore really did lift up his mood, maybe because he was more of a person who liked being outside the inside.

He found it better now, maybe because there was one less demon he did not complain about it. One was better than two right?

"Looks like it's just me and you Beel." Tatsumi said to Bell who just raised his fist in the air with rattle in hand.

As He walked down the street and got onto the main road, he could definitely feel the stares of people on him. It was half eight and because he lived really close to the station there were a lot of people around. Mostly people who were going to get the last train before they would end up getting late, something like the power outage must have created a big delay to everyone's journey.

As he walked, he passed a pair of high school girls. They looked at him and Beel, and then quickly tuned around in a giggling fit. Of couse it would look stupid for a guy to carry around a naked kid with green hair on his back.

Tatsumi ignored this like he ignored everything else and kept on walking. To him it never mattered, it was rare for him to take notice, he was a guy that went against the flow of the masses at his own pace.

Passing even more people at a crowded bus stop, all eyes turned to him. Murmurs and whispers spread around louder than he liked. More than likely because he was not wearing his blazer they did not recognise him as someone from Ishiyama High. Giving a menacing stare to someone who was trying to sneak a picture on their phone got them to quickly put the phone down and moved very far away.

As he carried on walking down the path with his hands in his trouser pockets only to realise he had no money. Oga cursed himself about not remembering to bring anything with him; he was literally walking around with nothing in his pockets. Sighing rather heavily and hungry he continued onwards to his destination.

Because Ishiyama High was close to his house he saw the building nearing within twenty minutes of slowly walking down a nearly straight route. Beel had fallen asleep without Oga noticing and had dropped his rattle. Oga bent over and picked it up and put it into his pocket.

Looking forward he saw the famous Ishiyama High in all its broken glory. The worst school in the entire nation of japan, there was a 120% delinquency rate that made it what it was. Here you would see all types of people.

Wannabe's who wanted to make a name of themselves only came to make a fool of themselves.

Fighters who wanted to challenge and kick ass only to get their ass handed to them.

Delinquents who were no assistance to general society, would come here and waste their time.

At Ishiyama there were no classes neither teachers, all there was were fights. At any point in the day a fight would always be going on. It was a daily routine for people here, many people would get sent to the hospital every day.

The policing authorities of Ishiyama city left the school alone; learning from experience that dealing with Ishiyama High was a bad move. The last time it was tried a riot broke out.

Oga yawned as he entered the main gates of his school. Walking was a bit more difficult than he had expected it to be, no doubt that yesterdays and todays shocks did a number on him.

Reaching the building entrance he could hear multiple sounds of glass breaking, a shout of some sort, the noise of spray cans being shuck and sprayed.

Lucky they were all quiet and Oga felt relieved that Beel had not woken up, for if the child did there would hell to pay.

When entering the main building and walking down the corridor his attention was caught by a white haired boy. This male teen was sitting on a broken bench in the middle of the huge courtyard surrounded by the four interior walls of the school. While eating on a cold looking piece of toast and skimming through the content of his phone, he had no idea that Oga was here.

Taking a right to meet up with the perverted youth Oga was met with his first challenge in his school day.

"Oi if it ain't Oga!" A load mouthed idiot had just yelled out his presence to everyone in the corridor. This caught the attention of nearly everyone in the close vicinity and they all slowly started to make their way closer to him.

"So this is the _oh sooooo dangerous_ demon on Kata Middle School?" A blonde haired delinquent walked up and sarcastically stated.

"You think you can just walk into Ishiyama high and carry on calling yourself the Legendary One Punch Ogre? HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" Another idiot came to state out his views.

For Oga this was normal, but today it posed as a problem. If the brat on his back woke up then he would be in a hurt of hell with the death level crying. Taking a look at how many there were he calculated his method of execution.

There were three idiots in front of him and two more behind them. 'One hit will do then' Oga stated in his mind and slowly pulled his left hand out his pocket.

"Hey man you can't bring knifes to school it dangerous." The middle punk panicked as Oga made this gesture.

'What an idiot… he'll be dead before the week ends if he thinks like that' Oga thought to himself and bought out Beel's rattle.

"Be quiet or you'll wake the baby" Oga said in a calm voice.

He raised his left arm to the right and did a horizontal swipe. This sent the three idiots in front of him flying, the two on the right flew back and crashed in to the other two who were standing further behind.

However the one on the left was in the worst position, he was backhanded right in to a window and wall. The power Oga had used sent the idiot crashing though and breaking the wall and smashing the glass and thus creating a new exit into the large courtyard.

The noise this created was immensely loud and everybody in further vicinity came running to see what had happened. All eyes saw Oga strolling through the newly formed door with a sweet smile on his face and a butt naked baby sleeping on his back.

Oga felt refreshed after the calm beat down, this was really good for his health. As he proceeded to walk up to Furuichi he put the rattle back into his pocket.

"Yo Furuichi nice seeing you." Oga said while he thought something else, 'See this IDIOT with his female features he's a pussy'.

"I know you are thinking of something rude but what the hell are you doing bringing that kid with you here?" Furuichi asked while not looking up from his phone. True to Oga's thought Takayuki really did have female looks and if not for designing his hair the way it was and wearing that uniform he could be mistaken for a female.

"Listen to my tale young one… Once upon a time a handsome, intelligent man lived with a bunch of idiotic imbeciles who…" Oga went into story telling mode only to be cut off by his best friend.

"The only moron in the Oga household is you, don't be blaming your hot older sister or cute younger sister on your failures plus your parents are so nice and caring. Your mother really makes the best food you know?" Furuichi started strong but lost out to his delusions.

"Shut up OK! Well anyway…" Oga put on a sour look and turned the other way, "…my house has been hijacked by that demon bitch and this brat."

As Oga proceeded to explain what happened just this morning, Furuichi tried interrupted twice only to get slapped and gaged by a baby's rattle. When the story was told Furuichi looked as if he was going to blow up.

"YOU FUCKER! I GOT MY HOUSE BLOWN UP AND YOU'RE LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS THE GOTHIC LOLITA-CHAN! SHE HAS HUGE TITS YOU KNOW!"

"Hey…" Oga tried interrupting but Furuichi was having none of it.

"I HAD TO TRY AND EXPLAIN TO MY PARENT AND SISTER WHY MY ROOM WAS DESTOYED AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAD TO GO LIVE WITH MY NEIGHBOURS WITH NO POWER AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY WENT AND STAYED IN AN INSURANCE COVERED HOTEL!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP FURUICHI! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE! IF THIS BRAT HAS A HISSY FIT MY LIVE WILL BE OVER!"

"SCREW YOUR LIFE! TELL ME WHERE SHE SLEPT! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO WITH HER RUINED CLOTHES? GIVE THEM TOO MEEEEEEE!" Furuichi carried on his rant but then stopped when he saw the child was starting to wake up.

"Oh crap… Beel don't cry…" Oga also witnessed this and tried to calm the child but too late.

"WYEHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Beel cried at the top of his lungs as both teens were engulfed into an electrical storm with a lot of pain.

Oga was the first to stand up while patting the child on his head.

"See what I mean idiot."

"Holy shit dude, stay away from me." Furuichi quickly got up and started to back away.

"Don't you run away from me." Oga yelled as he caught up with Furuichi in no time and grabbed on to his shoulder.

"Let me go, just take your stuff from my bag and leave me alone." Furuichi handed Oga his side bag and pulled out his phone to check if it was still working.

"Oi I got my blazer back and is this the woman's sword? Did you do anything perverted with it?"

"NO!" Furuichi lied. Oga gave him a suspiciouslook. "Anyway she left in back at the crater. I was just going through the news earlier and it seems like no one suspects you."

"You mean us right?" Oga asked back.

"Nope, I'm heading to the roof to see if I can get a better signal. I really don't want to be dragged into this mess." Furuichi grabbed his bag and started running towards the staircase leaving Oga behind.

"I'll kick your ass when I get there." Oga quickly put on his blazer and held on to Beel tight in one hand and the umbrella in the other. He quickly stated to climb up the stairs.

Upon reaching the roof Oga saw Furuichi on his phone with a gleeful expression on.

"You know you look like a deviant with that expression on Creep-ichi." Oga said has he went and leaned on the railing while showing Beel the view.

"Du ahhh." Beel brimmed with excitement as he saw the view from the highest point from Ishiyama High.

"Shut up and listen to this. It says in the news that over ten different factions in Ishiyama and out of town are claiming reasonability for the pylon incident. This is great for… oh… wait it says some sort of symbol has been burnt into the crater where the pylon once stood."

"Seriously Furuichi I don't care, as long as it ain't got anything to do with me I'm fine."

"Idiot it's all to do with you!"

"Who you calling an idiot? Ill slap that makeup off your face, bastard."

"It is not makeup, it an Aloe Vera and Primrose herbal face cream. It makes my skin fairer and softer."

"Are you even listening to yourself? A man does not use makeup; we can do everything with our fists."

"For your information I want to get a girlfriend and be popular unlike you, plus I bruise really easily and you know that."

While Oga and Furuichi were arguing, baby Beel had managed to get onto the floor and started to explore his new surroundings. Slowly crawling away from his so called father, Beel saw a butterfly and tried to give chase. Then the next thing he found was slowly being picked up.

"Oi oi oi looky here, the rumours where actually true. Hey Oga are you really that stupid to bring your child to school." This voice belonged to a black haired jock with multiple piercings in his ears and nose. There were two others behind him with similar accessories.

Oga quickly dropped Furuichi from the headlock and took a look at the assailant who called him out.

"The legendary ogre became a diaper changing papa… wait why is the kid naked?" The person to come up with this delightful question was another delinquent with a failing afro hairstyle.

"YOU…" Oga yelled and got the attention of the three men, "… what is the distance between us?"

"I don't know like thirty feet…" The bold one with sunglasses starting to reply.

"TELL ME IN METRES DUMBASS!" Oga roared at them which sent them all into a state of fear and they started to step back.

"Why are we backing away for? We got THE OGA right by the balls look he's started to panic."

"Yer yer… ok Oga you're going to turn around and raise your hands… and drop the pink umbrella." One of the goons started dictating his commands.

"OK I get it." Oga explained as he dropped the umbrella, "If there are twelve inches in a foot then how many metres does that make? I suck at math." He raised all ten fingers trying to the calculations

"You really are an idiot aren't you, relax there're about 12 metres… actually wait… I'm getting out of here it's going to get dangerouse." Furuichi made a dash to ditch Oga only to be grabbed by the collar by a new comer.

"Where does Oga's little bitch think he's going?" A green haired guy who was smoking emerged out from the roof door followed by an identical twin.

"It's the Sanada Brothers, what are the second years doing here?" The kidnapers of Beel shouted out.

"If anybody is going to teach Oga a lesson it's going to be me!" Yet another new voice came into the mix. It was tall bold guy with multiple scars on his face.

"It's Killer Machine Abe, why is he here?" The tri once again confirmed.

"Now now boys you can all think about how weak you are after you have a _Gud Night_ sleep." Yet another new voice came out from the roof door, this time a male with long black hair in a ponytail and a single bang on his forehead.

"It's Good Night Shimokawa! Why are most the second years here?" The trio ran closer to Oga to hide behind him.

Now Oga on the other hand had no idea what was going on, he was still busy converting metres to inches. He looked up and found Furuichi struggling to be let go off and Beel within arm's reach again.

"Hey well look at this, we got Oga's bitch here and Oga's brat is over there. There's going to blood spilt everywhere… he he he he he." One of the green aired twins laughed as he twirled a butterfly knife through his fingers.

"Well then you better give Oga's brat and bitch back to him then." Oga commanded as he straightened his posture to give of an intimidating feel.

"OH SHIT…!" the afro abductor said which gained Oga's attention. He gave them a death glare and all three of them stood in fear. Oga cocked back his fist and sent the idiot holding Beel flying.

Oga was able to grab on to Beel before he got blown away and now they were back together again. Beel had joy written on his face and started to make his usual noises.

"Oga a little help here…" Furuichi was calling out while being overpowered.

"Nah I'm good, going to go get some croquettes." Oga nonchalantly said now his life was no longer in danger.

"You're not going anywhere but to _Gud Night_ Oga-kun." Shimokawa said as he stepped forward towards Oga.

"He's mine to beat up." Growled an annoyed looking Abe while cracking his knuckles.

Both men rushed towards Oga at full speed with their fists raised. Oga had his back turned and sighed. Rotating his head and muttered,

"What a pain…" In an instant Oga was before them and punched both of them in the gut. The men felt the pain and doubled over forward with saliva exiting their mouths.

"Alright now I can get some food." both Abe and Shimokawa were passed out in a grovelling like position, Oga just carried on walking with his back to the whole crowd.

"Where da you think ya going bastard? Ima cut ya up in two, right down the MIDDLE!" One of the green haired punks pulled out a chainsaw and a mighty roar was emitted as it revved in to life.

"Don't underestimate us." The green haired twin dropped Furuichi and rushed to his brothers side with knife in hand, "Take this…"

"SANADA BROTHERS FRONT AND BACK WAVE ATTACK!" Both brothers shouted out in union as they simultaneously attacked Oga from his left and right.

"OGA WATCH OUT!" Furuichi yelled while sorting out his uniform.

"Stop coming in the way of my FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Oga declared this loudly and punched the chainsaw wielding freaks face into the hard concrete. The other twin was electrocuted with a lethal concentration as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

"NOW…" Oga turned around to face the two kidnapers from earlier, "Drop all the money you have or will beat the living shit out of you!" This command scared the boys to death. They quickly threw all their money and wallets on to the floor and ran for the exit.

Oga picked up the money and went around the corpses fishing out any more notes he could find.

"Look at this Furuichi," Oga smiled as he looked at the white haired teen. "There's like over Ten thousand yen here."

"Oi you bastard you were going to leave me weren't you?" Furuichi screamed and ran up to Oga.

"Don't worry ill treat you, Oga-kun's croquette fund has just received a generous donation."

"SCREW TH…" Furuichi wanted to retaliate but was interrupted.

"Oh Furuichi just shut up, I'm hungry." Oga walked out on his best friend getting fed up with his antics.

"DAH!" Beel happily sang on Oga's back.

"Wait up I want ramen." Furuichi ran to catch up with the duo and stated his request. He ran back to the railing to pick up a pink umbrella and went back to the other two boys.

Behind the exit unit of the roof stood a very tall, built man in a tight white vest and lilac boxers.

"Mmmmmmmmmm I've got to inform Miss Hilda…"

 **Well that's the end of chapter two. Not really all that exciting because I want to introduce the characters and establish a setting that we can all become familiar with. What do you think of the youngest member of the Oga family? I will go a bit more in depth on the little sister in the next chapter. Its titled Chapter 3 – Food, Family And Plans.**


	3. Food, Family And Plans

Chapter 3 – Food, Family And Plans.

The city of Ishiyama was an interesting place, but like any other it was divided by community and other demographic factors. You had the ruff end of the spectrum which housed the lowest of the low, either by choice or not. Criminals and the homeless gathered together trying to live their lives with what they had.

The next phase up would be the many delinquents and wanabe gangster that roamed throughout the city either from privilege or poverty trying to make a name for themselves. Loitering around back alleyways and arcade stores, getting in to fights, committing petty and serious crimes or just joy riding on motor bikes and in cars.

Above them stood the working class citizens who tried their best to make a living with want they had, students getting and education and the average tommy making his way through life. Not to forget the gossiping house wives and mothers watching their children grow.

Superior to them were the high income earners, money was what they had to have a good life. Not rich enough to live the rest of their lives carefree but well off enough to relax and enjoy their time, more than likely they were the bosses of the working class citizens.

Above them were the wildly known Yakuza who surprisingly maintained order within the city, something the authorities could not manage. Rather than a corrupt monopoly this system worked on trust between the protectors and protected, Ishiyama was notorious for its crime rate but with these bands of bandits there was a systematic plan that benefited both of the parties.

At the top stood the ELITES, men who had a hand in everything. Corporate executives and politicians who lined their pockets with money, they would do anything to stay at the top of the hierarchy and have the power. To bring them to justice was something the ordinary man could not even comprehend, these were truly corrupt bastard.

The city was also segregated by areas as well, the higher tier of social class were located North-east of the city whilst the other side of the spectrum was allocated in the South-west. A clear distinction of authority and power. Of course the majority of space was taken up by the middle class but there were a mixing of different hierarchy levels.

You would always find the odd delinquents in upstate areas either to try and start something or just wanting to become gagster, because it was _cool._ There was also the rich who would send their dogs to run errands in the dark areas of Ishiyama to try and gain more power or wealth.

For Tatsumi Oga all this did not really matter, he was a simple man who had money in his pocket and a hunger in his stomach. He had left school before noon and was now on route towards one of his favourite places, the croquette shop. Furuichi was following a bit behind Tatsumi and baby Beel was on his back, the sun was emitting a warm light for an early April day.

Their current location was in a small shopping district, south of the main station and west of Ishiyama High. They had walked for about twenty minutes before they reached a small store with a very old lady sweeping the front of the store with a broom.

Oga walked up towards her and stated his demands.

"Hey old lady, double the usual please." His tone was kind but his words were not.

The lady turned around with a smile on her face and looked at Oga.

"Tatsumi it is good to see you." She spoke slowly with a minute croak in her voice, she seemed to take no offence to Oga's earlier remark. "The fresh ones are just coming… Tatsumi is that your child?" Her eyes were taken in by the green haired baby resting on Oga's shoulder.

"Oh don't you start as well, listen hag this is not my brat." Talking too loudly he started to get the attention of the other customers and store keepers in the street.

"There's no need to be shy boy I can tell by the eyes that he is yours, so tell me who's the lucky lady?" The croquette shop owner walked forward to get a better look at Beel who was waving his arm in the air.

"She's aright bitch and she dumped this kid on my ass and you need to get your eyes checked if you think we look alike." Oga pointed his finger at her which Beel mimicked, this did not prove Oga's point.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I would have thought you would end up with the pretty white haired boy. You dodged a bullet there." She started walking back to her stall.

"Hey I'm right here!" Furuichi spoke up when he finally caught up, "What do you mean by pretty boy, I'm handsome right? Like if you were younger I would remind you of your husband right?" Furuichi tried desperately to counter argue the claim.

"No my dear I'm saying you remind me of my granddaughter, grow your hair out longer and dye it black you would fit the part perfectly." She placed the croquettes in a bag and handed it to Oga, she patted Beel on the head when he got into arms reach.

"Furuichi at least we know your target partners now, here you go hag here's five thousand Yen." Oga handed her the money, "To pay of my tab and extra."

"Your tab was only two hundred Yen boy, this is too much. Keep it you will need it now you are supporting a family." The old lady gave a sincere smile and tried handing the money back.

"Don't worry just treat me to more croquettes another day, let's go Furuichi." Oga gave his command and Furuichi followed behind complaining.

"OI you said you were going to treat me to ramen and what do you mean about ..."

The croquette lady watched the bickering boys backs disappear, she picked up her broom again and started slowly sweeping with a smile on her face.

(Scene break)

Furuichi slurped the last bit of his ramen, sitting on a bench near the river bank and he exhaled in delight. Oga was at the edge of the river bank skipping stones that would reach to the bank on the other side. He was spouting nonsense about his super Oga rock flick, Beel was making all types of sounds out of pure bliss.

Furuichi placed his empty containers in bin next to him and headed off to Oga. Oga had already finished his food and now was messing around.

"What are you doing?" Furuichi came up and asked his best friend.

"Look here… I've got to keep this brat from blowing his top of which means that I need to keep him entertained. I'm at a deadlock here, his tears means my life." Oga carried on skipping stones.

"Well clearly you didn't think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him he is ecstatic, so when you stop he will want more and when you don't deliver the kids going to be pretty sad." Furuichi put a lot of emphasis on the last word.

"Damnit you're right Furuichi, what am supposed to do now?"

"Well don't stop, easy as that."

"Like hell it is! I'm not going to stand here all day."

"The only thing I can think of is bribe the kid with something else, you do that I'm going home."

"Fuck no you're not!" Oga stopped to turn around and face Furuichi, Beel saw that the stones stopped going and got upset.

"Nope I don't want to get zapped like some fly."

"That bitch is at home probably still sleeping and I'm here trying to not get killed and you want to run off?"

Beel tried getting his dad's attention but to no anvil, he got even more upset. Furuichi however caught up on the predicament, the big boobed blondie was sleeping in the Oga household. Furuichi mind got carried away and started to imagine irrelevant things. Was she wearing her maid uniform or was she wearing a see through negligee or n..nn…naked. Blood started coming out of Furuichi's nose and his perverted smile make him look creepy.

"Gross…" Oga commented on his best friend's complexion. Beel now was pissed he was not getting any attention, reaching his limit he started to cry. Both boys were hit by painful electricity bolts being sent from the child.

Oga fought through the pain and patted the child on his head, now all three boys were lying on the grass. Two of them burnt and the other snivelling with tears in his eyes.

"Oga I've got an idea…" Furuichi whimpered out in pain, "…let's go to your house." Noting could stop him now that he was being fuelled by the thought of Hilda being naked and in bed. "My house is destroyed and no one awake is going to be at yours?"

As they started to get to their feet Furuichi felt pain, it was his second zapping and he highly doubt it was going to be his last. As they made their way up the river bank Oga felt as he was being watched, turning around to survey the area around him he saw nothing. Letting it be he carried on up and saw Furuichi was already miles ahead sprinting with glee and a glazed look in his eyes. Oga ran to catch up with the other teen with baby in hand.

In the river a head popped out, it was a man with a big moustache.

"Ohhhhhhhh so clever Mr Furuichi, I best tell Miss Hilda about this." The big head went back under water as small bubbles quickly came up.

(Scene break)

An hour and a half later they stood in front of the Oga household. Oga looked fine and Beel looked happy on his back but Furuichi looked ruffled. His hair was out of place and his clothes were creased. Other than that both boys were fine.

"Surprisingly you only got in to one fight, we went straight through unknown territory which was a big gamble." Furuichi put down his analysis on the situation.

"Well you just carried on running like an idiot and started to make random detours, at least I made a fortune." Oga bragged about the number of Yen notes in his hands. "Look on the bright side Beel is now clam and he doesn't look like crying."

"Well we can only hope so. That one guy creeped me out, he said I looked good holding a pink umbrella." Furuichi shook his head and tried opening the door but found it locked.

"Hey open the door." Oga ordered.

"It's locked idiot and don't make too much noise you'll wake up Hilda, to stay on the safe side which room is she sleeping in… just in case?" Furuichi asked his question in disguise to find out the exact location of the blond.

Oga might have not have been the smartest person around but he was not stupid. Having being with Furuichi for years he had gotten used to his antics.

"She'll kill you if you try anything you know? Moms probably out for shopping and the woman is sleeping upstairs, let's go around the back." Oga made his way around the house to find another point of entry, Furuichi stayed behind him quietly.

"Oh sweet maiden how thou slumber on thy own, devoid of your beloved whom is cursed by your beauty." Furuichi muttered as he tried guessing which upstairs room held the blond bombshell. "We were fated to meet and fight through the hardships of those who envy us, our love so powerful that it could not be stopped by anything. You of demonic heritage and me of human lineage, how I curse the universe to be against us…"

"Furuichi shut up or I will punch you." Oga violently spat as he had gotten annoyed with the other boys stupidity.

Luckily the double sliding glass doors behind the house were open, even if it wasn't Oga had a plan. Back in the day he and his older sister made arrangements, coming come late was worse than not coming come at all. It was an issue when their parents got disturbed in the middle of the night or really early in the morning, so a spare key was created and stored under the shed. Misaki had made a copy and stored it in a hole under the shed that was only accessible from behind and it was well hidden.

The sliding doors lead into the living room, this was used for when guest came and all the furniture was high end, nice and clean. The downstairs floor plan of the Oga household was simple, there were a total of Six rooms. The toilet room(1) and bathroom(2), the front room(3) for leisure, a living room(4) for the family, the guest room(5) and the kitchen(6). The kitchen was by far the biggest, it also had half a dining room and part of a living room inside. The upstairs was also basic, four bedrooms and a bathroom.

Both boys entered and took of their shoes off and picked them up, they walked through the room and got into the hallway they placed their shoes in the shoe rack and when went into the kitchen. Oga headed straight for the fridge and took out a cold bottle of water, Furuichi took a seat on the dining table and was skimming though both of his phones.

"Oga you got some skinheads on your tail now as well, they don't seem to have liked the beating you gave to them just now. There's also something… HA HA HA it says here some _Child Rearing Bastard_ has shown fatherly affection to the Violent Monks of Sezonin in form of a good spanking. They will not let this down lightly."

"Tell them to join the que for daddy's belt, there're nothing compared to this brat." Oga said in an annoyed voice.

"DAH BUUUU AHHHH!" Beel raised his fist in the air as if he understood what Oga was saying.

"Well I need to use the bathroom soooo if you don't mind I'm just going excuse mys….." Furuichi made a dash to the door but was called back by Oga.

"Use the one downstairs, if that bitch wakes up she's more than likely going to be in a mood and plus I think my sisters shampoo is also there just go sniff that or something."

"What sort of fiend do you take me for? I'm not some sort of pervert."

"Furuichi you used to sneak a sniff of my sisters room when you thought I wasn't looking, plus that time I saw you staring at the toothbrushes with drool down your face. I don't think you're a pervert I know you're a Creep-ichi." Oga said this without even making eye contact, he just took another swing of his water.

"W..W..WH..WHAT that never happened I was just looking for … NEVERMIND!" He quickly ended his sentence not wanting to further humiliate himself.

"Well Misaki fine with you and thinks of you as a funny pervert while Kahori has labelled you as a disgusting piece of trash." Oga said those statement with no problem as if they were everyday conversations.

"I'm a normal teenage boy going through puberty; there is nothing wrong with looking at girls. I'm no different from you or any other guy, we all wake up in the morning with _might_ between our legs."

"I've seen what's between your legs before and it's certainly not _MIGHT_."

"You promised not to bring that up! It was humiliating then and it's even more humiliating now!" Furuichi yelled with a bright red face. "I lost all my dignity that day!"

"You cried for twice." Oga added which made Furuichi even redder.

"I was surrounded by hot older girls with my pants around my legs! It was like five years ago, can you please just let it go!" Furuichi pleaded with his hands clasped together. "Please tell me Misaki never said anything even after I begged her and everybody there never to speak of it."

"Er..rrrrr… I think so." Oga said, "I remember you cried again after that as well." Oga gave a small hearty laugh as them memory returned to him.

"STOP IT! I WANTED TO DIE!" Furuichi rolled around on the floor with his hands over his ears.

"OK, OK just keep it down that woman still sleeping. One demon is hard enough to take care of." Oga dismissed the previous topic and moved to the current issue at hand.

"Are you sure?" Furuichi regained some of his composure while on his hands and knees. "How do you know? Have you checked upstairs? Peeked in all the rooms? Checked if her boots are anywhere? Had a look under the blanket? Leave it to me I'll go check." Furuichi made his way to the door once again to continue on his mission and hide his earlier embarrassment.

"Rest in pieces." Oga called out behind him and jumped over the sofa to sit down and watch TV. He turned on the TV and started channel hopping to see if anything good was on, Beel seemed to enjoy this type of new entertainment and sat there quietly.

Furuichi prepared himself for the delusion of stepping into the world of adulthood, however he got a phone call before he could even exit the room. Taking one of his phones out of his pockets he flipped it open.

"Hello mom?" Furuichi answered and Oga saw him as if he was having a conversation with himself.

"Do you mean now?"

"I'm at Tatsumi's house."

"No I can't bring the baby."

"WAIT! They're going to start rebuilding today?"

"But it's late in the afternoon."

"That makes sense."

"Did you go in my room?"

"OK I'll see the worker inside so you don't worry."

"You can visit them on the weekend."

"Bye."

Furuichi flipped his phone down and sighed.

"Oga I got to go, the construction workers are going to be at home soon and I need to hide all the errrrm… stuff in my room." Furuichi fidgeted as he explained the reasoning to Oga. "Hey Oga we're best friends soo…"

"I'm not hiding your porn in my house." Oga replied before Furuichi could finish his request.

"Please I need your help."

"You can hide it somewhere in your own house, there's plenty of room for a few books."

"Listen…" Furuichi came really close to Oga's ear and was barely audible, "…there isn't just a few books, there's items, pictures, videos, contraception and a _you know_."

"What's a _YOU KNOW?"_ Asked Oga.

"You know a product name that is aimed at children but a different item that is classified to adults." Furuichi said the last words so quietly that Oga had to get even closer.

"Really…?" Oga asked and sighed knowing the answer. He looked down to Beel to see the child's eyes glued to the screen, the channel was doing reruns of some anime about rice. Beel seemed really into it so Oga left him be.

"Please Oga…" Furuichi was begging with sweat dropping from his forehead, he was panicking.

"Fine if you can get it out your house and in the shed without anybody noticing consider it done. You owe me big for this and wash your hands when you're done."

"Thankyou I'll be back in an hour."

"Take the shed key idiot, it's somewhere in the kitchen cabinet and when you comeback don't make too much noise, and stay away from the places we just went through."

Furuichi went around to the kitchen cupboards noisily, he was rushing to find the key.

"OK got it, I'm heading out Oga I'll see you in a bit and thank a lot." Furuichi said as he exited through the guest room again.

Oga heard the doors slam and smirked, like hell he would just let Furuichi owe him one. This was golden blackmail material and he was going to use it to the fullest. He did however have to give Furuichi credit, being able to still idolise woman after being humiliated while surrounded by woman laughing must have a lot of will power or just stupid pervyness. Seeing as Beel was still attached to the TV, he laid down on the sofa and placed the baby on his stomach.

Taking a look at the time on the TV Oga realised it was only around two p.m, he however felt extremely exhausted. Looking after a kid was no easy task, he had barley done anything at all other than carry the kid around. Oga closed his eyes to try and get some rest, he was not going to go to sleep but rather just gain some of the lost energy back.

Only now realising that the TV was on mute, Oga picked up the remote and increased the volume. Beel had an automatic response by slapping his tiny fists on his daddy's stomach. Anyone one would have found it very cute looking but Oga only saw it as an annoyance.

As Oga passed a lot of the time lazily, he was about to doze off but then unexpectedly the phone started ringing. Being the lazy person he is he ignored it, until Beel got annoyed and started making a racket.

"Ok brat ill pick up the phone." Oga answered the phone that was right next to him, "Hello."

"Tatsumi you're back early, did you miss Hilda-chan that much you skipped school?" It was his older sister Misaki on the other end teasing him, Oga could also here the rustle of people behind her.

"Shut up I'm tired from looking after this kid, the woman you lot so adore dumped his ass on me." Tatsumi was not in the mood for a fight, well not really in the mood for anything just lazy.

"Well you should have thought about it before you did the deed, put mom on the phone I need to talk to her."

"She's out shopping, that greedy woman ate everything we had."

"Don't badmouth her!" Misaki snapped at Tatsumi's comment about Hilda, to which he put more distance between the phone and his ear, "So it's just you and her alone under one roof with your child, don't try and make another…" Misaki laughed.

"I'm hanging up.."

"Wait wait wait… tell mom I'm coming home late today, going to meet up with some old Red Tail members. I can't wait to tell them about Beel and Hilda-chan."

"Yer yer…" As he responded to his sister he heard a few more female voices from the phone.

"Misaki come let's go to my dorm room and get ready for this evening." A high pitched female voice with a foreign accent was heard.

"Are you on the phone to your younger brother? The one that just had the kid? Let me ask him your sister in law's breasts are as big as you say." This voice was from a different female and it sounded as if she was trying to get the phone of Misaki by force.

"Anyway Tatsumi I'm going to go now, by the way you and Taka-chin were also invited to the meet up…"

"Nope." Tatsumi cut of his sister and ended the call, he would get an earful when she got home but he did not care. Putting the phone back on the table he picked up the remote instead. Furuichi really was not ready to meet those women after the show he just gave.

Going back to shutting his eyes he was disturbed once again, this time it was by one sweat heavy, panting teen.

"AO…AL…ALL…D…U..U..UUU…DONE!" Furuichi was out having trouble standing up and fell on to the floor. Oga continued to ignore him and closed his eyes again but Furuichi carried on after he caught his breath.

"I stashed them in the back corner behind the broken bike and paint cans. I bused it home, quickly picked up the prepacked sensitive items and biked it here."

"Fear really is a good motivator, you were able to do all that under an hour." Oga was balancing the remote control on his forehead out of boredom.

"Well I need to go back and wait for the workers, the foundations of my house need repairing." Furuichi walked over towards the fridge and picked up a sports drink. "This is all your fault anyway, if you hadn't have bought that kid to my house I would be a better man."

While Furuichi was rambling on the phone rang yet again, Oga did not really want to answer it but Beel would then throw a fit. Exhaling heavily he extended his arm behind his head so it would reach the phone on the small table left of the sofa.

"Hello." Oga replied with the remote control still on his forehead.

"Tatsumi you came back early?" The person on the phone was his younger sister Kahori, he could also hear the noise of chairs scrapping the floor and a school bell.

"Yer."

"Give the phone to mom I need to talk to her." She sort of demanded this in an arrogant tone.

"She's not here."

"Really? When will she be back?"

"Don't know."

"I need to ask her if Honoka can stay the night, she has to share a room with her parents and she finds it awkward."

"Whatever…" He spoke but was then interrupted by Furuichi.

"Is that Kahori on the phone?" Furuichi asked excitedly.

"Is that creep here?" Kahori started asking after hearing Furuichi's voice, "Tell him not to go in my room or better yet not to go upstairs at all. I saw him once looking into my room with drool on his face."

"Furuichi don't you have to go home?" Tatsumi asked trying to get him to leave.

"Well in a bit…" Furuichi wanted to stay a bit longer and see if he could sneak a peek at Hilda but Tatsumi wanted some peace.

"Hey Kahori tell Honoka that in Furuichi's room…" Tatsumi was not going to tell the two younger sisters about the content of one perverts room but lead Furuichi to believe it.

"OK I'M GOING!" Furuichi yelled and left the room.

"He's gone and I'll tell mom about Honoka."

"Alright but as soon as mom comes home tell her to phone me."

"Sure."

"Bye."

Oga just hung up without saying a proper good bye. He tilted his head to look at the time and the remote fell on the floor, this accidently changed the channel and the batteries came out of the controller.

Beel was not impressed his glorious show that he was watched was changed over to something about he did not know and had no interest in, looking at his father to change it back he got all teary eyed.

Oga realised the channel had changed and sat up to pick up the controller, as he tried pressing the buttons without knowing the batteries had fallen out Beel got agitated and started to cry. Both man and child were stuck with the deadly electricity but only one felt pain. Oga got up when the lightning calmed down, he realised that the kid was going to cry again so he quickly went to the TV stand and hit a button on the channel receiver. This put the channel back on the anime Beel was watching and he got into a happy mood once again.

Oga just sat back down on to the sofa with his head dangling back, he was getting used to this and that was not a good thing. His ears however picked up the sound of the front door being opened, him and Furuichi had only used the one at the other end of the house.

He heard footsteps coming and when they opened the kitchen door it was his mother.

"Tatsumi you're home? Oh has Beel been a good boy today?" His mother came up to him and started to flaunt over the baby.

Shouko Oga was middle age woman with three children, she had short brown hair with a few greys visible and black eyes. She was of normal height but both her children had grown taller than her and the third slowly catching up. She had a motherly aura around her and a gentle tone, but when she wanted to be firm she had no problem executing the task.

Currently she was standing with multiple bags in both her hands and a tired looking complexion; she placed the bags down on the dining table and came to her son.

"Tatsumi can you be dear and bring in the rest of the shopping? The taxi is waiting with all the rest of the bags." She asked as she took a seat next to him. Tatsumi questioned his mother on the exact location of the taxi.

"How far is it parked?"

"Right in front of the gate."

"Alright I'll do it but stay here and hold Beel, don't get up at all, don't move Beel too much keep him on your lap, don't change the channel, don't bring up I'm gone and don't make him cry." Tatsumi told his mother the details, all she did was smile.

"Don't worry Tatsumi I've raised three children so I can handle one more."

He dashed to the front door and did not even stop to put on his shoes, only in his socks he exited the house and saw the taxi in front of him with the driver having a smoke while leaning on the bonnet.

"Hey mister the meter is still run…" The taxi driver was a slightly tanned man with a strong build.

"SHUT UP!" Oga roared and the driver physically jumped to attention and straightened up.

Oga went around to the back of the taxi to the open car boot. There were at lease twelve bags in there and Oga could not afford to waste time on trivial matters when his live was on the line. Grabbing all the bags with one hand he quickly slammed the door shut and made his way back to the entrance of his house.

"Sir the fee of s…" The driver stood still and asked for the money to which he was owed for escorting one lovely lady.

"HERE!" Oga threw all the money in his pocket with his free hand on to the passenger seat, the window was open and some went in and some fell on to the floor. The notes were made out of paper so their trajectory was hard to calculate.

Tatsumi got in and shut the door with his foot and ran back into the kitchen, he was relieved to see that the baby was still interested in the anime and his mother had not moved. He dropped the bags on the floor near the table and sat next to his mother on the sofa.

"All done, is that all food to feed the monster upstairs?" Tatsumi questioned.

"That's rude, I bought Hilda and Beel a few things to keep them going. Tatsumi have Beel take nap."

"No he doesn't need one, look he's fine." He commented on the child's looks just look just as Beel yawned while still somehow keeping the green pacifier in his mouth. "He's watching TV so he'll doze off when he feel likes it, anyway Misaki phoned saying she was going to come late because she's going to meet up with some old friends and Kahori phoned asking if Furuichi's sister can stay over. You should call her back."

"That's not the right way for a baby to sleep it's quite unhealthy, a routine should be made and followed for sufficient sleep for healthy growth."

His mother placed Beel on his lap and stood up to get the phone, she walked over to the kitchen and started entering the buttons. As his mother did her thing, Beel gave off another yawn and Tatsumi ignored it again.

Another sound was heard from the hallway and it seemed to be someone walking down the stairs, they came down and headed for the kitchen. The person who opened the door was Hilda who looked as if she had just woken up. Her silky hair was undone and flowing down her back, she definitely had bed hair on her right side but she still kept a fringe to cover her left eye.

She was wearing a pink two piece pyjama set, the pants cuffed above the ankle and the top was also cuffed at the top of the arm near the shoulder which exposed her whole arms. The top however did not cover all her abdomen, some skin was viable but she wore a shawl type thing over the top. This was most likely due to her bust, because she was bigger than any other female in the Oga household the top buttons could not be closed hence the reason why the pyjama top had shortcoming.

Clearly the shawl was there to cover her cleavage and keep her modesty, she was wearing soft looking, pink fluffy slippers on her bare feet. Tatsumi's attention was caught by her complexion, she still had a small bag under her eye and he also saw sleep in her one visible eye. There was also a minute amount of dried drool in the right corner of her mouth, she also looked clean of all previous marks of their fight and Beel's crying.

She made a direct line towards both boys and sat next to them, Tatsumi nostrils could definitely smell his sister's shampoo on her but for some reason it made a more potent smell when coming from the blond.

She picked up the child immediately and embraced him with a smile on her face, Tatsumi was relieved that the child was gone from his lap. Beel also felt happy being put on a familiar lap but carried on watching TV.

"Young master I missed you, did you have a good time? Where you hurt?" Hilda started questioning the child to which the baby replied with his usual incomprehensible nonsense. Tatsumi was making a move to leave but was stopped by Hilda.

"The young master cried just now, no? It was that reason I woke up." She had a stern voice and locked eyes with him.

"Yep it was the third time today and it's real annoying." Tatsumi replied and once again tried getting away but only to be carried on being belittled by Hilda.

"Fool I trusted the young master to you and you could not even look after him properly, look at him. He is tired and you just carry on sitting there."

"Hey he had a nap earlier, he fell asleep on his own when I walked to school."

"Yes more than likely he was bored, unfortunately he is currently addicted to this type of entertainment and will not properly fall asleep."

"Well get him off there and make sure he doesn't have a hissy fit, I'm going to shower and take a nap." He stretched his arms above his head and stood up.

"Use the shower downstairs as the one upstairs is too far, you'll make the master cry."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, I've left the sight of the brat a few times but he didn't wail what's up with that?"

"Clearly I was mistaken with my first analysis, if the young master realises you are not near him then he will cry."

.

.

.

"Just put the stupid brat to bed." Tatsumi left the room and heard his mother start talking to Hilda. He walked up the stairs and went to his room to find it messier than he had left it, some of the books on the shelves were on the floor and an array of female clothing on his bed.

Going towards his wardrobe he pulled out a t-shirt and shorts, he was about head to the bed and throw his blazer down but then,

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Tatsumi yelled as he felt very painful electricity course through his body.

"Tatsumi are you alright!?" The Oga household's matriarch called out to her son from downstairs.

Oga quickly got up and ran downstairs with clothes in hand. Seeing his mother with a questioning expression he answered her.

"Fine, I errr… stubbed my toe." He lied as he walked past his mother.

He went in the kitchen to see what was going on, he saw the woman and child in the corner and she also looked as if she had been hit by lightning. The child was being rocked with a bottle in his mouth.

"What happened then?" Tatsumi asked in an alarmed state.

"Quiet fool the master is trying to sleep, it was your mistake anyway." Hilda explained in a hushed tone. "Have I not explained what happens if you go more than fifteen metres away from the young master?"

"Wait that was fifteen metres? All I did was go to my room."

"Clearly you are as stupid as you look, I told you to use the shower downstairs. This residence exceeds the parameters of you and the young master, my suggestions are you stay within two room lengths when the young master is not with you and then do what you must when you two are together."

"That sounds more of an order than a request."

"I never want to see the young master cry and if you have realised it yet those around will be affected as well, you were lucky our esteemed mother was not near us when young master cried."

"Wait _OUR ESTEEMED_ _MOTHER?_ Who do you think you are in this house?"

"I was requested to call the lady in charge by that name."

"Stop picking up all the weird things from those magazines."

"Fool I'm integrating into this culture with limited knowledge."

"Anyway what am I supposed to do now?"

"Go take a shower in the downstairs…"

"No I mean bringing my family into danger, what if Beel blows a gasket or I accidently walk too far. This really did hit me now but what if my family get dragged in."

"All we can do is try our best." Hilda locked her eye with the both of Tatsumi's and cradled the sleeping baby.

"Fine." Tatsumi left it as that and walked out of the kitchen not looking back. He proceeded forward towards the bathroom with a heavy mind, the future of him daunting on his consciousness. He thought about how it was their mission to bring about the destruction of this world, a child who could not even stand up was meant to be the antagonist of humankind.

Taking of his clothes and putting them on the shelves he looked around only to find no towel, he left it back in his room but he could not get it now. Stepping into the white tiled room he sat down on a cream coloured stool and turned on the shower, the cold water hit his face with pressure only for the water to get warmer and with a more gentler stream.

Washing his hair he thought about how this was his third shower in one day, lightening really does a number on you. Soaping his body up with some body wash, he looked at his naked body in the mirror. The marks from this morning where not there anymore but the red patches were slightly visible, looking down at his hand he saw the healed scar from the woman sword.

He only remembered now he was penetrated by that sword during their fight. Rinsing his body down with water he exited the shower and was now standing in the dressing room. Having no towel he just put on the clothes over his wet body and ruffled his hair to get as much water out, he also rubbed his feet on the mat to dry his feet.

He leaned up again the sink and looked at his face in the mirror, he eyes were red to the point of bloodshot and he still had a few scrapes and bruises on his cheeks. He made himself presentable before exiting the dressing room.

Opening the door he looked in the hallway to see if anyone was there, feeling he was in the clear he went to the kitchen to see his mother was sorting out the shopping and Hilda was holding Beel on the sofa. The television was on but on mute however there were subtitles on to which Hilda was reading.

Tatsumi peered over to see what she was watching and it was a soap opera, he saw that the content of the show was about two sisters wanting their father's inheritance. He wondered whether or not he should disturb her, she was holding Beel in her lap with his head on her right arm and her other over his body. There was also a pillow under her right arm and she was also leaning surprisingly forward for a big TV, probably to read the subtitles.

"Hey Hilda I need to talk…" Tatsumi tried to get the blond woman's attention but he was dismissed with the flick of her wrist in a shooing motion. Getting annoyed he was about to start a fight with her but his mother intervened.

"Tatsumi come have look at this." His mother was holding up a white long sleeved top with a pair of light blue Jeans. "What do you think Tatsumi? Will Hilda look better in these or with these boots and those leggings with that long top and belt?"

"I don't give a crap! Ask her." He retorted and looked for something to eat in the bags but found nothing consume worthy.

"Hilda-chan which one do you prefer? Oh is that new episode of _City Affairs_." The two women were now both seated on the sofa with their eyes glued to the Television. Shouko Oga was diligently explaining the backstory of the show while Hilda was adding her own verdict and questions.

"See that woman there, she is the biological mother of the young boy and currently married to the hotel owner." Mother Oga pointed to the woman on the screen.

"Did she not just try and copulate with the young boy's friend?" Hilda pointed out her query to the other woman.

"That was only to get on the same level as the sisters who want their father's money. You see the boy's friend is actually an illegitimate child of the father and even though he only said he would give the money to his daughters the lawyer, who is also the rich father's best friend has seen many loopholes within the contract. The lawyer has been giving some people the contract detail and the cheating woman heard that if the illegitimate child can get married and re-enter the household they will be placed back into the running of getting the inheritance, she figured out this by sleeping with the lawyer and drugging the boss of the illegitimate child when her husband said they will be having a conference meeting in the hotel."

"Interesting… but she is already married with the hotel owner how will she get into the rich household of the dying father?"

"We don't know just yet but it seems that she intends to divorce him at the right time and get half his assets and money, she's befriended the hotel owners ex-wife and obtained strands of hair from the daughter born form the hotel owner and ex-wife."

"But did they not say that the owner has no child!"

"Yes he does not know he has a child because she was well hidden, the ex-wife's plan was to let the child grow up until she could then get everything her father owned. The other part of the plan was to get rid of the current wife of the hotel owner."

"That means then…"

"Exactly the ex-wife knew who the lady was and had a plan to go around her plan because the ex-wife has also been sleeping with the lawyer, and her daughter is currently in a secret non-platonic relationship with her best friend who is… one of the rich father's daughter."

"This type of scenario is impossible but yet I am so absorbed into it, I want to know what happens next." Hilda's eye gleamed as she stated her current mood.

"That's not all, from my theory I think the cheating woman will try and pin her husband with cheating on her with his own unknown daughter! The hair will be a trap that ways she will be able to get closer to the rich family and knock out some competition while placing the ex-wife in a disadvantageous position." The Oga mother slowly nodded her head as she explained in detail.

Both women were discussing their ideologies about what would happen while Tatsumi waited at the dining room table. He wanted to discuss a few things with Hilda but clearly it was not the time at the moment. Glancing at the clock it was already four o'clock, time sure went fast when he wasn't looking after the baby. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, being tired he really wanted to sleep but knew he had to stay in the room with the child.

At that point in time the doorbell started ringing, Tatsumi looked towards the two women who were on the sofa to see if they had realised the new noise. His mother had noticed and gave him a look to go get the door, the blonde one just sat there with her one visible eyed glued to the Television.

Tatsumi stood up and heading to the door, opening it without looking into the keyhole he saw his little sister with the youngest member of the Furuichi family standing on the other side of the gate. He was sure she said she was going to come late but from the suitcase and extra member there was a change of plans.

"Told you he would come and pick up the luggage." Kahori boasted about her intuition, "Let's go inside Honoka, Tatsumi will bring your bags in."

Clearly Tatsumi was pissed with being the bag boy but he did not let that show, he slowly closed the door and made his way back inside without letting the two girls in.

"Hey get back here!" He could hear his sister shouting from the other side of the door but he ignored it.

When he got back in the kitchen his mother asked him who was at the door, Tatsumi replied with,

"A newspaper salesman."

The sound of the front door being open was heard with footsteps and something being dragged. The identities of these sounds entered the kitchen and they were not in a happy mood.

"You could have helped us and why did you close the door on us?" Kahori shouted at Tatsumi with an angry expression.

Kahori was a twelve year old going thirteen; she had long straight black hair that flowed down to her waist. In the Oga family she was the only one to have inhered black hair amongst the females, she was also the only one to grow it out long. She also had a fringe of hair to cover up her forehead on the basis of insecurities, she was worried she would be made fun off because she had a slightly enlarged forehead to which only she could see.

Her height was shorter than average but tried to make up with it by acting adult like in certain situations, this made here very cute to which a lot of people told her which made her angry and even cuter.

She had gone down a different route than the other two children of the Oga family, she wanted to be a citizen of the law who upheld values and morals. Not wanting to be affiliated with anything bad she distanced herself from her family slightly and a lot from her elder brother.

Tatsumi in fact did not mind this but embraced this decision, his weak and slightly naïve younger sister was best left alone because there were people out to get him and he did not want her to get involved.

Currently her mood was in a foul state after being ignored and rejected. She came in shouting and clearly she did not know that Beel was sleeping, Tatsumi however updated her on the situation.

"Shut up brat, can't you see that the baby is asleep?" He laid it out to her so she could come off from that high horse of hers. She then looked around and saw that the green haired boy was indeed sleeping and she was fuelled by her anger than being in a rational attitude.

"Sorry…" Kahori muttered these words quietly in an awkward tone. Clearly she felt embarrassed with Tatsumi's and Honoka's eyes on her as if they were secretly judging her. The tension was released thanks to Kahori's best friend coming to the rescue.

"So is that baby Beel? She must be Hilda-san…." Honoka stopped her questioning midway when her attention was caught by the blonde woman, rather than the blonde woman herself the two mountains that resided on her chest. Clear shock was written on the face of the girl as her eyes were glued to the breasts. "Hey Kahori-chan you never said anything about… _those_."

"I didn't want to." Kahori muttered as she looked down towards her own chest that could hardly be called womanly. Both girls snapped out their dazed states and proceeded towards the sofa, going around and getting close to Hilda both girls looked down towards the sleeping child and ran commentary.

"Wow he really is cute naked." Honoka assured herself from what information she had gotten from her friend.

"Yes he is, we need to go shopping one day and pick him up some cuter clothes, I'm thinking something to match his green hair."

Hilda was too intrigued into the TV and did not see the newcomers, Honoka and Kahori both tried to talk to Hilda but were ignored. The mother of the Oga household saw that her daughter was home and said hi.

"Kahori welcome home and Honoka its good to see you. I'm sorry but we don't have a spare bed anymore but I can lay a futon out for you, do you want it in Kahori's room or do the both of you want to sleep in the spacious living room?"

"We want to set it up in my room, come Honoka lets go I'll show you my new lap top I got for my birthday." Both girls exited the room and ran upstairs.

"I can video call you from my tablet now." Honoka added her happiness to the acquired item.

Tatsumi was now bored and Hilda had no motivation to leave that seat with the Television in front of her and the baby in her lap. He got up and walked over to the door, he was tired and a nap was the only thing on his mind. Exiting the room he made his way to the left of the hallway towards the entrance and walked into the first room on the left of the house.

This was the front room where his father spent most of his free time, it was sort of a miniature office with there being a lot of books on two book shelves, a desk in the corner facing the rest of the room to imply privacy. The window was on the right side of the room from the door and a television right in front. There was also a filing cabinets next to the desk and a computer on top.

A conveniently placed sofa was behind the door that looked really comfy to which Tatsumi was relieved to see. Closing the door he dropped down on the sofa and positioned himself to a suited spot. Looking around the room he saw pictures of his family in the earlier years, surprisingly there were none of him when he was a baby and very little when he was a toddler. He thought to himself about him not being a picture taking type of guy but his older sister in nearly all of her pictures was posing, there was probably a reason why she chose media studies as a subject in university. Misaki was into all the latest gossip and fashion along with what music and videos were currently viral along with what was society into these days.

He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep quite quickly, he was asleep but then instantly he was awoken by someone shouting his name really loudly.

"Tatsumi wake up!" Misaki was towering above him, yelling at him with Beel in her arms and looked as if she was in a pissed off mod.

Misaki Oga was the oldest of the three siblings, she had short brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She was nearly always a boisterous person who let nothing get her down, she cared deeply for family especially her two younger siblings. Being the oldest she automatically thought she had the power of authority over the household to which she could command anyone younger than her.

Currently her attire was short shorts that showed of nearly all her bare legs from upper thigh to toes. She was wearing an orange tank top that only covered up to her bellybutton. She rocked the awake child in her arms while yelling at her brother.

"Get up idiot, everyone was looking for you."

"Wait what time is it?" Tatsumi rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from a nap where he felt like he never even went to sleep.

"It's six thirty and dinners going to be ready soon, we've got some guests over and Hilda-chan told you to look after baby Beel." She handed the child towards the sleepy Tatsumi.

"It was just four when I went to sleep and it's already half six, when did that happen?" Tatsumi asked in confusion.

"Dunno?" Misaki replied and left the room.

"Can't even let me sleep brat." Tatsumi looked down to Beel feeling really annoyed.

"Dah ah ah ah BUU" Beel replied with his fist reaching out to Tatsumi's face.

Tatsumi got up, his body felt no different from when he when tot sleep, it's as if his body stayed awake while his mind was switched off. Exiting the room he made headway to the kitchen to drink something, he could hear multiple female voices from inside and he did not recognise all of them.

Entering he saw three girls sitting at the dining table and another two were on the sofa next to Misaki. All of them were around Misaki's age, with sullen facial expressions and some off the girls drinking alcohol it was not something he wished to confine himself with.

As Tatsumi was about to exit the room he collided with an unknown redheaded girl who was rubbing a towel over her wet hair and was wearing a cream coloured bath robe. Clearly she had just gotten out the shower, her face was still slightly wet, her eyes red and steam was being emitted from her body.

Both looked at each other and tried to get out the way, the lady however stopped him and recognised who he was.

"Is that you Tatsumi? Yes it is, it's been a while right? Wait… is that baby Beel your new son?" She squealed excitedly which bought about the attention of all the other girls in the kitchen. Not wanting to be involved with the girl he did recognise but somehow she knew him, Tatsumi really wanted to get out of there.

Trying to get past, Beel was somehow taken from his hands and was now in Misaki's hands.

"See this girls, this is my nephew Beel." Misaki proudly boasted about the child. Tatsumi was confused, one minuet she was moody the next all giddy. To this Tatsumi deduced that his sister had also been drinking, she was not a very good drinker and even worse when drunk. A little bit and she would slowly loose her rational thinking and sometimes violently attack him.

"Hey what's up with you? Weren't you meant to be coming home late?" He asked his sister as he tried to reach out for the child.

"Oh shut up!" His sister retorted while avoiding Tatsumi's hand and showing Beel the girls behind her.

"Tatsumi be a good little brother and don't bring up the subject again." One of the girls spoke up on behalf of his sister and warned him about the sensitive agenda. He recognised the girl as she was one of Misaki's close friends, she used to always be with her and Tatsumi saw her many times on the _party_ they used to go to.

"Well I'm out of condolences so don't try and take your disappointment out on me, and give me that damn brat back!" Tatsumi gained all the attention of every girl as he stated his demands.

"Well if you must know the meeting of the EX-Red Tails did not happen." The girl to talk up now was an outstanding beauty who was dressed in an astonishing kimono. "Unfortunately the place I had booked was closed, even though I had made very early reservations all to surprise our leader Misaki-chan." They all looked annoyed at the rehash of the story.

She carried on, "The reason being was that the recent turn of events had cut all power to that area hence the place was closed. We tried arguing and also coming to a settlement but to no anvil, we were not allowed in because of health and safety reasons."

"These health and safety issues…" Tatsumi asked about this.

"Yes the places is under health and safety about not electricity no business but also if the staff feel threatened they may decline."

"Don't tell me…"

"We left the building after calling for ambulances for all twenty seven staff members." The kimono girl finished off their story. "It is my fault our leader did not get to have a fulfilling evening we all so desired."

"Don't worry at all Haruka-CHAAAAN." Misaki reassured her with an arm around her, "We will get the scumbags who stole that electricity pylon if it's the last thing we do. Even we never accomplished or even thought of doing something that absurd."

"We're going to have a hard time finding the assholes that did it." A purple haired girl with red eyes spoke up, "There are like fifteen different divisions claiming responsibility, what's even more surprising is that people form outside japan are saying it was them and they are declaring war on the world. The really interesting thing is the insignia that was burned in the rock was of unknown origins."

Tatsumi stood there quietly trying to comprehend the talk that was going on. His little scuffle with Hilda had gotten out of hand yesterday which involved the demon king's child. He really did not expect that much fuss over an annihilated electricity tower. He wanted to get out of this situation and the saviour that rescued him was his mother, descending the stairs she spoke to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, Hilda-chan is calling for you. Something about speaking to you about a private matter." His mother used a sweet voice to call out to him and had a small grin.

"The lady requests a private rendezvous with the man who gave the child." One of the girls spoke up and the rest laughed.

"Now now Tatsumi it is rude to keep a lady waiting." The kimono girl spoke up and gave Beel to him.

"I want to listen in and see what they are going to talk about." The redhead that had just got out the shower stated her needs to know.

"Just leave me alone and go away." Tatsumi barged past the girls and headed upstairs. All the girls around him jeered him on.

"Good luck Romeo." Misaki called out to him and lead her group back into the kitchen. "Come on girls, let's eat ice-cream mixed with booze!"

Tatsumi got upstairs and walked down the hallway till he got to his room, seeing it open he entered and saw Hilda in a different attire now. She had exchanged the borrowed pyjamas for a brand new night gown that actually fitted her. It was a peach coloured article that reached to her feet and covered up to her elbows, her breasts were no longer exposed. She was currently seated on the floor in front of the TV and leaning on the bed. She had a brush in one hand and her golden locks in the other, she combed her hair with the help of her reflection from the TV. When realising Tatsumi and Beel had entered the room she put down the hair brush and put her hands out in indicate she wanted to hold Beel.

"Stop getting hairs on my bed." Tatsumi had a look over to his bed to see that the collection of clothes from earlier had grown and yellow strands of hair were now littered on there. He would have started to yell at her to release some pent up anger but decided not to because he was tired.

"Never mind that, we have much to discuss." She ignored his words that normally ticked her off and put on a serious face. "From my information gathering it seems to me that you and the young master have started to bond well." Tatsumi sat down next to her and also leaned against the bed, she continued. "The battle you had on your school roof where the master was able to call out his power was really surprising. To be able to do that while the young master was not heightened by the extremities of emotions is remarkable, well done young master you are amazing."

"Wait where are you getting all this information from? I've had a feeling someone had been watching my every move since school but you were in bed… right?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Never mind the details and just listen." Hilda snapped at him for the interruption. "You later entertained the young master like the slave you are, only to then make him cry. You need to start taking better care of the young master. Then there were your numerous scuffles and encounters with others to which you made quick work off."

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 _"Oi Furuichi stop running the wrong way!" Oga yelled to his best friend who skipped through a back alleyway, the shorter teen thought it was a short cut to the house that held his sleeping beauty but he was wrong. He was leading the both of them further away from their destination and into something the silver haired boy could not handle._

 _As Furuichi turned a corner he bumped into a very muscular man with no hair, this man also had multiple scars on the top of his head and a nasty snarl._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing bastard!" A short bold dwarf came from around the man with a cigar in his hand. This person was hilarious to look at, lucky Furuichi knew what type of situation he was in and kept his mouth closed. From the looks of things Furuichi deciphered that the short fat guy was running the shots around here as more bold headed men started to gather around._

 _"Show this little dick head what happens when he messes with us?" The shorty pointed his finger at the silver haired teen and stated to back away, the other men slowly closed in on their prey. When one man's fingers were millimetres away from Furuichi some black blur went over his head and the bold delinquents were thrown all over the place._

 _"Get up and run idiot." It was Oga standing in front of Furuichi shouting these words. With a single flying kick he was able to bury the first delinquent and scatter the rest of them. "Your idiotic brain had taken God knows where and you're just running around without looking ahead of yourself."_

 _"My bad Oga." Furuichi muttered as he got up, "I thought this was a short cut."_

 _"Hell no idiot." Oga's insult did nothing as Furuichi played ignorance here, he knew that this was no short cut but rather he did it for his best friend. The child might have cried and he did not want to be anywhere near that painful catastrophe, so he knowingly passed through an area that was full of delinquents that would surely keep Beel entertained at the expense of Oga._

 _As Furuichi got up the shorty baldy leader was backing up against a wall trying to find a way out, he had just witnesses his crew be flung around like ragdolls and did not want to be at the end of the wrath of one black haired teen carrying a baby on his back. Seeing an exit he made a dash for it, he was going to get back-up in the form of more men._

 _He himself was no fighter, his older brother had run this gang and only because his family had money did the younger brother get to be a leader. There just outside the alleyway were more men all in grey uniforms that identified them as who they were. The short man ran to them heavily out of breath and started diving commands._

 _"You lot…. get your asses… over …. Inside near… some guy… beat…!" A proper sentence could not be strung together due to the oxygen deficit. However all the men looked at each other and then stated to slowly walk past their boss in silence._

 _"Fuck em up real BLEGGGGGGGCHCHCAH!" A sudden knee was planted into to short man's stomach as his insides were vented through his mouth._

 _"Listen here you useless piece of shit!" A Bold man with sunglasses walked out in front of the vomiting degenerate and crouched down in front of him. "All you ever do is run your mouth and legs and never raise your fists. We own this place now, your brother is gone and you are just shitting on his legacy. So from now on you will be bringing money every month and then getting the fuck out of here." The last bit was said viciously and with a knife pointed out to the short man._

 _Everyone around started to laugh and they made their way towards the directed zone. The Bold man in sunglass took lead and did not look back._

 _"Let's go and beat the living shit out of these fools that think they can mess with MY BOYS." He stated loudly his commitment so the former boss who was swimming in his vomit could hear._

 _"Phone in all the other boys and lets have our welcome party for our new boss." A much skinner man who was also bold stepped forward and issued this command, he also pulled out a box and handed it to the new boss. "Boss a gift to you form our founding leader."_

 _As the new boss went and opened up the box he was presented with knuckle-dusters. Silver weapons that gave a much harder punch, these bad boys could crack open a skull. Another thing in the box was a think money envelope, it had a label saying support funds. A grin was placed on the man's face._

 _"Well then men." The man with the shades spoke up. "Lets us all get together and christen this gift with the blood of the enemies… we the Sezonin Monks."_

 _With Furuichi and Oga was no better. Both boys were currently lost in this maze of dark alleyways being overshadowed by tall buildings and apartment blocks. Furuichi was regretting his decision to come here but carried on following Oga._

 _"I think we've been her twice now?" Furuichi muttered the statement as a question trying to find the exit._

 _"Let's just head back from where we came from and head back to the riverbank, from there we can get home then." Oga stopped walking and turned around, "Beel is getting fidgety and we can catch a bus or something now I've got funds." Oga flashed the money he had robbed from the battle with the bold boys._

 _"That sounds like a plan but we still need to get out of here." Furuichi was tapping the screen on his smart phone trying to find a way out using a digital map. "Crap… there is barely any signal in this this area." Both boys retraced their steps back, only going the wrong way a few times until they met up with unconscious bodies littering the pathway many minuets latter._

 _"Hey we made it back." A joyous celebration was made by Furuichi, Oga was rocking Beel in his arms but he was relieved at the sight of a potential exit. As the boys made their way out, it was abruptly blocked off by many grey uniform wearing bold guys._

 _"So these are the little bitches that came into my territory." The shades wearing leader stepped forwards from the shadows into visible view of both the boys. Scraping his newly acquired knuckle dusters on the side of his serrated steal knife bought about an eerie sound, his eyes however started to wonder around to the baby and the blazers the boys were wearing._

 _"What is this? Looks like we got a couple from Ishiyama High thinking they can come here on a date with a brat in hand. Well I've got bad news for you." He paused and all the other men slowly started to corner the three. "Let's see what you can do coming from the oh so big Ishiyama High? You lot look like first years, well might as well introduce you to the world of pain."_

 _Oga stayed calm and slowly walked back while dragging Furuichi behind him. He put Beel back on his back and stood in front of Furuichi assessing the situation. There were around thirty men on the ground and nearly all of them were armed, another ten who were blocking the three exits so there would be not escapees._

 _Furuichi's eye caught something and he signal Oga to look up. There he saw some more bold guys ready to launch themselves of the balconies when needed. Oga was used to these situations so it was no problem, normally he only had to protect Furuichi but now he had a brat that could not even stand up hanging on the back of his shirt._

 _Reading up he saw the first way of wave of attackers, he was limited to space in this confined alleyway that was overcrowded. He could not build up the power potential he used earlier on the flying kick so he would have to rely accurate punches to thin out the numbers._

 _He saw a mental bat come his way, dodging it was not an option with having to protect two people behind him. He stopped it by rushing forward and griping the man's wrist, he pushed the arm out with his strength and hit another boldy in the face and knocking him out cold. Oga used the retained man as an object and gained some air to plant his feet on the face of two more men. There was a definite crunching noise that could make someone cringe at the sound. Both of those men dropped to the floor, one screamed in pain the other just lay there._

 _Oga chopped the back of the retained delinquents neck and he also slumped down unconscious. Oga took a step back to stand back in front of Furuichi again. All this happened in the span of ten seconds… in ten seconds Oga was able to knock out four guys with a baby on his back and while protecting someone else. Everyone witness this and the bold men were getting mad._

 _"Furuichi I will make an exit for you." Oga spoke to his only friend and reassured him on the situation. "Get out of here and wait for me by the normal place."_

 _"Okay." Furuichi replied as he tightened his grip on the pink umbrella and side bag._

 _"Hey now do you honestly think we will let your cross dressing bitch leave? The pink umbrella really brings out her eyes." A heavily obese bold man took the forward position ready to lay it down on Oga._

 _Oga just smirked and got into a stance._

 _"Furuichi on my signal." Oga said this and cocked back his arm as much as possible. As the fat man came running, Oga also ran to him. Oga being much faster and stronger punched the overweight man in the gut which sent him flying at speed into many other bold men. Oga planned the direction of the projectile, it cut a clear path through many men at one of the exits. Furuichi wasted no time and ran for the exit._

 _"Don't let them get away!" An order was yelled by their boss and every able man rushed in to stop boys from Ishiyama High. While everyone's attention was on Furuichi, Oga took the opportunity to step up his game. Kicking one boldy so it disturbed multiple others bought enough time for Furuichi to get out of the fray and give Oga full control over the fight._

 _"So looks Like it's just me and you now." Oga declared his dominance as the predator, he stood at the exit Furuichi just ran out and was not going to let anyone else out._

 _"Attack him!" Orders were yelled again and multiple weapons were aimed at Oga, he dodged stopped and broke many. The boss of the bold men also jumped into the fray but was overpowered in an instance. It was a complete massacre, even when rushed by twenty men Oga was able to beat them with his superior speed and overwhelming power. When it was all said and done the rampaging ogre stood above the fifty odd boldys that thought they could beat them._

 _Beel on the other hand was shouting in excitement, the fight had clearly sparked something in him. Oga looked around to see if he missed any stragglers but was satisfied with the results. Oga saw something on the floor and recognised it as some sort of wooden box, upon closer looking and opening there was a packet on money in there. Opening the packet and inspecting it, Oga pocketed it into the inside of his blazer. He walked through the alleyway with a smile on his face until he saw sunlight, heading straight out he left with satisfaction._

 _"Alright Beel you've had your fun lets go get Furuichi."_

 **(End Flashback)**

"So all in all you have had a brilliant day with the young master, carry on working hard because the young master has put his trust in you and you clearly seem to be bonding to him well. There are many other things I want to add to this but will stay quiet, all I ask is not to neglect the feelings of the young master." Hilda said everything she need to and could have left if she wanted to but stayed, she held Beel in her lap and prepared for the onslaught of insults that would be thrown at her.

"I really don't want to look after this brat." Tatsumi spoke his mind in a calm civilised manner, Hilda did not interrupt. "It's really annoying and it's only been one day and I'm already shattered. I feel as if you're not telling me everything and I can see you don't hold true to Beel here destroying humanity." Tatsumi got up and closed the door, he could hear the annoying voices of the females downstairs getting rowdy over alcohol. Hilda watched him and trying to get a feel to what his intentions were.

"I was commanded on the mission to get the young master a contractor who can bring about the power of demon lords, build an army of retainers to which we already have one and then bring the destruction of this world." Hilda said this without making eye contact.

"Well we can only see how this can turn out." Tatsumi gave his reply, he wanted yell the house down and get them to leave but he felt as if there was more behind the two than he originally thought. He picked up everything on his bed and tossed it onto the empty desk, then flopped down on to the bed and got ready to sleep. "I'm going to sleep now, you're awake so look after the brat and don't make him cry."

"Shut up you insignificant piece of shit." Hilda replied back at to him with a calm tone.

"Right back at ya."

Hilda proceeded to turn on the Television and watch whatever came on to the smaller TV in this room. Beel played with the rattle and ripped some pages from a magazine.

"Keep the volume down idiot." Tatsumi roared at Hilda.

"Shut up and die." Was her response and kept the volume at the current level.

It was back to insults with the two of them and it felt surprising normal for Tatsumi. Sure he really did not want to look after the child but he would more than likely die if he left to which he did not want. As sleep came to him over the noise of the Television and rowdy girls downstairs Tatsumi wondered to himself if he would dream again?

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be Parent Hunting And Demon Misconceptions.**


	4. Parent Hunting And Demon Misconceptions

Chapter 4 – Parent Hunting And Demon Misconceptions

 **Did anyone read the short crossover with Beelzebub and Kochikame? Only seven pages but it was good to see Oga and Furuichi. I'm still waiting for the finishing of the Beelzebub side stories, on the last chapter it said that Beelzebub would carry on but not in comic form. Anyway back to the Fanfic.**

Fire everywhere… broken buildings… the menacing laugh of the demonic overlord echoed throughout the world, he was the one who wreaked havoc upon planet Earth. The crimson sky was painted with the blood of the innocent who never even saw it coming. A cloak of darkness that surrounded this despicable being was woven by the countless sins committed, ruthless acts of aggression or just pure chaos for pure fun. A coldblooded bastard he was, but what everyone wanted to know was just how this calamity came about. To this humanity looked towards their betrayer… Tatsumi Oga.

"HUH!" Tatsumi Oga was woken up in a jump by a very vivid dream. He was sitting up as soon as he opened his eyes. Looking over he saw no one sitting by the bookshelf like yesterday but looking under his bed sheets he found a green haired, naked baby sleeping quietly with a green pacifier in mouth. Tatsumi looked over at the clock that read 7:04 and sighed, he had slept for more than twelve hours again and his body felt sluggish just like the day before.

Getting out of bed he wondered if he should leave the child unattended or not, he really did not want to stay in bed any longer than he had too but that damn woman was not here to babysit today. He headed towards the door and started wondering what had happened yesterday. He fell asleep while she watched TV and that Beel played, she probably snuck the child in while he slept and went off on her own.

Tatsumi thought at how he was a light sleeper but he did not even notice someone coming into his room and put something next to him then leave, it was stupid and dangerous. Firstly he could have accidently rolled over on the kid and secondly what if the brat cried and he would be once again in a world of pain.

Opening the door he tried to spy on the residents of the house, he heard sounds coming from downstairs. He was distinguishing the noises and zoned in on the one he needed.

"Kahori are you sure that your elder sister is ok?" It was Honoka Furuichi talking.

"Don't worry she will be fine after she wakes up… after she gets over her hang over then she will be fine." Kahori Oga was reassuring the worried friend. Tatsumi wondered what had happened with a drunk Misaki but got rid of the thought.

"Both of you hurry up and eat, Misaki has the day off today so she will be alright." The lady of the household spoke as she also reassured everyone. "Your father has gone early today but he will be back early as well. They are going to install a new electricity pylon where the old one was destroyed, a notice went out about it all of Ishiyama and that we will not be having any power for three hours so they can install it."

"I wonder if we will get to go home early today as well? Today is a Friday and I want to spend as much time as possible here playing with you." Honoka felt no embarrassment with stating out her feelings.

"I really want to as well but there is a cram school tester out today. These schools prepare you for high level private schools, they have a lot of kids that get to go into Saint Ishiyama. ST Ishiyama is the best school in Ishiyama and some of the graduates from there get to go to great universities just from recommendations rather than solely relying on an entrance exam." Kahori got more excited as she spoke about the school.

"Are you really going to apply for St Ishiyama then? It's hard to get into but we're still in first year middle school so I think I'm going to keep my options open."

"I really want to get in there and I know we still have time but you should aim for it as well, I want to spend all these years with you."

"Now girls you shouldn't just look at the big schools there are more around that benefit people with different abilities, there is a high school that does not receive as many high academic achieving students but they outshine with their ability in practical field work." The Oga family mother spoke words of wisdom for the girls to learn from.

Tatsumi was not interested but found out that Misaki was hung over and the idiot was out for work, he thought about where Hilda was and slowly crept back into his room. Beel was still sleeping but he did not want to leave the child unattended just in case their distance exceeded fifteen metres or he woke up.

He decided to sit down on the floor and wait for Hilda to come, having the rare moment of peace Tatsumi reached out for the gaming controller that rested on the shelf in front of him. Switching on the Television and lowering the volume down he tuned on the game console and started to play.

He was playing some sort of role playing game where the playable character was a weapon wielding fighter who went on quests trying to reach some sort of eternal power. On his quests there were multiple battles with mythological creators.

As Tatsumi slowly played at his own pace, his mind however started to question a few things. These questions where induced from the game he was playing but also from his recent life experiences as well. What exactly was a demon? He pondered this while fiddling with the controller, were they blood thirsty monsters? Powerful overlords? Were there any differences between a devil and demon or were the two beings the same thing?

Tatsumi looked over his shoulder to see the still sleeping demon child, he looked no different from a human child other than the green hair. He turned back to the screen and thought about the woman, she also looked human. Sure she did look foreign compared to Japanese views but other than her shady general knowledge about humanity and lack of common sense she looked completely human.

Putting all this out of his mind was the hunger that growled in his stomach, he had missed dinner again yesterday and was paying the price for it. He put the game on pause and got up, he was going to look for the woman and find something to eat. Slowly opening the door he headed for his elder sisters room. He stood in front of the door that read _MISAKI_ and decided not to knock, slowly creeping in he saw the inside of the room.

The room itself was similar to his own in size but content wise was a different story. The walls were painted with an array of bright colours, posters of celebrities, models and music bands. There were two big bookshelves filed with books, magazines and journals. There was a window on the far side of the room but let in very little light, so there were a multitude of colourful lights placed around the room. The room currently was extremely dark with the thick curtain fighting back the small amount of sunlight.

The carpet was very soft and it felt great on ones bare feet. Most of this room went with a different architectural co-ordination than the rest of the house but that was just how Misaki Oga was like.

There was also two wardrobes filled to the brim with clothes and even more were littered in odd places of the room, a large wall sized mirror was also placed in the corner of the room but did not reflect much with the low levels of light.

An extra bed was placed in the room which made it a bit more cramped, it was a makeshift type of furniture that normally stayed in storage but was taken out to accommodate the guest. Misaki lay on her own bed, face down and her limbs were all over the place. Hilda lay a bit more dignified on her own bed quietly sleeping.

Tatsumi slowly made his way to her trying not to wake up his elder sister because she would be very annoyed when woken and he would be on the end of her beatings. Crouching down to face Hilda, Tatsumi slowly whispered.

"Oi… wake up." She started to shuffle but stayed a sleep, she had turned her sleeping face towards the other direction and surprisingly her bangs still covered her one eye. He tried again with a slightly louder voice. "Hey wake up and look after Beel." This got her attention and she blinked her visible eye and retorted without looking at him.

"To hear your voice first thing in the morning, this truly is a bad omen forwarding towards a misfortunate day." Her respond put a tic on Tatsumi's forehead.

"Wake up and come to my room, Beel is still sleeping and I'm hungry."

"Just eat some rocks and die." She pushed up on her arms and raised her upper body. "It would be doing a service for many."

Tatsumi realised she was back to her usual self and was more than likely not a morning person. He exited the room and headed back to his own. He sat back down on the floor and carried on playing, the baby was still asleep and the woman would be here soon.

When Hilda did arrive she was dressed in the night gown from yesterday and had washed up her face. She casually walked in and took a look at her surroundings, however her one visible eye shot wide open and she put a hand in front of her mouth trying her best to stop the snickers that exited her mouth. Tatsumi looked at the woman with questionable glances, he thought she was going mad with the hysterical laughing fit she was having and failing to hide it.

Hilda quickly collected herself but kept her a very tight lipped smirk that showed she was holding back a laugh. She walked past the man sitting on the floor and spoke in a very shaky voice.

"You can leave the young master to me now… ha… you may attend to your morning ablutions … ha …" Tatsumi was baffled with how Hilda was acting but let her be. Dropping his controller where he picked it up from he walked out and headed to the upstairs washroom.

He entered it and picked up his toothbrush and slowly started brushing while leaning his back against the sink. After that he gargled out his mouth and stated to wash his face, having a look in the mirror to inspect his complexion Tatsumi felt the urge to go on a rampage.

Across his face were crude drawings and witty remarks painted in by a black marker. On his forehead was written _DADDY_ and on his left cheek was a drawing of a sperm and on his right cheek was the drawing of an egg cell with a label underneath saying _9 MONTHS._

Tatsumi was filled with rage at the moment and carried on inspecting his face, under his chin and on his neck were childish drawings of penises and vaginas. His eyes looked down to his shirt and saw a few black pen marks on there and he slowly rose up his shirt.

Looking at his stomach in the mirror he saw a big arrow pointing towards his crotch with an annotation saying _BABY MAKER._ There were also little drawings of diapers and baby bottles but what really ticked him of were a few signatures of EX-Red Tail members littered around the words _SEXY ABS_. He pulled up the shirt even further and had a look on his chest, on one side it said _FURUICHI WAS HERE_! And on the other it said _HILDA WAS HERE!_

"OI YOU BITCH GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Tatsumi held nothing back when he roared this order. It was certain that the whole neighbourhood had heard it. Tatsumi exited out in to the corridor which was now being filled. His mother was quickly climbing up the stairs in her apron and spatula in hand. Kahori with Honoka were following behind in there night cloths and food still in their mouths. Hilda also exited the room with a now awake baby Beel.

"Tatsumi what happened….oh?" His mother questioned him but taken back by the markings on his face.

"Look at what those bitches did last night!" He raised up his shirt to show everyone why he was so pissed.

At this point in time a very hungover Misaki slumped out her room and turned the corner of the hallway to see what the noise was all about. She had her eyes closed and was gripping the wall for support, her attire was the same as he had last seen her and she had a very pale looking face.

"Tatsumi calm down and let's talk about this." His mother tried to bring reason into all this chaos.

"You fool!" Hilda was the next one to speak. "Your rant has woken up the young master abruptly."

"Wha happ…n?" Misaki finally spoke up which was followed by a yawn, she scratched her head of messy hair and used her forearm to wipe some drool that exited her mouth. Tatsumi walked up to her gripped her shoulder and shook her, he could smell her after breath even at that distance.

"You did this right?" He questioned her to which her eyes opened wide and like Hilda she put her hand over her mouth but not for the same reason.

"I will fucking murder…" Tatsumi started his rant.

"BLECHHHH!" Tatsumi's treats were cut sort as Misaki opened her mouth and vomited over her younger brother. He just stood there with his eyes closed and loosened his grip on her. She however clearly did not read the mood.

"HA HA HA HA HA… I feel much better now. Well better out than in is what dad always says. HA HA HA HA HA…" She laughed it off really heartedly like nothing was wrong and tried to _waddle_ away but the back of her head was grabbed by a very quiet Tatsumi who had a dark expression.

Twenty Minutes later.

The seven people that were currently residing in the Oga household were now sitting in the kitchen room. Mrs Oga was at the counter preparing food, Tatsumi (who had a shower) sat on a chair at the dining table with Beel in one of his arms and eating with the other, Hilda was also there siting on a chair next to them and feeding Beel milk. She had changed into her still torn maid outfit and had a smile on her face, she was leaning forward to be at the same level as the child.

Misaki (who also had a shower with help) currently lay on the sofa in nothing but a bath robe, Kahori sat on the floor beside here with a cup of coffee in hand and bin next to her. Honoka was also tending to Misaki with a packet of Ice on the back of one hung over girls head. Both girls also had slightly damp hair and were now in their school uniform.

"Urrrggg… I think I'll never drink again. Until next time of course." Misaki spoke with a slow and heavy tone.

"Well it's not about whether you drink or not but more to do with how much you drink." Her mother spoke up to give words of advice to her. "Tatsumi you should also learn that drinking is not all that good when you come too age, moderation is key."

"Err… yer… sure…" Tatsumi gave a shady type of reply to his mother.

"Go on Tatsumi tell us your views about drinking?" Misaki questioned her younger brother. Truth be told both Misaki and Tatsumi had drank alcohol before, a few years back in an abandoned multilevel building. The Ex-Red Tails headquarters it was known as.

Some of the members had got their hands on some bottles filled with strong stuff that was begging for experimentation. With only a few bottles and one glass everyone there shared amongst each other, drink one shot and fill it up for the next person. A lot got drunk straight away while others kept their cool, some felt the effects a while later but maintained in control. Misaki was one of the ones to get drunk but laughed it off like she did with everything else, however Tatsumi held his own down for just entering his teen years. He did not voice out as much but he was not very fond of the taste, like a lot of the other girls their tastes weren't in this high class strong liquor.

"Shut up and carry on vomiting." Tatsumi tried changing the subject back to his sister's situation.

"Well it's your fault my head hurts, slamming me into the wall when I'm drunk. I'll kick your ass when I BLECHHHHHHHHHH!" Hurling once again the youngest Oga member decided it was time to leave.

"Look at the time." Kahori stood up straight away and yanked the arm of one Honoka who was also getting up. "We're going now so we don't be late, the station will get really busy if we leave any later. Bye everyone."

"See you later everyone, and thank you for having me over." Honoka also gave her regards with a bow and followed her best friend towards the exit.

Beel also finished his milk and was now being handled by Hilda, she was patting him on the back to make him burp without his pacifier in his mouth. Tatsumi not wanting to deal with anyone in the room got up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to go and get ready." He stated.

"Don't go too far." Hilda reminded him of the distance situation.

"Ohhh does wittle Tatshumi feel lonely when he does not have his baby and wifey next to him. Last night Hilda asked me to put the sleeping Beel in your bed, I was kind of worried for the kid to be sleeping alone next to you." Misaki carried on her go happy talk.

"Wait what where you doing giving a baby to a drunk woman?" Tatsumi aimed this question to Hilda.

"I was busy eating and the young master had fallen asleep, the ladies volunteered themselves for taking the master to his sleeping quarters. They were not intoxicated that much, only after did the master be in bed did they lose themselves too drink." Hilda gave her side of the story which explained a lot to Tatsumi on how he ended up how he did.

Exiting the room he heard his mother call out behind him, she told him his clothes were in the living room. Going left on the hallway and taking the room opposite the front room he was in the living room.

The size of the room was the same as the front room, but this room had less furniture but more sitting room. There were sofas lined around the room to give ample space in the middle and a Television at the end of the room.

There were also a few game consoles wired up and one of them was a motion control system so the space was required. Tatsumi found his clothes on the sofa nearest to the door, there lay his blazer, white shirt, underwear, black trousers and socks.

He got changed in to them and tossed his night clothes on the sofa, he assumed his mother would take care of them. He felt up the inside pocket of his blazer and found a weird bulge, remembering he had commandeered a packet of money he took it out and started to find a place to hide it.

Not wanting his family to know about it, he exited the room and quickly slid the envelope into his casual shoes. Tatsumi was not greedy to horde money but did it so his older sister would not find it and spend it all in one go.

Tatsumi checked his back to see if anyone was looking, feeling in the all clear he sat down on the step in front of the door and put on his school shoes. As he fiddled with this, Hilda came out the room with Beel in hand as well as a purple fabric pouch.

"Now young master you have a good day." Hilda encouraged Beel as she placed him on Tatsumi's back. "You better look after the young master properly fool, I don't want any half assed parenting."

"Got it." Tatsumi replied as he reached for his other shoe.

"Also I have prepared milk for the young master to which you must feed him. The master will only crave two servings in the time period you are absent from the house but I have included three just in case."

"Did you spend all night milking your tits or something?"

BANG! Tatsumi suddenly found a high heel penetrated in his skull.

"This milk is a high class powdered formulae extracted from rare ointment plants that only season on a ten year cycle. There is heating facilities in the bag and the temperature should not exceed the internal organs of a Hantu Raya, however cold is no good either, keep it above the temperature of a Vadyonoy."

"Isn't it easier to say you're a dry well?"

BANG! Another heel shoe penetrated Tatsumi's skull. Both were deserved and hurt, blood was dripping from both sides of his head and Beel was getting agitated.

"There are diagrammed instructions inside the bag along with simple _WORDS_ for your tiny brain to comprehend." Tatsumi stood up and faced her.

"Ah yes little scribbles was all you could come up with right? Having trouble reading the big boy books? Relying on picture books are we?" Hilda shoved the purple bag into the gut of Tatsumi, he saw this and was able grab the bag and stop her fist before contact was made.

"Well you are ready to go… are you sure you don't need me to come with you? It is a difficult task to raise a child and you are looking after our demon lord, if there is anything just say it to me." Hilda asked in a genuine concerned voice, she neared Tatsumi so her face was inches away from his.

Tatsumi looked her straight in the eye and closed the distance between them even further, their noses were millimetres away from each other's.

"You stay here." Tatsumi's order was said with confidence. He turned around and pulled the pair of shoes out his skull, he opened the door without looking back and exited the house. "One brat is enough and I don't need another demon who's on the rag giving me even more problems."

BANG! Tatsumi was sent flying out the door way and crashed chest first into the metal gate and landed on the floor face down. Hilda had taken her trusty umbrella and whacked Tatsumi on the back of the head, she had enough of his running mouth and took action. She put on a smile and looked at Beel.

"Be good now young master." She closed the door and headed back indoors. Tatsumi lay on the cold, hard floor repeatedly smacking his head on the ground.

"Well what a shitty day it's been so far." Tatsumi told himself and tried getting to his feet.

"DU…DU…DU…" Beel had started sniffling with his eyes welled up, he had some of Tatsumi's blood on his forehead to which he disliked.

"Don't to dare brat…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both boys were centred in a cylinder lighting attack that rose up hundreds of metres in the air. Tatsumi grabbed Beel in his arms and patted him to get him to calm down. Resting Beel's butt in one hand, the other hand was on the child's chest and stomach, Oga leaned the baby against his abdomen and walked down the path. Oga had the strings of the purple bag wrapped around his finger and he made sure he would not lose it.

Oga made his usual way towards school, he got the normal and above normal looks of carrying a naked baby just like yesterday. Ignoring them he carried on walking while simultaneously rocking Beel, he was getting extra weird looks from some people because of the blood running down the sides of his head.

A thought popped into Oga's mind, he did not bring any cash with him again. There would be another fund collection today or Oga would just rob Furuichi, talking about Furuichi he thought about what a sassy little bitch he'd be when the topic of one little sister staying over at a certain residence came up.

Oga paid no attention to the scenery and only made headway towards the school on autopilot, he nonchalantly walked through the gate and yawned with no manners. Ahead of him Oga spotted the shiny hair of one silver haired teen.

Beel on the other hand had become uncomfortable in the position he was in and started shuffling his bum around, Oga paid no mind to this. He walked towards his best friend and called out to him.

"Oi Furuichi…."

"OIUIA WHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Beel cried in his high pitched usual tone which once again sent both members into an electric attack that illuminated the big building. Oga managed to calm the child down but he fell on to his back, burnt to a crisp.

"Furuichi… this is the… second time… in twenty… minuets…" Oga gave a quick update to the other teen. Furuichi however was skimming though both his phones at the same time.

"Hello to you as well. Funny thing happened yesterday, I was allowed to sleep in a quiet bed last night in a lovely hotel room. My parents said there was room and I was overjoyed, the reason being was MY SISTER GOT TO SLEEP OVER AT YOUR HOUSE!" Furuichi's spit was fired everywhere when he started shouted.

"Stop being a little wuss and suck it up." Oga sat there on the floor and waved the purple bag in front Beel to keep him occupied.

"Well you could have been the slight bit considerate and invited me to stay over instead of my sister, come on man I was there first."

"Furuichi in my shed lays a box of blackmail material…"

"Oga do you need any help with the child, shall I do anything for you? I'll treat to croquettes today and pretend this conversation never happened." Furuichi pranced around Oga with all his finger locked into a begging gesture.

"What conversation?" Oga replied and walked into the main building. The three of them made their way to the rooftop, it was their usual meeting spot for conversation and signal issues. Furuichi would always be in school before Oga, but now Oga got to school about the same time as Furuichi because he had to look after Beel.

Like the rest of the building the roof had numerous cracks, scrapes, holes and burnt marks. Oga's markings from yesterday still lay there, a face like crater and a chainsaw lodged into the reinforced steel bar concrete.

Furuichi took a seat on the hard benches and Oga made his way to the railings and leaned across while keeping a tight grip on the child.

"So this whole lighting thing, it looks different than before." Furuichi started the conversation.

"I don't know how it looks but it still hurts a lot, but…" Oga sighed loudly, "Oddly I'm getting used to it."

"Well I have no idea what to say."

"If this carries on I'm going to be carrying a monster on my back that could level a city, damn that dream I had will definitely come true."

"Well what do you expect? _DEMON_ is the key word we need to stay focused on. Anyway what type of dream was it?"

"Noting perverted like yours but forget that for now, I've been thinking about _demons_ for a while now." Oga turned to face Furuichi.

" _You_ _think_?" Furuichi accidently let out one of his witty sarcastic comments, this led to one of his phones being shoved in his mouth.

"So far all the demons I've met look identical to human, this brat, the woman and that splitting big dude. The only thing out of whack…"

"Was the overgrown chicken." Furuichi finished of Oga's sentence and put his hand over his chin. "Well we saw a demon for the first time ever, only after she introduced herself as the most beautiful demon in all the realm did we click on."

"I think you imagined something different."

"Oga we used our knowledge about demons from fiction to establish an image right?" Furuichi questioned his best friend while hinting onto a bigger picture. "What if those _fiction_ books were actually based upon real life events? Think about how there ruler is known as a demon king and in novels they talk about the demon king being the top guy. That oversized bird was similar to that game we used to play at your house… what was it called…? Never mind but do you see the resemblance?"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything, I merely put down my thoughts and deductions from the information we currently have."

"Wait… what else has demons…?"

"Of course religion is the big one, Beelzebub is referenced in the bible but there have been other mythological beings before the formation of the big three religions."

"Well all this is pointless if the only thing the demons care about is the destruction of humanity."

"You could say that the faith of humanity rests on your back… ha ha ha HA HAAAHAHA." Furuichi started laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha ha very funny Furuichi… HAHA HA HA HA HA H AAAHAHA!" Oga also started laughing.

"Du ah AH AHA AH AAAAH" Bell also raised his fist in the air and tried laughing.

"OHHHH HA HA AH AHA HA HA VERY FUNNY indeed Mr Furuichi-dono." A very tall and heavily built man also jointed in on their laughter.

"WHAAAAA!" Both boys jumped back to the new comer.

"Who the hell are you!?" Furuichi instantly questioned.

"Big moustached guy! You're still alive?" Oga regained his bearings and identified the new comer.

"Greeting Tatsumi Oga. My name is Alaindelon, the Transdimensional demon." Alaindelon stood much taller than the other two boys, he wore his lilac boxer shorts and a very tight white shirt that had a few holes in it. "Yes the me of then was indeed injured but over due time I have healed to the current me."

"Wait this is the guy that…" Furuichi stepped back and pointed his finger at the big demon.

"Yep he split open and out popped this little runt." Oga got Furuichi back on track.

"Mr Tatsumi Oga-dono, you have my most humble thanks on your endeavour to save me from that river when I was injured." He twisted the end of his big moustache with his thumb and finger. "Truth be told I was extremely injured and going off course, then the hero came along and fished me out the river."

"No problem old man, I did it without getting wet so I had no grudge. But then you left me with this brat and now I'm stuck with it." Oga picked up his voice and laid it out to the demon, he only now realised it was the massive guys fault. Oga yanked the man down to his own level and grabbed his whole face with one hand. "YOU FUCKER! IF I HAD TO PIN IT ON ONE PERSON IT WOULD BE YOU THAT PUT ME IN THIS POSITION!"

"Calm yourself young one, I have been watching you since yesterday on Miss Hilda's orders."

"So that's how that bitch was getting all the information from." Oga bought the old man down to a kneeling position.

"Is it so bad that the master has chosen you as being it parent figure?" Alaindelon questioned this to Oga.

"Hell yes it is." Oga loosened his grip on the man. "It's bad because my life could end any second, the stress will start piling up."

"You should know the qualities that the master chooses when forming a contract." Alaindelon spoke but Oga did not interrupt. "For starters the master will always pick the physically strongest there is, someone who can carry a name behind the punches. Secondary someone who can command authority over the people, either through fear or through pure leadership, this is what the master looks for."

"Oga that kind of fits your image." Furuichi recalled everything and scratched the back of his head. "Super strength and getting people either fear you or making them kneel."

"Yep that's me." Oga boasted with a grin on his smug face.

"More than likely the young master probably also saw the violent nature inside you that complements our Demon Lord with his light idioticy." Oga threw Alaindelon on the floor for making that statement and stepped on him.

"I hear insubordination." Oga warned the big dude by rubbing his foot on his head.

"I'm surprised you know what insubordination means." Furuichi got a slap from Oga.

"Wait if there is someone stronger…" Oga said.

"Has more of a following…" Furuichi peaked up while getting off from the floor.

"More violent…" Oga added

"And more of a dumbass…" Furuichi finished.

"Than me… I can just drop this kid of on them and be free of this headache."

"Where do you possibly think you can find someone that is an iteration of you and multiplied by ten?"

"Furuichi you forget that we're in Ishiyama High, name another place where you'll find a more violent bunch than this."

"Good point, prison is the next best thing but I'll see what I can find out." Furuichi checked his phones to scoop out any information he had or could get. What was a bigger concern on his mind was Oga himself, if there was someone stronger than Oga what would that guy be like? Furuichi also questioned how Oga would know if he was stronger, if Oga did lose the fight would his pride allow himself to stay down or stand back up and assert is dominance.

"You found anything yet?" Oga asked Furuichi what he had.

"Well from what I've got is that Ishiyama high itself is an all you can do area, however the majority students fall under the four great powers, these lot are known as the Tōhōshinki. There are the odd ones who form their own gang but none so far have been able to rise to the level of the great four."

"And these four have the potential to parent this brat?" Oga questioned as he gave a scary glare to Beel who jiggled with excitement.

"I hardly think anyone in high school is parent material but these guys have power packing in them, no doubt about that."

"Then let's do this!" Oga exclaimed as he put Beel on his back and started to stretch his shoulder muscles in a circular motion.

"From what I have here one of the Tōhōshinki is known as Kanzaki Hajime, he is a second year that gathered a lot of power in his first year. There's something here that says something about Yakuza backing of some sort, he has the most following at forty percent of Ishiyama students plus he roams around the third year floor even though he is a second year."

"This guy sounds like a violent bastard but what about firepower?" Oga wanted to know more for once.

"Weapon of choice is a… baseball bat, made from metal and I think it's been modified but I'm not sure?" Furuichi said in confusion. "He fights battles he wants but most the time he has his lackeys do the dirty work, by the way he also has a big following outside of Ishiyama as well. Nothing is too known about that but in here there is a pecking order of the subordinates."

"Well Furuichi all we need now is a place and leave the rest to me." Oga said in confidence had made his way to the exit door on the roof.

"Its class 3-A. Oi Oga don't just go in there fist flying, we need a proper plan… oi Oga… Oga!" Furuichi tried yelling after his friend but no anvil, he quickly ran after him and then descended the stairs.

Oga however was already on the third year floor headed for his challenge. The third year students in the hallway started down to him like starved men looking at meat. Oga tried but could not hide his excitement, he put a grin on his face and slid open the door to classroom 3-A.

 **Something else**

Vending machines were a rare sight in Ishiyama, no one in their right mind would put a machine full of drinks in a very hostile area. No one would pay, just drop kick the machine and take whatever's in there. Honour amongst thieves was rare here along with morals in general.

However on the second year floor near class 2-C was probably the only vending machine in the entire school. It specialised in yogurts and a variety of dairy products, it would always be working and looked clean at all times. The secret to this was that it was placed by the Yakuza for one student only, Kanzaki Hajime was this man and yogurt was is food.

Sure other students could use this machine if they had the funds but if they bought the last item of any variety it would be death. There would also be death to anyone who messed with the machine that also means any kind of damage or even looking at it funny.

Kanzaki Hajime was a man of _average_ height, because most people around him weres taller he appeared short but don't let that misguide you. His hair was dyed an orange colour and he had a lip chain running from his left ear to his lower left lip. Also on his left ear he had a few other piercings, another distinguishable feature would be the droopy looking eyes and the small beard that was trying to be grown.

Today Kanzaki was going to come in late because it was Friday, there was nothing more or nothing less about it. He slept until mid-morning before he even considered getting out of bed.

 **Back with Oga**

"Hello Kanzaki-chan!" Oga put on a happy face and entered the room. What he found was not what he expected; the room itself was void of any inhabitants unless you counted the fungus that was growing in the corner of the room. The room was mess with nearly everything broken but a big desk sat at the back of the room that authorised dominance.

Exiting the room and closing the door, Oga put a finger and thumb on his chin to start pondering where this Kanzaki could be. He had not seen what Kanzaki looked like but if he was one of the top guys someone would know.

Oga's eyes were drawn to some stragglers who were crouching in the hallways with spray cans in their hands. He walked over towards them and unsuspiciously crouched down with them, he was next to a man with a woolly hat with a joint in his mouth.

"Would you know where this Kanzaki guy is?" Oga asked in a calm tone which gathered the other delinquents' attention.

"The fuck are you?" A dark skinned man asked when he discovered Oga sitting there. Oga however did not have the time to deal with this, he swept the man of his feet with a swift kick and then Oga hammered his heel down on the man's face.

"Let me ask again before it becomes an order… where is Kanzaki?" Oga's tone drastically changed to something evil.

"Hey man calm down… we don't know!" The hat wearing man tried with reason while backing away. "He is either in class 3-A or at the yoghurt vending machine on the second year floor."

"See that was easy." Oga gave an evil smile, he got up and smashed his foot on the ground to give a little scare to which the delinquents fell back.

"Oga!" The sound of Furuichi high pitched voice caught the ears of the best friends and both boys went to each other. "Don't leave me behind."

"Furuichi he was not there but I think I have his location." Oga pointed to the staircase going down to the second year floor and both boys walked down. "A vending machine of some sort is where he hangs out at most the time. I'll catch him there and beat the shit out of him."

"I think you're forgetting is that we want to make him Beel's parent." Furuichi reminded Oga of their endeavour.

"Oh crap… that's why. I almost forgot about this brat." Oga patted the head of Beel as they reached their destination.

In front of a large number of delinquents and by the side of class 2-C was a blue and white vending machine. It was probably the only thing in this school that was not destroyed. Oga made his way to the group and stated his needs.

"Is Kanzaki here?" Oga's boisterous attitude had set most of the guys there off and what really pissed them off was the way he demanded their leader. Furuichi immediately pulled Oga's arms and started whispering into his ear.

"Hey calm down and think for once before you…"

"Oi you fucking dick head. You think you can just walk up here with a kid on your back and demand something. Well little shit head I've got bad news for you, this here his property of Kanzaki Hajime-sama." The one to speak up was a tall man who was wearing a black hoodie that covered his head. He was carrying a smashed glass bottle in one hand and the other was in a black glove. He continued his rant with a motion of hitting his knuckles together.

"There will be all hell to pay if this machine gets even a single scratch on it, the last person who tried something ended up in hospital for two months and is now disabled for life."

Furuichi spoke up while standing slightly behind Oga.

"And may I ask just who you fine gentlemen are to Kanzaki-san?"

"We are the squad that keeps this machine safe, we keep anyone who wants to buy form this establishment in line and in check."

"So you say if I were to bust open that machine, Kanzaki would come looking for me?" Oga added his own question to the mix.

"You feeling cocking motherfucker? Kanzaki would not come looking, you'll just be dead." Oga took this a great opportunity.

"Well tell Kanzaki-chan too meet me in class 3-A." Oga punched the tall man in the chest which sent him flying and crashing head first into the vending machine. Everyone was just watched until it clicked in that a fight had started.

Oga however did not stop there, rushing forward he kneed someone in the face who was getting up. The sound of something crunching echoed through the hallway, Oga stretched his right arm to grip one guy from his skull and smash it into another guy.

A series of men tried to put on an array of attacks with bats and knives but were all unsuccessful. Oga grabbed the bat and broke it in half, the knife that came flying towards him was now separated form handle and blade. The men were all buried in a straight line and yet more were still attacking, some had run off and the rest lay unconscious.

After a while the only ones standing was Furuichi behind a wall away from the fight and Oga with a very happy Beel in his back.

Oga smirked as he pocked some money, he thought about the amount of croquettes he could eat with this money and walked back up towards the third year floor. Furuichi followed suit and questioned Oga's motive.

"Well what now? You got Kanzaki on your tail as well of the rest of his gang most likely."

"Now Furuichi we wait."

(Scene Break)

Kanzaki Hajime walked into Ishiyama high with his usual grunt like expression. He was followed by a group of twelve men who all seemed to be from a variety of races and all having a unique feature. Just behind their leader stood a tall man with lilac hair, his name was Natsume Shintarō. On the other side stood an even taller man who was of darker skin tone and hade an impressive build, his name was Shiroyama Takeshi.

Further behind them was a gang of ten who followed delinquent code, dyed hair, weapons in hand, lighting up a cigarette and giving dirty looks at anyone and everyone.

"Listen up boys." Kanzaki deep voice put the men into action as they fished on to every word their leader spoke out. "I'm going to get some yogurt first and then I'll meet you all in class 3-A."

"But boss we'll stay by your side." A blue haired man with three knifes pointing out from his finger gaps spoke up.

"I don't need your protection all the time, hell I don't even need it. The reason I have to have it because of family rule, to that I say go hang tradition and do what you want to do." Kanzaki stopped and pointed out his thumb to insinuate the boys to get going, his other hand had a black mental bat to which he waved it around trying to point something out.

"Boss we have relatives in the Yakuza and what if they find out we left our position? Our whole family will be on the line." The man at the far back spoke up and tried questioning his boss.

"We're in Ishiyama now so what goes on in here is up to you. Here it is every man for themselves, if you're worried about getting into trouble I don't think this place is for you." Kanzaki placed down his facts and opinions which peaked up the level of thinking in everyone's minds. Natsume with his gentle smile placed his hand over his forehead and brushed some hair away from his eyes.

"Come on now guys listen to your boss, Shiro-chan and I are here if anything happens. So don't worry and relax a little, we won't be telling anyone" Shiroyama nodded to his friend.

As the group split onto their respective ways to their destinations, Kanzaki sighed as he walked while swinging the bat around his hand.

"Fucking… I have to deal with all this shit about protection just because I'm a second year. Last year it wasn't like this and now my family's dragging their shit in here."

"Well you do have the majority of students supporting you in only one year, there are many factions outside school that don't like this. There is no doubt that Ishiyama hold some really strong dudes and them being affiliated with a son of a Yakuza boss is not good news to them." Natsume's verdict was spot on and Shiroyama added to it.

"Well anyways we have something to discuss when we get to class, there has been a phenomenal increase to the amount of students getting sent to hospital. The reports show that a first year has been at them and it seems to be shaking the foundations of Ishiyama."

"What do you mean by that?" Kanzaki questioned his loyal friend as they proceeded towards the staircase.

"There are rumours that this one man _OGA?_ is some type of demonic ogre, the other thing is that they say he is as strong as Tōjō of the Tōhōshinki."

"I doubt that." Natsume spoke up. "I've seen Tōjō fight and he's a monster that I wouldn't want to pick a fight with."

"Same." Kanzaki now reassured the claim. "I've only seen him twice in school and once outside, there was a whole gang of bikers being decimated by him and after that he sat down like nothing even happened. Besides he's in your year right, how often do you see him?"

Shiroyama answered to this.

"Two years here and going into three, I've only seen him once last year and a couple in the first."

"That's exactly why. Tōjō would have a huge following if he actually came to school, the first years think he is some sort of myth or that he doesn't even exist. The second years have seen him a few times as well but the lack of attendance has issued uncertainty."

"So what do we do with this ogre?" Shiroyama questioned his earlier enquiry.

"When we meet that crossing it'll be a simple judgement." Kanzaki answered while emphasising his metal bat.

When the three men climbed up to the second floor they were baffled by the sight there saw. There just down the hallway lay a bunch of beat up delinquents and next to them was a broken vending machine.

The three men quickened their pace and investigated what happened. Kanzaki went towards his machine, Shiroyama tried to get answers from some of the conscious delinquents while Natsume just looked around and whistled.

"Looky here Kanzaki." Natsume spoke his mind. "I think someone is trying to call you out."

"When I find the bastards who did this I'm gona kill them! Those fuckers will die for messing with my crew and above all breaking my yogurt machine!" Kanzaki was in rage.

"I admire your priorities Kanzaki-san." Natsume crouched down in front if the broken vending machine and tried to salvage anything from it. "Everythings ruined, whoever did this put a lot of effort in."

"Kanzaki-san one of these guys said only one man did this and that he's waiting in class 3-A for you." Shiroyama quickly said this to his boss.

"Let's go." Kanzaki ordered Shiroyama and Natsume and tightened his grip on the bat. All of them made way and briskly walked towards the third year floor and headed for class 3-A. When they got to the desired class the doors were shut and nothing could be heard.

"Do you think our boys are in there already?" Shiroyama asked. "We did send them before us and this man could be the ogre everyone is talking about."

"I don't give a shit." Kanzaki shouted and slid the door open with so much force that some bits broke off.

What they saw was a sight to behold, both left and right of the floor were numerous men beat up with arms and legs at odd angles. The floor and walls were laid with fresh cracks, some of the windows had been smashed and glass littered everywhere. What was even more interesting was that at the chair by the head desk that was reserved for the boss sat a black haired youth with his feet rested upon the desk and a green haired baby in hand.

The youth was feeding the small child with a bottle that was filled with very odd looking milk. The unknown man had his eyes closed and kept a neutral expression. Kanzaki stepped forward and pointed his bat at the intruder.

"I understand that you're the guy that did this to my boys?" Kanzaki calmly asked but he was in a rage.

"You came Kanzaki-chan, my name is Oga. I would have thought that you would still be sipping on some milk to try and grow taller." Oga gave his introductions and deduced that the man in the centre was the leader.

Kanzaki ran up to the desk and pushed it with the base if his foot, the desk crashed in to the wall and smashed on impact. Oga had seen it coming and quickly jumped up and now stood behind Kanzaki with baby and bottle in hand and a purple bag wrapped around his wrist.

"So you are the rumoured ogre of the first years. Tatsumi Oga… a name we found out through the men left on the second floor." Shiroyama spoke up and rushed Oga with his fist raised, a set of quick jabs that Oga dodged and he then pushed the big man back by landing a kick in the gut.

Oga did not get much of a break as Kanzaki came on the attack with the bat, he mostly dogged the attacks and then behind him Shiroyama was trying to get Oga in to unfavourable position where he had no space to dodge. Oga took to the offensive and got behind the big man and kicked him in the back of his knee which sent him down to half, Oga used the man as a stepping stool and reaching the maximum height in the room he tried flying kick Kanzaki diagonally with gravity to his aid.

Kanzaki put his bat in a defensive position rather than going for a swing, there was a huge bang as foot met bat. Oga stood in the centre of the room calm and started to put the empty bottle back in the bag.

Shiroyama was getting back up and Kanzaki stood there in shock, his bat was dented in the middle and the two parts were now making a 90 degrees angle. He started to shake his hands as he only now felt the impact of the collision.

"This is getting interested." Natsume interrupted the fight and started to clap, he was leaning on the door frame. "Well it seems that Oga-chan is trying to aim for something so let me be the one to ask this… why are you holding a naked baby?"

"Natsume shut up! The better question is what this first year is gunning for?" Kanzaki disregarded Natsume's question and asked his own.

"All I want is to test out the strength of Kanzaki-san, well see if he good enough to be a leader, someone who can rise above the masses and be king." Oga told his true intentions.

"You've got to go through me first!" Shiroyama yelled and rushed Oga. Oga put Beel on his back and power punched the tall man in the gut. Shiroyama went flying into the wall and did not stop, he broke through a number of walls and carried on going until the momentum ran out and he lay out cold several classrooms down.

The two other males looked through the dust to see their comrade, he lay there without moving but then his hand made a slight twitch and then his whole body started to move and he slowly got up.

"That big guy can sure take a beating." Oga commented on the scene he watched. Shiroyama shakily got up and put his hands up in a fighting stance, his mouth was hanging open with drool and blood dripping out. He maintained that position for about eight seconds before dropping down unconscious.

"I guess not then." Oga turned around and then focused on Kanzaki. "Well..?"

"You bastard! Do you think you can get away with doing something like this? Natsume you stay out of this, go look at Shiroyama and leave this fucker to me." Kanzaki ordered as he pointed his broken bat towards the fallen man.

Natsume walked over the other passed out delinquents and made way through the broken walls to Shiroyama.

Kanzaki laid his bat down on the floor with the indented side facing down, he then jumped up and landed on it with both his feet and the bat straightened out. He picked it up and pointed it towards Oga.

"I'll beat the shit out of you and that brat of yours."

"First of all this brat aint mine and second of all do you honestly think you can take me down." Oga lowered his body and got into a stance, he put his fist forward and readied up.

Kanzaki did the similar and both boys had a stare down. "What do you think Beel, you think he's got the stuff to back up his talk?"

Beel put up one of his fists and started spouting his nonsense. Kanzaki took the first step and rushed in, a series of strikes were sent out at Oga which he dodged and slowly walked back to create some distance.

Oga realised that Kanzaki was using the bat as if it was some sword, he had witnessed the same thing when Hilda had used hers. The memories were vague but he could remember some similar strikes.

Another thing that he picked on was that Kanzaki was packing speed in his slashes, Oga was able to dodge but was unsure where the next strike would be which left his in a state where he was unable to expect the next move.

The other thing that put Oga off was Kanzaki's footwork, he was sidestepping a lot and used his feet to give himself more momentum in his swings.

Oga took the initiative to test the ground, he ran up and threw a few punches down at Kanzaki to which the older male was able to block with his bat or parry and not come into contact. Oga however also had speed with his power, when sending a fist at Kanzaki who blocked it with the bat Oga sent the other fit with tremendous force to Kanzaki's gut where he forced the bad wielding man to use his bare hands.

Kanzaki was fast enough to see the first coming and fast enough to intercept but he lacked the integrity to hold back Oga's overwhelming power. Kanzaki was sent back skidding his feet on the ground and now stood with a bloodied and bruised hand.

"Let's step up the game." Kanzaki spoke with a hint of fatigue and started to twist the top of his bat as if it was a lid. By doing this a blade came out from the top, the blade was the width of the bat and two foot in length. By doing this Kanzaki could increase his reach and inflict more pain into his enemies. Oga was surprised that the blade was intact after the bat had bent.

Kanzaki rushed forward with even more speed, he held the bat with both his hands and used it as a lance. Oga got under the bat and went for Kanzaki's legs, he however expected this and jumped up and raised his bat as high as possible and bought the bladed end vertically down with speed and power.

Oga was a millimetres away from getting stabbed, he had slid back but his shirt had been sliced and now his torso was fully exposed. This however did not stop either of the boys, Kanzaki used the wedged bat to give himself some air and was aiming a kick for Oga's face.

Oga however was fast and kicked the bat instead which took all the balance Kanzaki had and fell onto his back. Rolling backwards he made distance between himself and Oga so he could catch his breath and think of the next plan of attack.

Oga never let this happen as he then went on the attack immediately, a punch and then another followed by a leg sweep which knocked Kanzaki of the ground. Oga bought his two hands together and interlocked his fingers, Kanzaki was falling over backwards with his feet not touching the ground and Oga slammed his hands into Kanzaki sideways which sent him crashing in debris of the broken desk.

Oga again rushed forward to lay another attack but was stopped, Kanzaki had lifted his bat at the last second and scrapped Oga across the forearm. Kanzaki quickly got up, he was covered in dust and had multiple cuts across his visible body. Blood was being shed from these cuts and his mouth was also bleeding.

Kanzaki took to the attacking once more and realised it would be his last attempt. Instead of running right in he took a few steps forward and stared down Oga. He focused on his breathing and calmed his mind. Oga was suspicious to what he would do.

" _Saishu no Ishuetsu_ style: bursting technique!" Kanzaki muttered and within an instant he stood before Oga with his bat in striking position.

Oga was taken back by this and was starting at Kanzaki. It looked to him as if he had teleported, luckily Oga was quick to get his guard up.

Kanzaki bought his bat down faster than anything he had done earlier, Oga however dodged this but was not safe. There were many strikes in this technique and he got lucky that he was not hit by the first one but his luck had run out.

Second, third, forth… all the way to the eleventh strike Oga met the end of the bat and sometimes the blade. Kanzaki prepared himself for the final strike, there was a more of a time delay for the final strike compared to the gap between the other strikes which also gave Oga time.

Oga was pushed much further back than anything this fight had thrown at him this far. He was down on one knee with his face facing the floor. Closing his eyes Oga also made his preparations and tightened his guard, whatever his opponent was going to throw at him he would be ready.

Kanzaki sent a slash diagonally down that was bound to meet Oga but it never fully reached. Oga was ready and that strike was the fastest by far, the blade had pierced Oga's right bicep but this was no bother.

Oga right arm was wrapped around the bat and his right hand was griping it with full might, the left hand was grasping Kanzaki's good hand and bat. Oga and Kanzaki were in a dead lock, this reminded Oga about the time he was in a similar position with Hilda.

Kanzaki tried as he did to pry his bat and arm free but nothing worked. He tried to kick but the energy in his body was not responding and he dropped down to his knees.

Oga however was not stopping there as he started to lift the bat and the person holding the bat. Oga started spinning around in a circle gathering momentum, as he did the rotations Kanzaki was also being spun and he smashed into a lot of things.

Kanzaki hit the remainder of the door which was then destroyed as well as any remaining table and chairs. Oga at the height of the spin let go of the bat which also made Kanzaki go, the blade was painful when Oga was spinning and it hurt the most when it was removed with such force.

Kanzaki flew through the air and crashed into the wall with the broken door but that did not stop him, he carried on going through the corridor window and landed with a painful thud in the centre of the courtyard three stories down.

Oga held onto his right bicep with his left hand, he jumped through the opening Kanzaki had made in the corridor of the third floor and landed near the fallen man. Oga walked up to Kanzaki and saw what state he was in and knelt down beside him by the newly formed crater.

"Damn you're a good fighter but not strong enough to take this brat." Oga said what he needed to the passed out Kanzaki and moved on. All the students in the vicinity stood watching what had happened, some understood what happened and others did not but there was a small amount who knew what this would lead to.

Hajime Kanzaki was one of the Tōhōshinki and his defeat would more than likely have shaken the hierarchy within Ishiyama.

Furuichi finally showed his face as he came running down the stairs and headed straight to Oga. He saw his best friend in a ruff state and aided him with _assistance_.

"Well have you got your answer?" Furuichi questioned as he put his hand into Oga's breast pocket and retrieved one of his phones. Furuichi was told by Oga before the fight to go, Furuichi wanted to know what was going so he had one of his phone call the other and leave it with Oga so the silver haired teen knew the situation.

"Yep and looks like I need to keep searching." Oga replied as he took of his blazer and headed to an empty class room. The sound of ambulances could be heard getting closer and closer, it was not a rare sound or sight but what was unexpected was the speed of the response.

"I called a couple of ambulances before the fight started so they would be here just as the fight finished." Furuichi told Oga what he was doing behind the scenes.

Oga had ripped one of his sleeves of his shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage for his wounded arm, Furuichi aided his friend with half open eyes because of his slight phobia of blood. As both boys took a look outside they saw Natsume and a ruff looking Shiroyama aiding Kanzaki. Furuichi feeling brave walked out the classroom and went towards the older boys.

"Natsume-senpai, Shiroyama-senpai, there are ambulances waiting for Kanzaki-senpai and anyone else injured at the gate." Furuichi explained the details to the men before bowing and walking away.

While Furuichi sorted one problem out Oga had another, Beel had really enjoyed the fighting and now was tired after being fed. He remembered some things about what his mother and Hilda had said about a baby's sleeping routine, Oga wrapped Beel in his blazer and made sure not to get him with any blood, however Oga forgot that his blazer also had blood on it and when it made contact with the child the room was illuminated with bright lights and the sounds of a wailing baby.

Furuichi chose the right moment to come in, it was after the lightning strike and he saw Oga rocking the baby in a clumsy manner. Truth be told Oga had no idea how to put a baby to sleep and was just doing what he vaguely saw Hilda do.

"Oga are you putting that child to sleep?" Furuichi questioned as he watched his best friend weirdly throw the child around.

"This brat is tired and there must be a way to put him to sleep, plus my arm is hurting like hell."

"How do you normally put him to sleep?"

"I don't." Oga answered truthfully. "Either he falls asleep randomly when I walk or the woman puts him to sleep."

As the two boys tried putting the child to sleep a person on the roof sipped on some dairy products.

"Mmmmm this is some fine yogurt." Alaindelon slurped the last few drops from the carton and looked down into the courtyard. He eyed the men who were all being treated by a medical team and looked at the passed out Kanzaki with keen eyes.

He watched as the ambulances left before tossing his empty carton away. He did a quick jog around to the back of the roof entrance and exit unit, shouting out "TRANSFER" Alaindelon dematerialised himself and teleported into a locker in the room where Oga and Furuichi were.

There was a loud thud sound as the massive body tried to squeeze itself inside the much smaller locker. Both boys turned their heads over to take a look at what made the noise. Furuichi slowly went forwards towards the moving locker and opened it.

"Mr Furuichi-dono, good afternoon." Alaindelon face made Furuichi jump back a few steps in surprise.

"What are you doing in there?" Furuichi questioned.

"HA HA HA HA HA. I am a Transdimentional demon, I can teleport wherever I want." Alaindelon happily laughed as the locker fell forwards on to the floor. He then instantly appeared walking into the classroom from the open door lowering his head so that he could get in. "It is I." He responded to the bemused looking Furuichi.

"The both of you shut up!" Oga shouted because Beel was getting annoyed and hence Oga got annoyed as well. "That woman's never around when she's needed and I got two jackasses that are fucking about and a baby that's cranky. Seriously I need to quickly find someone to drop this child on and be free of this headache." Oga had vaguely remembered Hilda had offered to help, his pride did not allow it because she would then get another win over him.

"Until then you've got to learn." Furuichi picked up his bag from the table and made way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Oga asked his best friend.

"Dude it's nearly noon and if you want to waste time here and not get yourself patched up be my guest, but I'm leaving and going to get something to eat. By the time I finish most schools will have finished and I will get to see all the cute girls in their uniforms, there is also one school that has their girls wear bloomers for physical education and sport clubs. If I get a chance I'm going to act lost and try and gain entrance, all girl high schools are the best. "

"Fine pervert let's go get some croquettes and then I can head home." Oga felt hunger when Furuichi bought up food and wanted some of his favourite food.

"Nope, if we're going to eat then we're going to go where I want to go." Furuichi was stubborn on his demand for some odd reason.

"Let me guess… is it some hot girl working at a café?"

"Close but no. There is a pair of twins that work in a ramen shop near the hotel I'm living in. I got some information that the father who owned the shop passed away and the widow and daughters he left behind have carried on working there to earn a respectable living." Furuichi clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "The mother is a beauty on a different level and the twins are identical in every aspect, I can already tell they are going to fill in like their mother." Furuichi made a gesture of cupping his hands in front of his chest as drool dropped to the floor.

"Creep-ichi just what is your motive? I know you're planning something." Oga held Beel in one hand as he put his blazer back on and closed the button so it kept his ripped shirt in place and not expose his torso as much.

"Listen Oga, most women love babies. If we go in there with Beel it's going to get the attention of the lovely family. You just sit there with Beel on your lap and fund this operation and I'll smooth talk them into going out with me."

"This is going to fail." Oga flatly said as he put the tired looking Beel on his back.

"You have more than enough money to cover however much you want to eat. All I ask you is that you be my wingman. It's a Friday and it's probably not going to be busy at this time."

"Fine." Oga sighed, "How far is this ramen shop?"

"Over on the other side of Ishiyama." Furuichi muttered as he did not make eye contact with Oga.

"I'm not traveling to the other side of the city, when a man is injured he fights of the pain and gets to eat as many croquettes as he wants." Oga put his foot down and made Furuichi wince.

"I know it's far but it's worth it. We'll get a taxi and the shop might even have croquettes on their menu."

"Excuse me gentlemen but I may be of assistance in these situations." Alaindelon make is presence known and put out his already muscular chest. "I am able to transfer myself with little to no energy but also I can transfer up to two passengers."

"Alright big guy you're up. Do you even know where it is?" Oga wanted to get this over and done with as his hunger was growing.

"As long as it is within my parameters I can get you there."

Furuichi pulled out his smart phone and loaded the map app. He zoomed into the location of the shop on the map and raised his phone to show the big demon.

"Here it is." Furuichi zoomed out and then pointed to their current location. "It's just east from where we are, cross the bridge and just outside the city area. Wait there are three of us will you manage?"

"No problem Furuichi-dono I can make some leeway." Alaindelon took a few steps away from the boys and spun on the spot. He stood completely still and rested his big hands on his chest. Making a grunting sound he vertically split his torso open and inside could be seen a spiral of every colour under the sun.

Oga and Furuichi were amazed by the sight, not the bit about the man splitting but the flashes of colour being emitted from the swirl.

"Do we get beamed by that and end up in front of the shop?" Furuichi asked excitedly.

"No… you … must … enter… me … and … we … teleport." Alaindelon had trouble saying the simple sentence but Furuichi was against it.

"Hell no! I'm not entering that old guy, the only thing I ever want to enter is a woman, my first will not be taken by an old man." Furuichi began his usual rants, "Oga trust me I have an inkling that something will go wrong." Oga sometimes found his rants and excuses more annoying than Beel's crying. He put his hand on his best friends shoulder and gave some reassuring words.

"You've been inside of your mother for nine months, that's all you need." Oga said these words to a squirming Furuichi. Oga kicked Furuichi so that the silver haired teen went head first into the wide open old man. Oga followed suit and walked into the portal with Beel yawning on his back.

Even thou Oga was injured he found that the wound did not hurt as much as he thought, like after the fight with the woman within a day he was healed. He for some reason was looking forwards to the travel through teleportation, indeed the fight with Kanzaki had left him satisfied.

 **. There might be a delay or skip of the next update schedule, I upload on a two week basis but with University work, job work and declining social life I have little time for this. Make no mistake I will not drop this but I have 2 essays, 2 test, a group project and a presentation to do within the next 6 weeks. Thankfully I am not falling behind in studies and it should not delay the upload but I will prioritise education.**

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.**

 **P.s. Here are two 48 hour Crunchyroll Passes:**

 **FSLJFAWHS37**

 **S6JYSZQKSK6**


	5. Adventure In Your Local Community

Chapter 5 - There Is Always Adventure In Your Local Community So Don't Go Far.

 **Hey guys it has been awhile. I underestimated the amount of time coursework takes up and January exams have got me packed out throughout the whole of December. All of them are 9'ocloack starts and two are on a Saturday. Sorry for the delay on this chapter but hopefully I will be able to continue on with the normal timetable. Enjoy.**

Falling, falling, falling. That initial sensation of dread and despair inside your gut, traveling great distances at unstoppable speeds in a vertical free fall towards death.

Tatsumi Oga held Beel as close as possible to his chest using his left hand, the other hand was tightly holding the arm of a screaming Takayuki Furuichi. Oga was in pain as the arm sporting Furuichi was his right one and the wound form earlier was starting wear away his rational thinking.

Just above the three boys was Alaindelon with his eyes closed and like them was also falling with no control. The main reason they were in this mess was because of this big dude. Alaindelon was a mess himself, blood was gushing out his mouth and his whole body was riddles with cuts. With Oga being the only one who could do something in this situation he put a plan into action.

Using whatever strength his right arm could muster he pulled Furuichi closer towards him. Oga used his legs and wrapped them around Furuichi's body, now his arm was free and Oga reached for Furuichi's bag. Having what he wanted Oga used the straps as a lasso and hooked onto Alaindelons head, once again going against the will of his screaming arm Oga dragged the large demon closer to himself.

Oga started to feebly slap the unconscious demon but nothing. His arm just did not have the strength but Oga carried on using it. Oga saw the ground get closer and closer, he looked towards Beel and saw the child with his eyes closed as tight as possible. Beel was holding on to Oga with all his might, the tiny arms and fists were grabbing Oga around the chest.

Oga watched as the baby held on to dear life, the child did not cry… what type of baby did not cry in this situation? Oga felt something towards Beel at that moment, he was unsure what it was but it gave Oga the push he needed.

Trying once more he clenched his blooded hand into a fist and with whatever strength he had left he punched it into the gut of the big demon so he could wake up and teleport them out. The now passed out Furuichi was slowly slipping through Oga's legs.

"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Oga shouted as loud as possible but no one could hear him. The only sound was of the wind rushing past him. With the last of his hope fading away Oga was about to call it quits, but then he felt something well up inside him and something within his fist.

A blue and white spark of some sort was being manifested and without hesitation Oga let loose of whatever it was. A giant blue orb surrounded the four of them and then it extended into a cylinder form going all the way up and down.

Oga blacked out.

When Oga came too he was lying uncomfortably on small hard rocks, wet patchy grass and mud. The first thing he did was check were the baby was, Beel was a priority to him. Rather than opening his eyes he felt the small figure on his chest. He sat up with great effort to have a look at the child, he was sleeping soundly. Oga at first thought the worst but he could feel the child's fast heart beat against his own.

The next thing that was on Oga's list was the sensations in his right arm. The slightest bit of movement and pain shot right through, as he slowly got to his feet the dangling arm was once again sending shocks to him.

He looked around to see anything that would give clues to where he was, the only thing he saw was a large mountain of all sorts and trees. Lots and lots of trees but what really caught Oga's attention was that some of them were burnt and letting of smoke, also the grounds around the trees were singed. Oga tightened his grip on the child and started walking. He felt light headed and chilly, taking a glance at his blood soaked right hand was not a pretty sight.

He wondered around near the burnt areas to find any signs of Furuichi or the idiotic demon that put them into this situation, he was surprised to feel intense heat being emitted from that burnt section of the forest.

Keeping near the area of where he landed so he could track back if he wanted to he search until he found a clue. On a tree hung a black bag that belonged to an Ishiyama High student and next to that was a scary looking, big man in only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt who was also stuck in another tree.

Oga quickened his pace and carried on looking in that general direction for any other human contact and he was lucky. In a small ditch looking hole was one white haired boy passed out. Oga slid down and crouched next to his best friend, only able to use his eyes Oga deduced that he was okay.

Furuichi was moving his lips and giving off weird facial expressions. Oga prodded him with his shoe but nothing, Oga used more force and Furuichi opened his eyes.

"Oga!" Furuichi yelled as he woke up.

"Quiet, baby Beel is asleep."

"Your hand it's… let me have a look at your arm." Furuichi voiced his concern and got up.

"You've got bigger problems." Oga said and directed his eyes towards Furuichi's crotch. Furuichi looked down towards his pants and caught on to what Oga was talking about. A large damp spot was formed between the shorter teen's legs.

"Not again." Furuichi muttered as his face immediately went bright red and he put his hands over his face.

"Well we can sort out your bladder problems another day but first we got to find out where we are."

"Promise… promise me that you'll never speak of this." Furuichi grabbed on to Oga's dangling arm.

"HAOWWWAA… Furuichi fucking stop that." Oga exhaled in pain and yanked his arm away which caused even more pain. "Seriously Furuichi I get it, you don't want anyone to know and I'm not going to tell anyone but man the fuck up."

"Sorry I just panicked." Furuichi apologised.

"Pull out your phone and see where we are." Oga ordered Furuichi and he himself got out the small ditch and sat himself on a reasonable sized bolder for himself. Furuichi had trouble getting out, he slid back down twice and then had to use his hands to climb out.

Furuichi pulled out his smart phone and was surprised it was not broken, he tried to get a signal but no luck.

"I'm not getting a data signal but I can still get a connection." Furuichi tried holding his phone higher.

"Fine let's just go and get off of here, look around Furuichi we're on a mountain the only place is down."

"Not necessarily, there are possible resorts and cabins on mountains either at the top, middle or bottom. Hot springs can be common and cabin is a key feature but you're forgetting something." Oga looked at Furuichi in question. "Are we even still in Japan? There are countless mountains across the globe and we could be on any of them. My phone can connect to other services around the world you know."

"So it doesn't matter where we go. Back to the first plan and move out."

"Wait where is Alaindelon and now I think about it how did we safely land?"

"Alaindelon is stuck in a tree over there, that bastard teleporting us to God knows where and at that altitude." Oga jerked his head in a general direction. "And our safety was thanks to this little guy. He used some sort of lightning attack and we made it here with minimal damage." Oga himself was unsure of what happened but Beel played a big part in it.

"I just don't believe that when we entered that portal we got teleported, like seriously it was instantaneous. One second I was pushed in and the next we were falling to our would be deaths." Furuichi gave a little shiver at the end.

"Yep you should see the state the forest is in, I'm surprised it didn't catch fire." Oga told Furuichi what he saw. Oga mouth had started to feel dryer and he was having trouble concentrating he started to feel even colder than before and he held the naked child tighter.

Furuichi went off and started exploring the area Oga had mentioned. Oga stayed sitting down and adjusted Beel into a better position, he now held the baby in a cradle position. Furuichi came back with his bag on his shoulder and now had both phones in hand.

"Oga I couldn't find Alaindelon anywhere but I found my bag and we could probably camp and stay warm with that amount of heat but it's dangerous to be in high altitude with no proper preparation or supplies."

"Wait the bastard was stuck in a tree right next to your bag."

"I'm not sure but I've got some good news, I was able to find our location using my other phone. By knowing our geographic location on this phone I was able to put the data in the other phone and get out position."

"Good work Furuichi so where are we?" Oga was happy to know something was going their way.

"We are still in Japan luckily but we're on mount Kita." Furuichi said with a sour expression.

"Where's that?" Oga asked. He was happy that they were still in the country but he was not sure where in the country they were.

"Do you have no respect? Mount Kita is the second tallest mountain in Japan. We can actually see mount Fuji from this mountain."

"Furuichi I'm not in the mood tell me how long it's going to take to get home?"

"About a four or five hour car drive from the base road of the mountain. We have to think about the time taken to get off from here, time to actually find a taxi and if there is anyone even willing to drive for five hours."

"Shit dude." Were the only words Oga could say.

"The only thing I can think of is finding a place to stay before night falls."

"I need to get home and fix this blasted arm. Seriously I don't think I can hike with this injury."

"Oga let me have a look at it." Furuichi requested he have a look at Oga.

"I've got not sensation in it unless it moves." Oga did not object to the request.

As Furuichi slowly started removing the blazer and the purple milk bag of his best friends body, Oga just sat there without an expression. The thing was inside Oga was feeling the pain but he controlled his facial expressions and revealed nothing.

When Furuichi saw the arm he felt like puking, Oga also had a look at his arm and stayed emotionless. Taking of the makeshift bandage the stab wound Kanzaki had given was turning purple and the blood looked thick and red.

The wound had grown bigger from what it was last like. Oga deduced that the stunt he pulled earlier to save everybody was the cause, he was paying the price now. There were multiple black lines running down his arm and the swelling was getting really bad.

"Oga we have to get this sorted out, I don't think it's infected yet but with the size of that open wound it could be any minute. These black lines are definitely not normal and it looks like you have dislocated your shoulder."

"Well Furuichi the only thing we can do is get of this mountain and find some place to sort it out. Don't the people in movies just throw some vodka on and be done with it?" Oga showed his knowledge on health.

"Dumbass alcohol is good for stopping infections but it's painful and there is a chance that it does more bad then good. It can kill actual cells which can increase the time of healing and reopen wounds." Furuichi started taking of his blazer and shirt. He had a white t-shirt underneath with the words _SEXY_ written in the middle.

Furuichi placed the injured arm in the shirt and wrapped it up like a sling around Oga's neck.

"You should have felt the pain of a dislocated shoulder but I think the swelling and blood clots have dulled it out."

"When did you become a doctor?" Oga asked.

"Remember I did a first aid course back when I used to go to cram school, during the time we were in middle school. I went for a few weeks but when they started to show blood I dropped out."

"Oh… yer… you did. That's when your fear of blood started to grow."

"Who do you think gave me the phobia? The First ever _party_ I went to with you and your sister left me traumatised." Furuichi finished adjusting the slink and sorted out Oga's blazer so the sleeve not being used was tied across his chest.

"Nice work Furuichi." Oga complemented his best friend and they set off, neither boy truly knew where they were going but Furuichi had used the compass on his phone and they decided to go west.

It was also lucky that they were going away from the tallest peak, this meant that they had landed on the west side and hence closer to where they needed to go.

Furuichi was wearing his blazer over his t-shirt, he fished out a school jumper from his bag and wrapped Beel around it. He also put Beel's purple milk bag into his own school bag.

"The mountains are cold places and it's going to get colder. Oga you lost quite a bit of blood so it might be even more difficult for you to breath, the good thing is we are not that high up but the cold is still a problem for the both of you." Furuichi carried on explaining about the scientific side to hiking and Oga listen sometimes and ignored most of the other times.

"What time is it?" Oga questioned as he was unsure with looking at the sun.

"Half twelve, I don't believe we travelled that distance in so little time. Teleportation is something I can't even begin to comprehend."

"I doubt we can get home any time soon so the plan is to carry on moving until we find somebody. The other thing is we find an inn or cabin like you said and sort out my arm, then we can get going whatever the time is." Oga was unsure of this plan but it was better than doing nothing.

The boys hiked through the mountain, going around trees, jumping over ledges and waterways. Skinny Furuichi was getting a great workout from it and he looked all sweaty and bothered. Oga did not look that worked up but more down, the blood loss was affecting him bad and keeping balance while holding a baby with one arm and the other being in a sling was no easy task.

Oga walked in front of Furuichi and led the way, Furuichi spoke up now and again giving knowledge to better their advancement down the mountain. Over an hour and a half of unenjoyable hiking the boys felt bits of relief when their eyes saw a mountain trail.

The path was used by people who adventured the mountain and overtime it had become a permanent route. A sign was situated at a fork in the path telling any hikers to go left for a pit stop or right to carry on going up.

"Oga we made it to cabin." Furuichi got excited and started to speed up on firmer ground.

"Slow down you bastard, conserve your energy." Oga retorted back and followed behind. What lay ahead of the boys as they followed the left turn was a make shift type of refugee tent. It was large and no one could be seen outside. Oga and Furuichi walked towards the tent and tried finding an entrance.

There was no clear sign of entrance but there was an opening in the tent that was flapping slightly in the wind. Oga made a direct line towards it and Furuichi followed behind messing with his smart phone. As the boys walked in they were greeted by a thick looking door, Oga gave a signal and Furuichi went to open the door. The Door handle was positioned on the left side and Furuichi tried pulling it down to open but no luck.

"Try pulling it up." Oga spoke.

"That's stupid." The door released as Furuichi lifted the handle in the opposite direction. He pulled the door open towards them and Furuichi held it to let Oga go through first. Oga walked in in front him was yet another door similar to the previous one.

Furuichi Followed behind and closed the first door, he then squeezed past Oga and opened the second door. This system worked like an airlock so that not too much heat was lost when people entered and exited.

Once again Furuichi held the door open for Oga who casually walked in and he was instantly hit by warm air that felt so so good.

"Hey Oga." Furuichi spoke up as he closed the door, "I've got a signal now and from the looks of it we were really low on the mountain. It's like a half an hour hike down to the main road, this is a check point for people who may have forgot any supplies before they get to the hard bits."

"There's nobody here." Oga looked around the room to survey any inhabitants.

The room was large and all along the sides were thick futons laid out with even thicker duvets. There were some dividers between each bed along with a support pillar that went to the ceiling, some of the beds had mosquito nets around them. The walls around them were not tent material but instead were made of solid brick covered with white fabric.

There were doors littered around the edge of the room with labels above them. One door read bathroom and some other read kitchen, infirmary, maintenance, equipment and emergency exit. The lighting was dim and there were no windows but there was a clock at one end of the room that showed the time.

Furuichi stepped in front as he closed the door behind him. He also looked around the room to find anybody but instead decided to call out.

"Hello is anybody here!?" Furuichi and Oga stayed quite to hear a response but none. Furuichi took lead and headed towards the door that said _Infirmary_ and Oga followed. Furuichi went up to the door and pulled the handle up and down but it seemed to be locked.

"Locked…" Furuichi juddered the handle even more but he deduced it as protected. "We need to find somebody with a key." Furuichi said as he backed away from the door.

"Give me a second and I'll have it open." Oga walked forward and readied his kick.

"Idiot don't break the door, we might get kicked out and then you can't get your arm fixed."

"Well hurry up and find somebody." Oga gave an order to Furuichi.

Furuichi placed his bag on one of the beds and went to each available door in attempt on opening them. Oga opted to lay down on one of the beds and rest up a little, at first he was a bit uneasy about the content of the futon but he found that they were all clean and smelled fresh with a hint lavender.

All the doors Furuichi tried were locked apart from one, the only one that was open was the maintenance room. The cabin was large and Furuichi could not properly remember the structure from the outside and hence he was unsure if this place had an upstairs.

He walked through the door and in to the maintenance room only to find yet another set of doors. Furuichi was starting to get annoyed with the amount of doors. He opened the one on the far left and it had a yellow generator that more than likely supplied this place with power.

The next door down was a room filled with small tanks of fuel. Red containers with black lids were probably used for the generator to keep this place warm and lit.

Furuichi closed the door and went over to the final door, he opened it up abruptly and found himself looking into a small bedroom. Directly in front of him was a wooden dresser and on top of it was television. The walls were painted yellow and blue and it felt very homely compared to the layout of the rest of the cabin.

He walked forward on to the fluffy brown carpet and peeked around the door. There was bed and it was not empty, the figure started to move around under the blankets and Furuichi quickly apologised.

"Sorry." He rushed his exit to get out and closed the door firmly. Furuichi had not expected there to be someone sleeping at this hour and he realised that he had done something extremely rude.

Furuichi awkwardly waited outside the door to see what would happen next, he could hear the rustling of clothes and the opening of draws. Finally the door opened and out popped a woman who stood in the doorway.

This middle aged lady had short black hair and red eyes and was taller than Furuichi. She had tiny wrinkles in the corner of her eyes but nothing too visible. She wore a tight cream coloured jumper that went from her neck to her waist which emphasised her breasts and underneath she had a pair of pants that were also the colour cream.

What was surprising was she was barefoot and had her toenails painted a bright red colour which were the exact same as her finger nails. She wore an annoyed look and her face was a little red in one area as she just got out of bed. Her lips were also bright red and she had a piercing glare at Furuichi.

"What do you want?" She ordered out a question in a grunt like manner. Furuichi just looked over the woman, he was doing his usual when he met a female. Look at all her physical attributes and especially areas that really expressed sex appeal. He found her extremely hot and his fetish for older woman was going of the charts.

"Errmmm…I…my… friend has been injured…" Furuichi vaguely explained why he was here and he looked her in the eye.

"And?" She replied back with attitude and no clear judgment in the situation.

"Wha…wait we just need some medical supplies or a doctor if that's possible. We will reimburse you for the cost of course." Furuichi got serious and stopped ogling the woman.

" _Reimburse?_ You make it sound as if I was going to give you something for free." The woman put one hand on the door and leaned forward to lessen the distance between her and Furuichi. "We don't have anything here for you so get lost kid."

Furuichi felt intimidated by the woman and he backed away a bit, she was being a bitch and he had no idea how to deal with this specific type of woman.

"But there is an infirmary over there and if there is anything that we can use on wounds or blood loss?" Furuichi was not going to just let go because he was slightly scared.

"Listen Kid!" The woman spoke lounder than before. "I'm taking a nap and no one else is here, if you want a doctor try calling one or go down to the bottom the mountain and annoy someone there." As she spoke the sound of the cabin doors opening reached their ears. Both of them looked towards the sound source and Furuichi went and investigated.

Retracing his steps he went back the main hall and looked around to see who had come or gone. Furuichi looked over to Oga's bed and saw two people in thick coats and hats heading over towards Oga. Furuichi made straight for them to get an update on the situation.

Oga peeked open his eyes as he heard footsteps come closer to him. He tilted his head when he saw a man and woman in winter dress come over towards his bed. The man was tall and wore a blue coat while the woman was much shorter and wore a similar pink coat. Both of them had hats on and their faces could not be seen properly because of goggles and face masks.

Oga sat up without the aid of either arm, one hand still had a sleeping Beel and the other was out of commission. He looked over to them and saw Furuichi in the background heading towards them.

The man removed his hood, hat and googles. The woman followed suit and then she removed her gloves and looked at Oga.

"Excuse me but may I help you?" She had a very soft voice and did look really young, about in her early twenties. Her phrase was put into a question that could be either be giving help or wanting answers.

"We are extremely sorry that we trespassed." Furuichi was the one to answer, both of the new comers turned around to see the white haired boy. "We were lost on the mountain and my friend over there got injured. We were wondering if there are any doctors here or any medication my friend can take to sort out his arm."

"I'll have a look at it." This time the man spoke up and stated himself as a medic.

"Thank you very much. My name Furuichi Takayuki and he is Oga Tatsumi." Furuichi introduced himself and Oga.

"Greeting my name is Kawakami Yuin and this is my husband Kawakami Asaki. May I question to why you were lost and is that a child?" The lady asked what the both of them were thinking.

"This guy's name is Beel." Oga spoke up and introduced the child, he got of the bed and put his feet into his shoes. "He's sleeping at the moment but if you don't mind can you have look over him first to see if he is okay?"

Furuichi was surprised that Oga wanted Beel checked first but then again if the child cried Oga would be getting shocked again.

"I've got a lot of question about why you boys were lost on a mountain with a child but for now I will hold my tongue." The madam took of her coat and laid it in her arm. Furuichi eyes went straight for her body, he assumed she had small breasts because they were hardly visible over her jumper and she was wearing thick trouser so he did not get any view of her rear. "Wait here for a minuet while I go get the keys for the infirmary."

She made her way to where Furuichi was earlier and disappeared into the room. Asaki also took of his jacket and placed it on the bed Oga was on. Asaki looked at Oga and instantly deduced that the right arm was injured.

"Can you give me a brief synopsis on what happened?" Asaki asked and both Furuichi and Oga were unsure how to get their story straight. Getting stabbed in Ishiyama and then getting teleported was just pure stupidity, Oga locked eyes with Furuichi and signalled for the other teen to take the ropes from here.

"Kawakami-san allow me to explain, we were meeting someone here to visit a shrine…" Furuichi started but was cut off by the older man.

"There is not shrine on mount Kita."

"It was a hot spring…"

"There are no onsens on mount Kita either."

"We must have the wrong mountain then, hehe what a silly mistake." Furuichi tried to play it off cool but was failing. At that moment Yuin and the lady from earlier exited the room, Furuichi was relieved and Oga stood up.

The older lady lazily walked over to the Infirmary room and put a key into the door lock. She tuned it and it opened, she tried to leave but was stopped by Yuin.

"Hiyami why don't you help your brother in aiding the young boys." Yuin asked the older lady but it was more of a command than a request. For some reason Hiyami could not refuse and she walked into the room in a strut.

"Please allow me to apologies on behalf of my sister." Asaki spoke quietly so that only Furuichi and Oga could hear. "She is going through a rough time at the moment so please excuse her attitude."

"Don't worry." Oga reassured the man. "My elder sister sometimes acts like that."

The trio of men left for the medical room leaving Furuichi and Yuin in a slightly awkward atmosphere.

"Would you like something to eat or a hot beverage?" Yuin asked Furuichi.

"Yes please a hot chocolate would be very nice Kawakami-san." Furuichi politely asked for a drink, he also said her last name because he wanted her to utter the phrase _Please call me Yuin._

"It'll be ready soon why not in the meantime wash up and change into these." Yuin gave off a lovely aura as she handed Furuichi a tracksuit jacket and joggers which were hidden under her coat. "It can get cold in the mountain and holding it in can be hard so accidents do happen. Just put your clothes into the washing machine before you have a shower." Yuin just turned around and walked away, she unlocked the bathroom door and headed to the kitchen herself.

Furuichi stood there in shock, he was wondering how she knew he had wet his pants and now he felt like crying. He doubted he could have formed any type of relationship with the married woman but now all ships had burnt to the ground, he could not even look her in the eyes any more.

Furuichi groggily walked towards the bathrooms and wondered what Oga was doing right now. Furuichi walked in to the room and saw yet two more doors. The left one said showers and right one said laundry. He went right first and put all his clothes in to the machine, he was standing there naked and luckily found some towels in the drawers.

Furuichi was not the most confident man and he had certain issues as well, being naked in a foreign place really put him on edge. As he headed for the showers he triple checked no one was in the hallway and quickly ran for the other door.

With Oga was a different matter, he sat topless agitated with pain on a medical table while a lady held his arm up and she was looking the other way and a man in a surgical white gloves injected Oga with two different needles.

Beel stayed asleep and Oga insisted that he not be removed, the soft sound of air being passed through the nasal pathway of the child was soothing. Asaki had checked the child out first and said he was fine.

Oga looked at his deformed arm and felt the sensation of pain go, what Oga was more intrigued about was that the majority of the stab wound had closed up and it looked like more like a cut now. His arm was back to normal size and the signs of previous swellings seemed to never exist. Asaki took the arm from his older sister and bent it at the elbow.

"I'm now going to pop your shoulder back in." Asaki warned Oga before he carried on. "I have injected you with an anaesthetic so you should feel no pain but we'll know how well it went after the drug wears off." Asaki suppressed the questions about the amount of blood was too high for the size of the wound.

Oga tensed up his body and Asaki tried to set right the joint but for some reason it was much harder than he had expected. Asaki tried as he did but nothing was working, what really surprised him was that he was using all this might and his patient was not budging the slightest.

"It does not seem to be going in." Asaki put down the arm and stepped back. "I'll need you to lay on the table please so I can use a different method. Hiyami could you hold the child for a while."

"Just don't go more than fifteen metres away and make sure he doesn't wake up." Oga informed the woman as she took the child from his care. She was annoyed at the way Oga spoke but kept her thoughts to herself.

Oga then put his back on the table and stared up to the white ceiling. Asaki assisted with the arm and raised it high and bent the elbow once again. A thorough method was need so he put all his weight on to the arm and forced it down with the power of gravity.

This seemed to work as Oga felt the shock of reattachment and noised his complaints.

"AHhhhh!" Oga did not scream but it was a quite noise that spoke his pain. "I thought you said I would not feel anything until after the drug was gone."

"It should not have been like that, I gave you a large dose but I must say you have an incredibly strong body." Asaki was bewildered at how Oga was already moving his arm around with an open wound that was fully exposed.

"Can you please not aggregate the injury, I want to clean it up a bit before I wrap it." Asaki got to work with serialising the wound and professionally bandaging it.

Oga silently signalled Hiyami to hand back Beel to which she did. He however did not see the small smile that was on her face for the duration of looking after Beel.

"Hiyami could you clean up the rest of him please?" Asaki asked his sister to do the work of a nurse.

"Don't worry ill just take a shower." Oga reassured them but Asaki advised not to.

"It's best not to in your current state, give it a few days of rest and then you can."

Hiyami came along with a bowl of water and a cloth and begrudgingly started to clean up the large amount of blood on Oga's arm. She was not being gentle but it did not mind Oga, he was just happy his arm would be okay.

As she finished up Asaki came with a blue arm sling and a blue long sleeved t-shirt.

"I think it is best if you wear this for the next few days." Oga was reluctant to accept such an item because he could already move his arm with little pain.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Oga said in a groggy voice and got off the table top.

"Please for the time being use it as aid until any pain or lack of movement subsides."

Oga gave Beel back to Hiyami who quickly picked the child back up. Oga grabbed the top and pulled it over his head and pulled his arms through.

Oga then put out his arm and Asaki started to apply the sling under his arm and covered all of Oga's hand. Beel had stayed asleep for the entire duration and Oga had monitored him throughout that period just in case he woke up.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, we have all the basic necessities?" Asaki asked as he finished his work.

"Anything is fine. We just need to get out of here and head off home." Oga replied while reaching out for his blood stained shirt and blazer.

"Don't put those back on I'll get you some other clothes and my wife will put those into the wash." Asaki took the stained clothes and opened the door to exit the medical room, Hiyami followed with Beel in hand while Oga opted to keep the door open.

As they went back into the main hall Oga tried to find Furuichi but he was nowhere to be seen. Oga sat down on the bed he was at earlier and took Beel from the woman's hands. He rested the child on the bed, Beel who was still wrapped in Furuichi's school jumper started moving around like he was about to wake up but he stayed asleep.

Oga eyed Furuichi's bag that he had dropped earlier, opening it up he just found a few books, Beel's purple milk bag, a packet of tissues and a few advertisement leaflets on cafes and all of them had women on them.

Asaki came carrying a table with Hiyami as support, they came and put the wooden table in front of Oga. The table was placed between the two beds so all of them could sit around, Oga just sat there and was silently admitting he was feeling much better. His arm was still hurting slightly but nothing that could affect Oga, his headache was gone and he felt relieved that Beel and Furuichi were safe.

Another thing ridding on his mind was the blond woman at home. She would soon be expecting her master to be home but would that be the case? It would take some time before they even got down to the bottom of the mountain and even later to get back to Ishiyama.

If he did call her what was he meant to say? Would she go out of her way to come see her precious, Oga thought more than likely that would be the case. His pride was stopping himself from calling either calling home to her or informing anyone at home about his location.

Alaindelon was nowhere to be seen and had somehow magically disappeared… actually it was more clear than that, Alaindelon must have teleported. Oga wanted that big bastard to get them back home but what if it went wrong again? Oga was taken out of thought by the cutlery being placed onto the table.

Asaki had changed into more fitting clothes and placed four sets of plates, cups, spoons and a jug of water onto the table. He then sat on the bed opposite to Oga's and tried to make small talk.

"So where do come from?" It sounded a bit rude but they had passed the barrier of formalities.

"Ishiyama." Oga replied. He was pouring himself some water into a cup.

"Ah yes a city that is always in the news, you must have travelled far to come all the way here? Which school do you study at?" He asked out of curiosity because he wanted to know as Oga and Furuichi were wearing their school blazers. The recent events in Ishiyama had spiked Asaki's interest in the place.

"Ishiyama High." Oga replied after swallowing the water. It felt great in his dry mouth.

"The delinquent school? I can tell where your strength come from but I must ask how your friend makes do there, I don't take him as the strong type?"

"Furuichi is just a perverted idiot." Asaki was taken back but the description. "You should totally watch where his eyes are looking whenever there is a woman in the room."

"I'll keep that in mind." Asaki was not too sure what to say.

"But Furuichi is a good guy, he knew what to do when my arm was busted and got us safely here. If I was alone I would have no idea what to do. Sure whenever his ass is in trouble I end up saving him but it's worth it."

"Good to hear but if you don't mind me asking what you were doing on this mountain and with your child in tow?"

"I really don't know what to say to make the story believable but let Furuichi come and he will think of some convincing lie, he is the smart one."

"Ha ha ha well that's fine then." Asaki laughed as Oga's straight forwardness. The earlier statement about meeting someone was a clear lie but Asaki let that be. "Well we will wait for your friend and eat, you boys should rest up but I must ask what are your plans after this?"

"Go down to the main road, there get a taxi so we can head back home by today."

"That will be difficult. There will be very few cars on the road at the base and hardly any taxi's so the best thing is to go to the town in the north and either get transport there or go by rail. It will be cheaper but it may take slightly longer, depending on your fund levels it is up to you."

"Fastest possible way, I'll let Furuichi decide but we can pay the taxi guy when we get home." Or just beat him up. Oga said the last bit in his mind and took another sip of water, he eyed Beel again to check if he was okay.

"Do you want to contact your family? I take it they do not know you are here but I can't really tell with no back story on how you got here."

"Don't worry about those guys they'll be fine." As both of them carried on their conversations Furuichi exited the bathroom area in a set of grey tracksuits. He was wearing his school shoes and had a towel hung over his shoulders.

He made his way over to Oga and Asaki and sat down next to his best friend. The two men acknowledged his presence and bought him in to the conversation.

"Furuichi I was wondering where you went." Oga asked and remembered Furuichi had wet his pants. As Furuichi went for a cup to drink some water Oga decided to make fun of him. "Remember don't drink too much." Oga said this in a happy voice and Furuichi eye twitched to it.

"I hear you boys are from Ishiyama so what do you think about that terrorist attack?" Asaki asked Furuichi to get to know the other boy better who was said to be the brains of the pair.

"Any ideas I can come up will come from information we can get from the news being reported from the authorities, but a new pylon will be installed today which will benefit myself who was affected by the power outage." Furuichi replied with great care to sound professional.

"Good to hear." Asaki spoke but was interrupted by his wife.

"Dear could you please come here." Yuin was calling from the kitchen and Asaki followed his wife's request.

Furuichi reached for his bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out two white tubes and small mirror, Oga wondered where he got those from as he did not see them when he looked through the bag. Furuichi put the mirror on the table and started to apply one of the creams on his face and rubbed in a circular motion.

Oga was not fazed by this as this was who Furuichi was, at first Oga used to be weirded out but came to accept who his best friend was.

As Furuichi finished up Oga pulled out the question.

"So what's our plan?"

"Same as before get to the bottom and get a cab." Furuichi put his cosmetics away and faced Oga.

"Not going to work, the guy was just telling me we have to go to a town in the north and then get transport. He said a train would be cheaper but slower."

"We can pay the taxi driver when we get home but what if we call the town's local taxi base and ask for a pick up from the bottom of the mountain?"

"Good thinking Furuichi." Oga was happy that something was going their way.

"But that is only if a taxi driver wants to drive for more than five hours." The boys were in a predicament and further thinking was needed. "If we are going to go back home late we need to contact home, shall I call Hilda for you?" Furuichi quickly pulled out his phone and started tapping away.

"You do that and I will hang you by your balls." Oga shot back and grabbed the phone form Furuichi. "There is no way I'm going to let that woman get one over me."

"But Hilda may know where Alaindelon is and we can get back home."

"So that big bastard can teleport us somewhere else, maybe you'll like to visit an active volcano or the deep sea but not me." Furuichi understood Oga's reasoning and dropped the subject. Furuichi's mind had momentarily been clouded by perverted delusions. Taking his hone back Furuichi put it on the bed.

What stomped them was the smell of food coming from the kitchen. The doors opened and out walked Asaki and Yuin with a large cooking pot between them. It was metal and judging by the cloth in each person's hand was also very hot.

The married couple set the pot down on the floor and took their seats on the bed opposite the three boys.

"I've prepared some chicken Biryani for everyone." Yuin explained and opened the pots lid. A strong wave of aroma travelled throughout the hall.

"What is Biryani, It smells lovely?" Furuichi asked.

"It's a traditional dish in the south Asia area. Rice mixed with chicken and many other spices, think of it a rice with curry." Yuin told them with pride.

"Well everyone let's eat." Asaki exclaimed and Yuin poured everyone a large portion of yellow and golden coloured rice in the plates. Oga dug in straight away while Furuichi waited.

"Will Hiyami-san not be joining us?" Furuichi wanted to be polite and not embarrass himself, he wanted to eat but wanted to wait for everybody to be at the table and especially a girl.

"She mostly keeps to herself and will join if she wishes but don't mind her and carry on." Asaki answered and started to eat, Yuin joined in next which left Furuichi the only one not to start.

Instead he opted to stare at the lady in front of him as she slowly put the spoon of food inside her mouth. The metal rubbed the full pink lips as they exited her mouth, Furuichi gaze picked up the eying eye of Asaki. Furuichi quickly started eating and did not look up.

The meal continued on quietly as the wonderful food satisfied the consumers. Yuin asked a few questions about Beel as curiosity could not be kept in her for much longer. Oga replied that it was someone else's because he was too lazy to explain. A few smaller conversations continued about both general topics and a few personal ones.

Oga was the only one left eating as the other three had finished and sat ideally. Asaki was not too surprised to how much the young man could eat with how strong his body was. Furuichi pulled out his phone to check the time and then compared it to the clock on the wall.

"It's already three o'clock we need to get moving Oga." Furuichi moved but Oga stayed sitting down and eating.

"Nope we will go after Beel wakes up from his nap which should be soon, I have to feed him shortly and I'll rather do it now then going down a mountain." Oga carried on eating yet another plate of rice supplied by the wonderful Yuin.

"We have milk in stock but no baby formula." Asaki said and started to pick up the cutlery other than Oga's.

"I've got that covered." Oga replied and drank the rest of his water. Asaki and Yuin cleaned up the table.

Hiyami made herself known as she entered the main hall.

"The clothes have finished drying and here are what you boys left in your pockets." Hiyami held out her hands and showed a few items. In one hand were notes of Yen which belonged to Oga that he left in his blazer but in the other hand was a black wallet and a small packet of condoms. Furuichi's face went red while Oga gave him a look.

"They aren't mine!" Furuichi lied as he snatched up his wallet and left the contraception in the hands of the red nailed lady. Hiyami paid no mind to Furuichi and held onto the packet. Oga picked up the money with his working arm and put it in his trouser pocket which also had more stolen money from delinquents.

As Furuichi rushed towards the doors that lead to his clothes Oga saw that Beel was starting to wake up. Oga made his way to the child and surprisingly Hiyami also followed him towards the now waking child.

Oga prayed that Beel would not start crying and went to get into view of the child's vision. Beel opened his eyes and saw his father figure in front of him so there were no initial signs of danger.

However what irritated the child was that his majestic body was restrained by an article of clothing that limited his movement.

Oga quickly caught onto this and with one hand started to remove Furuichi's jumper from the child's body. It was difficult with one hand but Hiyami came from behind and assisted Oga and Beel was free of his constraint.

"Is he always naked?" Hiyami asked in a voice that was softer than she had used previously. Oga was surprised by her attitude change but just accepted the help but would not say thanks.

"All the time." Oga sat down and picked up Beel with his one hand and placed him on his own lap.

"Is it hard being a single farther?" Hiyami asked another question to which Oga was surprised to.

"Lets just make it clear that this brat is not mine but I have to look after him due to certain circumstances." Oga told her the facts. "That damn woman dropped him on me, I literally have no idea of how to look after babies."

"Not yours? Those eyes really resemble you."

"I've heard."

"So you did not answer my first question about how difficult it is being a single parent?"

"This brat is a handful and luckily I only have to look after him during the day, there is that woman who does some of the other stuff." Oga found it weird that he was having this conversation with the woman. Oga pulled out the purple bag from Furuichi's school bag and started to prepare the milk for Baby Beel.

He had done this earlier back in Ishiyama, the milk was already prepared in the bottle and all he had to do was heat it up but this time around he had to make the milk from the powder and then heat it up.

He pulled out a new baby bottle, a sachet of cream coloured powder, another bottle but this had a white coloured liquid and a small cylinder contraption just slightly bigger than Oga's hand. It was in fact a small heater to warm up the milk.

A piece of paper accompanied these items and on that paper was Hilda's writing of messy character of the hiragana alphabet. Oga could mostly understand but luckily on the other side of the paper was small drawn images of the bags content in an understandable system.

Hiyami watched closely as Oga fiddled with all bits and bobs with only one hand. Oga first put the empty bottle on the cylinder heater but Hiyami stopped him.

"I think the other bottle with the liquid is meant to be heated up first." Oga double checked and listened to the woman. He placed the bottle with the white content on the heater and it quickly started to warm.

With that out of the way Oga tried to open the sachet but with one hand found it awkward so Hiyami stepped in and with her red tipped fingers she opened the sachet and poured it into the bottle Oga was holding.

The other bottle had heated up because the cylinder was making a noise, Hiyami was about to pick it up but was stopped by Oga.

"It's hot, you hold this." Oga handed her the bottle that contained the powder and picked up the heated bottle and poured the content into the other one. Hiyami placed the nipple like teat on the bottle and twisted on the holding cap. Oga took it from there by placing a cap on top of the bottle and shook it vigorously, he was following the instructions on the note.

Hiyami watched as Oga shook the bottle and thought to herself… she was pregnant with the child of her cheating ex-husband. A lonely house with a depressed woman carrying a child was not a healthy environment, her younger brother had invited her to be with him and his wife to cheer her up but it only made it seem more secluded.

Asaki did not know she was with child but he might have thought it better to not bring a child into the mountain environment. He had inherited their father's business which both of them were fine with, she was used to the mountain from a young age but the problem was bringing up the subject with her brother and lovely sister in law who had some suspicion. Abortion was on her mind as she had never planned on having children but that changed when the hormones started kicking in and a green haired baby was held in her arms.

She did have pride and was not going to ask help from someone younger than her but this man who had came with a green haired child had given her an opportunity. She would rather ask this new comer who had experience rather than go to Asaki and Yuin who had recently became one.

Hiyami was about to continue on questioning Oga but stopped herself as Furuichi came through the door making a lot of noise. He was now back into this school uniform and was also carrying Oga's blazer.

"Hey Oga we have to get going if we want to make it home before midnight. My parents are going to start asking questions and the hotel staff can sometimes be douches."

"I know so let me feed Beel now and as soon as he's finished we'll head of. You go find him some clothes, get us directions, make a plan on our choice of transport and maybe a toilet break just in case." Oga ordered Furuichi while putting the bottle to Beel's mouth who instantly started to suckle.

Furuichi was flustered over Oga's comment but made headway on his mission. Putting Oga's blazer on the bed he grabbed his phone and started tapping away while simultaneously going to find Yuin so he could ask for clothes for Beel.

Oga was once again left with Hiyami, she took the last opening she had to talk with the man alone.

"Let me get straight to the point." Hiyami stood up and got closer to Oga. "Hypothetically speaking what if I'm pregnant with the child of a cheating bastard, would you say I should keep the child or not?"

Now it was Oga's turn to be confused. The lady just bought up a subject he had no clue on and she required an answer. He looked down to Beel and back to the woman, he had no answer and he would give it to her like that.

"Not my place to say because I'm trying to get rid of this brat and put the responsibility on someone else. I'm a teenage boy who does not want to look after a child that is not mine but while he is with me I've got no choice to but take charge as the parent." Oga said this with confidence while Hiyami just stared at him.

"I don't know shit about women's feeling and I'd be lying if I said that I care." Oga continued on while the smirking Hiyami looked at him. "The only thing in life I have is beating anyone who comes in my way, Ishiyama is that type of city and I have no regrets in what I do."

"How oddly off topic and irrelevant but I understand." Hiyami replied to Oga's argument. "I guess a child would fill the void and I believe a hitman could sort out the problem of pent up aggression."

"If he lives close I can pay a visit and call all this even." Oga hinted to his bandaged right arm which Beel was resting on.

"If you leave me your number I'll let you know once I'm back at home in a more adequate environment." She felt relief as the control to her life came back, little by little the sense of authority became to swell inside her chest.

With god like perfect timing and coincidence Beel chose that moment to finish of his milk, Furuichi came back into the room with Yuin and Asaki who was holding a hat and a blanket.

"This should keep the young one warm, we do not have any clothes to his size but something is better than nothing." Yuin took the items from her husband's hands and went over to Oga and tried to put it on Beel.

Beel flat out refused. He nuzzled closer to Oga and avoided looking at the hat and blanket.

"He doesn't like wearing anything but I think I have an idea." Oga walked over the main door and opened it. Beel's naked body was exposed to the cold air and he instantly started squirming to get warmer.

"DAH BUUU BUU AHHH!" Beel shouted in his own language.

"Okay brat it's cold so you put on that hat and wrap up warm. You can take them off when we get home." Oga told Beel with a harsh voice that told Beel it was an order he could not refuse.

Beel was getting wrapped up by Hiyami who had taken the items from Yuin, Asaki was also putting on a jacket to walk the boys down to the mountain foot or the town. Furuichi grabbed his bag and put all their stuff back in and zipped it up.

"Oi Furuichi leave them my number." Oga quietly said into the ear of Furuichi who was confused but understood Oga's intentions. He wrote down his own number and Oga's house number in his note books and then ripped out the page and placed down on the table.

"I called a taxi place that said they can pick us from the bottom of the mountain. Asaki Kawakami- san I told him the location you told me and he said he can get there in ten minutes from the town, so when we are ten minutes away I'll inform him." Furuichi gave a heads up to both Oga and Asaki.

"That sounds good." Asaki zipped up his coat and made way for the door. "It's an easy half an hour walk down but I need to go stop in town for a few things anyway."

Asaki opened the door and went out, Oga followed with his blazer on and a cocooned baby Beel in his arms. Oga did not say a word of goodbye and left Furuichi with the two women.

"Sorry for my friend's rudeness." Furuichi bowed apologetically. "I know he is thankful for all you have done and we will definitely repay this debt we are in."

"Don't worry kid." Hiyami said these words and picked up the paper. "We have your number."

Furuichi really wanted to ask for her number but stopped himself just in case he crossed the line. Sure the only female numbers on his phone were his mother, sister and Misaki's. Furuichi held pride in himself for acquiring Misaki's number, if he could categorise that achievement it would be on the top three in his life.

Thanking the two ladies once again Furuichi took one last look at the rack of the feisty Hiyami and followed the other two males.

"What delightful guests we had." Yuin smiled as she had truly enjoyed the short company of their guests. It was not very often they had sudden visitors most the time the cabin was only inhabited in the summer.

"The child was incredibly cute." Hiyami made a small follow up. "Yuin I need to tell you that I'm pregnant" Yuin put an even bigger smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" Yuin hugged her sister in law.

"I was heavily thinking about the abortion or abandoning the baby. Every time I think about the child that son of a bitch Kizaru comes to mind. But I have thought that bringing this child to this earth and raising it will bring me closure."

"Worry not me and hubby will be with you all the way. Now rest up ill make some tea and we can talk about naming the baby. You could probably claim child relief form that _MAN_ and we can stay at your parent house." Yuin had a very strong feeling for Hiyami's ex-husband.

(Scene Break)

The other party descended down the mountain at a reasonable pace. Oga walked alongside Asaki while Furuichi followed a few paces behind. They were traveling down a premade road so it was easier than when Oga and Furuichi had picked out their route.

Asaki talked about how very little people came up the mountains in winter and that they were now preparing the hut because the season for hiking was soon approaching.

"We are nearly down so inform the taxi driver." Asaki stopped and pointed down where they could see a black tarmac road with white lines. "See that shelter with the number, that's a place where travellers can identify for pick up. That's where we need to go."

"I'll text him now." Furuichi pulled out his phone and started to send a text. Oga looked over the edge while Asaki and Furuichi carried on walking down the path.

"Why can't we just go down this way instead of all away around?" Oga questioned Asaki. Their current position was just above the road but the proper route to go down would be to go down a path that took longer but was safer.

"Not everyone is athletically fit as you and I doubt I could go down something that steep." Furuichi spoke on behalf of Asaki and carried on following the older gentleman. Oga Kicked a rock down and watched it bounce on other rocks and roll down to the road.

"What do you think Beel want to go for a ride?" Oga put a smirk on his face and asked baby Beel.

"DAAH BUU AHHHHH!" Beel's ecstatic cries of happiness were enough for Oga.

"Hey you two!" Oga shouted to Asaki and Furuichi who looked behind to Oga. "See you at the bottom!" Oga held tightly onto Beel and jumped of the end.

He used his momentum so he could slide down the mountain faster. Oga used his shoes as skates and descended the mountain at great speed. He had to jump at certain places and when he got near the end of the slope there was a bollard that separated the road form the mountain.

Oga leaped and landed on the bollard before jumping again and landing on the other side of the road. By the look on Beel's face he was extremely satisfied with the enjoyment of dangerous endeavours.

Oga waited for the other two to make it down, as he waited under the shelter a black car rolled up next to the shelter and lowered the window on passenger side. Oga looked inside of the car and saw a skinny old man in a suit.

"May I ask your name for the reservation?" The old man spoke out slowly in a slight foreign accent.

"Furuichi Takayuki." Oga guessed that it was under Furuichi's name and told as so.

"Welcome, I have placed a child's seat in the back as you requested." The old man opened his door and got out to assist his customer. He opened the rear door for Oga and Beel who got in. The car was warm and smelt nice and Oga could see a black booster seat belted onto one of the car seats.

Oga strapped in Beel and sat next to the child. The elderly driver also sat into the driver's seat and asked Oga if he was ready to go.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Wait for a while the other two are not here just yet."

"Very well."

"Hey how long will it take to get to town?"

"An estimate of half an hour."

As the two made conversation Asaki and Furuichi could be seen making their way down the side of the road.

"Those two are the ones." Oga told the driver who else would be traveling. The driver turned on the engine and drove forwards towards the two to save time and effort. The car pulled over next to them and the old man got out to open the door for Asaki and Furuichi.

"Here you go sir." The old man opened the passenger door and Asaki took the gesture and sat at the front.

"Thanks." Asaki gave words of gratitude, Furuichi opened the rear door himself and sat down next to Oga.

"Took your time." Oga gave some of his witty words.

"Looks like you are back to your old working self." Furuichi replied as the car started its journey.

"What can I say Furuichi nothing can keep me down."

"That's too bad, anyway we need to catch the train at five and that should take us to Shinsuke station from there we need to catch another train that leads to Ishiyama station. The train at five is an advanced service so it'll save us about an hour on our journey."

"So we'll get home for about nine?" Oga questioned as he tried to do the math in his head.

"Ten o'clock in my case, you live right next to the station I have to bus it … wait I can get off from an earlier stop. The hotel I'm living at has a station nearby." Furuichi quickly got onto his smartphone and looked up the station near his current place of living.

Oga rested his head back on the head rest and looked to Beel. The child's gaze was fixed on the outside world as they passed areas of suburbs and small fields of crop and animals. Ahead of Oga Asaki was talking with the elderly driver while gesturing something with his hands.

As the journey continued they came to the town they needed and Asaki spoke to the driver.

"We need to get to the local station but if you don't mind can you wait while I drop these boys off and then I need to go somewhere else."

"Of course sir." The driver informed Asaki. Furuichi tugged Oga closer towards himself and whispered in his ear.

"Give me all your money, I'll pay the driver for the trip here and anything extra for Kawakami-san's travel and his journey back." Oga nodded his head and put his left hand in his trouser pocket, pulling out all the money he had and giving it to Furuichi.

As they entered the station area they saw the station entrance and a que on the ticket line.

"This should suffice sir." The car was parked right in front of the entrance. "I'll drop you boys of here and then wait over by that parking lot for you sir."

"Oga go with Kawakami-san and show them this." Furuichi showed a ticket reservation on his smartphone. "I'll sort out the taxi." As everyone exited the car Oga took out Beel and Furuichi's phone.

He followed Asaki as he clearly knew where to go. Furuichi also handed Oga the amount of money needed for the tickets as well. While Furuichi spoke with the driver, Oga and Asaki were already at the ticket booth and were sorting it out.

"This should do it." Oga said as he showed the woman on the other side the phone screen, the lady input some details into the computer and asked for the payment.

"That will be seven thousand three hundred and fifty two yen please." Oga handed the lady eight thousand yen, as she gave the tickets and change back. Asaki took lead and picked them both up. Oga only had one available arm which was already being used by Beel and a phone.

"Seems to all check out and the train leaves in ten minutes."

Furuichi appeared from around the corner with his school bag swinging on his shoulder. He took notice of Oga and made way towards him.

"Everything sorted?" Furuichi asked.

"Yes and you boys should hurry up, the train is leaving soon." Asaki handed Furuichi the tickets and lead the boys to the ticket barriers. "You have a safe journey now and hopefully we can meet again some other day."

"Thank you for everything you have done for us." Furuichi bowed in respect and left for the ticket barriers.

"See you man." Oga said his goodbyes and made followed Furuichi. There Oga stood in front the barrier and Furuichi put Oga's ticket in and the doors opened and Oga went through. Furuichi then did it for himself and went through.

"This is platform one and our seat reservation are on couch _B_ so this ways down the train." Furuichi acted as leader and boarded the right carriage. As the boys entered the train they saw the red carpet and blue seats.

Their carriage was much quieter than the other ones because this was designated for reservations. Furuichi found their seats and sat down.

"I'm sitting in the window seat." Oga commanded to Furuichi.

"No." Furuichi replied back.

"Okay then when this brat get bored from starring at the back of a chair he will blow a fuse and wail. Then you tell me if this train will carry on merrily going or blow up?" Furuichi immediately got up and allowed Oga the seat.

The announcer voiced the stops at which the train would arrive at, bang on five the train departed on its two hour journey. It was reasonably calm with an empty carriage other than Beel making the odd sound because he saw something cool through the window.

Furuichi played a game on his smart phone before it was rudely snatched from Oga who then started playing it himself. Furuichi then pulled out a book from his bag and started to read. The two hours started of slow at first but then felt like nothing near the end.

Furuichi stood up before the train stopped and made his way to the door. Oga followed Furuichi with a yawn and held Beel like a bag under his arm. Exiting the train they came into Shinsuke station and Furuichi stepped out the way to look at a time table on a screen.

"The next train leaves in a bit you want something to drink?" Furuichi saw a hut selling drinks.

"Nope I want to get home as soon as possible so quit stalling and get to the next train." Oga shoved Furuichi to move on. The boys went up a set of stairs and down another to get to the needed platform.

The next train they needed to catch was a smaller one and stopped at more stations. The train had not arrived at the platform yet and many people were queuing up to board the train.

Oga put the naked baby Beel on his back and took of the hat and blanket. The usual stares returned once again but he ignored them like he always did.

The train arrived into the station and everyone boarded on. It was slightly cramped with the amount of people, Oga and Furuichi luckily got a seat and sat themselves down.

Oga was starting to feel tried and was not very excited about another two hour train ride. The train left off with a screeching start, Beel was looking through the window again to see what he could find.

Furuichi who was on Oga's left was holding a maths book up to his face but Oga knew exactly what his best friends motivation were, because the train had seats on the side of the train pointed inwards the people who could not get a seat had to stand in the middle.

Not too far away from the two boys stood an office lady, Furuichi's eyes were glued on her while trying to hide his intentions behind a book. The lady was wearing a black, short suit skirt over her black pantyhose, she wore a white shirt with the top buttons open and on top of that was a black blazer.

She had a set of black framed glasses on and was reading something on her phone. One of her hands was outstretched up to hold onto the support strap. Oga was going to comment on this situation but left it be, he was tired and he remembered that it would soon be feeding time for Beel.

Oga unzipped Furuichi's school bag and picked out the purple milk bag. Beel was currently busy with sightseeing so Oga decided to leave it until the child wanted milk. As time passed by people slowly started leaving the train at every stop and the odd person jumped on.

There were about six people in their carriage now including Oga and Furuichi. Beel was giving off the odd yawn and resting his head on Oga's shoulder.

"Okay brat it's feeding time." Oga stated and started pulling out all the milk making equipment and putting it down on the seat next to him, he did the same as earlier with all the prepared materials.

Heating up the white liquid and opening the powdered sachet with his mouth and pouring it into a new bottle. Oga mixed the two components together, put on the teat with lid and shook furiously all with one hand.

Oga showed Beel his milk and the baby started to climb of Oga's shoulder. As the announcer announced their trains next stop Furuichi got up and packed up all his things.

"See ya later Oga, this is my stop it's closer to my hotel then going all the way to Ishiyama's main station."

"Damn so lucky its Friday, I'm going to sleep as soon as I get home." Oga said back as he fed Beel the milk. The train came to a stop and Furuichi left, the only people on the train were Oga and Beel now.

Ishiyama station should be here soon thought Oga, he balanced Beel and the bottle on his tied arm and with his free one started to pack away the milk making set.

Wrapping the string of the purple bag around his wrist Oga rested his head back and listened to the train go along the tracks. The steady beat and rhythm of the train was relaxing and was putting Oga to sleep, Beel had quickly fallen asleep and had not finished all his milk.

The voice over the intercom announced that Ishiyama was going to be the next stop. Oga got up and placed the blanket on Beel and stood in front of the door, the train came to a halt and the doors opened for Oga.

As Oga stepped out it was dark and the lights led the way to the exit, Oga followed through and could see the familiar background in the distance. Heading out he came towards a set of ticket barriers and realised he had no ticket, they were with Furuichi and that white haired bastard had ran off.

Looking around he saw only two other people, they were on the other side of the barriers and heading away. Oga took a glance at the clock which read eight fifty three, there was a ticket booth but the lights were off inside. There were automatic machines on the right but with no cash or card Oga had no way of accessing the machine. Once again Furuichi came to mind as that bastard had asked Oga for all his money and not returned what was left.

Oga got tired of doing nothing and went with the just fuck it plan. He jumped over the barrier with ease and precision so that Beel did not wake up. As soon as Oga landed a man in a navy uniform and hat came running around from the corner with his hand raised.

"Stop right there thief." Oga felt as if the man was hiding for the very reason to jump out and become a hero.

"If you shout one more time and this baby wakes up I will rip your insides out and hang them on the walls next to your corpse." Oga lightly head butted the running man and he then fell over backwards sliding on the floor.

"Ehh… sir you haf not b..paid your pee." The man stuttered out his words with no proper concept.

"Does it look like I can get a ticket out?" Oga could have easily used his arm but was using that excuse as a means to cover up the fact he did not have a ticket.

"Ask for as...sss…sistance sir." The law enforcer slowly got up and put on his hat over his bolding head.

Oga carried on walking towards the station exit, the man was still chasing after Oga and was not all too keen on getting close.

"Sir do not walk away, please sir do not walk away?" The man rephrased his order to a request.

Oga ignored and carried on walking, he went left and saw the turning he had to go on to reach his road. The man was split between the ideas of either leaving his job position and tailing a possible murder or staying and watching an empty station. The man chose the second option and went back inside the station.

Oga walked home with one arm in a sling and the other holding a baby in a blanket with a purple bag wrapped around his wrist. Definitely something you would not see every day but it was good to back on familiar grounds.

Oga saw his house nearing and the lights were on, his father had parked the outside behind the gate rather than in the garage for some reason. It would be around nine now so most the family would be heading to bed but then again it was a Friday so there was a possibility of them staying downstairs later.

Oga jumped over the bush side of the short fence and landed quietly on the grass, the reason being is one he did not want to make any noise with the gate and second he could not open the gate without his hand.

Sneaking up to the door he prayed it would be unlocked, using his elbow to open the door he grinned to find it unlocked. He also pondered about why he still wore the sling? The pain had gone away by the time he had finished eating the rice back on the mountain.

Walking into the household in stealth mode was all easy with the amount of noise his father and older sister were making, as long as the brat did not wake up all will be fine.

Closing the door silently Tatsumi took of his shoes and left them in front of the doorway. He was back home and nobody had died. He walked forward and stopped in his tracks, there standing in front of him was a blond woman in a gothic Lolita outfit with an emotionless face, her lips pressed tightly together resting her back on the wall.

Her one eye was closed and she had her head looking down to the floor. Her arms clad in elbow length gloves were crossed under her breasts, she had one foot on the floor and the other on the wall she was leaning on.

She knew that their presence had come around her but denied to talk first, she was being respectful and waited for an explanation on the situation before expressing the emotions within her. Tatsumi also picked up on the atmosphere and said,

"Oh."

 **So that wraps up that. Again I want to apologise for the delay an all, it is a busy period up until mid-January. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Functional And Dysfunctional

Chapter 6 – Functional And Dysfunctional

 **Well it has been about two months since I last updated but I was swamped by uni work. After my exam I tried to dedicate my time to this chapter and I found a major plot hole in my work so I had to scrap, re-plan and do it all over again.**

 **Good news on the other hand is that the creator of Beelzebub (Ryuhei Tamura) is back on it with Shounen jump with a new manga this February (I think on the 27th). Also I got a very enlightening private message from some random saying I need to pace the plot up a bit, there was profanity in every sentence which made it funny but that is something I am considering.**

 **Thank you to all that read this and an even bigger thank you to those who review, without side tracking anymore here is the chapter.**

"I know what you're going to say but coming home late is normal for me." Tatsumi quickly walked past the lady to get away from her.

"Stop." Hilda ordered and Tatsumi took a stand. "You do not know what I am going to say, your answer is weak and immature." She stopped leaning, put both feet on the floor, opened her one visible eye and looked directly at the back of Tatsumi's head as if she was looking at his soul.

Tatsumi turned around and looked at her, she was angry and hiding it really well.

"Alaindelon informed me that he was going to check upon young master… that was more than twelve hours ago and I have been in the dark ever since. Alaindelon has not came back neither has he responded to my summons. I would like to know where you have been and what has happened?" Hilda was really stiff with her words, her cool attitude hid her worried side well.

"All that happened was a little _side-tracking_." Tatsumi tried to justify himself, "It was noting I couldn't handle and look I fed the little monster three times and put him to sleep twice."

"Then please explain why your arm is currently bandaged, where you attacked?" Hilda questioned.

"No… sort of… basically I had a fight in school and my arm got hurt, then Furuichi wanted to go eat at some place but it was far and then Mr teleporting asshole said he could take us there."

"So I'm assuming you spend the day eating so why did Alaindelon not bring you back." Hilda inquired as she did not fully understand the whole order.

"Nope he messed up with his teleport and we were falling from the sky and about to die but then Beel did something. I fired off something from my hand I think or Beel did it I'm not too sure because the next thing I knew I was laying out cold on a mountain."

Hilda mind was going a mile a minute as Tatsumi brought up this new information so casually, if it was anything like the pylon incident then thing were progressing faster than she had anticipated. She walked up to Tatsumi and reached out for Beel.

"You made the young master cry again." Hilda took the baby out of Tatsumi's hand and held Beel close to herself.

"Hey bitch I never did anything!" Tatsumi started to raise his voice to retaliate, Hilda got angry and shot him a look to which Tatsumi quieted down. "If anyone's to blame then it's Alaindelon who put us in that situation."

The two had a stare down which was interrupted by the opening of the kitchen door. The owner of the house came to peak outside.

"Tatsumi you're home?" Mr Oga stated the obvious with half a glass of beer in his hand. "Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Is that Tatsumi?" Mother Oga shouted out from the kitchen.

"Yep, Misaki was right." Youjirou replied back.

"What do you expect, the only noise possible would be the two of them fighting." Misaki spoke up from the kitchen.

"We will continue this discussion later." Hilda said this and straightened up, she walked past Tatsumi and headed for the stairs to put Beel in bed.

"Tatsumi she wants to discuss something later." The elder father giggled like a school girl to Hilda's statement.

"Shut up." Tatsumi followed Hilda's exit and headed up while his father went back into the kitchen room.

Tatsumi waited for the door to close before coming back down. He was certain Hilda had gone to his room and because his room was at the front of the house he was within the fifteen metre range, he removed the purple bag from his arm and placed it on table near the front door that had keys and unopen mail.

Going to the shoe rack by the front door, he bend down and reached into shoe belonging to him. Finding what he wanted he pulled out a thick money envelope he had stashed there in the morning.

Standing back up he put the envelope into his blazer pocket and made way back to the stairs but not all went to plan.

"I saw that." A voice made the persons presence known. Kahori was standing in the doorway of the living room with her eyes glued onto her elder brother. "What was that and why is your arm in a sling?"

"None of your business brat." Tatsumi carried on walking while his younger sisters eyed him with all she had.

Tatsumi felt carless for not checking properly but he thought she couldn't do anything so he kept going upstairs.

Entering his room he saw Beel lying on the bed with hat and blanket removed, Hilda was also sitting on the bed next to Beel. She had removed one of her gloves and had her soft looking hand on the forehead of the child.

Oga looked at them for a while before walking to his wardrobe. His mother had done the laundry as the dirty pile of clothes were gone and now were placed in his wardrobe all clean. The rest of the room looked cleaner as well, seems as somebody has vacuumed up and arranged all the rooms belonging to the correct place.

Picking out a towel with his free hand and hanging it over his shoulder, Tatsumi peeked behind to see Hilda still tending to the child. Tatsumi quickly pulled out the money and shoved it into the far corner of his wardrobe. He would count it later to know how much he had _generated._

Picking up a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Tatsumi closed the wardrobe door and was planning to have a shower and get rid of some stress by relaxing in the bath.

"It's your turn now to look after him." Tatsumi said.

"Quiet fool the young master is sleeping." Hilda retorted back acknowledging Tatsumi's request.

Tatsumi took that as a yes and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. He dropped of the towel and clothes in the dressing room and then went to the room next door to use the toilet. Oga closed the door behind him and locked it.

The toilet seat was already down and Tatsumi pulled down his pants and sat down to take a dump. It had been three days since the last time he had got rid of his waste material. He was slowly thinking about stuff during his alone time.

He had failed in kicking the demons out the house and now it seemed as though they were here to stay for good. The whole ordeal with the teleporting incident opened up his mind to what extent demon powers could do.

His body was healing fast and mysterious lighting attacks were becoming common. Tatsumi wondered if his body was changing to accumulate to the demon king brat, another thought crossed his mind about himself turning into a demon.

Tatsumi shunned that thought out his mind and flushed the toilet. He allowed the bidet to clean up and Tatsumi then pulled up his pants and started to wash his hand.

He left to go back into the bathroom and take a shower but then he realised he also wanted to relax in the bath and the only one in the house was downstairs. Heading out he made his way downstairs and into that changing room. He could hear the voices of his family and no one was in the hallway.

When he got to the dressing room he straight away removed the sling on his arm, flexing every muscle in his right arm Tatsumi was happy with the results.

The wound was completely healed and no sign of damage was left, it was if the stab had never happened as dry blood stained some bits of the arm and hand. Tatsumi thought to himself to why he even wore the sling but disregarded the thought; he stripped himself and unceremoniously threw the uniform in to the dirty clothes basket.

Walking into the shower room with arms being stretched above his head and a wide yawn Tatsumi sat on the stool and turned on the water. The shower started and the first thing he did was scrub his right arm clean.

Remembering about the bath, Tatsumi fiddled with the controls of the bath. He put the temperature up to forty five degrees and the timer on the control started to count down. It would be about ten minutes before the bath would be ready which was enough time for Tatsumi to get himself clean.

Going through his usual bathing ritual he washed his hair, soaped his entire body and scrubbed. Tatsumi looked at his face in the mirror and ran his hand over the slight stubble on his face. He did not need a shave yet so that was all good.

Oga then looked towards his groin, the hair down there was also trimmed nicely so no manscaping was needed today. Sitting back down he looked over to the bath timer, there was a bit of time left before it was ready so Tatsumi basked under the nice water.

He looked down to his groin once again and thought to himself… when was the last time I was hard. Thinking hard about this important matter Tatsumi mused a recent event with Furuichi where he said about a man wakes up with might standing between his legs.

This was not the case for Tatsumi however, for the past few days ever since the two demons came into his life he has not woken up to morning wood and has not even been erect.

Tatsumi thought about how fatigue and stress may have had a thing to do with all of this, but being a teenage boy once they hit puberty they naturally excel at classes like Physical education and health.

Tatsumi then showed his declaration by grabbing his flaccid member with his hand, gripping the soft skin tightly he proceeded to pull the foreskin back to expose the sensitive gland. Using his thumb and forefinger to tease the exposed tip Tatsumi felt the great sensation, now bringing his other hand into play he started to squeeze the shaft.

As the receptors picked up on the massage blood transportation increased to the penis and in no time the manly member stood hard and tall in all its glory. Tatsumi closed his eyes and allowed the water to continue on splashing on his body.

Moving his hand in a repetitive manner, _UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN,_ Tatsumi felt an increase in pressure and pleasure with every thrust. Reaching to the point of climaxing the speed of the motion began to increase until a complete standstill happened at the moment of Orgasm.

The discharge ejaculated with force into the air and landing on the wall in front and floor, Tatsumi relished the moment of pleasure as if his worries were removed from his body. A sensation went through him which relaxed every muscle in his body and a wave of relief that lifted his heavy head.

The penis gland was now extremely sensitive and any more would send weird signals through Tatsumi. Squeezing his penis shaft to remove any leftover semen in the system Tatsumi used the shower head to wash his groin area one more time and then he sprayed the water on the floor and wall to flush away the bodily fluids.

Turning of the shower Tatsumi replaced the shower head and then got up. He saw the bath was ready and got in, as entering the water overflowed and plashed onto the floor. Tatsumi's lower body was now under the water and as he bent his legs all but left arm and head were submerged in the hot relaxing water.

He left his left arm hanging out of the bath as he found that to be more his style and it was comfortable, the feeling of sleep suddenly came to mind and body to which Tatsumi closed his eyes and tried to remove anything to do with demons out of his mind. This was harder than he thought but it slowly came about.

Oga was going to stay in the bath for another twenty minutes just to enjoy moment but unfortunately it was ruined. Barging in uninvited and rudely Misaki opened the door with force and stated her demands.

"My turn now!" She exclaimed with only a white towel wrapped around her chest that reached to her mid thighs. Tatsumi regretted about forgetting to lock the door.

"Shut up! You were home all day and you had a shower in the morning after your vomiting incident." Tatsumi did not shout back but said in a calm voice, he had closed his eyes again and leaned his head back.

"So did you." Misaki reminded him of the morning. "I'm going to relax for a bit and then head of to bed, a lady needs her beauty sleep." Misaki had already started the shower and was musing about which shampoo to use and should she use the exfoliating wash twice in one day, she had two different bottles in either hand and read the labels.

"I just got in, wait for a while and then you can use it." Tatsumi tried to justify his action but it did not work against his sister.

"Yer yer just get out already." Misaki paid no attention to what Tatsumi said. Tatsumi was not moving and she was not a person to back down, putting down one bottle and picking up the shower head from the holder she turned the water to the coldest possible setting and aimed the head towards the man in the bath.

"Oi stop that!" This time Tatsumi reacted and sat up in the bath to try and avoid the ice cold water. Misaki once again ignored her younger brother and carried on reading the bottle while simultaneously hosing Tatsumi.

Tatsumi had enough and he knew what an annoying bitch his sister could be, he grabbed the side of the bath and started to exit. Realising his towel was not in the bathroom he had a look towards the changing room and saw that both doors were open so if someone was to look in they would be able to see right into the bathroom.

Tatsumi sighed as he exited and made way to get his towel, he did not feel any embarrassed at all being naked with his sister behind him but if someone was to walk past it would definitely get awkward. Him and Misaki just naturally had this relationship, she was a slave driver to Tatsumi but they shared the attribute towards delinquency.

Walking with a slightly fast pace and confidence Tatsumi was able to grab his towel and cover up his private area and close the changing room door without hassle. He locked the door and started to use the towel to dry his hair and then he turned around.

Forgetting about his sister and prioritising the door first Misaki was at the other door, Tatsumi realised that he was flashing his sister but she did not care at all. Misaki took of her towel at the door as well and threw it on the counter top on the sink.

She closed the door behind her and got underway with bathing. Tatsumi just shook his head at his ruined bath and got about drying himself. He put on his night clothes and hung the towel around his shoulders. He was about to leave when Misaki's head popped out from the bathroom.

"Tatsumi go and get me some ice-cream and it better be the expensive kind not that sixty Yen crap." Not even waiting for a reply she closed the door and got back to her thing.

Tatsumi Ignored her like she did to him and exited the room. He was going to get something to eat, he heard a big splash from the bathroom and deduced it was Misaki jumping into the bathtub like a child.

Tatsumi thought about that if it had been Kahori in Misaki's position it would have been a totally different situation. Kahori would have not even set foot in the bathroom if he was in there and she would probably get mad at him even if it was her fault.

On top of that she would have complained about how the bath would be unusable because he was there and that it would need cleaning, Misaki was totally different with her attitude.

Tatsumi was about to open the kitchen door but then he remembered yesterday's fiasco, he was up in his room and Beel had started crying because the distance was too great. Now they were in each other's position and Tatsumi wondered if the rule applied even when the brat was sleeping.

Not wanting to risk it he stood in front of the kitchen door and intended on staying there instead of going in. Opening the door he found his parent on the sofa watching the T.V, Youjirou was sitting on one end of the sofa with one arm resting on the armrest and a glass of beer in his hand.

The other arm was occupied by Shouko who was leaning on her husband, she was relaxing from working hard as a mother. She had her feet up on the sofa and smile on her face as she munched on some chocolates. They looked towards him and Tatsumi asked,

"Is there anything to eat?"

"Dinner was finished a while ago but see if you can find something." His mother replied but Tatsumi did not want to move from this position for obvious reasons. He thought maybe his mother would get it for him but she was currently having her own time. Tatsumi was about head upstairs but was stopped.

"Tatsumi before you go eat we need to talk." The lady of the house sat up and hinted to the available space on the sofa. Tatsumi found it weird that his parents actually wanted to talk to him, normally he did what he did and did not get in their way. He had a bad feeling about this because anyone saying they wanted to _talk_ was always bad news.

Tatsumi being respectful to his parents… well one of them anyway… he took the seat on the sofa slowly and instantly knew that this was the limit to the demon length limit.

Mr Oga lowered the volume of the T.V down and joined his wife in conversation.

"With recent events it seem that you are going further away from us, not that it is anything bad but rather it is quite sudden." The mother stated and Tatsumi had no idea what she was on about.

"Like your mother said we feel that our independence towards you has surly given you many life skills and errm … decision making on difficult choices with baby _doing making stuff_ being one of them." He cleared his though as he clearly felt awkward addressing the process. "You have gotten yourself on a path of no turning back, this route is something you can never go back on and forward is the only option."

Tatsumi realised what this was all about.

"Tatsumi we know you are still a high school student, well technical let's just say you are still a teenager maturing into a man and we will support you on the whole ordeal of raising your son and providing for your wonderful loving wife." Mrs Oga's last line made Tatsumi scoff, she ignored it and carried on.

"Hilda-chan was extremely worried when you never came back home on time today, she was pacing around the corridor at noon until I told her that school finished at around three. When you never came home then she was back on her feet. I do believe when you never came home by six she went out on her own." She finished off speaking and then Tatsumi's father continued on.

"You need to uphold your side as being a supportive father and a man who can provide for his family. This obviously starts now at one step at a time, little by little you will grow until you are fully matured."

Tatsumi listened to most of what his parents where on about but he disregarded most of it as they did not know the full story. He was trying to get rid of the brat and dump it on someone else while everyone around him was saying to keep it.

"Well Tatsumi you can come to us at any time and ask for help." His mother said and she hugged her husband. The two of them started to get handsy with each other which was the signal for Tatsumi to leave.

He got up and left the kitchen while the sounds of kissing slowly faded as the door closed. He made his way upstairs and headed towards his room, when he got there he was surprised to see Kahori sitting in the seiza position on the floor in front of Beel who was sleeping. She was looking around nervously while fidgeting with her hands that were placed on both knees. She was wearing her blue pyjama bottoms with a thin white t-shirt on top.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsumi questioned her as she never came in his room unless she was forced to do something.

"Nothing I was er just watching Beel on Hilda-san's request until you come back." Tatsumi knew that was not true but let it be. He walked past her and went to place his towel on the back of the desk chair.

Kahori took this opportunity get up and slowly creep towards the exit, however Tatsumi stopped her.

"Is Honoka not here, I thought she was going to stay over?" For some reason the other Furuichi came to Tatsumi's mind.

"No she went home after we checked out a few cram schools. Her parents came to pick her up because the majority of the house is already fixed and it is suitable to live in. Honoka's parents did not want to burden us anymore but Honoka's mom said she will be coming on the weekend to see Beel." Kahori quickly answered and then left, Tatsumi found this very strange.

As he looked over his room he realised that the wardrobe door was open, he remembered closing it after putting the money away getting his clothes. Reaching in he fished out the packet of money and saw that it had been opened and hastily tried to be sealed back.

It all made sense to Tatsumi now as he realised who had been though his room. Kahori must have been interested in the packet she saw earlier, Tatsumi looked around the room a bit more and noticed a few more odd things.

The contents under his bed were slightly moved, the controller and console along with game cases were also moved from their earlier place. Tatsumi opened the closed draw on his desk and the books in there had been all shifted to one side, clearly she had looked around other places before going to the wardrobe.

Tatsumi let it be, he would not hold her against this because it was a minor thing and he was going to move the money anyway. Closing the wardrobe door and then also closing the door to the room Tatsumi headed back to the desk.

He knew Beel was sleeping so he did everything quietly as possible. He went and put the desk chair near the door and then he lifted the desk form it's position and went and placed it in the middle of the room.

Now that that area was free Tatsumi kneeled down and faced the corner, he pulled out a serrated steel knife that was lodged between the wall and wooden skirting. Tatsumi used this tool to pry the carpet from its wedged holding, accomplishing this Tatsumi put the knife on the side and pulled on the carpet some more to expose the floorboards.

He picked the knife back up and jammed it between two of the floorboards and applied force to lift the furthest one. He grabbed the floorboard and put it to the side, what he really wanted was the content hidden beneath the floorboards.

A brown shoebox with red Kanji of a sports brand written on it was what Tatsumi reached in for and that is what he retrieved, upon opening the box there were wads of Yen notes wrapped in elastic bands. Next to them was a small notebook and a pencil.

Tatsumi opened the new envelope and grasped the money in his hand. There really was a lot here and they were all ten thousand Yen notes, starting to count in his head as he laid the note on the floor Tatsumi found that he had already lost count.

He thought of a better way doing it and just counted the notes instead and he would multiply it by the value at the end. Having it put in piles of ten there were a total of thirty piles, it took longer than it should for the young man in education to calculate the end value of three million Yen.

Tatsumi was astounded by the amount this was the biggest haul he had ever got, it was basically a daylight robbery he pulled off. For an average teenager three million was a lot, it was some people income for the whole year. Collecting all the notes into the original pile he removed an elastic band from another pile and was about to place it on the new one but stopped.

Tatsumi first wrote down the value of newly acquired fortune down so he did not forget and looked over the notebook, it was a relatively new thing Tatsumi had started to save money so there were only a few entries.

Date ¥

 _1 Sep 7,000_

 _2 Sep 5,000_

 _31 Dec 50,000_

 _5 Jan 80,500_

 _13 Feb 20,000_

 _9 Apr 3,000,000_

Tatsumi looked at the entries and the latest one really popped out, the other values looked insignificant compared to that. He did not know what to do with the money but showing of with it was a stupid idea. Tatsumi thought about maybe buying Furuichi something nice or treating him to what he wanted.

Tatsumi however was disturbed, the door started to open silently and he only realised someone was entering was when they were already inside the room. He quickly tuned around to see Hilda with her hair down and in the nightie that was bought for her.

Tatsumi was not expecting anyone to enter his room now and he fumbled with the content of the box. The desk placement was just right so that if anyone wanted to have a look they would have to get past that first.

As he tried to shove everything back in Tatsumi messed up and the money slipped out his hand and scattered on the floor in a small pile.

"What are you doing?" Hilda's questioning while ordering voice was heard, she must be wondering what was going on.

"Nothing I just dropped something behind the desk." Tatsumi answered in a perfectly normal voice, there was no point in panicking.

He tried putting all the money away however the shadow loomed over and blocked the light, Tatsumi looked behind him and there stood Hilda bending over his crouching position, she eyed the scattered money with a slight open mouth.

"Do you have some sort of abnormal fondness with currency for you to be caressing it in a corner?" Hilda did not hold back her insults.

"Don't go labelling me as a pervert who gets off with money. I am simply storing it in a safe place." Tatsumi was quick to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Yes to me you do strike the like perfect resemblance of a lowly dog that confines treasure beneath the earth."

"Shut up! I don't hold particular value with all this but if I left it out my sister would spend it in a heartbeat. Anyway what do you want?" Tatsumi cleared up the money and started putting everything back how it was.

"Tomorrow I hear is a day of holiday for some and so is the day after that." Hilda rests the back of her hands on her lower back and then she leans on the desk. "Your sister bought up the subject in matter, some issue their day to be productive while other glutton themselves to staying in sleep."

"You're the demon so laziness must be in your blood." Tatsumi placed the floorboard back down and smoothed out the carpet to make it look like it had never been moved.

"Your next endeavour to bond with Young master is to bathe him so I recommend you give him a bath." Tatsumi looked over his handiwork with a satisfied mind and turned around to look at Hilda.

"Do kids at that age need a bath? Isn't dipping them in a bit of water once a week enough?" Tatsumi truly did think this. Hilda's one eye beamed with pure disgust and elitism as she looked down to the inferior human.

"Your stupidity really does show. The young master is to take a proper bath every two days, I must admit I have neglected it as of recent due to circumstances but now is your chance to learn and connect with the young master."

"Why it's not like I'm going have him forever? The first instant I can dump him on someone else is the golden opportunity I will take."

Hilda stayed silent and watched Tatsumi, he was moving around the room and then he nudged her out the way to grab the desk and place it back where it was in the carpet grooves.

Tatsumi gripped the front edge of the desk and crouched down to have a proper look if the desk was in position. Hilda was going to end the conversation and leave but something caught her eye.

Right in front of her, slight below her on the fools hand was a red mark. Not a mark but an insignia, the Insignia of the royal family. The crest resembled the house of Beelzebub, the current king that ruled over the majority of the demon word.

Time felt as it stopped Hilda, her eye was wide open and glued to the right hand of Tatsumi Oga. Hilda was in total disbelief, an unfathomable accomplishment was etched into the hand of the chosen one.

It is said that a full contract between human and demon would take years to form, and for a simple human to have a fully confirmed and signed contract with the highest class of demon in literal days was above the impossible.

Hilda had no idea what to do, she had not prepared herself or even thought of a full-fledged contract becoming a reality in so short time. Faster that light Hilda grabbed onto Tatsumi's hand and yanked it up.

This caused Tatsumi to smash his head on the underneath of the desk, he was pissed now and he would not hold back on ripping the lady a new one.

"WHAT THE….!" He however was cut off with a firm soft hand over his mouth, Hilda was staring at his hand with utmost concentration. Tatsumi silenced down and peeked over to see if Beel had woken up but he stayed asleep.

Hilda held Tatsumi's right hand close to herself with the both of her hands, with her thumb she rubbed over the insignia multiple times.

Tatsumi looked down to his own hand to see what all the fuss is about. What he saw was a crimson marks formed from individual lines, there were two concaved lines big and small. There was also one straight one in the middle that looked like a palm tree and at the bottom were three small straight lines.

This symmetrical symbol was the colour of blood red but what was more enlightening was that it looked alive, it was as if the substance used was moving within the symbol and changed different shades of red like an animated mark.

"What's this? When did this get here?" Tatsumi questioned Hilda who just continued to stare at his hand. She tightened her grip on his hand and Tatsumi could feel the ends on his fingers being presses into her bosom.

"N..no…nothing I thought it was something important but it's just an insignificant mark about demons." Hilda lied through her teeth, there was a completely valid reason to this because if Tatsumi found out about this he would surely reject this idea completely and further shun the child.

"Hey it doesn't seem insignificant to me, anything demon related is big deal." Tatsumi yanked his hand back and started to inspect it himself more thoroughly.

"It's just for show to say that you and the young master managed to combine your powers." Hilda this time did not lie but did not tell the whole truth, Tatsumi was about to start again but Hilda shot him down. "Enough for tonight, you will wake the young master if you carry on. Sleep now for we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Hilda finished off and went towards Beel.

She carefully wrapped the blanket around him and rubbed his left arm with her right hand. Tatsumi watched her do this and then leave, she left the door open slightly and he could hear her walk down the corridor.

Tatsumi realigned the desk, put the chair back and tuned off the light, he went and lay next the baby and pulled the blanket over himself. The bed sheets smelt fresh and they felt great on his skin, the ultimate sensation of a clean room with fresh sheets and a bath.

Tatsumi suddenly heard his stomach growl, the hunger caught up to him but unfortunately he could not go and eat, for some reason he thought about asking Hilda to bring him some food but that idea was one of the worst Tatsumi had come up with.

Raising his right fist above himself he could not get the symbol out of his mind, Hilda was shocked and she was definitely hiding something from him. He looked over to Beel, the sleeping child looked as if he did not have a care in the world.

Sleep soon came, the sandman made his presence known but not everyone in the house hold was at rest.

(Scene Break)

Hilda paced barefoot around the kitchen with cup in hand, she would start on the cold tiles by the sink and then move towards the carpet near the sofa. She would then finish off at the rug in front of the T.V, the whole process would then be repeated while the dead of night played outside.

Hilda had tried to brew tea, she had seen the Oga matriarch do it a few times and Shouko had even shown her once. However not everything works out as its planned, the tea Hilda had brewed looked slightly out of colour and the taste was nowhere near the level of average.

Hilda had been quick to tip the content of the cup down the sink and reach for anything that was drinkable that included no user work whatsoever. Hilda placed an empty cup that once held cold milk next to another cup that looked like lumpy expired porridge.

After the failed tea attempt heated milk was next in line but unfortunately that also failed so it was cold milk from the fridge. Placing all the cups in the skink Hilda turned off the light and headed out of the kitchen, the downstairs hallway light was on and Hilda prowled around the house quietly like a cat so she did not disturb any of the residence.

The reason she was up so late was the unsettling nervousness inside of her, that formation of the contract was a rare thing and she needed more information on the subject. She had called Alaindelon a few times but still no response, was he too far or the most logical case scenario was he was in the demon realm.

She went left in the hallway and entered the front room. There she turned on the sight and inspected the room, she walked slowly in front of mantelpiece looking at every photo trying to understand the basis behind every one.

Birthdays was an easy one to recognise for her, she picked up on some other occasions like Youjirou Oga standing in front of car with a bow on it. It must symbolise the purchase of the current family vehicle parked outside.

If there was ever a picture taken during the years of Misaki's birth she would always be in them, Kahori was second next and would always sit or stand with proper etiquette in every photo.

Hilda picked up that there were not many of Tatsumi, having a look she only saw one picture when the boy was younger. Around the age of six or seven, there were a few plasters on the boys legs, cuts and bruises on his arm and a bandage on the cheek. A small, not so innocent smile was on his face while standing next to his older sister. Next to Misaki was Kahori who looked cute in what seemed to be her first ever sun dress.

The only picture Hilda picked up from the collection was a wedding photo, the groom looked extremely sharp in a black suit and the bride was simply astonishing. Hilda recognised the man as Mr Oga but the woman was a much younger and prettier Mrs Oga.

Hilda put the framed picture back and moved on, she retraced her steps and when about to exit the room she eyed the many books on the bookshelf. Most of them she could not read but could make out the basic letters.

Going out of that room she next walked into another room directly in front of her. Rather than going in she just peeked inside and then moved on.

Feeling constrained Hilda walked to the guest room and unlocked the sliding doors and walked bare foot on the cold grass, the cold air calmed her somewhat and made her hair dance but yet somehow that one eye remained covered. She was out here earlier in the day when Mrs Oga was hanging out the laundry.

Then suddenly she felt something looming around her, Hilda slowly raised her right hand and started infusing it with demonic power. Slowly little threads of black leaked out from her arm.

"Tip Toe Tip Toe Tip Toe…. Slllliddddddde and stop." A man's voice came from behind the shed and then out popped a large muscular man. "It is I Alaindelon!"

"Alaindelon keep it down people are sleeping, it would difficult to explain this meeting under these conditions." Hilda felt a wave of relief as she saw a familiar face of a man she had known for a long time. She walked back and sat on the wooden porch and sighed.

"My deepest apologies Miss Hilda." Alaindelon bowed apologetically. "I was injured from teleporting Young master, Mr Oga-dono and Mr Furuichi-sama-dono, I heavily underestimated my own limitations in this realm."

"Well the young master does not seem to be harmed in anyway but Alaindelon never do that again." Hilda said in a neutral voice, Alaindelon nodded and stood up tall again. "Take a seat we have much to discuss and what we must do."

"I was just recuperating at my house with my daughter, she send her regards to you." Alaindelon spoke up.

"I'm happy Angelica is doing good, hopefully she will not get lonely." Hilda remembered an old friend.

"Yes every father must worry when they leave their daughter alone." Alaindelon took a seat next to Hilda and sat tall in an upright position.

"I need to know exactly what happened from the moment young master left with the man."

"Well after your attack at the doorstep…" Alaindelon recalled everything that happened with Tatsumi Oga and Beel, up until the point where he passed out while falling out the sky. "All I know is up to that point in time."

Hilda carried on informing Alaindelon about what Tatsumi said that happened, she informed that she had no idea how he got home but then what really surprised Alaindelon was the materialisation of the Zebul contract seal.

Alaindelon stayed quite trying to think of something to say, he took deep breaths from his nose and then came up with a conclusion.

"The formation of full contract is not rare for common demons or lower demons but even for them there are steps and time plays a big factor in it. For the young master to be able to form a contract and in such little time is unheard of."

"An analysis on a rumour about how our current king was said to be able to form a contract with another man while in battle with said man." Hilda mused on with eyes closed and hand on forehead.

"I've heard that to but that was back when the seven lords were in war with each other, not only was demon realm a place or chaos but the human realm was also at risk."

"Alaindelon I need to see the place where you transported the young master and the man. I need to check something out."

"Unfortunately I do not have the location in my memory, however Mr Tatsumi or the friend Mr Furuichi-sama-dono many know where it is."

"I would rather not have too many outsiders be involved at the current time." Hilda said.

"But is this not good for the young master who will not be in any danger anymore for he has a contractor?"

"It is wonderful but that _CONTRACTOR_ has little to no regard for the young masters feeling, I can see that man's pride as being an obstacle."

"Well personality I think we are at an advantaged position, the ferocity in which he throws his punches are something not to take lightly." Alaindelon stood up and looked up to the crescent moon.

"What about you Miss Hilda, any thoughts on a contractor for yourself? As I said earlier we currently have the upper hand but I do not know how long it will last. The factions of Prince En do not seem too happy with the choice of out esteemed Demon Lord. In all honesty I think our Lord has already forgot he even sent Young master here."

"We can't do anything about it as it stands, now it is dangerous for us to return the demon realm and we shouldn't expose ourselves to much here either… well that bit has already failed. The lesser demons that currently reside in the human realm will either hide or retaliate. What concerns me the most is if the En faction do decide to mobilise with or without Lord's permission they will know where to look."

"All we can do is now is put our trust in the youth Tatsumi Oga and stand by him. We still have no idea who attacked us when we were ordered to come here and I suspect they will not let it go easily."

Hilda grasped her head harder and had enough, she stood up and re-entered the house.

"Sleep is important as well, I have busy schedule tomorrow and we need every available moment of this peace."

Alaindelon bid his farewell and transported away, Hilda locked up the sliding door and went back to Misaki's room. She got into bed and did not sleep until sunlight could be seen outside.

(Scene Break)

Saturday for most people is a great day, no work or school, sleeping in late and having less worries. The only thing that could top that would be a Sunday morning before the dread and fear kicked in, knowing that the next day would be a Monday.

Currently within the Oga household the only person awake was a small green haired child. The child had been awake for a while now and had stayed laying down looking in any direction capable. He was not worried in the slightest, his father was right next to him so noting would hurt him.

Over time Beel did become bored and which led him to the current predicament, Tatsumi was sleeping and Beel wanted him to wake up. Beel rolled over and got onto his hands and knees, going over to Tatsumi he placed his hands on his father's face and started slapping the big man.

Tatsumi himself slept on the very end of the bed, the reason being is that he was not used to someone sleeping next to him and what if he accidently outstretched his arm or rolled over and hurt the child.

"OI you brat what do you think you're doing." Tatsumi was woken up and he was not in a good mood. With on hand he held onto Beel's arms and with the other he reached towards the shelf above him. Grabbing his digital clock he had a look at the time.

"Damn it Beel it's only quarter to six, go back to sleep." Tatsumi put the clock back and closed his eyes again.

"Dah buuu ahh ahha bu ah." Beel however did not want to, he started making a fuss. Tatsumi looked at the child this time and realised he had not just woken up. Sighing he sat up and placed his feet on the ground.

"Fine, what do you want? Are you hungry?" Tatsumi asked the child as he switched on the light.

"Naa mu ha ha but ha." Beel's reply made no sense to Tatsumi whatsoever. Giving up Tatsumi picked up the baby, his eye caught the rattle toy under the pillow and also picked that up.

Upon exiting the room the silence of the house was something he was not used to. Tatsumi first stop was the bathroom to relieve his bladder, he placed Beel and the rattle in front of the bathroom door and told the child,

"Listen, do not move or anything I'm going to be two minutes and that's all."

"Dah!" Is seemed as if the child understood. Beel carried on playing with his rattle and Tatsumi stood in front of the toilet while urinating with the door behind him open, he kept one eye behind him just in case.

After finishing he wiped himself with paper and flushed the toilet, he washed his hands and then dried them on a hand towel. He picked up Beel and then went to the changing room next door, placing Beel on the counter top next to the basin Tatsumi picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and got to cleaning his teeth.

Beel watched as his father did this and was oddly entertained, what was really fun for the baby was the gargling sound made when washing out the mouth. Tatsumi then washed his face and dried it with a towel.

"YAHAAAWWWWHA" Tatsumi let out a giant yawn and stretched his hands above his head, picking up Beel again they made way for downstairs. He headed straight for the kitchen where most the family spent their time. When entering the two boys found it empty, Tatsumi was not surprised as it wasn't even six yet.

However something else caught his attention, Tatsumi's nostrils were exposed to a foul odour that was coming from somewhere in the room. It was incredibly strong and reminded him of the restroom in Ishiyama High.

Investigating further Tatsumi was able to find the source, it was coming from the sink but more accurately it was coming from a cup inside the sink. Tatsumi held his nose and even Beel was started to get agitated over the smell.

Doing what must be done he placed Beel on the sofa, put the rattle on the side and turned on the T.V. Hoping around the different channels it was hard to find something Beel would enjoy, the morning cartoon had not started yet but Tatsumi did find a magical girl anime that was very colourful. Beel also seemed to like it and Tatsumi then left him be.

Tatsumi walked back into the Kitchen section and the first thing he did was open a window, he then turned on the extractor fan thinking it would clear out more air. Tatsumi then proceeded to wash the three cups that were left in the sink, he tipped the content of the cup down the drain and that would mark his first mistake.

The cup's content somehow solidified and did not run down the drain but instead just got caught in drain cover.

"What the hell is this? Some sort of demonic hell drink?" Tatsumi talked to himself, the smell was really bad and tipping it out only made it worse.

After spending ten minutes shoving the light brown, unknown liquid down the drain Tatsumi had cleaned up. He was hungry and no one would be awake until later which meant he had to make something himself. Tatsumi was not a total noob at cooking but all that he could accomplish is following the description on readymade packaging and simple one step preparation.

He saw a loaf of bread on top of the counter and looking into the fridge he found many eggs. Taking out four eggs and placing them on the counter he started to look for a frying pan, finally finding one in the bottom cupboard he took a peek at Beel.

The child was still sitting and the pacifier had fallen out his mouth, the child did not seem to mind but Tatsumi put it back in anyway. Going back into the kitchen he put the pan on the stove and creaked open the eggs straight into the pan. He forgot to turn on the fire underneath and did so when he realised his mistake.

While the eggs were frying he put four slices of bread into the toaster, slowly the smell of death left the room and was replaced by the smell of toast and fried eggs. Tatsumi did not know when the eggs needed flipping but after wasting time in looking for a spatula he made a big mistake.

Trying to flip the eggs did not work, they were stuck to the bottom of the pan, he had forgotten to lube up the pan beforehand. When he finished in the so called attempt to cook, the sink contained a pan with burnt egg stuck to it and a spatula in a similar condition.

Tatsumi sat next to Beel with a plate of half burnt eggs and undercooked looking toast. Leaving out the minor details he ate and the taste was nowhere near his mother's but somewhat satisfying to eat something he had made himself.

He looked towards Beel who was still watching the T.V, Tatsumi thought about maybe Beel was hungry as well but where was his milk left. It was not in the fridge so maybe the woman had it somewhere.

The morning cartoons had started and Tatsumi switched it over to those, he wanted to keep Beel occupied at every moment so it did not fall to his duty to do something.

Tatsumi finished eating in a fraction of the time it took him to make, he then cleaned up the used tool and spend most the time scrubbing the pan. If his mother saw the mess she would not really say anything but if either of his sisters saw that they would both be annoying.

Kahori would no doubt belittle him about how someone older could not even complete simple tasks, Misaki would laugh and blame it on karma saying things like, "This is what happens when you don't listen to your big sister."

Finally finishing up he sat back down on the sofa, looking over to the clock it read half six and Tatsumi started to think about how many croquettes he could by with three million Yen.

During Tatsumi's thought process Beel's tummy made a sound of 'Grrrrrgrr'. So the kid was hungry thought Tatsumi. He got up again and went back to the kitchen, he started opening all the cupboards, drawers and checked on the shelves near the fridge but he could not find anything like the milk he had given Beel yesterday.

Tatsumi had a peek outside but the purple bag was not where he left it. Picked the child up he made way towards the stairs.

"Da buu ahh ah ah." Beel's hands and mouth protested from being taken away from his joy.

"Shut it brat, we're going to get you your milk." Tatsumi snapped back. Going upstairs he made way for Misaki's room. He quietly opened the door to try and not disturb anyone, he crept inside and squatted down like he did yesterday.

"Oi I can't find Beel's milk, where is it kept?" Tatsumi quietly asked the blonde haired lady who slowly woke up. Tatsumi thought to himself why he was the one feeding the brat when he could just as easily give it to the woman.

"DUH ha ah buuu!" Beel left nothing to the situation and started spouting his nonsense. This got the attention of Hilda and woke up Misaki.

"The fuck do you think your… oh Beel and Tatsumi?" Misaki lifted her head up in alarm to see what all the commotion was about. She was more dignified than yesterday with the fact being she was not intoxicated.

"Come Young master let us get you your milk." Hilda got up and took Beel out of Tatsumi's hands, she picked up the purple bag from the corner of her headboard and walked out.

"Damn it Tatsumi why do you have to disturb me so early for?" Misaki started complaining and flopped back down. "If you need Hilda so bad let her sleep in your room."

Tatsumi ignored his sister and followed the woman and child, they all arrived in the kitchen and Hilda took a seat at the table. She unloaded the content of the bag on the table and started to make the demon formula milk.

"Why not just use the stove to heat the milk up instead of that small thing." Tatsumi questioned.

"This method is familiar and simple, this device uses the power of crystal ores mined from the demon realm. We use much bigger ones to supply our devices with power." Hilda did not want to admit that she had problems using the stove.

"Man I always thought that babies would cry and shout in the middle of the night." Tatsumi looked towards Beel, "This brat has been good."

"You really are a fool after all." Hilda said with a smile as she fed the baby, her quote started to piss Tatsumi off. "Have you not realised, the master has gone through a sudden change in environment so he would have an off set routine. He has been using a lot more of his demonic power so an imaginable amount of fatigue has been building up inside of him."

"So?" Tatsumi had no idea where this was going.

"Most of what the young master had been doing is sleeping and feeding, this is due to his lack of energy." Now that a contract has been made this will negate, Hilda thought this but did not voice it out. "The young master has adapted to this environment now so you will have to start devoting more of your time to him. There will be the nightly feed, unwillingness to go to sleep even if he is tired, random pouts of stubbornness and the increase in crying because the young master is not limited by his energy now."

"SCREW THAT!" Tatsumi yelled which startled Beel, he accidently knocked the bottle of milk out of Hilda's hand.

"BU BU GWAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" The three inhabitants of the kitchen were stuck by lightning that came of the young child.

Hilda was able to calm Beel and Tatsumi managed to pick up the bottle and give it back. What was really surprising was that the electricity felt much more intense.

"As you can see the young master if making great headway towards becoming a great demon King." Hilda said that with frizzy hair and a slightly twitching body.

"So you're telling me that this kid has been tired and only now has he going to start to act like a normal brat." Tatsumi did not want to believe it.

"Yes." A simple response from Hilda worried Tatsumi.

"Fuck I need quickly drop him on someone else." Tatsumi thought how all that money he _saved_ up would be useless if he was dead. Hilda turned away from Tatsumi when he declared this, but then something clicked in Tatsumi's mind.

"Hey all this wouldn't be linked to this right?" Tatsumi showed the symbol on the back of his right hand. Hilda stayed quiet and did not look at him. "I FUCKING knew it, this is some type of demon curse on me right? You bitch! You think you can do whatever you want by lying and walking all over me?" Tatsumi was extremely pissed now he got up in jolt which knocked the chair onto the floor.

There was a moment of silence, Beel finished his milk and Hilda put him over her shoulder to burp. She also stood up on the same level as Tatsumi and addressed the situation.

"What that mark is not a demon curse but the Zebul seal, that is the insignia of the royal house of Beelzebub. This is proof that the young master has put his trust in you and has formed a contract with you."

"I'm pretty sure I did not agree to this." Tatsumi grabbed Hilda by the shoulders, she looked him dead in the eyes and gave him the harsh reality.

"Do you only every think about yourself? You exclaim to be a man but all I see is whinny little child who has no serious view on the outside world. There are forces out there that go beyond your limits and expectations and one day for sure both the human and demon realm will clash with many different power factions."

Tatsumi let go of her and the atmosphere was awkward beyond belief, but fortunately or unfortunately the sound of multiple people coming down cleared up the foggy room. The parents came in first followed by a sleepy Misaki.

"Will you cut it out with the noise." Misaki said while yawning. "Your lovers tiff in the morning ruins my sleep."

"Tatsumi are fighting with Hilda again, get over it she is here to stay." Father was the one to talk next.

"Let's all calm down and I'll start breakfast." Mother took control of the situation and led the way.

Tatsumi picked up the fallen chair and sat down, Misaki and Mr Oga left the room to wash up while Mrs Oga started to work in the kitchen.

Hilda was about to also take a seat but then she started to stare at the ceiling like an animal sensing something. She kept her eye on it for a few seconds and Tatsumi also looked up to see if anything was up.

"Quickly come." Hilda calmly said this to Tatsumi as she exited the room and headed back upstairs. When the both of them got there Hilda headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Tatsumi replied after her. In the changing room Misaki was brushing Kahori's hair while the youngest was brushing her teeth, the two then turned their heads to look at Hilda. She squeezed past them and walked into the bathroom and motioned to Tatsumi to also come in.

"Why the hell are you going in there for?" Tatsumi asked, Hilda ignored him and grabbed his hand and yanked it inside and closed the door. Kahori looked really confused, Misaki was also a bit curious but let it go.

"What do you think going on in there?" Kahori asked as she heard her elder brother throwing a tantrum. Misaki bent down and whispered something into Kahori's ear, Kahori instantly turned bright red and started to leave the room. "Wee…e.e must ge..et going..". Misaki laughed as she followed her younger sister. Inside the bathroom was a different matter.

"Why did you drag me in here?" Tatsumi questioned but then a new voice made its way into the conversation.

"Tururururur, up and siiiiit, It is I Alaindelon!" Alaindelon somehow appeared out of the bathtub and sat upon the edge.

"I'm still getting used to sensing in the human realm but I was able to detect you." Hilda told him.

"The fuck I thought you died?" Tatsumi raised his suspicion.

"Hohohoho Mr Oga FOR I am able to BLEEEEEEEEEK…." Alaindelon was cut off as Tatsumi used his left hand to grab the big man's neck and knuckled his right to threaten.

"Because of you I was thrown into a damn mountain side!" Tatsumi was still pissed about that.

"Settle down fool." Hilda calmed down the situation. "Alaindelon had apologised to the young master already for the mistake."

"Where's my apology?" Tatsumi asked.

"Is it a matter of urgency?" Hilda ignored Tatsumi and spoke to the other man.

"It could not be taken that far but it is something that needs attention. It will be easier if I showed you, it's about the topic we discussed last night." Alaindelon spoke as Tatsumi loosed his grip.

"Very well then." Hilda turned to Tatsumi. "You will need to look after the young master while I am gone."

"So basically carry on doing what I've been doing?" The sarcastic comment ticked Hilda off.

Hilda gave Beel to Tatsumi and she herself left the bathroom and headed into Misaki's room. Alaindelon bent down and had a look at Tatsumi's right hand.

"The Zebul mark had come out really nicely." BANG, Tatsumi drilled his fist into Alaindelons head. Tatsumi walked out and headed to his own room. He had a quick glance at the clock on the bed and saw it was only seven. He put Beel down on the floor and in front of the baby he put a controller to play with.

Tatsumi himself slammed down onto the bad, he lay on his underside with his head buried in the pillow. He looked up and stared at the emblem on his hand, some of the truth had come out and now he had a better understanding of what it all meant.

He had a look at the baby on the floor that was playing with the controller with not a care in the world. Tatsumi changed position and lay on his back, he was feeling agitated and frustrated. He did not want to be with the child but when he had no choice but now it had gone too far.

Hilda entered the room in her maid attire, the clothes were still in a ruined state and looked even worse for wear. She was holding the purple bag and walked in.

"This is just in case I take longer on this errand than I anticipate. I trust you to look after the young master and do not make him cry."

"Like hell I want to brat to cry, I feel the pain as well." Tatsumi retorted without looking at her. Hilda placed the bag next to Tatsumi and turned around to exit. As she reached for the door handle there was an ominous sound, Triiuuuuck…

Tatsumi looked over to see the source of the sound and he clearly found it, the gothic Lolita dress of Hilda had ripped from under her armpit all the way down to her waist. Tatsumi saw that she had something white underneath and after staring for a little too long he realised it was a bra.

Hilda lifted her arm to see what had just happened, she tugged slightly on the material and it ripped even more.

"I think a change of clothes are needed." She announced and left the room. Tatsumi went back to his usual laziness and stayed lying down. He thought about going to see Furuichi and what that idiot was up to, but he stopped as he remembered that the Furuichi house was fixed so the white haired boy was probably at a hotel with no room to go.

Tatsumi sat up and actually turned on the console and picked up the other controller. He sat down next to Beel and started to play, he was thinking about doing this all day until Hilda came back in.

She was now wearing white pants, black socks, a black top and what looked like Misaki's jacket. She was also holding on to a pair of black shoes.

"Now I will be taking my leave make sure you look after the young master."

"Make sure you don't come back and take him with you while you at it." Tatsumi replied with his eyes still on the T.V. Hilda however threw both her shoes at him, Tatsumi dodged the first one somehow but was impaled in the face by the second one.

Hilda left and Tatsumi threw the shoe but it only hit the door.

"That woman can be a right bitch at times." Tatsumi said this to nobody particular but he did get a reply.

"Dah." Beel looked up at him started right into the older man's eyes.

"Listen here brat I got some knowledge to bestow upon you." Tatsumi looked at Beel and did not wait for a reply. "If you want to get through life first of all don't cry, second listen to what I say and third …errr…. I'll come back to that later."

"DUU!" Beel understood.

"Good. Now the first thing that I dictate is you take this contract seal off." Tatsumi showed Beel the Zebul emblem that was on the back of his hand. Beel just looked at the hand and did nothing.

"Dah." He looked at Tatsumi again. Tatsumi had to face defeat and knew the baby could not understand him. He went back to playing his game until that also got boring. Tatsumi got up and started to get changed he wanted to get out into more open space.

He got changed and picked up Beel and put him on his back where the baby really liked it. Heading downstairs he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and put on some shoes at the shoe rack. Tatsumi wondered if Beel needed something to wear but he did not want to agitate the baby.

He opened the door but found it locked, Tatsumi wondered if Hilda had gone or better how did she exit? He disregarded this thought and exited the house, he held Beel in one hand while he put the coat on and walked down the road.

"Want to go to the usual spots?" Tatsumi asked Beel.

"DU AH ahhh beh." Beel seemed to agree. What Tatsumi really wanted to do was clear his head and the only thing that was capable of doing that was croquettes or beating people up. Well since it was a holiday it would mean that the first stop would be the croquette store and then there must be delinquents wondering around somewhere that needed attention.

Tatsumi smirked and headed of towards his destination.

 **Well that's all for this chapter, I think it did not convey what I planned but this is my first time writing to an audience. I'm still working on my style and I am leaning towards being more descriptive.**

 **So for the next bit I need y'all help. Answer the next few questions please so I can better myself and the story.**

 **1)** **Should I progress the plot further, I do think I waffle quite a bit?**

 **2)** **Can anyone recommend me a better summary to the story, I think the cheesy one I put one was lacking.**

 **Another thing is I changed up my schedule a bit, with not having enough time i think I should stick with a chapter a month. If I can pull two out in one month then I will upload like that but recently it has become doubtful.**

 **Hey 500 words a day can bring out an estimate of 15,000 word chapter.**

 **Thank you all.**


	7. A Usual Day Out

Chapter 7 – A usual day out

 **A bit behind schedule because I was away for a few weeks and did not have my laptop or an internet connection. I _politely_ asked my friend beforehand to upload this a while back but for some reason it was not done**. 

A blood covered Oga slammed the man's head in to the ground, Oga then threw out his back legs to destabilise the man behind him. Oga straightened out his fingers and jabbed another man in the jugular, this distracted the man but another knife wilding guy came behind Oga and tried to take him out.

Oga's fast reflexes came into play, the knife passed in front of him and he gripped the wielders arm and Oga used his free arm to elbow down and break the other guys arm. The other man who was currently holding his throat in pain due to Oga's jab found his face being grabbed and the back of his head being slammed into a wooden crate smashing it to smithereens.

Oga did not stop there, he used the momentum to jump over the broken crate and fly kick yet another man, this man however was in a martial arts uniform, he was able to block Oga's onslaught but only momentarily. The martial artist was able to parry and block some punches but was not able to attack, as his defences fell down Oga's fist found a way in the man's gut and doubled him over.

Oga precisely chopped the man in the back of the neck and sent him unconscious, he then proceeded to lift the man up and throw him into another guy who fell over. Oga slowly walked to the conscious man on the floor and slammed his foot down on his face, blood gushed out the broken nose and messed up face.

The setting of this place was nothing but pure violence, Oga had found himself in the shadier places of Ishiyama where there was at least one murder and hour, drugs were spread out like candy shops and the authorities were never in sight. Very similar to Ishiyama High.

Oga who wore tattered clothing was currently standing above a dozen beaten men, the location was a gap in-between two buildings. The one on the left was an old abandoned convenience store and the one on the right was a skyscraper that was either only build half way up or the top bit was blown off.

Oga eyed the top of the skyscraper and saw a black skull spray painted into the wall and countless knifes embedded into the skull. He could not find a doorway or any entrance on this side of the building but there was a window opening higher up the building.

"Beel a man has to take a stand on what he believes, we are going to burn this building to the ground and get revenge on those bastards who were messing with us." Oga sadistically smiled and patted Beel on the head.

"Ohhh ahh AH BUU!" Beel said something and waived his fist in the air. Oga got a running start and vertically ran up the convenience store side, when he got to the top he jumped with all his might and grabbed onto the window on the opposite side. An escalation of over ten metres.

Oga jumped in and surveyed the area until he found a set of stairs leading up and down, he went over there and poked his head to look in both directions. Voices could be heard coming from above and they were nearing Oga's location.

Oga waited for them to pass through the floors no doubt they wanted to get to the lower floors but then more scuffling sounds and voices could be heard from downstairs as people were also heading up.

"Radio in Isaboro's group and tell them to sweep the floors that bastard is inside the headquarters!" This voice came from downstairs and instead of someone radioing to communicate a guy from the group upstairs started to yell downwards.

"SATAMOORI IS THAT YOU!"

"Use the radio you punk, that fucker with the baby on his back is in side. Tell everyone to inside to search and the men outside to surround this building and not let anyone leave, there could be his reinforcements showing up any minuet."

Oga just wanted to get to the top and beat up Mr boss man of this group, however he would have go through all of them first. Oga held his fist and cracked his knuckles, with these floor sweeps he would encounter the men from below first.

Oga closed his eyes, he had an objective, focus and commitment was what he needed to teach these punks a lesson. Breathing in he walked onto the steps and slowly walked up, turning his head left and right to find someone.

Two floors up he found seven men scurrying around checking every corner of the floor and one had his head sticking out of a window surveying the outside area. Four of the other guys stopped and formed into a circle and just started talking.

"Muimiya this is pointless, no way can he have gotten in when no one saw him on the first floor." One of the men said.

"Listen lad the guys outside were all beaten up, some of our men pissed this bastard of earlier and now he has come looking for blood. Do you honestly think he will stop here? We got to keep this guy from reaching boss Tumazaki." Two other men came from around the corner and both of these guys had guns.

The newcomer on the left held an assault rifle in proper manner and looked very trained in the art of fire arms. The one on the right flimsily held onto two pistols and treated them like toys more than anything else.

Oga counted the men and had them all in his vision, he was unsure if there were any more people on this floor but the footsteps from downstairs were getting louder and once he was done here no doubt the men from upstairs would come down as well.

Oga used stealth to sneak over to the guy by the window, on this guy was a baseball bat and a shiv. Oga took the bat out the man's hand which startled him.

"YOU…!" before the man could finish of this sentence Oga pushed him through the window and a scream could be head before there was a thud sound. This alerted the other men on the floor and the ones below.

"Well there goes the ninja way NIN NIN." Oga stated and threw the bat towards the men, it hit one of the men in the face and sent him back with blood gushing out of his nose.

"Rush him!" The man with the assault rifle shouted, he was clearly in charge of this small group. The other men used their weapons to get into close quarter combat, Oga had side stepped behind a concrete pillar because it would have been stupid to charge straight into a gun.

He waited for them to come and they did not disappoint. The first man came with arms waving and a metal pole in hand, Oga stopped the attack by using his forearm on the other man's forearm. Oga Kicked the man's leg and sent him to his knees, then an uppercut was subjected to the man's chin with the use of Oga's foot.

Behind Oga a knife wielding man came up, Beel started to make some noise but Oga knew he was there. This man was much more talented in the knife department. He kept his whole body in a stance and held the knife close towards himself rather than flailing his arms retardedly.

The man with a mask also came along with the duel wielding guy, the three of them surrounded Oga and attacked. Oga first quickly apprehended the man with two guns, this made him fire out of panic and he shot his own comrade in the leg. The recoil was also too much for the noob and the gun fell out of his hand.

Oga punched the man and sent him flying into a wall, the other two men rushed together. Oga dodged the punches and kicks along with the blade and as soon as he found an opening Oga side kicked both of them at once. He looked down on the earlier wounded man and smirked.

The experienced guy with the assault rifle was playing it safe as well as smart, being at a long distance advantage Oga would have to come out into the open to close the gap. The man would be ready and a bullet to the head would sort out everything there was no need to signal anyone else in when the fame of capture could come to one person.

As the man locked his sight on the opening Oga would come out from there was movement there, a body came out flying and the man shot but then realised the body was actually one of his associates. The man quickly put his gun on hold and that was the wrong thing to do, Oga took the opportunity and went for a flying kick that connected.

The gun wielding man was sent flying thought the concrete wall and he fell down several stories onto the outside floor. Oga had cleared one floor and all the men on the other floors were making head way towards him.

Oga rolled up his sleeves and got a crouching start.

"Beel I'll show you how a real man sorts out his problems." What he needed now was the rampaging ogre that resided inside, the one punch monster that he was known for. Reduce the men in front of him with sheer power of will.

Oga waited patiently until the first man showed up, whether it would be a head from below or a leg from above. As scuffling sounded got to the right place a set of legs were seen in Oga's field of view and like that he pounced.

Oga rushed forward with immense speed and grabbed the ankle of the new man, he lifted his arm as high as possible which made the man fall over smash his head on the concrete stairs. All the men in the near vicinity saw Oga and charged at him.

Oga felt the rush as adrenalin pumped throughout his body, throwing exactly one punch to the first man below him sent everyone behind him downstairs like dominos. A few of the gang members from above grabbed Oga from behind but Oga quickly took Beel of his back and smashed his own back on to the stairs.

The people who grabbed Oga lay crushed between the hard stairs and Oga's power. Some people started to back away and others got into a defensive stance.

"HAHA HA HA HA! Is this the best you've got?" Oga mocked the men and carried on his rush up the stairs knocking out anyone in his way. When he got to what appeared to be the top floor Oga slowed down and surveyed the area, there was a makeshift roof to this place but there were no walls.

Within Oga's view he could see the rundown buildings, graffiti, broken street lamps, smashed glass and all sorts of violence. Oga stepped away from the edge and headed off towards the centre, as he turned the corner a very loud BANG sound was heard and Oga took cover behind the wall.

That was the sound of a shotgun being fired, Oga had heard a few gun before but what made is claim justified was the sound of the barrel being pumped.

"GOD DAMN IT! Warn me before you shoot that thing." A man with a deep voiced raised his voice along with his annoyances.

"Sorry sir we have lost contact with the three of the five teams. Haihachi and Kaido's team are still forming the blockade outside so the only person's footsteps would be the intruders." A softer voice but still carried an authorising voice.

Oga's ears still hummed after the discharging of the weapon, he listened into conversation and then something caught his eyes and he then looked towards Beel. The child's mouth was quivering and there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh…shit." Oga knew what was going to happen next and there was no stopping it.

"BWaaWAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Beel's screams reached as far as they could. Lightning engulfed the three top stories of the building and a beacon like electric pillar went heavenwards. This went on for about thirty seconds before the baby started to calm down.

The child now sat sniffling on top of a burnt man who was laying face flat on the hard ground. Oga groaned as he slowly got up, brushing himself off with an annoyed expression. His clothes were even more ripped now and burnt in many places, his face was covered in soot and Oga then quickly patted away the small flame that was on his leg.

"We discussed this earlier Beel, I told you I would sort it out as long as you didn't cry again." Oga stared in to Beel's eyes.

"DUH.. bu bu ah." Beel carried on sniffing.

Oga walked around the corner in pain to see four men all passed out. They were scattered across an open room in odd places but all of them were burn to a crisp similar to himself. Oga walked forward and immediately recognised the boss man who was lying behind and overturned desk.

He wore a nice suit and hat, very different from the uniform of the ruffians. As Oga walked to towards the man he kicked the shotgun that was lying on the floor off the building. Oga picked up the boss man from the collar and inspected the unconscious man.

You must be wondering how this predicament came about so let me enlighten you…

(Flashback)

Oga had his arms spread along the bench back rest with Beel on his lap, the two boys had travelled to the riverside early in the morning after leaving their house.

Oga leaned his head back and saw a pair of people jogging, it was early in the morning so it would not be uncommon. Beel however was fascinated by the winged creators that pecked at an empty food packet.

Oga relaxed his eyes and when into lazy mode, Beel however wanted to pet the new found bird and tried to do so only to fall head first onto the bench.

"Wahhhhhahhaahhahahhahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Beel's cries electrocuted Oga and the nearby bird. Oga quickly attended to Beel by rubbing his head calming down the child.

Oga picked up Beel and walked down to the river.

"Listen brat did I just not tell you not to cry? Man up!" Oga rattled on and as they edged towards the river, Oga picked up a stone and swung his arm to skip the stone across the river. Beel immediately livened up and waved his arms about.

After a while Oga got bored and walked away with Beel and headed to the croquette store, he did not know if it would be open or not but it was worth a shot.

Heading down to the local shopping district Oga did In fact find the shop open, he placed Beel on the counter and then poked his head over and shouted in.

"Hey old lady you in there?" Oga did not see anyone immediately or hear a reply so he went and announced his presence. "You got a customer here with money in his pocket…." Oga realised he had no money on him, "…FUCK… okay I don't have money but I'm hungry." It was not the best introduction but it did bring his point across.

A door on the far wall behind the counter opened and out popped a black haired girl who looked a few years younger than Oga and followed by a pre-teen boy clutching the older girl's skirt hem. The two newcomers looked slightly scared.

"Can I help you?" The timid girl politely asked in a quiet voice.

"Where's the old lady?" Oga crudely asked trying to sneak a peek past the door.

"Granny is not here at the moment but we help her and granddad on the weekend." The girl tried justifying herself as if she was in danger.

"Well whatever, can I get twelve croquettes." Oga gave his order.

"Which kind?" The girl got to the fryer and asked.

"The one I usually order." Oga gave a stupid reply.

"There are different kinds of croquettes, what filling are you after?" The girl replied back trying not to sound rude to Oga's idiotic reply.

"I think I normally have the meat one."

"Beef, pork, chicken, turkey or lamb?" The girl asked back.

"I don't know… beef I think, how many flavours do you have?"

"We have those as a well as salmon, tuna, shrimps, plain, vegetable and different dipping sauce."

"Never have I had to think so much." Oga spoke his thought out loud, "Just give me five of everything, seriously it's easier when the hag is here."

"Don't talk bad about grandma." The little boy finally spoke up while still hiding behind the older one.

"Man up kid if you want to be make a point you'll have to really shout in this type of city, stop being a Furuichi by hiding behind a girl and face your enemy head on."

"Tsuda you go back inside." She urged the boy to go back to which he did and then spoke to Oga. "I'll make them fresh for you and you want five of each so that come up to… err… four thousand yen." The girl quickly did the calculation in her head and stated the amount to Oga, she also gave a happy smile to baby Beel.

"Just put it on my tab." Oga casually said.

"I..I don't think I'm allowed to do that." The girl was really unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Fine I'll go get the money, there have to be some chums around here who have money and deserve a beating. You wouldn't know any place where idiots like to hang out?"

"No none whatsoever but there are a few cash machines near the top of the high street." The girl shakily replied.

"That's good, well anyways I'll go find them and you just concentrate on making those croquettes." Oga picked up Beel and put him on the usual spot and Oga walked away.

Instead of heading down where the girl told Oga to go he went towards the shadier part of the shopping district, Oga immediately found himself a bunch of early morning riders. A group of bulky, old men sat on or near their motorcycles under an abandoned shop, one of the motorcycles had a flag on his bike that had a skull and multiple knifes drawn on it.

The men were all wearing leather gear and having a laugh, they only realised Oga was there when he was a few metres away from them. One man picked up on this and signalled the rest of the gang to a halt.

"What is it brat? If you want to join _Gunning Skulls_ you have to wait the que, we ain't got time for you wannabe kids. Seriously that brat even has a smaller brat on his shoulder; stupidity sure does run wild these days." The rest of them bellowed with laughter at the older gentleman's remark.

"I haven't got time for your shit so do you willingly donate to Oga's croquette fund or will you be selling your kidneys to pay for the damaged bikes and medical fees?"

"The fuck do you think you're the boss…" **BANG** Oga rushed forward and punched a man in the face which sent him flying and colliding into a wall which formed a crater. Everyone there just started at Oga's response, Oga however carried on his assault with a kick to the motorbike. He kicked the vehicle so it hit two of the other guys and sent them to the floor pinning him down with the weight.

Oga got some height advantage by jumping on to another bike and then double fist pounding the two guys who just fell over sending them to dreamland. Only three guys were left now and two of them were ready, one had a wrench in his hand and together they shared a chain between them. The final one had backed away and was scramming towards his bike.

"Did you know that one hundred percent of donations to Oga's croquette fund actually go to the betterment of the lives of croquettes?" Oga explained his philosophy.

"DAH A BU BA bee." Beel also added his own philosophy.

The two men rushed Oga and one was on either side of him, they intended to entangle Oga with the chain and limit his movements but it never went as planned. As the chain came towards Oga he karate chopped it and it broke in two, one man fell over as his balance went and the other rushed Oga with the wrench.

Oga disarmed the man and sent him flying, he then kicked the man who had fell over in the face also sending him to dreamland. Oga smiled to his victory and then saw the final man talking in to some radio.

"Kamir we got shit going down here with a guy and a green haired baby, hey Kamir you there… brother answer me." The man tried to get into contact with whoever this _Kamir_ person was but with no luck.

Oga snuck up behind the man and grabbed his head, then Oga proceeded to smash it into the side of the bike. Oga looked around to see if there were any more guys he had missed but there were none, Oga went around each bike and opening up the storage area of each and searching to see if there was money or anything of value.

In the first bike he found nothing but tools, in the second bike he only found a helmet and a chain, the third one bore fruit with a small packet of what seemed to be flour and a larger bag of marijuana.

The fourth bike was locked so Oga used the tools in the wrong manner to pry open the lid, inside were even more bags of marijuana. The fifth bike was empty and the final broken bike that lay on the ground was leaking oil and fuel so Oga stayed away from that.

Oga thought about trading the cocaine and weed for croquettes but that plan had many flaws. He then started to search the men and the first one he searched had nine thousand yen so Oga took that along with all the drugs and bid farewell to the men.

Oga put the money into his pants pocket, put the bag of powder in his jacket pocket and then zipped up his jacked and wedged the bags of weed between his closed jacked and body. Oga slowly started to retrace his steps and head back to the croquette store.

Once he got back to the main shopping area he went towards the croquette store and lifted up the openable countertop and walked into the cooking area where only staff were allowed in.

"I don't think customers can be on this side of the store." The croquette girl was surprised at Oga's action, she now wore an apron and was standing near the machine with croquettes sizzling in three of the fryers.

"Don't worry I just need somewhere to sit down." Oga saw a chair and table and took a seat, he placed Beel on the table and gave him a spoon to play with. "Where is your grandma anyway? She's normally a lot faster than you." Oga stated the facts and the girl did not seem to mind so much.

"Granny rests on the weekend and granddad does supply runs for this and some other shops in the area. My older cousin used to help but now she is busy with high school, my little brother Tsuda comes with me because no one is home."

The girl finished up making fifty croquettes and then placed them all on a greaseproof paper to cool down, Oga stared intently at the food.

"So… let them cool down for now and then you can take them." The girl spoke slowly and was clearly had little confidence in asking for the money with a hard to deal with customer like Oga.

"I think I'll just eat here." Oga put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the chair and got relaxed. "Oh here you go." Oga took out the money from his pocket and gave it all to the girl.

She took it and stared to fiddle with the cash register which she clearly did not know how to run, she put all the money in and then remembered she did not count the amount so she opened the register back up and went blank.

"Excuse me sir how much did you give me?" She asked Oga in a polite manner.

"Four thousand yen." Oga lied as he had given nine thousand and she was really stupid to not realise the amount of cash.

Oga grabbed the croquettes while they were still hot and stared to eat, they were hot and he liked them like that. The size of the croquettes were large and it took an average of three to four bites to finish it off, Oga took one and savoured the taste well and as he carried on each one had a similar yet different taste. Oga could also tell that some were undercooked slightly, must be the first time the young worker had tried.

Beel watched Oga with dead set eyes, Oga picked up on this and then remembered he had left the child's milk back at home. He wanted to finish eating first but also did not want to be electrocuted.

"Hey." Oga got the attention of the working girl. "Warm up some milk for this brat."

"Okay." She was quick to respond and headed to the fridge. She pulled out a small milk carton that was for ages four and above. "This is all I've got, my brother likes drinking these but I do not think it is suitable for babies."

"Meh just heat it up." Oga shrugged his shoulders and went with it. "Remind me to make fun of him the next time I see him." Oga joked.

"Please don't." The softly spoken girl put the milk carton in the microwave and turned it on. Tatsumi carried on scoffing down his food until there were only about ten croquettes left. The ding of the microwave alerted the three.

She took the container out and was hesitant with handing the milk over.

"We do not have any baby bottles here."

"Just pour it in a cup." Oga retorted.

"Bu… but babies are incapable when it comes to drinking from a cup but maybe a straw will work."

"Good thinking." Oga took the carton from her hand and opened it up, she then put in green straw that looked as if it had been cut in half. "Beel drink up and no complaining if it is different."

"Duh ah bi bahha." Beel said his words and Oga took out the child's pacifier and neared the straw towards the baby's limps.

Beel started to suck and did not complain, he carried on drinking with no qualms and Oga relaxed. He did not want the child to start crying. Beel also found a cool new feature, when he blew out there would be a funny noise coming from the carton of milk.

Oga gently slapped Beel on the back of his head.

"Don't make that noose it's annoying."

"DA HA BU BAA!" Beel shouted back.

"Alight let's go then." Oga got up with Beel in one hand and holding the milk carton in another.

"Shall I bag your leftover croquettes?" The young lady asked.

"Yeah." Oga replied and she put them in bag and also put in the forgotten pacifier, she slipped the bag between Oga's fingers because his hands were full. She gave a smile to Beel before the two boys left.

Oga left feeling better after eating and Beel slowly walked down the shopping district street, there were not many people here at the moment and many of the shops were only just opening. Oga eyed a clock in one of the shops and it was only now just nearing nine.

Oga took a right turn and headed towards the river bank again, he was still in the shopping district area and this bit was more busy then the rest. There were more people here and Oga then got the usual looks from people who had never seen a teenage boy holding a naked baby.

Oga walked on the right side of the path and a few people moved out the way, the sound of motorbikes could be head and in front of Oga he could see one. The motorcycle got its engine kick started and shot off, the driver did not care for the pedestrians as he just zoomed pass and people had to dodge.

Oga carried on walked with the annoying sound got further and then it got louder and louder, the people in front of Oga started to run and they either stood to the far sides of the path or got into shops.

There were a few screams from women and then Oga's senses tingled, something was going to happen. Oga turned around to see four black motorbikes coming at speed in his direction but then it hit him too late as they were coming for him.

Oga saw two motorcycles coming to either side of him, thinking they were trying scare tactics he stood his ground. As they got ever so close at a speed of over 100km/h Oga then saw that the passenger on the left quickly handed a long, thick metal pole to the passenger on the other bike.

Luckily with Oga's fast reflexes he was able to shield Beel but Oga was not fast enough for the dodge and braced for impact. Both the bikes were accelerating and the metal pole hit Oga in the back, the collision was intense that a series of events bounced of this coalition.

Oga was sent flying forward but he never let go of Beel. Oga had landed a quite far away and landed on his forehead and knees and held Beel as close as possible to his chest. There were streaks of blood on the cracked floor where Oga's face had skid on the hard ground.

The two passengers on either of the bikes had fallen off due to the impact and lay on the side, one bike had steered of course and had crashed into a store. The other bike had carried on going and the rider only slowed down when he realised that his fellow companions were no longer with him.

The pedestrians and shop keepers were all in shock to what just happened, they were backed as far as possible from this fiasco and many were trying to get out the area while others were calling for help or recording with their mobile phones.

The biker went and regrouped with his fellow men while at the top of the street more similarly designed motorcyclist made their way down, all together eleven men in leather jackets gathered around the teenager.

"Did we really kill this punk over a little scuffle with Hiroki's group?" One man said with his helmet still on.

"Bitches need to know who runs this place, little fuckers can ruin a man's reputation." The man on the first bike showed himself as leader. The rest of them got onto their respectful bikes, the one biker who had crashed in to a shop was struggling to get his bike started again.

"Oi help him with that and let's get the fuck out of here before the cops get here." The leader ordered one of the men to help. "We will meet up at headquarter and Hiroki's squad will be disciplined."

As the man turned their backs on Oga there was a sudden outburst of cries from people around, the group looked behind and three of them were met with a motorcycle flying directly towards them. The three were sent hurdling back and a small explosion engulfed them.

The six remaining men looked over the assailant who caused this projectile to come hurdling towards them. There stood a black haired youth with face and knees covered in blood and clothes tattered, youth would be a kind word but what really put the picture in perspective was that this demon had held the two bikers' heads in his hands right thought the helmet visors.

Oga smashed the two together and the helmets cracked under the force of pressure, dropping the two unconscious men unceremoniously on to the pavement Oga looked towards his prey. His facial expression could not be seen under all the blood but Beel had a really pissed off face.

Everyone around watched in stunned silence towards Oga's actions, he slowly walked forward towards the remaining men and was ready to throw down.

"You fucker sure got the drop on me but you should have checked to see if I was actually DEAD!" Oga shouted and he was instantly in front of the men. He took the leaders head and down ploughed it so it split the motorcycle in half and now his head lay five feet deep in the ground.

"What now?" Oga asked as he stood before the five men and on que they all turned and ran, it would have taken too long to kick start their bikes and retreat but Oga was not letting them get away.

With one kick Oga sent three of them into a wall and then with the remaining two he grabbed them from behind. Oga stamped hard on the man's leg breaking them so he had nowhere to run. With only one man still left functional Oga gave the ultimatum.

"Now tell me where your so called headquarters is or will you end up like your friend over there." Oga jerked his head to the man with broken legs.

"FUCK … Okay okay… plot thirty two of the Ishiyama Refractory Stretch, large building with a skull spray painted on. Now I told you so let me go." The man squirmed.

Oga punched the man in the gut and made way. The Ishiyama Refractory Stretch was one of the worst places in Ishiyama or even the whole of Japan. Anything and everything went on there and no one could stop it, authorities stay away in fear and dealing of all sorts took place there.

It was literally a bigger version of Ishiyama high, hell most of Ishiyama students went there after finishing school or the so called _graduation_.

Oga had been there a few times on parties with the red tails but that was just a direct battle, he had never had a proper look around and soak up the culture. Well that did not matter now as revenge was on, Oga had calmed down a bit now and was under control.

"It's been a while since someone pushed me like this, anyways let's go Beel and beat those guys that ruined my croquets and your milk."

"DAH BU AH AH AHAAAAA!" Beel gave of his war cry and both made their way.

(Flash back end)

Oga slapped the boss man as he dangled of the building side, the man slowly came through after Beel's electric shock. The man was startled to see the outside ground beneath him and started squirming.

"UNHAND ME! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THIS PLACE YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO HIMEKAWA-SAMA" The boss man Tumazaki shouted.

"Your men really were out to get me." Oga remained eye contact, "Well I just came to finish what you started."

"You were the one who attacked my men first and I had no idea they retaliated."

"Stop lying…." Oga stopped midway and realised he was wrong, he was in fact the one who started it. Oga closed his eyes and felt embarrassed, he put the man down and a stepped away.

"Wait till I have all my men…" Tumazaki started to circle around Oga but was stopped. Oga grabbed the man again and out him back into the earlier position but this time against a concrete pillar.

"So you're the boss of the gang I've been after." Oga shouted.

"Don't just change your reason being here if you felt embarrassed about being wrong." The man yelled realising Oga's misplacement.

"Shut up! Don't go all Furuichi on me." Oga yelled but his eyes then fell upon his own hand. That so called demon contract mark seemed somewhat different from before, was it always that big and wait… those lines on my wrist were not there before. Oga questioned this and his attention was removed from his victim.

Tumazaki took this opportunity to pull a hand gun out from the inside of his suit and quickly shot it into Oga's forearm. Oga felt the bullets being riddled into his arm and it hurt a lot, instincts led Oga to let go of the man and grasp his own arm.

Tumazaki fled the scene while still shooting the gun, Oga got out the way while using his body as a shield to protect Beel. Another bullet hit him in the gut but Beel was safe, Oga let the man get away but this was not the end of it.

Oga quickly went to the nearest person and searched their body for a knife and he found one really easily. He then went to the turned over desk and rummaged through it and found what he needed, a bottle of alcohol.

Oga smashed the glass bottle on the wall and dipped the knife into the liquid, he then looked down to his arm and inserted the knife and it hurt a lot. He had to get the bullet out, Furuichi had warned him about infections but that would be battle for another time and rest would sort it out.

Oga was in pain as one bullet was fished out and another to go

"AHHHHHhhhhhhh…." Oga released a painful sound, the second bullet came out and the only one left was the one in his stomach but there was a problem, Oga not want to go fingering his gut and do even more damage.

Oga could feel the bullet in there and it hurt but it was too deep in and he was not going to pull that out alone. Oga let it be and got up and he walked on the edge of the building and looked down like a hawk.

He first saw the gangs flag, Oga poured the remaining liquid onto the flag and searched the men for a lighter. Oga instead found a packet of matches and lit the flag on fire. The head was pretty intense but it burnt even brighter and the fire was also started spreading.

Oga's eyes caught the sight of the boss man getting into a car with a few other men, Oga took some steps back to get a running start.

"Hold on tight Beel." Oga held Beel close to his chest with his non bloodied arm and jumped. A drop of more than eighty metres, Oga descended to the ground at speed and landed fist first into the getaway vehicle.

The car windows all smashed, the roof was cut through and the tires popped. Oga got out of the wreckage in one piece but damaged, Beel was fine and kept quiet with a slight shaken feeling.

Looking into the car Oga saw four men and the boss man all laying without moving, the so called revenge was served and everything was finished. Oga started to limp back toward the exit of the complex, he put Beel on his shoulder and retraced his steps back to familiar ground while the building behind had a beacon of fire lit .

Oga contemplated about where the best place would be to get himself sorted, he did not want to go to hospital, going home was a no no as well with all his battered clothes and blood. Furuichi's house was the best place and he would ask his friend to take the bullet out.

Oga discarded the jacket and ripped parts of it up, he wrapped up his injured forearm and kept one hand firmly attached to his bleeding abdomen where the bullet had entered. Every step Oga took sent a sensation of pain but he worked through it.

(Scene change)

"An Ariel view really makes it even grander or should we be worried?" Alaindelon spoke as both him and Hilda stood upon Ak-baba.

"As long as this issue is not investigated further upon then it will be alright but we should take some steps to limit curiosity towards this."

Both demons looked down on a familiar mountain side, they were not interested with the mountain itself but more with the giant Zebul mark burnt into the forest.

It could not be seen from a ground level but from far above it was clearly visible what this represented.

"I will return to the demon realm and get some supplies, the potions and crystals used for the aftermath of master En's crying will tidy this up nicely." Alaindelon explained and took a few steps away from Hilda.

"Careful not to get caught rather do not go to the palace for the supplies there is an unguarded military base just outside the kingdom which will definitely stock the supplies." Hilda bid farewell to Alaindelon who vanished as soon as he jumped off the big demonic bird.

They had set out earlier that day and because Alaindelon could not fly they took Hilda's loyal bird, they needed an over the head view which Alaindelon had witnessed when he teleported around looking for the mountain.

It had taken them a couple of hours to get here and Hilda just now started her journey back to the Oga household. Hilda sat cross legged on the back of the bird, normally she would stand but because this was a long journey she would sit.

As the scenery became familiar Hilda opted to land in a grassy clearing to not rouse any unwanted eyes, she would walk it to the Oga household. Patting the Ak-baba on the head and rubbing its beak the giant bird took to the sky.

Hilda started the last leg of her journey back, she was thinking about how herself and the Young master were able to seek residence into the household. As she walked down the street there were a many people who would turn their heads around to get a better look at her.

She was not wearing her maid attire but it was unusual to see a blonde haired lady out here. The level of people was quite high but then Hilda remembered that a train station was really close and many people must be either going there or coming back.

It was just after noon and Hilda was making it back when she saw two cars parked outside the house but thought nothing of it, she opened the door and saw quite a few extra pairs of shoes on the shoe rack which meant that there must be visitors present. Hilda undid the lace on her boots and took them off and also placed them in the shoe rack, she normally kept them in Tatsumi's room but now she was learning the culture she knew what not to do.

Hilda also heard laughter from the guest room, Hilda did not want to seem rude and go inside curiously but she also did not want to be rude and not appear before the guests of the household.

Her option had been chosen as the lady of the house came out the room and she saw Hilda.

"Hilda-chan you're home, come introduce yourself." Mrs Oga took the arm of Hilda and bought her into the room. "Come greet Mr and Mrs Furuichi."

Inside Hilda saw a couple sitting on the sofa opposite Mr Oga, the male had short brown hair and a relaxed expression while the woman had silvery white hair and a smiling face.

"Oh my you must be Hilda." This new woman seemed to have very strong sense in fashion judging by her attire, she got up and walked over to Hilda and took her hand.

"Greetings, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hilda bowed with courtesy.

"When we heard the story from Honoka we were extremely surprised and Takayuki did not tell us anything." The other man spoke carrying on for his wife. "Tatsumi Is a … _unique…_ person, at first I thought he was the one to blow up part of our house but it seems like there was some type of terrorist attack." All the adults agreed on the description of the youth.

Hilda also agreed but then remembered she was the one who destroyed part of the house.

"I thought Tatsumi would be with you and I just can't wait to see the baby." Mrs Furuichi squealed.

"I'm sure he will be home soon, Hilda I think Misaki was looking for you." Mrs Oga said.

Hilda left the room with no other words, she was wondering where that man had gotten to with Beel and what they would be up to. She looked around downstairs but no one was around so she then headed upstairs.

As she got higher Hilda heard many voices coming from Misaki's room but then realised the voices were in fact coming from Tatsumi's bedroom. Listening in she heard the voices of Kahori, Honoka and Misaki.

"Let me just finish putting these away and we'll then head out." Misaki said.

"We could just go tomorrow instead, there's no rush." The voice of Honoka was next to speak to which Hilda recognised as she was a resident in the household for a few days.

"Have you seen that child? Not a single article of clothing has been seen on him." Kahori argued back

Hilda then decided to walk in, she was learning the customs of this world and socialising in someone else's room while the owner was not present seemed rude. When Hilda entered she saw four people in that room, Takayuki Furuichi sat on the floor silently reading Jump manga.

The rest of the room took notice of her and they all looked towards her.

"Great timing Hilda." Misaki was first to interact, she was currently hanging up the newly bought cloths for Hilda in to Tatsumi's wardrobe. "I'm going to take these two to the city centre for some shopping do you want to come?"

"We are not children who need to be babysat." Kahori disproved of the way she and Honoka needed to be chaperoned.

"I must decline, the young master will need to be fed and put to sleep soon." Hilda declined the offer. Takayuki was peeking at Hilda from behind the book but she ignored this.

"Hilda-san do you know if Tatsumi had an envelope of sort with money in it? I found one yesterday with a lot of money inside but when a looked today it was gone." Kahori blatantly spoke out. "I think he might be doing something illegal."

Hilda did in fact remember about money and where it was hidden, she also remembered about him saying that his sister would spend in in a heartbeat but did not specify which sister. To Hilda Kahori did not give of the feel of someone who would be unreasonable with money.

"Yes I do in fact know the location of said funds." Everyone looked at Hilda. "He never confined in me that it was to be kept a secret when I stumbled upon him sealing it, but judging from his manner I do believe he does not want it to be found."

"He is probably saving for something." Misaki laughed as she finished up her job.

"Well the main reason he was hiding it was because he said to keep it away from the gluttons of his sister." Hilda without knowing added unnecessary information.

"That rat BASTARD!" Misaki slammed the wardrobe door shut. "So I've taken a few Yen from him in the past but it was all towards the betterment of his beautiful older sister." Hilda now knew which sister Tatsumi was hiding his money from. "Now I feel obligated to find that money and spend it."

"Shouldn't we find out where he got it from?" Kahori asked.

"No need he probably got it from some punks he beat up. Anyways Hilda I assume you will not tell us where he actually hid the money?" Misaki eyed Hilda.

"I do not think it is my choice to say but…" Hilda paused for a moment, "… from your earlier conversation about spending money for the young master and those items of clothing mother bought for me must have impacted the finance of the Oga household."

"Sooooooooooo…." Misaki happily grinned as she knew what the answer was going to be next.

"Beneath the floor in the corner where the desk is placed." Before Hilda could even finish her sentence Misaki had already rushed over to the area.

"And here I thought we might have to interrogate Taka-chin on where he hides his porn mags." Misaki had bought Furuichi into this and both Kahori and Honoka looked at the boy with disgust in their eyes.

Furuichi who was basking the glow of four beautiful women in one room was rudely and embarrassedly bought in to the topic. It would be lying if Furuichi inside did not feel slightly tingly as someone looked at him that way.

"I..I..I I don't have sssuch indecent material!" Furuichi tried justifying himself. "Anyway I don't think you should be going through his stuff." Furuichi tried moving the conversation back to Tatsumi.

Misaki had already moved the desk, carpet, floor boards and was already roaming around in a box. Honoka picked up the small book that fell out the box and read through it while Misaki started counting the large amounts of money.

"Wow he got that much a few days ago." Honoka was surprised at the three million yen figure. Kahori and Takayuki also loomed over the girls shoulder to look at the figure.

"He never told me about this." Furuichi was not amused and felt a little bit betrayed.

"Okay you two meet me downstairs in five minutes, let me grab my jacket and we'll head out." Misaki told the two younger girls, nobody knew how much she had taken out as the box lid was closed.

"Hilda-san can I have a word with you outside for a minute." Kahori politely called out to Hilda and then the three of them went out the room which only left Takayuki and Misaki alone.

"Taka-chin keep this a secret form Tatsumi." Misaki put on a cute voice.

"I have to tell him because I'm his his… his …" Takyuki lost his composure as Misaki was leaning slightly forward, she was wearing her puppy dog eyes and pouting slightly.

"Oww come on Ta-ka-chin can you do me this favour… pwitty pwease." Even though Misaki was lowering herself she stood taller than the short Takayuki Furuichi who was feeling hot under the collar.

"O..okay just this once." He caved in and agreed.

"Great and clean up in here." Misaki was back in her normal voice and waved goodbye to the boy. "Hilda I need my jacked back."

Furuichi felt used but at the same moment he saved that entire scene in his memory forever. On the other note when Kahori had pulled Hilda to the side just outside the room and she was thinking of something else.

"Hilda-san may I ask you for a favour." Kahori did not let her manners slip.

"I have no reason to decline." Hilda truly would do what the youngest requested.

"Can you just make sure that Honoka's older brother doesn't go wondering in my room or messes with anything."

"He will take any opportunity to do something perverted." Honoka added her own comment.

"Of course but once the young master comes home I will tend to him." Hilda did agree.

"That's fine I think Tatsumi can handle him once they come back." Kahori said her thanks and left for downstairs, Misaki came out not seconds later and requested the jacket Hilda was wearing and then the three girls left to the front door.

Hilda re-entered Tatsumi's room and saw that Furuichi was putting everything back how it was, Hilda took a book of the bookshelf that she though was interesting and sat on the bed near the head side. Furuichi had picked up on this and he felt slightly nervous as this was the first time he was alone with her.

What to do what to do? Furuichi was thinking hard on what to say to make himself look cool and swoop that blonde beauty off her feet. As he finished up the cleaning he tried to lean on the desk seductively, he thought hard on a conversation starter that would ease up the mood and remove some of this awkward tension.

"So… do you like… fruit?" Furuichi was cringing on the inside and turned red in embarrassment. He held his head in his hands and looked away. He peeked at Hilda and she had not even acknowledged that he had spoken or was in the room.

Furuichi examined how she was sitting with one leg over the other and that her rear was places near Oga's pillow and Furuichi felt really jealous, he would try again and not make a fool of himself this time. Getting a bit closer to the centre of the room and using a slightly louder voice.

"The wegjer is really liking to pick up."

.

.

He bit his tongue.

Furuichi wanted to die. Why the hell was he talking about the weather, and what the hell did he say even mean?

Hilda remained in her cool mode but she had picked up on the teens antics, keeping her eye on the book while simultaneously judging the only companion that Oga Tatsumi had. Hilda had been informed by Alaindelon that this male was really the sole support to Tatsumi.

Furuichi wanted to crawl into a hole and die but he needed to try once more to court the beautiful woman.

"Ehmm… Hilda-san you seem…" Furuichi was going strong but unfortunately he was rudely interrupted.

The bedroom window rattled to fully open and in jumped a disastrous looking Tatsumi with baby Beel in one of his arms.

"Damn Furuichi why were you not at your house? Why you got to be such a Furuichi." Tatsumi grumbled when he saw the silver haired teen standing in the middle of the room.

"Oga! What happened to you?" Furuichi was in utter shock to the state in which his best friend was in.

"The young master better not be harmed." Hilda quickly too Beel from Tatsumi's hands and inspected the child, he was only dirty and not harm had came about.

"Don't worry I took good care of him but I think he needs a nap." Strangely Tatsumi was not annoyed but was talking in his normal voice. "Furuichi I need your help and listen to me on this one."

"Yeah of course." Furuichi replied without hesitation.

"Okay I need you to remove a bullet in my…"

"You got shot!" Furuichi shouted.

"Stop interrupting!... Seriously just… look." Tatsumi removed his hand from the wound and lifted his tattered shirt to show what was wrong. "I think there is one bullet inside and I had two in my arm but I got those out." Furuichi looked extremely shocked.

"I don't think I can do it." Furuichi spoke slowly and desperately tried looking away. Blood was not his thing and looking at Tatsumi in general was making him sick.

"All you have to do is cut it open a little and put your hand in. Fish out the bullet, wrap it up and I'll sleep this all off."

"It does not work like that and how do you expect me to achieve such feats?" Furuichi was being a Furuichi.

"Ah damn…" Tatsumi had to really rely on _her_ now. He did not want to ask Hilda but it would be annoying if he had to go to the hospital, Tatsumi had to make it sound as if the idea for Hilda's help just came randomly and that he had not been thinking about it since his journey home from Furuichi's place.

"I know, hey Hilda you're skilled at cutting right?" Tatsumi asked trying to slightly butter her up.

"I am highly versatile in swordplay, I will be willing to aid you in your disgusting endeavour." Hilda placed Beel on the bed and gave him his rattle. "I will go get my sword in which I have cut many beasts down with." She left the room with saying the unnecessary information.

"Oga think this through, go to a hospital and get it done properly." Furuichi tried persuading his friend but he would not budge.

"Don't worry I got this." Tatsumi readied himself and Hilda then entered with pink umbrella in hand. "Okay Hilda you slash a hole open big enough so Furuichi can put his hand through and grab the bullet."

"Just hope I don't go any deeper and end your life." Hilda and Tatsumi eyed each other.

"Okay both of you just stop, jeez idiots." Furuichi shouted and took control. "First of all Oga this is all stupid but it's your decision. There are things you are forgetting, the blade is contaminated, the amount of mess it will cause and I am not putting my hand inside you." Furuichi shuddered.

"Secondly let me go get some surgical gloves, bandages and antiseptic wash to clean up." Furuichi left the room and in less than a minute he was back with the needed material.

"How did you even get those? I never even knew I had those in my house." Tatsumi wonder how Furuichi even had these.

"You know… in your bathroom cabinet… like I guessed… you know… just a hunch…" Furuichi mumbled and started to then meddle with the alarm clock, he took out the batteries laid them in front of himself. He then stripped the wiring of some earphones and then he finally walked over the desk and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Furuichi what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked with extreme curiosity. Hilda was also watch and she was equally curious.

"Making a magnet, I'm assuming that the bullet inside is something common so it will be magnetic. This will make it easier to get out, see look." Furuichi completed the contraption and put the end of the scissors towards Hilda's bland and it stuck on. "It's not all that strong but it will do the trick, place this between your hand and glove and if the bullet is magnetic you can fish it out."

"Ohhh cleaver Furuichi."

"So I'll wait outside and let you two do the rest." Furuichi stood up and walked out.

"Wait!" Hilda called out to Furuichi. "I wish for the young master not to witness this so I will place him in your care." Hilda did not really want to give Beel to others that were not necessary but she also did not want him to see this.

"What if he cries?" Furuichi did not want this type of responsibility on his hands.

"He better not." Tatsumi shouted.

Furuichi picked up Beel and went outside and closed the door, Beel realised he was being held by someone else started to fidget.

"Do you want to play on my phone?" Furuichi waved the smart phone with a bright screen in front of the infant.

"Dah hub uh ha ahah." Beel was fast to the grab and started to wave it about.

Inside the room was a different scenario, Hilda had put on the white disposable gloves and was lathering the end of her sword with antiseptic liquid.

Tatsumi had taken of his tattered jacket and shirt and stood topless in front of her, he also had a folded piece of cloth in his mouth and was slightly tense.

"This will no doubt hurt." Hilda said in her deadpan voice, "But if it were any other human they would be dead already." Hilda smirked at this. "There is also the case in which you have started to heal faster now that you and the young master are linked." She has on one foot and on the other knee, she was lining her sword up.

"Juff geff if offfr… HMMMPPPPFFFFFFF!" Tatsumi tried speaking with the cloth in his mouth but instead he grunted as Hilda sliced open the side of his abdomen. Hilda was really quick with the slice, under a second she had cut him open and was already digging around for the bullet. She was crouching in front of the cut and her face was far closer than she wanted it to be.

The cut had sent blood splattering on the TV, floor and Tatsumi stood rigid in place and pain. Hilda used the makeshift magnet to locate the bullet, it was far more complex that she had perceived having a vague concept on what bullets did but the magnet did not work and discarded it.

Finally she managed to feel the hard metal between her figures and in a pinching motion she grasped it and pulled it out.

"Removed… what a disgusting operation that was." Hilda held the bullet towards the light and examined it between her blooded and gloved hands. "In the demon realm ammunition for weaponry do far more than just damage the enemy."

Tatsumi slowly got to his knees and reached out for the bandages, he opened up the large package and stuck the under fabric over the wound and then started to wrap it up in an inexperienced manner. This damage of this class definitely needed stiches or something to close it together, but Tatsumi thought it looked similar to the stab he had on his arm before and just went with simple pressure to close it up.

Tightening the bandages and knotting it messily, Tatsumi stood up and flopped onto the bed still topless and in messed, bloodied pants and shoes. Hilda watched him and she removed her gloves and placed the bullet inside and then threw it into the bin. She opened the door to see Furuichi sitting on the floor with Beel next to him.

Beel was pressing random buttons on one of Furuichi's phones while Furuichi himself was messing on his other phone.

"Is it done?" Furuichi asked Hilda in anxiety.

"Yes." Hilda replied with only one word, she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom where she then washed her hands and forearms. She came back and picked up from the floor. "Come Young Master let us get your milk ready and have a nap. Also you may want to clean up in there." Hilda walked into Misaki's room but she left the door open.

"DU ahhah up!"

Furuichi crawled in to the room and there were some splatters of blood around the room, the medical equipment lay on the floor.

"Hey Oga you Okay?" Furuichi questioned his best friend out of concern.

"I'm going to take a nap so leave me alone for now."

"At least wash up first."

"I'll do it later."

Furuichi was happy for his friend, it looked as if he was not suffering and more importantly it was good that he bullet was out so a less chance of lead poisoning. Furuichi went back onto his phone and carried on searching the web.

He had stumbled over a video where a man with a baby had decimated a group of bikers and literally picked up a motorcycle and threw it like it was nothing. With further research Furuichi found that the leader of the gang was issue to hospital and in critical situation.

Furuichi looked towards Tatsumi who was now sleeping, Furuichi got to work and started to clean up the room. He first packed away the medical supplies, then put any used or bloodied items into the bin and went and tossed it in the outside garbage.

He then got a wet rag and started to wipe away the blood stains, the ones on the TV was easy to clean but the carpet was hard. He had finally finished and then he went out of the room, he saw Hilda cradling a sleeping Beel but Furuichi carried on walking innocently.

He casually walked passed the stairs and went for the next room, the label on the door read _Kahori_ and Furuichi slowly reached for the door handle. He was about open the door when suddenly a voice was heard.

"I do not think you have permission to enter that room." It was Hilda and she stood there with arms folded over her breasts.

"I…I was just…" Furuichi was not prepared to be caught. Truth be told he only wanted to have a look inside a girly girls room so he could tick of something on his list on teenage adventures.

"I can guarantee you have no proper justification on this matter so we will drop this subject." Hilda ordered him to back away and she was not one to back down. "I was requested by the youngest to safeguard her items and her prediction about you was very accurate."

Furuichi did not want to be labelled a weirdo any more than he already was. He backed away and walked passed Hilda and made his way downstairs.

"Wait!" Hilda had called him back. "This is yours." In her had she had his other mobile which Beel was playing with.

"Thank you." Furuichi reached out to get the phone and thought about how he should grab the phone. Should he just pick it up or should he get it and make _accidental_ contact with the soft looking hand. Before he could even decide he found the phone in his hand and Hilda had turned and left.

He spend a moment looking at the rear of the woman before she turned the corner, clearing his mind he recalled why he was here. He had came earlier than his family to see Tatsumi but he was not home so the mission was still left to complete.

The mission was to get the box of worldly desire back to his now nearly complete house. It was a perfect opportunity and he had bought his bike as well. Furuichi walked downstairs and he could hear the laughter of the both fathers coming from daddy Oga's front room. Furuichi picked up his shoes that lay near the front door and carried on moving.

Furuichi was going to the kitchen and when he got in he was happy to see it empty, going through the draws he found the keys to the shed and made way to the guest room and get to the outside form there.

When he entered he could see his mother and mother Oga sitting and drinking tea.

"Takayuki-kun would you like join us?" Shouko Oga asked as she saw the boy.

"No I ..err I was told that there was a tyre pump in the shed and that Oga said I could use it on my bike." He lied to gain access.

He walked through the room and got to the French doors and opened them, he put on his shoes and headed off outside. He got to the shed opened it up and looked in the corner where he had hid the box.

He found it easy enough but now came the hard bit, grabbing a bike pump and closing the shed he made a dash to his bike that lay on the ground at the front of the house. He quickly got on and strapped the box on and pedalled like he had never pedalled before.

While all that was going on Hilda had laid Beel next to Tatsumi and pullet the covers on top of them, she was acting more reserved around the human contractor than normal. There was a reason to this and that was Hilda had seen the mark on his hand change and grow bigger. This meant that the two boys were bonding and that was what she wanted.

There was no harm done to Beel other than being dirty but she was not going to scrutinise Tatsumi over it. Hilda looked over the two sleeping and came to the conclusion that both of them needed a bath, well it was planned anyway for Beel to bathe but later when he would be awake.

Hilda picked up the book she was reading earlier from the floor, she also placed her umbrella sword behind the door. Hilda took on seat on the unused desk chair and placed the book on the desk and started reading.

Having a quick glance at the clock she realised that it was not working as the batteries had been removed but using her judgment from the Sun's positioning she determined it was around one o'clock.

Hilda yawned and felt tried, she had not slept well so it was only natural. She thought about having a nap as well, just after she finished this page and actually try and understand what she was reading.

 **So this wraps up this chapter. Thank you for reading and being patient, things have been going on in life which is new for me and the glorious exam season is coming up so there might be a break. Like I said at the beginning this chapter was meant for March but my dearest friend did not upload it.**

 **See ya next time.**


	8. Here To Stay

Chapter 8 – Here To Stay

 **So I'm back with a more scheduled chapter.**

"I can't believe you wasted money on first class tickets, normal travel would have been just as good." Kahori complained as they moved up on the escalator.

"Listen up girls today is my treat so spend how you want and regret nothing." Misaki spoke such philosophical words to which the other two girls were not all too confident about.

"But isn't it Tatsumi's money?" Honoka questioned. Sure, Misaki had swiped some but the point did not change.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Misaki wiggled her finger with a smirk. "What's mine is mine and what's his is also mine."

"I don't think it works like that." Kahori tried sorting out her sister's logic.

"Well forget the small details I have an escort waiting for us who's an expert in shopping. She knows the luxury of Shimitobi shopping centre."

When the girls got higher they could see more of the beautiful buildings, there were shops everywhere and many people all scurrying about like ants. Looking up even higher Kahori and Honoka were amazed by just how many levels there were to it.

"Haruka-chan!" Misaki called towards a lone girl who had incredible looks, she was wearing a very bright coloured kimono and was attracting the attention of every male in view.

"With that sudden call, I got from you there was no way I was going to miss a shopping trip." The two girls embraced each other. "Ah Kahori also came along." Haruka looked down towards the youngest.

"Technically it was just meant to be me and Honoka but we appreciate you being our guide." Kahori gave thanks. Kahori and Honoka had kept to their own room when the Red Tails had come over earlier in the week so they never saw each other.

"So Honoka is the name of this young one?" Haruka crouched down so she was face to face with the other girl. "She seems somewhat familiar?" Haruka questioned herself.

"Well this is the younger sister of Taka-chin." Misaki told her with a slight smug face.

"Ohhh…." Haruka quickly got excited. "I'll be taking extra care of you..." Haruka placed her ever so white hand on Honoka's face and rubbed it gently. "He had lovely skin but the poor boy bruised so easily."

Honoka was surprised by this gesture and felt slightly weirded out by it, sure the hand felt amazing but what was the underlining of that other statement.

The four girls then made way towards their shopping trip, Haruka walked ahead of them all while Misaki gave her the details on what their needs were.

"So, we definitely need to buy Beel some clothes, then maybe some for Hilda-chan. Mom already bought her some but nowhere near enough to last her, Tatsumi will be an ass and he will never take her shopping unless he's forced to."

"I must ask why Tatsumi is not escorting you or why Takayuki-kun is not with us? Also, I would not have minded if Hilda-san had joined us, I would have loved to get to know her better and it would have been easier for her fittings."

"They had their own things going on, plus Hilda was waiting for Tatsumi to come home to put Beel to sleep." Misaki clarified on their current positions. "But it's a shame Shizuku couldn't make it, well anyways girls do you want to go get clothes for Beel first or yourself?"

"Let us make Beel a priority first with that unfulfilling father of his. Someplace cheap because the child will grow out of the clothing fast." Kahori used her brain to plan ahead.

"That's boring… let's dress Beel up as punk baby and parade him around." Misaki suggestion did not sit well with the others.

The first hour of the outing was spent going around window shopping, this let the girls feel what type of clothing would be in the shop. Later they went to the highest floor where there was the restaurant lounge.

Haruka treated them all to sushi and soon after their fill it was back to shopping. This time they entered many shops and spending quite a while in every one of them. The three girls would try on so many different outfits and Haruka would then judge them, she would give orders on what went with what and how to pose to bring out a particular asset of the clothing.

The level of shops were all different, in one shop the girls spent an entire hour inside and only bought one item of clothing. Then there was also a shop where the girls spend only twenty minutes and had bought four bags worth of clothing.

There was also the very entertaining moment when a bunch of guys came up to Misaki and Haruka to try and woo such lovely ladies, Haruka had swiftly acquired a Japanese hand fan which sprouted twenty-one knives, one from each section. The men were quick to back away while the two older girls carried on walking like it was nothing.

"I think we'll head home now." Misaki concluded as the four girls sat in a small tea shop. "We have bought enough but I was thinking about spending a whole day shopping in Tokyo during Golden Week."

"A family outing sounds nice but I should warn you it will be extremely busy during that time." Haruka gracefully drank her tea.

"I have few days off from cram school so we could go and we can show Hilda-san and Beel all the sights." Kahori checked her schedule on her phone.

"Sorry I can't make it, my family and I are going on holiday." Honoka smiled thinking about it. "An island in the south… can't remember the name but I'll be away for five days."

"Lucky!" Kahori shouted.

"Dad got a payment from the Insurance company but they also had an equivalent for a holiday for four so he took that. There must have been some cancellations and they passed those tickets on." Honoka explained how she would be spending her week. "I would rather have you there than my older brother but I don't think he would pass on this trip."

"You girls sure don't like Taka-chin much." Misaki spoke to the girls. "He is a really great guy, though I must admit he is quite perverted but a lovable pervert."

"I second that." Haruka backed Misaki's claim. "He was a very interesting character when I first saw him back in our school days, the Red Tails along with Tatsumi and Takayuki-kun went on many adventures."

The girls carried on conversing until Kahori and Honoka deemed it time to head home, Haruka was seen off by the girls when she exited the station and got into a black posh car with the windows tinted black.

The other girls made their way downstairs to where all the trains arrived and departed. They got on their directed service with hands full of bags and departed.

(Scene break)

Shouko Oga stood at the bottom of the stairs while calling out names.

"Tatsumi!" No reply. "Takayuki!"

"Where has that boy gone?" Hirano Furuichi muttered about her son as she walked towards Shouko. "I don't think he is upstairs because his bike is gone, I'll just give him a call and tell him to pick up the stuff from the convenience store."

Hirano walked to the kitchen to get her phone while Shouko carried on calling.

"Hilda!" It was very strange, Shouko had thought that Takayuki had come back and she swore she had heard Tatsumi's voice earlier. She started walking up the stairs and peeked into Kahori's room first and saw no presence of anyone.

She then went into Misaki's room and found it in its usual mess, she then went to the remaining child's room. The door was slightly open and poking her head through she saw the blonde asleep with her head resting on her arms which were placed on the desk.

Shouko then looked towards the bed and saw her son sleeping by his son. She peeked over to look at the two and saw that Tatsumi had blood all over him. _'Another fight.'_ Thought the mother as she looked to the baby who was also dirty.

Hilda jolted awake as her sixth sense picked up a disturbance. Quickly looking towards her young master, she saw the lady of the house covering the child with the bed covers that had fallen off.

"Sorry I did not mean to disturb you." Shouko moved over to Hilda and spoke quietly. "I came up to see where everyone was, food is ready and we are having lunch a bit late plus you missed breakfast so you must be hungry."

Hilda took a moment to calm herself over the fact that there was no threat, she wiped some sleep away from her eyes and spoke low.

"That would be very delightful." Hilda stood up and both ladies walked out, Shouko went back downstairs while Hilda went to the washroom to freshen up.

When coming downstairs she steered herself towards the kitchen which also housed the dining room, the men on the Oga and Furuichi households were already sat at the dining table with beers in their hands talking away.

Hilda thought about also sitting at the table but opted to go and help the other ladies in setting the table.

"May I be of any assistance?" Hilda inquired.

"Can you be a dear and set the table." Shouko pointed towards the plates on the counter top. "Lay six out, oh, and can you go ask Tatsumi if he wanted to eat."

"I do not think he will be joining us, he instructed on not being disturbed while he slept with the Young master." Hilda knew that Tatsumi was not hungry and she also did not want to disturb Beel by increasing the distance between contractor and contracted.

" _Young Master?_ " Hirano question on the manner in which Hilda spoke off.

"Hilda is foreign so she is still learning Japanese so she addresses Beel in that way." Shouko clarified the mix up with her own thinking, but Hilda always called Beel by that name because of respect.

"We still have not seen their child yet." Hirano questioned.

Hilda carried on what she needed to do and laid out the cutlery, she then was enlisted into a conversation with Youjirou Oga and Akanashi Furuichi. They discussed a few things and Hilda also refilled their beers, she had years of experience in serving the Demon King so this was easy for her.

A while later Takayuki Furuichi entered the room, he was out of breath and was carrying a white plastic bag.

"Here you go mom." Takayuki put the bag on the counter top and took a seat at the table. He was directly opposite Oga's father, his own father was on the right side of the table and Hilda was on the left of the table.

Takayuki pulled out his phone and started messing around, after a while the food was ready and everyone came and took their seats. Mrs. Oga sat next to Hilda and Mrs. Furuichi took the space next to her husband.

"Is Tatsumi not coming?" Mr. Oga asked.

"Looks as if he had another fight while he was out, he even involved Beel because that child is quite filthy." Mrs. Oga was quick to point out.

"Worry not." Hilda explained herself. "Today we shall bathe the young master, I have been purposely putting it off because I did not want him to catch a cold seen as though we are in a new environment."

"When you say we do you mean you and Tatsumi?" Furuichi said with great authority.

"Of course." Hilda answered honestly. Takayuki could feel some jealousy build up inside of himself, he was also having delusions on how Hilda would bathe.

Lunch carried on with Hilda being questioned where she came from, to the outside they seemed like normal answers but only Takayuki knew the true underlining of those answers. When the meal was nearing the end, each person started to drift away.

Furuichi leaned back on his chair tapping away on his phone, both the fathers had moved over to the couch in front of the TV and were now watching a football match. The wives were still seated on the table chatting away.

Hilda however was still eating and she had much more than everyone else, Mrs. Oga got up and started brewing some tea. Furuichi then stopped leaning on his chair and kept giving looks at Hilda, he would look at his phone and then back to Hilda.

"Errm… Hilda-san do you know of this?" Furuichi asked politely and showed his phone to her. Hilda put down her fork down and looked towards the screen, it was playing a video and the text content explained how the gang that took out an electricity pylon had stuck again.

The gang had left their mark on the ground next to a burning building that was claimed by _Gunning Skulls_. Hilda immediately recognised the mark as the royal seal, she carried on watching until the video ended.

"It seems a though that is the aftermath of the foolish man with his little excursion." Hilda picked up her fork again because she was still learning to hold chopsticks and carried on eating.

Takayuki pulled his arm back and read that many people were claiming this as their own doing just like the last event. Hilda finished eating and excused herself from the table.

"Hilda-chan here take some tea if you are heading upstairs." Mrs. Oga handed a cup of tea to Hilda as she left the room.

Going up the stairs, she went straight to Tatsumi's room and sat back at the desk, she sipped some of the tea and found it hot. Placing the cup down she went back to the book she was reading earlier and she could still not understand what it was about.

Her reading skills were very poor, when preparing to come to the human realm Hilda had studied up on her English and Chinese speaking skills seen as though one was the most used language and the other one being the most adaptable.

Unfortunately, not everything went as planned, Alaindelon had been attacked and sent off from their unknown predesignated course. Hilda closed the book and went back to the bookshelf, putting that particular book back she opted for another.

Near the bottom of the shelves were books designed for younger ages, Hilda swallowed her pride and picked it up. She had to start learning Japanese and not just speaking but reading along with writing.

Hilda could read the Japanese book because that particular book was Japanese to English translation for beginners. It had the English translation as the main and Japanese as its subtext, this would be perfect for her.

While she indulged in her studies and tea Beel started to wake up from his nap, he first opened his eyes and then rolled over onto his hands and knees. Beel started to drum his hands on Tatsumi's face and arouse his father but for some reason he was not responding.

"Did you have a nice nap young master?" Hilda saw that Beel was awake and she tended to the baby. "Unfortunately, the fool is not dead but it would be dealing us a great amount of service if he was."

"DA bu ah nii." Beel lifted his arms up to signal Hilda to pick him up and Hilda did as such. She carried him over to the desk and sat down, Beel played with the book while Hilda remembered something. The afternoon dramas were airing, so she hastily picked up the remote and took a seat in front of the TV.

Tuning into the right channel she had missed a majority of one of the shows but the second one was just about to start, Hilda decided that she could indulge in this leisure for a while.

(Time skip)

Tatsumi shuffled in his bed to get into a better position, he rolled over onto his stomach and then something hit him… no baby. Tatsumi got up in a jolt and removed the bed sheets over the other half of the bed and saw nothing.

"Have they finally left?" Tatsumi asked himself outloud.

"Not even close jackass!" Takayuki Furuichi replied to his idiotic best friend. Furuichi was sitting on the floor while leaning on the bed and playing on Tatsumi's console.

"Well I could only hope." Tatsumi just dropped back on the bed, the whole bed shaking from his weight. "What time is it?" Tatsumi asked with his face in the pillow and hoarse voice.

"About half past six, you've been out for a quarter of a day but you haven't missed anything other than lunch."

"Wait where is that brat and woman?"

"There're both downstairs, Beel is being introduced to my parents."

"That woman better not take the child anywhere too far or I'll kill her."

"You'll be dead before then anyway."

"Man I'm thirsty." Tatsumi got out of bed with a grunt. He was still covered in dried blood and so were the bed sheets. Looking down on himself he was still wearing his shoes and the ripped pants.

"Have your wounds healed?" Furuichi asked as he paused the game and turned around to look at his best friend. Upon Furuichi's inspections the minor bruises and cuts were not visible anymore, however he could not judge the bigger areas with the blood still on them.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and drink first." Tatsumi stood up still topless and took of his shoes and threw them towards the corner of the room.

"Have a shower first and then I think dinner will be ready when our sisters get back." Furuichi went back to playing and for some reason Tatsumi picked up a bit of malice in the boy's voice.

Tatsumi left the room while rubbing his head, when he walked past Misaki's room and having a quick glance and found Hilda sitting on her bed with Beel in her lap.

"Du ahh uuuo!" Beel saw Tatsumi and started to make great advanced towards him.

"Young master do not get too close to that filthy excuse of a human." Hilda happily told Beel.

"Whatever bitch I'm not the one reading a child's picture book." Tatsumi retaliated and pointed to the book Hilda was trying to hide.

"Quiet fool! Now you are awake you can wash yourself as we can also tend to the Young master." Hilda stood up and held on close to Beel.

"Why can't you do it?" Tatsumi was not in the mood to look after a brat let alone put in any effort to wash him.

"This will be a bonding experience for the two of you." She handed Beel over to Tatsumi. "You go on ahead and wash yourself and I will get the necessary items."

"Wait we can't leave Furuichi alone upstairs." Tatsumi remembered about his friend's perverseness.

"Do not worry I know for certain that he will stay where he is." Hilda of course had blackmail material on said boy.

Tatsumi turned around and headed downstairs, no one was in the hallway and the voices were only coming from the kitchen. He went into the changing room and sat Beel next to the basin. Tatsumi closed the door and started to take his clothes and bandages of.

The wound was still visible but much smaller than it was originally and it barely hurt anymore, he then turned around to find out he had not brought his towel.

He shrugged his shoulders and took Beel in to the bathroom, turning on the shower he first let the water come to the right temperature. Tatsumi sat himself under the water first to know if the water was right and then he placed Beel on his thigh.

"WAAAA BULLGH AHHH AHAHHA HAAAAAAA!" Beel suddenly started throwing a fit and then started to cry. The two of them were thrown into an electrical turmoil and Tatsumi tried his best to calm down the child.

When he removed the child from the water source he calmed down.

"So brat, you don't like water?" Tatsumi found something new about the demon child. He placed Beel on the floor and leaned him up against the bathtub, handing the baby a sponge to play with. He then proceeded to wash himself, it hurt a bit when he washed his arm and where Hilda had cut him.

Tatsumi switched on the bath and set it to the right temperature, it dawned on him that he had no idea how to give the baby a bath. The sound of the dressing room door opening caught his ears and he sat back down on the stool to save some pride and not be totally embarrassed if someone actually came in.

Hilda opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, she was wearing her ripped maid attire but she had taken off her stockings and gloves. She also had her hair in a low ponytail rather than tied up in her usual manner.

"Get me a towel." Tatsumi asked while still facing forward.

"Do not think you can escape now that you have finished." Hilda snapped back.

"I ain't going anywhere unlike you, I just want to cover up."

"What do you mean by that?" Hilda took a towel from outside and handed it to Tatsumi.

"You left me with that child and he just had a fit when he got wet."

"Tell me you were not a buffoon and sprayed water onto the young master's face?"

"Well how else was I meant to clean him?"

"You idiotic fool! The young master detests it when his face gets wet." Hilda quickly went over to Beel and picked him up.

"How was I supposed to know."

"Enough! Let us not argue on this and tend to the young master. I will instruct you on the proper method of cleaning him." Hilda kneeled onto the bathroom floor and sat Beel onto the stool. "First, we must wash young master's hair, I will hold my hands over his forehead and you will apply water at a low pressure."

Hilda did as she said and Tatsumi also did his bit, Beel stayed in place for most of it and then Hilda handed Tatsumi a small bottle.

"This is royal demon baby wash." Tatsumi opened up the bottle and looked confused.

"Doesn't look much different from human stuff."

"Well from my experience there is no difference." Hilda had no reason to lie. "You will wash master with this, use your hands to wash his hair, arms, back, front and legs in that particular order. We will leave the face till last."

Tatsumi did as he was told and got to cleaning, Hilda also used the wash to clean. Tatsumi cleaned Beel's upper body while Hilda cleaned his lower half.

"Okay now once again I will cover the young master face so he does not get wet and you apply the water." Hilda instructed, Beel was now clean and looked relaxed.

"How do you clean his face then?" Tatsumi asked. Hilda cupped some water into her hand and rubbed it gently on to Beel face, he was somewhat agitated but did not lose his temper. She then proceeded to clean his ears and nose.

"Now Young master would you like to relax in the bath."

"DA HA HA OHHH!"

"Get in the bath and hold the young master and do not let his head go into the water." Hilda gave strict instruction to Tatsumi. He got into the bath and picked up Beel as well, slowly submerging the child Tatsumi rested Beel on his lap which was perfect height so the head stayed afloat.

Beel however had other ideas, he started waving his arms everywhere and caused the water to splash up. This made him even more excited which made even more water splash up.

"Where the hell is he even getting this strength from?" Tatsumi asked because the amount of water being thrown out was emptying the bath.

"Young master loves playing in water as long as his face does not get wet." Hilda answered just as she got splashed in the face with water.

"That's enough brat!" Tatsumi got very annoyed with being splashed and he then grabbed Beel's arms which turned out to be a very bad idea.

"GHU GHU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Beel bellowed his lungs out. The inhabitants of the bathroom were all struck with painful shocks.

"FOOL! Do not make the Young master cry." Hilda shot as she held onto Beel.

"It was bloody annoying of him to splash around."

"The child is only playing and having fun, what is there to complain about!"

The two of them were fighting back at a very high volume. There was a scurrying to the door and when the bathroom door opened Shouko Oga poked her head through.

"Is everything okay here?" The woman was worried by the sudden outbreak of shouting and came to investigate.

"FINE!" Tatsumi yelled as he got out the bath.

"Dry up and get changed while the young master finishes." Hilda said to Tatsumi while she held Beel in the bathtub who carried on splashing.

"Well as long as you are not at each other's throats all the time it should be fine, just don't argue in front of baby Beel too much." Shouko left the room when the tension was relieved.

Tatsumi went into the dressing room and closed both doors, he found a set of night clothes for himself that Hilda must have brought down. They were placed on top of Hilda's own night clothes, Tatsumi didn't even dry himself properly and just put on his clothes.

Tatsumi waited for the two demons to finish up, he could hear the sounds of Beel screaming and the splashing of water. He took this time to check up on his injuries, looking at his face first there was hardly any signs of combat.

Tatsumi lifted the fringe of his hair to have a look at his forehead and that had a light red mark burn but the rest of had healed up. It was a similar situation with his knees but when checking his forearm which still ached there was exposed tissue because he had not wrapped it up properly.

The major wound on his stomach was in much better care, clearly because he paid attention to that it healed much faster. Tatsumi remembered what Furuichi had said earlier and looked into the storage compartments of the dressing room and behold he found a first aid kit.

Tatsumi opened the box and got a bandage and some medical cleaning wipes, he first cleaned the wound on his forearm and then wrapped a bandage around much better than he had done earlier.

Hilda opened the door and she came out drenched from head to toe, she grabbed a towel and wrapped Beel inside and placed him on next to the sink.

"Hey, can you tie this?" Tatsumi tried to politely ask Hilda for some assistance even after the whole argument they just had. Hilda huffed in annoyances but she still tied the bandage on his wrist.

"Take the young master upstairs and dry him properly, inside the milk bag will be a clean pacifier which the young master is fond of."

"Got it." Tatsumi cradled Beel and left the dressing room, Hilda locked it behind them and took of her own clothes and she started to wash herself.

As Tatsumi walked towards the stairs the front door swung open and in walked Misaki with a bunch of bags in her hands.

"Tatsumi come get these things out the taxi." She set her eyes on her younger brother and gave her order. Tatsumi ignored her and carried on walking up the stairs, about halfway up his head was met with one of Misaki's shoes which he caught as it bounced off.

Tatsumi went straight to his bedroom and found Takayuki still sitting on the floor playing.

"Oi Furuichi, Misaki is calling you for something." Tatsumi knew he would do anything a woman asked him to do.

"Really?!" Takayuki asked.

"Yeah here is her shoe so take it down to her."

Furuichi quickly got up and headed straight downstairs while clutching the shoe. Tatsumi was about to sit down on the bed but then realised it had blood on it so he chose the desk chair instead. Resting Beel on the desk Tatsumi did what Hilda had told him to do, Furuichi later returned panting slightly.

"Holy moly those girls just bought two taxis and one mini-vans worth of stuff."

"Well it's not my problem." Tatsumi said while Furuichi cringed on the inside because he fully knew where the funds came from.

"Well the thing is they bought loads of baby equipment and clothes."

"So?" Tatsumi still did not know what Furuichi was on about.

"Think about it Oga, you told me that Hilda-san said that Beel does not like to wear clothes and what if one of them forces clothes on the baby and it cries?"

"Oh crap… well it sucks for them I guess?" Tatsumi held Beel in the air and inspected the child to see if everything was fine.

"DA uh bu ahhah."

"You seem really laid back about this." Furuichi picked up on Tatsumi's less than engaging attitude.

"What's the point? I'm going to get rid of this brat soon so my interests towards these things are very low but my attitude towards staying alive is still very much a priority."

"Well judging by today's news, you are more than just involved, you are literally the centre of all this." Furuichi updated Oga on all the news about the earlier fiasco about the gang.

"Well that was something I did for myself, those bastards made me drop my croquettes." Tatsumi started to feel hungry now. "Anyway, weren't you meant to be searching for the strongest guys around here?"

"I've done all I could and found the three others who make up the Tōhōshinki. It's actually a clever title because the first character of their names make it work, Tōjō, Kunieda, Kanzaki and Himekawa."

"Soooo…?" Tatsumi pushed Furuichi for more information, he pulled out his phone to refresh himself on all the notes he made earlier.

" **Kanzaki Hajime** \- a second year student who is the son of the biggest Yakuza faction in Ishiyama and most the neighbouring cities around Ishiyama.

 **Himekawa Tatsuya** \- a third year student, his father is the owner of the Himekawa group. This guy is filthy rich, he hires men for petty things and pays them a fortune. Nothing else is known about him but he does not have an official following but the only thing he needs is his wealth.

 **Tōjō Hidetora** \- a third year said to be… scratch that, this guy is known as the strongest in Ishiyama high and the entire city. He hardly comes into school and the rumours that follow him say that he is always taking on anyone and everyone."

"That's it Furuichi this is the guy I…" Tatsumi put the pacifier in Beel's mouth but Furuichi started shouting.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I'M GETTING TO THE BEST BIT NOW!" Furuichi cleared his throat and tried putting on a sexy voice and face.

" **Kunieda Aoi** \- a beautiful second year who has united the girls of Ishiyama under one banner."

"A woman might have a higher chance of parenting Beel if you think about it." Tatsumi interrupted Furuichi again.

"Let me finish… you'll find this interesting because she is the current leader of the Red Tails, she comes from a dojo I think and she exposes her navel a lot. I'm still trying to find a photo of her like that but once I do I can determine her three sizes."

Tatsumi let his friend carry on his moment of joy, Furuichi showed the phone to him and on the phone were the four mugs shots. It was easy to recognise Kanzaki and Kunieda being as he already met one and the other was female. Himekawa's photo was of a man with a pompadour leaving a helicopter with a maid and butler on either side of him.

Out of deduction Tatsumi spent the longest time looking at the picture of Tōjō, the build of the man was big but it was hard to judge from just a picture. Furuichi picked the phone from Tatsumi's hand and started to leave.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon and you might want to make an appearance and see what is downstairs." Furuichi left Tatsumi alone with Beel, it wasn't much longer until Hilda made her way in. She was in her nightgown and had her hair free, Tatsumi got up but something on the desk caught his attention.

He looked down and on the desk was a child's book with only five pages and on each of the page had only three words. Tatsumi just could not keep the laughter inside him as he imagined Hilda sitting at a desk and trying to read the book.

"I see your mental illness is showing up for you to be humoured by your own feet." Hilda's sharp wit was fast.

"The fact about you reading a book like this just cracks me up." Tatsumi lifted the book from the desk and showed it to her. "Don't use Beel as an excuse either, there is blonde hair on this."

"So what of it that I take a stand in educating myself in human language?" Hilda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I would never use the Young master as any excuse for my actions. I'm doing this so I can better myself for the goal of the Young Master's, no matter how much humiliation I need to go through."

Tatsumi for some reason just could not think of a comeback to that, he had nothing for her dedication to care for someone… he had nothing as a comeback.

"Well… don't you speak alright Japanese anyway? I know you can't write or read but you can understand and speak it fine right?" Tatsumi tried to squeeze himself out the corner he put himself in.

"Fool I had very little preparation time before being deployed with the Young master here. Japanese is something I did not even touch on but from other languages I could make out some things, but the main source to my communication skills are these."

Hilda put her finger in her ear and removed a small black cylindrical device, at one end was a soft sponge and the other was a blue looking crystal.

"This is a demonic device that can convert income audio into the language I am most confident with." She gave it to Tatsumi and indicated to him to put it inside his ear to which he did.

Hilda then reached into her mouth, she first reached into the top of her mouth and got a thin piece of black something. She did the same again but this time she reached under her tongue and picked out a similar item. Both of them had purple crystals embedded in them, more than likely they were the power source.

"These are translators that change my voice to a selected language of the human tongue." Hilda spoke but Tatsumi heard it much differently. In one ear he heard it in good Japanese but the other ear picked up a foreign language that he had no idea existed.

Hilda replaced the mouth pieces and wiped her hands on Beel's towel, she put out her hand and Tatsumi took out the earpiece and handed it into her outstretched hand. Hilda also wiped it on the towel before putting it back into her ear.

"OI that wasn't even dirty." Tatsumi said as he watched Hilda's actions.

"Everything you touch is filthy." Hilda commented back. "Now change those bed sheets I don't want Young master to lay in such a mess."

Tatsumi gave Beel to Hilda and got to work on changing the sheets, there was then a call from downstairs, his mother was calling everyone down to come eat. After Tatsumi finished his job the three made their way downstairs where there was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen dining room.

In the hallway, there were a large number of boxes, Tatsumi read the labels on some of them. Bed, baby cot, shelving unit, a wardrobe, a full-length mirror covered in plastic wrapping and there was even a mattress leaning up against the wall.

"What idiots, buying all this stuff when you lot are going to go once I've dropped this brat on someone." Tatsumi face palmed at his family's great planning.

"We are going nowhere and Young master is not something you can just drop onto someone else." Hilda got annoyed with the man's comment.

Upon entering there were boxes in the kitchen too and even more shopping bags, there was plastic wrapping everywhere along with tissue paper used for wrapping. The liveliest person in the room was Misaki as she handed out items to everyone like Santa clause.

"Here you go dad a brand new golfing club and Mr. Furuichi we've bought you a watch." Misaki started to rummage through even more bags while the two fathers argued about how they could not take such expensive gifts.

"What the hell made you buy so many things?" Tatsumi questioned but Misaki eyes darted over to Hilda and she grabbed the woman's hand.

"Hilda come I'll show you everything I bought for you."

"Misaki look at the mess you're making, dinner is on the table couldn't you have waited till after?" Mother Oga asked her daughter, who was acting like a child. Shouko herself was also going through the bags and taking everything out.

Tatsumi went and sat down on the sofa near the table, the places at the dining table were all full with the mothers sitting on one side, the fathers sitting on another. Kahori and Honoka were sitting next to each other, they had taken Beel from Hilda and were now playing with him.

Takayuki sat next to an empty seat which Misaki was sitting at earlier, she was now showing Hilda clothes.

"See you seemed to like wearing that Maid outfit but I couldn't find an exact replica so we bought you this." Misaki opened up the box and pulled out a black and white maid outfit.

The clothing was similar to what Hilda previously wore, some of the differences were that the arms covered to the wrists, the length of it was slightly longer, there were more frills to the skirt and the chest area looked less tight and it covered more.

"Hey, Mrs. Furuichi I was wondering if you could make changes to this to make it fit better?" Misaki asked the woman of the Furuichi family.

"I'll need her measurements and her to actually wear it to know the areas on which adjustments are needed, I'm just jealous that you girls didn't take me along on the trip."

Takayuki eyes widened to the mention of measurements, he started planning on how he would acquire such information when his mother writes it down.

"Girls how on Earth did you afford so many items? All this stuff must have cost no less than… six hundred thousand, you better have kept all the receipts." Mr. Oga did a quick calculation in his head, all the adults in the room were also thinking about issue.

"Well we first went out to Shimitobi and bought loads of clothes and then we came back to Ishiyama and bought all the furniture and stuff locally, all in all we spent about eight hundred a fifty thousand but don't worry I didn't get a loan or anything I used a totally justifiable source of income." Misaki lie had semi-relaxed her parents.

Kahori and Honoka looked towards Tatsumi and as he looked back they started to avert their eyes, Takayuki reached out for a plate to get some food for himself and start eating while clearing his throat.

Tatsumi was surprised that his sister was even able to save up that amount of money without spending it as soon as she got it. She even treated people with luxury items when she could have spent it on stuff for herself. Something was not sitting right with this and the gears in Tatsumi's brain were creaking at full speed.

Hilda said her thanks to Misaki and went back to get Beel she then took her seat next to Tatsumi on the sofa while Misaki sat at the table next to Takayuki. Everyone in the room then started eating and chatting amongst themselves.

Tatsumi waited for someone to bring him some food over but unfortunately it did not work like that, he got up headed to the table, he got a plate and poured himself a healthy amount of food.

"Get me some as well." Hilda instructed.

"Get it yourself." Tatsumi was not all happy with this situation as it seemed everyone had it in their head both the demons were here to stay.

"Tatsumi don't be so rude." Mrs. Oga scolded her son and filled a plate for Hilda and gave it to him. Tatsumi sat back on the sofa and put the food in front of himself and her, he placed a pair of chopsticks next to her plate wondering if she could even use them.

"You can better yourself through practice." Tatsumi sadistically said as he hinted towards the chopsticks, he picked up his own set and started to eat.

Hilda gave the man an intense glare but picked them up, she could use them but not very proficiently. She struggled to eat one mouthful while Tatsumi could eat three in the same period of time.

When everyone had finished eating or were nearing the end Misaki got up and headed to the fridge, she pulled out a few boxes and laid them out on the table. Taking off the golden ribbon and opening the boxes, inside were an assortment of cakes and other sweet dishes for an after dinner serving.

"Dessert is served." Misaki announced with pride on her so-called treat. Everyone took a cake of their liking but Tatsumi was not fond of sweet things so he was about to leave and go play on his game console.

"Here take Young master upstairs, I will come shortly up to feed and put him to sleep." Hilda handed Beel over. Tatsumi was annoyed but carried the child up anyway, when he reached his room he put Beel on the bed and turned on his console but something came to mind.

He put the controller in front of the child and Tatsumi himself went over to the desk, looking at the grooves in the carpet he knew someone had moved it. Setting aside everything in that corner and getting out that box he found that money had in fact been taken and he was unsure how much.

Tatsumi knew exactly who the culprit was and also the informative, he put everything back but there was no real point to it as it was no longer a secret place. Hilda decided to walk in with a plate of cake in hand and Beel's bottle of milk in the other.

"Did you tell them?" Tatsumi asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Your sister put up a good counter argument with their need of funds." Hilda cradled Beel in her lap and fed him milk. Tatsumi wanted to argue but he didn't have the energy inside him, he let this be because the money was already spent and he highly doubt he would get it back.

He went over to the bed and sat down on the floor, picking up the controller Beel had dropped Tatsumi started to play some fighting game to let out some frustration.

"Turn that down!" Hilda snapped at Tatsumi as he was disturbing Beel from going to sleep.

"Why don't you go somewhere else than." Tatsumi still held a grudge but turned the volume down anyway.

Beel eventually went to dreamland and Hilda wrapped him up in the blankets, she laid him out in his usual spot. Tatsumi was getting bored of playing and was going to call it quits.

"Why does this form of entertainment retain so much focus from the user?" Hilda crossed her legs over, put her hand on her chin and rested the arm on her heightened knee. "The Great Demon Lord extensively contributes his time to such _games_ , it baffles me to how it holds their attention."

"Same thing with those blasted dramas and soap operas you lot watch." Tatsumi was implying to the stereotype of women and TV.

"I must admit the human realm has many forms of cultural differences than our own." Hilda walked up to the shelves where the TV rested and picked up the other controller. "My attitude towards such things has always been less than satisfactory but seen as though this form of _fun_ has a multidimensional transgression it has piqued my interest on the matter."

Tatsumi was not all that sure what Hilda was on about but he got the feeling she wanted to play, he sighed lightly and took the controller from her hand and turned on. Having fiddled with the menu and made it two-player he handed the controller back and set the game to a one vs one simple battle.

"Bottom two buttons control the legs, top two for the arms, triggers are specials and combinations are just mixing the lot of them pressed together." Tatsumi gave the lowdown to his competition, Hilda looked to her controller and back to the TV as the counter went down.

"FIGHT!" The announcer started the match. Tatsumi wasted no time and went straight for the attack. He pulled of the longest combo for his character which dealt the most damage and he knew he would have time seen as though the opponent was Hilda.

Hilda had her one eye flickering between the TV, her own controller and Tatsumi's controller; she was pressing the indicated buttons but unfortunately her character was getting plummeted. The vibrations from the controller indicated the level of damage received and in less than ten seconds Hilda's life bar went to zero and the match was finished.

"PERFECT!" The announcer gave victory to Tatsumi who never got hit once.

"Ha…" Tatsumi gave off a little chuckle quietly. Hilda did not find it funny and with her foot she kicked him in the arm.

"Again." She ordered holding the controller with more confidence. "That was my first time so I was merely getting a feel for battle." Hilda was feeling slightly more pissed then she thought she would be. Of course, Hilda knew she was going to lose but it felt even more degrading that she had anticipated.

Tatsumi stayed quiet but felt great inside for winning over Hilda even if she was a noob player, he changed his character and played another match because he was not going to go easy on her.

When the next match was counting down Hilda started pressing the buttons before the fight started, Tatsumi went in on the attack and got another perfect game. This carried on for quite a few games, he would chose a new character every match and would perform a high damage combo to get the perfect winning screen every time.

"Once more, I have the controls figured out now." Hilda ordered for another match. Tatsumi booted up another match and chose a random fighter. Hilda had stopped button mashing and was going for a more applying method.

Tatsumi won the game but for the first time he did not get a perfect but instead Hilda had memorised the fighting moves of the character. Tatsumi had worried about that, he had purposely chosen different character each match so she would not be prepared.

Tatsumi got bored and requested a game change to which Hilda did not argue against, he changed the disk to a racing game next. The results were much similar with Tatsumi winning every game and Hilda improving bit by bit after every game, they changed game again either when Tatsumi got bored or when Hilda got frustrated but she was having fun.

Game after game Tatsumi dominated Hilda until he called it quits, they had been playing for more than a couple of hours but to them if felt much shorter.

"Well I think that's enough." Tatsumi interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms above his head, his saw the enlarged demon mark and remembered the question he wanted to ask.

"Very well it will be a long day tomorrow." Hilda got off from the bed, Tatsumi did not know what she meant but that was not important right now.

"Oi why the hell has this gotten bigger." Tatsumi fisted his hand and held it in front of Hilda's face. She narrowed her eyebrow a bit and said her deduction.

"Well it seems a though the more you call upon the power of the Young master the size of that mark will increase. That mark is giving us a visual meter on how much Demonic power is residing inside you as the contractor."

"Wait… the more lighting that comes out the more demon like I become."

"Not exactly but like I said demons need a contractor to bring out their full power here in the human realm, of course this is all new to me but all seems to be going well." Hilda made her way to the door and left.

Tatsumi wanted to argue back but did not want to wake Beel, Tatsumi shut the light off and he laid next to Beel. The minuscule amount of light seeped into the room through the curtains from the outside street lamps, this illuminated the room just enough for Tatsumi to see his mark.

Thinking about his little adventures with the brat, Tatsumi concentrated about the feeling he got when he was with Beel. This started something as strands of lighting were being emitted from his fingers, they were being formed from the middle of his fingers in a web like manner and they were illuminating the room.

Tatsumi quickly shook his hand in panic and the lighting diminished, he looked towards the child and thought about how he needed to quicken the pace finding another parent for the brat before things took a turn for the worst.

(Time skip)

"BEGH… WHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Beel cried with his arms flailing above his head, Tatsumi was also awoken in a painful way as volts entered his body.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING?" Tatsumi shouted but this just made Beel cry even more. Tatsumi cradled Beel which eased the lighting attack but Beel was still crying. At that point a tired looking Hilda came walking in with Beel's milk bottle and turned on the light, she automatically took Beel and fed him the milk which quietened the child quite quickly.

"Don't tell me this is going to happen every night?" Tatsumi lay back on the bed and yawned in his sorry state.

"Not every… some worse than others and the rare chance where there is nothing we can do. I expected this would happen seen as though young master has eased into our current environment." Hilda gave Beel's timetable but this just made Tatsumi dread even more.

He got off from the bed and made way to the upstairs wash room to drink some water because the kitchen sink would be too far away. Glancing at the clock in the dressing room it was about two in the morning. Tatsumi put his mouth under the faucet and drank the water, he rubbed his eyes and made way back to his room.

He got back and Hilda was rocking the now sleeping baby, her hair was dishevelled and she looked tired. She put Beel back and took her leave, Tatsumi was surprised at that was all it took. He went back to sleep and decided that he really needed to get rid of this child.

(Time skip)

Youjirou Oga stepped over a box, he shimmied around a few more boxes and then cleared the plastic and bags of the dining room sofa to sit down. It was Sunday morning and he placed his cup of coffee on the table that was littered with even more clothes and bags, he was working over a slight hangover from last night's drinking and the ever so late crying.

Turning on the TV he let the sound of the news play in the background while he read the paper of some left out item, Shouko Oga was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. She was also dodging around left out items and rubbish.

Kahori sat at the table messing on her phone while eating her cornflakes, the remaining four residents were still sleeping.

"Mom I heard the neighbours complaining earlier about last night, that child has some amazing lungs on him." She was talking about Beel.

"Well all children cry and some more than others and then you have those who wake up the whole neighbourhood." Mrs. Oga also remembered about last night, there was then some shouting and crying happening upstairs but it was ignored knowing what it was about.

Breakfast was being served and then Misaki walked in with Beel in her arms and a bottle in his mouth, Misaki looked as if she had just woken up but she was smiling brightly at Beel.

"Mommy and daddy really like going at it early in the morning don't they Beel?" Misaki asked the feeding child. Said people walked in and both looked in a bad mood, they sat at the table on opposite ends and were not making eye contact.

Misaki sat next to Kahori and carried on feeding Beel, she yawned very unladylike and asked for food.

"What got them to fight this time?" Kahori asked.

"Tatsumi was being lazy and didn't want to feed Beel and let the poor baby cry, Hilda then got pissed and said it was also his duty to feed Beel." Misaki informed everyone.

"HEY, I was awoken half way through the night and today I just wanted to sleep, let the damn woman deal with feeding that brat." Tatsumi made things clear to anyone who was thinking bad about him.

"I also get up when you get up." Hilda stated her side of the argument. "The Young master only wanted his milk and you could have easily have given it to him. There was no need for you to be such an unproductive, idle, insolent, foolish parent." It seemed as she really wanted to get those insults of her chest.

Before things could get more out of hand, mother Oga stepped in and calmed everything down.

"Okay let bygones be bygones and carry on forward. Now Tatsumi you need to help out with taking care of Beel while also tending to Hilda wherever and whenever possible and beckon to her every call. Hilda please be patient with Tatsumi as all this is new to him and he is still learning."

Both parties listened to the wise words but they would rather not act on them. Breakfast was eaten with relative silence while the two youngest played on the sofa.

"Now Tatsumi Misaki said you offered to set up all the new furniture." Mother Oga informed her son about this which was totally new information to him. "Get the bed done first so Hilda can get a comfortable night's sleep rather than her be on that horrid fold out bed."

"The floor would do fine for her or the shed would be perfect." Tatsumi uttered in an audible voice. Hilda remained her composure in front of the family, though her thoughts were that he was a total ass.

"Next is Beel's cot." Shouko continued as if Tatsumi had not even said anything. "Build the shelves, dresser, wardrobe and throw out all those jump manga your buy." Tatsumi did not really listen to his mother because he felt as if she was droning on.

"Take the tools out the garage and it'll be really easy to build by following the instructions." Mr. Oga knew very little about such things but thought he knew more just for owning a toolkit.

"This stuff is going to take all day." Tatsumi complained as he thought about how much effort it would take to erect everything.

"Well you better get going then because you also have to clean up all this as Hilda and I are going to go out later." Misaki told Tatsumi which was also new news for Hilda.

"Very well I will humbly accept but I will need to be home for when the young master needs to be put to sleep." Hilda went along with Misaki's plan.

Everyone one got done eating and they all headed off to their individual tasks. Mr. and Mrs. Oga had to go shopping as the very nearly empty fridge needed restocking so they took their leave, this left only the five youngest at home and Tatsumi got straight to work.

"Kahori bring Beel upstairs and look after him while I put all this crap together." Tatsumi ordered the youngest Oga while he picked up the single bed and made way upstairs.

"Hey genius maybe you should put the foldable bed back in the shed before you take that one up." Kahori gave advice which Tatsumi could not see a single fault with. He went upstairs and entered Misaki's room.

Inside was the usual mess and Tatsumi took the sheets and blankets of the spare bed and threw them onto Misaki's. He put a hand on either side of the bed but for some reason it did not close.

"Unclip the latch and pull the handle to make it collapse." Kahori instructed Tatsumi once again. It worked he took the bed downstairs with little effort but made sure not to hit anything, Kahori followed with Beel in her arms.

After the bed was covered and put in the shed Tatsumi then went and picked up the bed and put it in Misaki's room, he unboxed it and laid out all the wooden pieces on the floor. Misaki and Hilda were coming out the bathroom and Misaki saw what was going on so she added her verdict.

"Oi idiot that bed is not going in my room, set it up in yours so Hilda is closer to Beel when he wakes up in the night."

"The hell is that woman going to be sleeping in my room!" Tatsumi was not going to share a room with her, he held the instruction in his hands and crouched to look at all the materials.

"Well one of the new wardrobes is going in here, the other wardrobe is going in your room along with the dresser, bed, cot, shelves and mirror." Misaki listed off the furniture on her fingers.

"How the hell is everything supposed to even fit in my room?" Tatsumi got up from crouching and handed the paper to Kahori for her to make sense of it.

"Don't worry if we move your bed to the other end, bring the shelves to behind the door and move the desk to the window everything will properly fit." Misaki gave a smile and thumbs up.

"You missed the part about how the TV stand will have to be sacrificed." Kahori jotted her sister's memory, Beel started struggling because he wanted to be let down and play with the new items.

"No!" Tatsumi put his foot down and he would not budge, Hilda waged in her own idea.

"As much as I would like to sleep next to the Young master it would be much more beneficial for the fool to be next to him."

"See." Tatsumi said. "Keep her bed in this room and… * _sigh*_ you can put everything else in my room." He caved in but at least they were in separate rooms.

"Okay." Misaki was quick to accept. "But I can also put my shelves and all those books in your room as well." Misaki jerked her head towards her own storage unit.

"Wait a minute we can put them in Kahori's room, her room is not all that packed like yours." Tatsumi remembered the floor plan of the house. "Mom and Dad's room is the biggest so I'm sure we can shove something in there."

"Leave our parent room out of this but sure Misaki can put here shelves and books in my room but that is all, I have my own stuff as well but if Hilda-san wants to put anything she can." Kahori dictated to Tatsumi but was polite to Hilda.

With the arrangements settled they set off with what they needed to do, Hilda took charge of Beel and she had the pleasure of sitting and watching. Tatsumi first moved the shelves into Kahori's room along with the books to which his sisters and Hilda helped.

Kahori then decided that Misaki's room needed a cleaning so while she vacuumed and put all the odd things in the right place along with the countless items of clothes, Misaki found some old things and reminisced her past while sitting in the corner of the room.

Tatsumi took charge of building the bed, he found it much harder than he thought it would be. He went and fetched the tool's his father had told him about and got to work. While he fumbled around with all the bits and bobs, Hilda picked up the instructions and smirked so that Tatsumi could see her expression.

He definitely thought she was a bitch.

With the cleaning done and the bed build with both brawn and brain the whole room looked so much better, Tatsumi went downstairs and picked up the mattress and dropped it into place on the new bed.

"Wow!" Misaki exclaimed, "I've never seen so much of my floor in years." With that done they moved onto Tatsumi's room. "You don't have anything hidden in here do you? Do you want us to leave the house for a while so you can dispose of the items or hide them in the shed?" Misaki winked with a smug face.

Kahori felt awkward to be listening to this conversation, sure she can be naïve but she knew what her elder siblings were talking about.

"Hey, don't put me in the same boat as Furuichi besides I think he took it all home, there wasn't a box there like he said." Tatsumi thought about the whole hiding it in the shed incident and when he put the bed back the item was not there.

"Well I was the one who brought the bed out and that box caught my eye, did you have a look inside beforehand?" Misaki asked Tatsumi.

"No." Tatsumi got slightly curious.

"Well it had some very extreme things in there, seriously where did that boy even get those from." They dropped the subject and went about rearranging the room.

First, they removed everything from under Tatsumi's bed and put it outside, Kahori was in charge of throwing out the Jump manga and vacuuming. Tatsumi was doing all the heavy lifting, Misaki was dictating where everything would go and Hilda helped move things out the room while inspecting some items and books.

They then moved the wardrobe and desk away from the far side of the room and replaced it with the bed, the head was against the left wall which left space by the feet side. Misaki lunged for Tatsumi's hidden spot and then the two siblings got into a fight.

Tatsumi wanted her to leave it alone but Misaki insisted and tried emotionally blackmailing Tatsumi into handing the money to her for the benefit of having two more people living under their roof. Kahori came and took the box and hid it in her own room, she told them not to waste time as their parents wanted to have everything done by today.

The desk was then moved to where the bed used to be near the window, the TV unit was moved to the foot of the bed along with the game console, Tatsumi thinking in his head that he actually preferred this as he could play while laying down.

Mr. and Mrs. Oga came back while their children were working, with them back Misaki wanted to go out with Hilda. Hilda however said that she was going to put Beel to sleep first and Kahori also said it was time for her studies.

So, while they were all doing their own things Misaki gave specific instructions to Tatsumi about where everything went. Misaki then left with Hilda, Beel was sleeping in Misaki's room and Kahori had gone to study.

This left Tatsumi alone to work, he actually did not mind it now that there was no one to annoy him. He first brought up the two wardrobes and got to building those, the first one took a considerable amount of time but the second one was faster seen as though both were identical.

The wardrobe itself was large and wide with it having three doors, a set of double doors and then a single. There were two so that made six compartments altogether, this took up a lot of space on the left wall.

The shelving unit was an easy build that went in-between the old wardrobe and bed. The left wall was flush with furniture now, there was the head side of the bed, the new shelves, Tatsumi's wardrobe, the big wardrobe, the second big wardrobe and the old shelves that now were behind the door.

The other side of the room looked slightly less clustered but there were still more to add along with cleaning up all the wrapping, Tatsumi thought about going for a break and then he went downstairs for a snack. Upon entering he the kitchen his senses started to tingle, he then remembered about the distance limit between him and Beel.

Being very careful Tatsumi rummaged around the shopping bags and found what he wanted, microwavable croquettes. Quickly heating up the whole pack he jogged back upstairs with yet another packaged piece of furniture and started to scoff his food down.

It was just past midday and he spend a few hours on erecting the items, while eating Tatsumi worked on building the last two things. One was Beel's cot and the other was a dresser, Misaki had made it super clear that it had to be placed by the window to allow all the light in.

Opening up the box was easy but the instructions were much harder, the previous things were easy to build with only the door hinges being stubborn, but this dresser had runners in it as well as a weird design.

It followed the colour scheme with the rest of the room but it was just so damn confusing, Tatsumi stepped back and flipped to the last page of the booklet to see the finished product. It was now that he realised this dresser was in fact a dressing table.

There were three sliding drawers on each side and a mirror that fitted on the table top, Tatsumi got to work when suddenly he found his body starting to tingle then BAM he was hit by lightning with the sounds of Beel's crying that could be heard from the other room.

Tatsumi rushed into Misaki's room and picked up the crying child, he patted Beel and rocked the baby. Beel calmed down and sniffled, Kahori came in after hearing the cries.

"Did Beel wake up? Hilda left his milk with me." Kahori showed the purple bag in hand.

"All this brat ever does is eat, sleep and cry." Tatsumi was all edgy after being shocked.

"He's a baby so of course that is what he would do, it also reminds me of someone who also only eats, sleeps and fights." Her sarcasm ticked Tatsumi off, he walked back to his own room and went and sat on the bed.

"C..can I have a go at feeding him?" Kahori asked not sure if her older brother would shout or not.

"Sure go ahead." Tatsumi was fast to hand over Beel, he made Kahori sit on his bed and handed Beel to her. Tatsumi warmed up his milk on the desk and then handed the bottle over to Kahori. "Don't make him cry and stay within fifteen metres of me."

While Kahori fed Beel, Tatsumi got to work on the cot instead, it was much easier to build with all the experience he had today. He was lucky there was someone to look after Beel while he finished and by the time he finished everything and threw out all the rubbish it was already late afternoon.

"This room looks amazing." Kahori stood at the door and admired the room, Tatsumi put on a face that did not show much enthusiasm but inside he was extremely proud of himself. Stretching his hands over his head he picked up Beel from Kahori's arms and they then made their way downstairs.

Upon entering the dining room the mess from earlier was cleaned up but instead all the clothes, shoes, cosmetics and accessories were laid out in neat piles. Mrs. Oga sat there watching TV while she sorted the countless amounts of clothes to the right place.

"Don't tell me I have to put all those away?" Tatsumi was not in the mood to do anymore work.

"You've done enough for today and I highly doubt the girls would like you looking through their undergarments." Mrs. Oga held out a set of panties with a bra.

"MOM!" Kahori quickly became flustered and turned red, she quickly headed over to her mother and hid the items behind her back.

Tatsumi couldn't care less about them and took a seat on the sofa, as he did the phone started ringing and nobody bothered to pick it up as a few bells later it stopped.

"Tatsumi!" Mr. Oga called from the other room. "Takayuki is on the phone for you." Tatsumi picked up the phone in his room and answered.

"What up?" Tatsumi used some weird slang.

"Dude you at home?" Takayuki sounded slightly panicky.

"Yeah." Tatsumi wondered why he did not just get his slave… erm… friend to come over and build all the crap instead.

"Get to a TV and turn to channel four news."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked but did as Furuichi told. Getting the remote from his mother Tatsumi changed the channel.

On the TV were half a dozen police officials sitting at a table with microphones in front of each man. There were numerous camera flashes, the text on the news said that a statement was going to be issued about an uprising terrorist gang.

 _"With light of recent events it has come to our attention that this new gang poses an extreme threat. We are working close with the Self Defence department in locating and subduing the terrorist, with the first incident being in a residential area and the second within a shopping district it has become a high priority." The representative of Ishiyama police spoke out, many reporters out spoke to ask questions and then a reporter on the left was chosen._

 _"Have there been any arrests or speculation on who these people are?"_

 _"We have made headway in our investigation to locate and seize these criminals and put an end to their ideology." The screen behind the men lit up and showed a shaky and blurry video about Tatsumi as he threw a motorcycle over his own head into the earlier gang members._

 _"From this evidence, we have already made great strides to apprehending this man along with his subordinates."_

"This is total bullshit!" Tatsumi shouted down the phone and got a stern look from his mother.

"Dude they are totally talking about you and what if I get involved? There is something really fishy about this and I don't want anything to do with it." Furuichi was being typical Furuichi.

"They can hardly recognise me from that video but don't you think they are making a huge deal out of it, I know for a fact worse things than this have happened and cops don't do shit." Tatsumi carried on the conversation outside the room with Beel still with the women.

"That's why I say it's fishy, something does not add right because they never brought up the attack in the Ishiyama refractory stretch which was huge news. You left that big ass mark by the building!" Furuichi shouted.

"Like I said they can't pin anything on me and even if they start something I don't mind punching a couple of cops. But something doesn't feel right…"

"So basically, I think there has been a cover up and someone is pulling the strings from behind the scenes." Furuichi summed up.

"Well I don't really care cause I got my own problems to deal with, I got to drop this kid off real fast because the night time crying is going to get on my nerves."

"Well anyways I need to go now, I'll see you in school tomorrow and we'll discuss things then." Furuichi still had the nervousness in his voice. Tatsumi hung up the phone and went back inside and sat next to Kahori who had Beel in her lap and both were watching some cartoon.

The day went on relatively normal with Tatsumi not doing much parenting while his mother and sister looked after Beel, Tatsumi however did intervene when they tried putting clothes on the child. Tatsumi picked up that Beel did not want to wear them and got there before the crying could start.

Hilda came home a little later alone and took care of Beel straight away, Misaki came when dinner was getting ready with even more shopping bags.

She however was lectured by their mother and was ordered to sort through everything they had bought and put them in their proper place.

"I would also like to assist where possible." Hilda chimed up to help Misaki as she felt obliged seen as though they did it for her and Beel. Misaki complemented Tatsumi on his job with the furniture and Hilda also gave a good word.

Misaki, Hilda and Kahori all worked together to put all their clothes into their respected places. The new wardrobes in Tatsumi's room were quickly filled with Hilda's clothes, shoes and other items. The dressing table also had the cosmetics Misaki had bought but Hilda was quite surprised as she had never used such things.

Tatsumi was finally ordered by Misaki to bring up the last thing which was the mirror, putting it opposite the wardrobes the room now felt complete. Misaki started taking photos of the room and the contents of the wardrobes, she was texting away to her friends bragging and showing off.

Tatsumi looked around and it felt weird that this was not really his room anymore, his wardrobe literally had more of Hilda's and Beel's clothing in it then his own. Mrs. Oga called everyone down for dinner and they all made their way down to dinner.

(Scene break)

"We are still locating the man along with his associates but please give us more time…" The man who was speaking had a wad of Yen notes slapped into his face. The man himself was wearing police attire and was now bowing while holding his tongue.

"There… speed up the process or you might just see a drop in funds along with mysterious leaks and a variety reports on the corrupted officers of Ishiyama police." The man who was talking was the one who had thrown the money, he was a tall man with a pompadour and was wearing very expensive clothes.

"My apologies Himekawa-sama, we will extort any lead we have." The man bowed even lower and left the dark room.

"So, Mr. big shot will you work for me or will I have to break you..." The man known as Himekawa talked to himself as he re-watched the footage of a teen throwing a motorcycle with ease.

"Yes, that's just what I'll do." Himekawa nodded his head as a gleam shone off his glasses.

 **Thanks for reading. Special thanks to Frayner who has Beta read this chapter along with editing and adding to the story.**


End file.
